Rendezvous avec le Destin
by feylie
Summary: Y'a des jours où le Destin n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes,et Trunks choisit un de ces jours pour le critiquer.Lisez car C The End.
1. Le destin et moi

**Avant de commencer, laissez-moi vous préciser que les pensées des persos sont en italique, et mes p'tites irruptions entre parenthèses.**

**Je ne dévoilerai rien de plus que ce qu'il y a au résumé, l'intrigue se développera au fur et à mesure de votre lecture. Sinon, pour quelques précisions, envoyez-moi un mail et je répondrai même si c'est une question qui concerne… la lune, tiens !**

**Je n'ai pas autre chose à rajouter à part vous demandez d'être indulgent (j'accepte qd même les critiques, ça sert), je débute.**

**A part ça, Bonne lecture !**

**Rendez-vous avec le Destin**

Chapitre 1 : Le destin et moi

La vie est étrange parfois.

Dans ma situation, je dirais qu'elle est incroyable. Il faut dire que je ne ressemble en rien aux autres humains. Je ne me suis jamais demandé quel genre de personne je serais sans cet héritage qui me rend si différent. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler.

Je me suis toujours senti privilégié par rapport aux autres. Faut dire que je suis pas mal comme mec, physiquement. Et puis je ne manque de rien. Tu m'étonnes ! Avec un grand-père scientifique et inventeur et une mère dans la même veine, je suis gâté par la nature. Grâce à eux, je suis à le super boss d'une big compagnie. C'est génial de savoir qu'on ne manquera de rien du point de vue financier. Et puis, il y a mon père. Ce fameux héritage dont je parlais. Je suis un saiyen. Un être doué de pouvoir qui serait capable de mettre en poussière toute une mégalopole en quelques secondes. Résumons donc mon cas : beau gosse, riche et fort. Vous me direz ce mec, il a tout. De quoi il pourrait se plaindre ? Et bien, pourtant j'ose me plaindre. Oui, j'ose ! La raison est simple : il manque quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Bien sûr, j'ai des aventures comme tout le monde, mais rien de sérieux. Et c'est ça le problème. A chaque fois que je sors avec une fille, c'est foutu d'avance. Je sais où je vais. Je sais ce qu'elle veut. Et tout part en c.... à la fin. C'est pitoyable.

Alors quand je regarde mes proches, je suis encore plus dégoûté. Je vous explique. J'ai remarqué, après une longue analyse, ne riez pas c'est sérieux, que les couples autour de moi avaient tous un point en commun : une rencontre avec le Destin. Tiens, prenez donc mes parents, Végéta et Bulma. Au départ, ils n'avaient rien pour finir ensemble. Et pourtant, ils sont aujourd'hui mari et femme. Comment cela a pu être rendu possible ? Un seul mot : le destin. Ensuite, il y a Songoku et Chichi. D'accord, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il y a eu un léger - si j'ose dire - malentendu entre eux. Mais au final, c'est un peu le coup de pouce du destin. Si Songoku n'avait pas été aussi gourmand, peut-être que jamais il n'aurait accepté la proposition de Chichi. Continuons sur le couple Songohan -Videl. Là, le destin a joué gros en réunissant celui qui a vaincu Cell et la fille de celui qui a ramené largement la couverture sur lui, pour ne pas citer Hercule. Il y a aussi Krilin et C18. Mais bon, je pense que là vous avez compris où je voulais en venir.

Quand le Destin acceptera-t-il enfin de me donner rendez-vous ? Je suis arrivé à un stade de ma vie où je sature de devoir toujours me retrouver avec une fille différente chaque nuit. Pour Songoten, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il est telle une abeille qui ne se fatigue jamais de butiner chaque fleur que lui apporte le printemps. Mais moi, je suis pas pareil ! Je veux enfin me caser pour de bon, même si à vingt ans c'est un peu tragique d'être si désabusé du célibat. Mais comme je le disais, je ne suis pas comme les autres, et ça, à tous les stades.

Que faire ? Continuer à écumer les boîtes de nuit, rester des heures sur le net sur des sites de rencontres ou draguer dans les rues comme un paumé ? Ma mère me dit que j'ai le temps de trouver la perle rare. J'admets que c'est vrai, pourtant...

Je crois qu'il me reste plus qu'à défier le Destin. Comment ? Je pensais que vous me le diriez parce qu'en vérité je me la pète à dire ça, mais j'en sais strictement rien. Est-ce que je dois provoquer les évènements en risquant ma vie pour qu'une adorable et gentille âme vienne me secourir ? De toutes façon, j'aurais jamais plus que des égratignures si je me posais devant une voiture ou sautait d'un toit. A moins que je fasse appel à un de mes anciens adversaires. Mais franchement, il ne tiendrait pas une minute face à moi (et que j'me la pète - )

Peut-être que j'ai oublié d'inscrire mon nom sur la liste du Destin. Ou qu'elle me déteste d'être si parfait. Ou peut-être que justement, il n'existe aucune fille digne de moi. Ouah ! Je deviens narcissique là (tu l'as dit coco °). C'est bien la preuve que je pète les plombs à force de me prendre la tête sur cette putain d'histoire !

Je pose mon stylo que je tentais de faire tenir sur le bout de mon nez et me rassis correctement sur mon siège de PDG. Faudrait pas qu'un de mes employés entre par mégarde et me voit négliger mon travail. Et à vrai dire, c'est ce que je fais la moitié du temps.

Je m'étire puis je me lève. J'ôte mes lunettes et je commence à regarder par la fenêtre. La vue est superbe du haut du centième étage. L'idée de quitter ce bureau et d'aller voler dans les nuages me frôle l'esprit. Pourquoi pas ?! Je desserre ma cravate, enlève ma veste et relève mes manches.

J'ouvre la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement et une montagne de paperasse chancelle de droite à gauche dans la pièce. Puis soudain, un courant d'air rafraîchit la pièce et fait claquer la porte, faisant sursauter la montagne de paperasse qui s'éparpille.


	2. La stagiaire

Chapitre 2 : la stagiaire

Bouche bée, Trunk observa la jeune fille. Elle agitait ses bras dans les airs comme une idiote. Et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait même pas l'utilité de ses gestes. Il aurait peut-être fallu ramasser les feuilles dispersées sur le sol plutôt que de tenter vainement de les rattraper au vol. Elle était blonde ce qui expliquait sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle agissait aussi stupidement.

Il examina plus en détail ce phénomène. Un crayon maintenait maladroitement ses cheveux en place (oui, un crayon de papier). Autant dire que sa coiffure ne conviendrait pas à l'ancienne nounou de Bra, une femme sévère et au chignon toujours tiré jusqu'à l'extrême. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette bonne femme et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle le rendait toujours responsable du comportement insolent et impoli de Bra. En vérité, c'est parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à accuser directement Végéta. Il l'aurait expédiée direct dans une autre galaxie.

Bref, il ne comptait pas les mèches rebelles qui se dégageaient de sa coiffure et tombaient le long de sa nuque. Son visage révélait à peine les traces du maquillage et, à bien regarder, pas du tout si on ne comptait pas le gloss qui illuminait ses lèvres. Elle portait un tailleur sombre et une chemise blanche. Un détail le fit sourire. La demoiselle se tenait maladroitement sur des talons. Sûrement, une adepte des baskets.

Voilà la description de cette étrange créature qui s'était enfin décidée à s'agenouiller pour ramasser ses feuilles. Elle soupirait tout en pestant contre sa maladresse. Trunk voulut lui faire remarquer que seul le coup de vent était à mettre en cause, mais il se retient. Après tout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il jouerait les gentlemen. Néanmoins, il se mit à genoux pour l'aider. Il le fallait bien pour qu'elle reparte de son bureau et qu'il puisse s'enfuir de là.

Dès qu'il tendit la main pour saisir une feuille, elle lui tapa le dos de la main.

Elle leva alors ses yeux bleu clair et vit le regard hagard de Trunk. Elle comprit alors qu'elle venait de frapper son patron. Quelle idiote !

- Je... Je suis... Je suis désolée, baragouina-t-elle. Oh, monsieur, je suis confuse ! Je ne pensais pas me trouver dans votre bureau. Il se trouve que je me dirigeais vers le celle du DRH et j'ai dû me tromper. Il faut dire que c'est tellement grand et tout se ressemble. Vous auriez dû décorer différemment les différends étages pour éviter ce genre d'inconvénient. Et puis, si j'avais trouvé la secrétaire derrière son bureau, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Sûrement à cause de sa pause café. Au fait, je vous ai dit que je m'excusais ? Parce que...

- J'ai entendu ! dit-il pour couper court à son monologue.

_Elle me fatigue déjà celle-là. C'est un vrai moulin à parole. Elle est pire que Chichi et ma mère, réunies. Mon Dieu, faîte qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite._

- C'est mon premier jour et il a fallu que je fasse une énorme bourde. C'est tout moi, ça !

- Vous savez quoi, je vous propose de retourner à votre poste. Je demanderai à ma secrétaire de ramasser tout ça et...

- C'est hors de question ! le coupa-t-elle horrifiée par la proposition. Le DRH me tuerait. J'ai pris beaucoup trop de retard en une seule journée de stage, et…

- Vous êtes stagiaire ?

- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Alors c'est que je ne me suis pas présentée à vous. C'est une faute que je dois immédiatement réparer.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main, en souriant. Etrangement, ce sourire lui fit une étrange sensation. Il secoua la tête pour l'oublier.

- Je m'appelle Lynn Scot, Lynnie pour les intimes. J'ai dix-huit ans. Et je profite de mes vacances pour effectuer un stage obligatoire pour mes études. Je suis du signe des Gémeaux... (Feylie : Devinez quoi, je suis du signe des gémeaux. Trunk : tout le monde s'en fout. Feylie : Gomen ne pour cette interruption ;)

_Voilà pourquoi elle parle trop. _

- ... Et donc je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie au sein de cette prestigieuse compagnie. Je tenterai au cours de ces deux mois...

- Deux mois ?! cria-t-il.

- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Pourtant le DRH m'avait...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Seulement...

_Seulement, j'imagine déjà ces deux mois avec elle dans mes bureaux. Elle va rendre mes salariés complètement dingues. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Toryama de la prendre dans la compagnie ? Il a expédié son entretien en trois secondes ou quoi ? _

- ... Vous êtes donc d'accord ?

- Euh, oui.

- Merci ! Merci ! Vraiment, je vous remercie !

_Mais pourquoi elle me remercie. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit ? Et puis, zut ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça. Je suis le patron, non ? J'ai qu'à la virer de mon bureau et c'est tout._

Il n'eut pas à jeter la jeune fille. Avec les quelques feuilles qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle sortit en coup de vent sans un au revoir.

Comme un idiot, Trunk demeura pantois devant le départ de cet étrange ouragan. Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui le réveilla de sa torpeur. Il le sortit de sa poche et répondit :

" Allô ?

- C'est Songoten.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- T'as l'air vachement heureux de m'entendre. Je te dérange ?

- Non. Je suis seulement un peu secoué.

- Bon, tu m'expliqueras tout ça ce soir. Tu viens toujours, hein ?

- J'sais pas.

- Allez ! le pria-t-il. Sérieux, à trente piges, tu squatteras déjà les hospices pour vieux. Bouge-toi, un peu, Trunk.

- D'accord, concéda-t-il. On dit vingt-trois heures.

- Génial, mon frère !"

Il raccrocha.

_Après tout ça, j'ai plus envie de bouger d'ici, moi. Je suis démoralisé sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. C'est Songoten qui a raison. Je vais certainement vieillir plus vite que les autres jeunes de mon âge si ça continue._

L'après-midi passa lentement sans autre accroche. Lorsque enfin, il put quitter sa casquette de PDG, il était presque vingt heures. Il avait remis au lendemain l'examen de certains dossiers.

Il rejoignit sa voiture de fonction. Son chauffeur, qui répondait au nom d'Harris, lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Il le remercia puis lança négligemment sa sacoche sur la banquette avant de s'y asseoir. Et pendant tout le trajet, qui le conduisait jusqu'à chez lui, il garda la bouche obstinément close alors que de coutume, il adorait conversait avec son chauffeur.

La voiture s'arrêta. Il n'attendit pas le chauffeur pour ouvrir la portière et sortir. Il lança un " à demain " puis s'engagea vers l'allée qui menait vers la maison. Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux larges sourires. Dans sa main, droite, elle tenait un plateau chargé de petits gâteaux.

- Oh, mon chéri ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, grand-mère.

- Veux-tu que je te prépare un thé ou un café pour accompagner mes gâteaux ?

- Non, dit-il en entrant. Je vais attendre le dîner.

- Ca tombe bien, il est bientôt prêt, déclara Bulma en passant dans le couloir. Tu as le temps de te changer.

Trunk marcha en direction de sa chambre. La maison était tellement grande qu'un inconnu se serait perdu, et même les habitués s'égaraient quelques fois. Il dormait dans une aile éloignée des appartements de ses parents et de sa soeur. Par contre, lorsque ses grands-parents venaient leur rendre visite, comme aujourd'hui, il n'était pas rare que ces derniers s'installent non loin de sa chambre.

Il se défit de ses vêtements et passa dans la salle de bain. La lassitude morale était plus difficile à évacuer que la fatigue physique. Au bout de dix minutes sous la douche, il y mit un terme. Une serviette autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il fouilla rapidement dans son immense dressing et sortit des vêtements. Ensuite, il quitta sa chambre et se rendit vers la salle à manger.

Autour de la table, ses grands-parents étaient déjà installés. Mais nulle trace de son père et de Bra. Il s'assit en face de sa mère.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, mon chéri, dit-elle en lui soulevant le menton.

- C'est parce qu'il manque d'exercice, rétorqua une voix masculine.

- Végéta, s'il te plait.

- C'est la vérité, dit-il en s'installant. Ça lui permettrait de canaliser son énergie.

- Papa a raison, concéda Trunk.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux parents.

Quand soudain un ouragan traversa la salle à manger.

- Maman ! Regarde ce que papa m'a acheté !

- Attends, Bra, lui signifia Bulma. Nous parlions avec ton frère.

- Mais, maman ! T'imagines pas à quel point c'est important pour moi !

- Entendu, soupira-t-elle. Dis-nous ce que ton père t'a acheté.

- Tu te souviens des bottes roses dont je te parlais hier. Figure-toi que grâce à papa, j'ai pu les avoir avant mes copines ! Tadaaaah ! dit-elle en lui mettant les dites bottes devant les yeux.

- Je croyais qu'elles étaient en rupture de stock et qu'ils n'auraient les nouvelles commandes que dans une semaine ?

- Oui, et bien papa m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète pour dénicher une de ses fameuses paires, fanfaronne-t-elle en mettant son bras sous celui de son père. Je suis si heureuse !

- Un rien te met dans tous tes états, ironisa Trunk. Et puis, quelle idée de mettre des bottes en plein été ? Les stars vous font mettre n'importe quoi. Bientôt, tu sortiras en combinaison pour aller sur la plage.

- Ca va toi, c'est pas parce que t'es de mauvaise humeur que tu dois gâcher le bonheur des autres, répliqua Bra.

Elle entoura les épaules de son père et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Gêné, Végéta rougit légèrement. Bulma éclata de rire et l'hilarité gagna toute la famille, sauf Trunk.

_C'est vraiment chiant les ados. Bra se ramène et voilà que le monde doit tourner obligatoirement autour d'elle. Et papa qui joue le jeu en cautionnement ses caprices. J'aurais été son père, je lui aurais foutu une taloche à cette gamine. Et ses bottes, elle les aurait rêvé durant un bon moment, juste le temps que la mode passe. Et pendant ce temps, on m'oublie. Mon problème était vachement plus important que son histoire de botte, non ? J'en ai marre ! Y'en a toujours que pour elle. Attends, c'est de la jalousie, là. Je suis plus un môme, moi. Rhaaaah ! Je suis H.S._

Il expédia le dîner en cinq minutes. Son appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous et les conversations autour de la table se finissaient fatalement sur Bra. Il se leva sous l'oeil perplexe de Bulma, puis quitta la salle à manger.

Il était un peu tôt mais il décida tout de même de se rendre chez Songoten. Il pourrait siroter un verre avant d'aller en boîte et, du même coup, lui raconter sa journée.

- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé bizarre ?

- Pourquoi s'en faire ? C'est un grand garçon après tout. Je suis content qu'il ait compris la nécessité de s'entraîner. Ca prouve qu'il mûrit.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Bulma.

- Moi, si. Je vais dans la salle d'entraînement. Que personne ne me dérange.

- Pas même Bra ? lança-t-elle, espiègle.

Végéta ne répondit pas et marcha les mains dans les poches dans le couloir. C'était fou de voir à quel point Végéta s'était transformé en vrai papa poule avec sa fille. Hélas, elle grandissait et bientôt sa petite fille trouverait d'autres bras pour s'y blottir. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer de quelle manière, Végéta accueillerait le petit ami de Bra. Le pauvre ! Elle le plaignait déjà.

- Il n'y a qu'à toi, que ça arrive ce genre de truc !

Devant la mine moqueuse de Songoten, Trunk se renfrogna. Il venait de lui raconter l'épisode avec la stagiaire et son ami ne trouvait rien de mieux que de plaisanter dessus. Il fixa son regard sur son coca pour voir le dernier glaçon se dissoudre.

- Logiquement, t'auras pas trop à la croiser, vu que c'est une simple stagiaire. Tu restes dans ton bureau avec tes paperasses et le tour est joué.

- Je sais, mais c'est le moral de mes salariés qui me préoccupe. Un climat trop stressant peut nuire à leur productivité. Et cette fille est vraiment une source de stress dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. J'en ai encore des migraines.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Trunk se massa les tempes.

- Elle était jolie, au moins ? reprit Songoten, toujours aussi intéressé.

- J'en sais rien !

- Oh, le mytho ! Tu vas me dire qu'elle est restée dix bonnes minutes, voir plus, dans ton bureau, et que toi, tu ne l'as même pas regardée ?

- J'avais d'autres choses en tête.

_En fait, elle est très jolie. Mais ça il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il serait capable de venir voir le spécimen. Et j'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'il la drague. Ce serait l'enfer s'ils sortaient ensemble. Lynn ne me lâcherait plus aussi bien au travail qu'en privé. Ah, non pas question !_

- Je crois qu'elle porte des lunettes. Elle a un appareil. Et ses cheveux sont pleins de pellicules. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait aussi un défaut de prononciation ?

- C'est une blague ? fit Songoten avec un air suspicieux.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que t'essaies de m'en dégoûter.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? J'la connais pas à ce que je sache. Et puis, j'ai pas de vue sur elle. Remarque si tu veux un rendez-vous, je lui demanderai pour toi.

- Ah, non ! Je gère très bien ma vie sentimentale.

Lynn se débarrassa de ses talons dans les vestibules et jeta négligemment sa veste dans le salon. Tout en ôtant le crayon de se cheveux et la perruque blonde - ses cheveux bruns retombèrent en cascade derrière son dos, tandis que d'autre encadraient son visage -, elle s'assit sur son canapé blanc, en posant ses pieds sur la table basse en verre.

Son loft ressemblait à un paquet de bonbons, décoré dans un style art déco, et rempli de bougies parfumées aux senteurs de fleurs et de babioles Hello Kitty. Sa chambre ne manquait pas non plus de gaieté entre ses peluches, parsemant sa commode et son lit. Bien que son corps et son esprit ait mûrit un peu trop vite, au plus profond de son âme, elle restait la petite fille qui avait dû dire, trop tôt, « au revoir » à son enfance.

Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Dure journée. Elle détestait les premiers jours de ses missions. Il fallait toujours se montrer attentive et vigilante aux moindres détails concernant son identité et son caractère. Jouer une centaine de personnages l'amusait mais cela devenait éreintant, à la longue, pour le cerveau. Une vraie gymnastique ! Et il fallait prier pour ne pas rencontrer une ancienne connaissance qui aurait vendu la mèche trop tôt.

Pour un premier jour, elle n'avait commis aucune faute. Le DRH dans sa poche, la secrétaire bientôt viré, les lieux bien en mémoire. Désormais, son principal objectif était le patron. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il résistait aussi bien à son charme. D'accord, ce n'était que le premier jour, mais elle sentait que la première approche n'avait pas été aussi bien réussie qu'elle se l'imaginait. Pourtant, d'après ses sources, Trunk ne fréquentait que des blondes assez futiles et peu futées. Il aurait logiquement dû tomber en pâmoison devant elle. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Peut-être le manque de maquillage. Elle rechignait toujours à en mettre des tonnes par crainte de ressembler à un clown. Si ce n'était que cela, demain elle mettrait un bon coup de rouge à lèvre et tout l'attirail nécessaire.

Le téléphone sonna alors. Elle attendit qu'il sonne trois fois avant de tendre la main vers la table près du canapé et de répondre sobrement : " Wildcat est dans le chenil. Les petits sont apprivoisés. Le père reste réticent mais pas pour longtemps. Phase deux amorcé."

Puis, elle raccrocha.

_chat sauvage_


	3. Qd Bra débarque dans le monde du travail

Chapitre 3 : Quand Bra débarque dans le monde du travail

Tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Trunk quitta son lit et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se dévisagea dans le miroir. Il avait une mine affreuse. Pas étonnant après sa soirée en boîte. Et dire qu'il avait gâché une bonne nuit de sommeil pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver à glander près du bar, le nez dans son verre, mainte fois remplie par le barman. Comment allait-il se remettre au travail après une nuit blanche ?

Son regard tomba alors sur sa montre qui reposait sur le lavabo. Il la prit et regarda l'heure.

- C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!! JE SUIS GRAVE EN RETARD !

A la bourre, il expédia sa toilette en cinq minutes chrono et s'habilla en moins temps encore. Il sortit de sa chambre et passa dans la salle à manger où il ne découvrit que sa mère en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner.

- Bon sang ! Y'a personne dans cette foutue baraque pour me réveiller ?! Maman ! Toi, au moins, t'aurais pu y penser !

- Désolé, mon chéri, mais tu dois apprendre à gérer ta vie seul. Tu as passé la nuit dehors en sachant que tu travaillais le lendemain. Rassure-toi, il est huit heures. Tu peux te permettre d'arriver à neuf heures au bureau. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour enguirlander le patron, sourit-elle.

- Oui, mais je dois donner l'exemple.

- Tadaaaah ! The star's here !

Bra venait de faire son apparition avec ses fameuses bottes roses, une micro jupe en jean et un débardeur. Un gavroche bleu jean coiffait ses cheveux séparés en deux couettes.

- Comment vous me trouvez ? demanda-t-elle en se pavanant tel un mannequin lors d'un défilé.

- Jolie, jugea Bulma. Mais où comptes-tu te rendre ainsi ?

- Et bien...

- C'EST QUOI CETTE TENUE ?!!!!!!!!!!

Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de la porte où Végéta se tenait. Il rentrait de son entraînement matinal. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Bra alla se réfugier derrière sa mère, sous l'oeil amusé de Trunk. Sa soeur allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait manqué ça.

- Mais papa...

- Y'A PAS DE "MAIS PAPA" QUI TIENNE !!!!! C'EST QUOI CA ?!!

- C'est ce qui se porte, en ce moment, chez les filles, répondit Trunk en chipant une crêpe sur le plateau. C'est très tendance à ce qu'il parait.

- JE M'EN FOUS DES AUTRES ! BRA, VAS T'HABILLER!

- Mais je suis habillée, plaida-t-elle, en se tenant toujours éloigné de son père.

- C'EST CA QUE TU APPELLLES « HABILEE» ? TU CACHES TES ORTEILS ET TU DEVOILES LE HAUT. C'EST PAS LE CONTRAIRE D'HABITUDE ?

- Végéta, calme-toi, intervient Bulma, au bord de la crise de rire. Tu vas encore réveiller les voisins.

- J'ai rien à faire des voisins ! dit-il néanmoins plus calmement. Je te préviens, Bra, si tu ne vas pas me rallonger cette... Ce tissu, je t'enferme dans une capsule et je t'envoie à l'autre bout de la galaxie !

- T'oseras pas. Je suis ta petite fille chérie, après tout.

- Dépêche-toi ou...

En voyant la lueur déterminée briller dans les yeux de son père, Bra comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter avec lui pour le moment. Elle courut hors de la pièce, en sanglotant.

Bien que visiblement atteint par les larmes de crocodiles de sa fille, Végéta n'en laissa rien paraître. Il alluma le poste de télévision et commença à zapper. Bulma se remit à sa cuisine.

Trunk chipa une autre crêpe sur le plateau quand son attention s'arrêta sur les informations de la télévision. Hercule, le président, était interviewé par les journalistes au sujet d'une affaire qu'il suivait depuis deux ans. Elle concernait plusieurs grandes entreprises qui avaient été délestées de plusieurs millions de dollars sans que personne ne sache comment et où l'argent s'était volatilisé. Malgré la bonne volonté des services de polices, jusqu'à maintenant les recherches pour mettre la main sur les coupables - car ils étaient forcément plusieurs pour ce coup de maître - s'étaient révélées infructueuses.

"Les différents chefs d'état et moi même avons décidé d'agir face à cette vermine qui pillent nos entreprises de leur profit, déclara Hercule. Il est évident que les actions individuelles de chacun ne mèneront à rien si nous avons effectivement à faire à une bande organisée. Il nous a donc paru plus logique d'unir nos forces pour démasquer les coupables.

- Vous comptez donc rassemblez les différents services secrets du monde. Cependant cette mesure ne sera-t-elle pas difficile à mettre en oeuvre d'un point de vue logistique et humain ?

- Effectivement, les barrières pour la mise en place de cette mesure existent. Nous serons certainement opposées à certaines résistances de la part de quelques pays, mais je suis certain qu'au vu des intérêts financiers, qui sont en jeu, chacun y mettra plus que du sien.

- Certaines rumeurs circulent à propos de l'émergence d'une mafia qui s'est opérée depuis deux ans. Cela pourrait-il avoir un rapport avec notre affaire ?

- Comme vous le dite si bien : ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Mais s'il y a effectivement une activité mafieuse, nos polices seront y mettre un terme. Je vous remercie, dit-il en entrant dans sa voiture.

- Une autre question, monsieur le président !"

Végéta zappa de chaîne, sans émettre d'avis sur l'intervention si sérieuse d'Hercule, puis lorsque Bulma lui posa son assiette sous le nez, il commença à manger.

- Il serait peut-être temps de partir, non ? dit-il à son fils.

- Ouais. Bon à ce soir !

- Attends-moi, Trunk !

La main sur le poignet de la porte, il dévisagea sa soeur. Que lui voulait-elle encore ?

_Au moins, elle a écouté papa... C'est flippant, ça ! D'habitude, y a pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Ça cache forcément un truc. J'en mettrais ma main au feu. Et c'est quoi ce sourire à la Candy ? Elle veut me demander un service. Je le sens. Je le sens trop. Faut que je me tire d'ici avant qu'un iceberg me tombe dessus._

- Bra ! cria Végéta.

- Oui, papa ?

Il avait quitté la salle à manger pour voir la nouvelle tenue de sa fille.

Végéta étudia d'un oeil critique le pantalon en jean, qu'elle avait enfilé sous la jupe, et le tee-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'Hello Kitty, sous lequel on devinait le débardeur.

_C'est quoi cette idée de mettre des trucs par dessus d'autre trucs en été ? Elle va crever de chaud. Bon, c'est pas grave. Du moment qu'elle porte des choses décentes, je vais pas me plaindre._

- Alors, c'est bon ? demanda-t-elle candide.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Alors je peux accompagner Trunk ?

- Ca va pas la tête ! s'écria son frère. Je vais travailler, moi ! J'ai pas le temps de me traîner une gamine ! Va faire mumuse sur la plage avec tes copines !

- S'il te plait frérot, implora-t-elle. Je me ferai toute petite et discrète.

- Toi discrète ? Je passerai plus discrètement avec un éléphant qu'avec toi !

- Papa, dit-elle en le suppliant avec une moue de petite fille, fais quelque chose.

- Ah, non ! tonna Trunk. Si tu me la mets entre les mains, papa, je te jure que...

- Bra, accompagne ton fère. Et pas de discussion, Trunk.

Et tandis que Bra sautait au cou de son père, Trunk marcha en direction de la voiture, qui l'attendait depuis un bon moment, en tirant une gueule de trois mètres de long. Il claqua la portière droite au moment où Bra ouvrait celle de gauche.

- Roulez, Harris !

- Bien mademoiselle, Bra.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens ? demanda Trunk.

- Pour rien. Je voulais juste voir comment travaillait mon frère chéri.

- C'est ça. Allez crache le morceaux ou j'ouvre la portière. Tu seras un peu écorchée après cette chute, mais bon t'es une saiyen après tout.

- T'es énervant ! Continue comme ça et tu vas ressembler à papa.

- Je vais lui dire.

- M'en fous, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Il te croira pas.

_Un point pour elle. Ça a toujours été sa parole contre la mienne._

- Tu promets de rien dire, hein ?

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Et bien, je suis tombée amoureuse.

- Et alors ? Je vois pas ce que je viens faire dans ton histoire.

- Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré un charmant et beau jeune homme, pas comme toi. Il est châtain, les yeux vert comme des émeraudes, musclé et...

- Je veux pas de détails, coupa-t-il. Va directement aux faits.

- Il se trouve que par le plus heureux des hasards, c'est l'un de tes employés.

_Et vlan ! Le Destin ! Pourquoi il m'a zappé pour s'occuper de Bra ? Il a fallu qu'elle rencontre un mec qui se trouve être un de mes salariés. J'y crois pas. J'ai la poisse ou quoi ?! _

- ... Trunk !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux éviter tes voyages sur la lune ? Un jour, ton manque d'écoute va te jouer un fâcheux tour, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Et comment tu sais qu'il est un de mes employés ?

- C'est ce que je t'expliquais, se fâcha-t-elle. Ca fait une semaine que je le suis à la trace grâce à Pan. Je sais tout ce qu'il fait, où il va, ce qu'il aime...

- T'as impliqué Pan dans ton délire ?

- En vol, c'est plus facile de tracer quelqu'un. J'allais pas payer un détective alors que j'avais une amie bien plus experte dans ce domaine.

- Et tu pouvais pas le faire toi-même ?

- Tu n'y penses pas ! J'aurais eu l'air de quoi ? D'une pauvre fille qui suis un mec parce qu'elle a peur de l'aborder ? C'est pas "in" du tout !

- Ca sert à rien de parler avec toi, dit-il en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. T'en reviens toujours à la mode.

- La mode, c'est très important pour une fille. Si tu ne le comprends pas, tu ne comprendras jamais comment fonctionne une fille.

- Je pense pas que toutes les filles soient comme toi, et heureusement.

- Et pourtant c'est avec ce genre de fille que tu sors, mais en pire, bien sûr. T'es plein de paradoxes, grand frère.

- ...

_Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Moi-même, j'ignore pourquoi je me tourne vers les filles superficielles. C'est peut-être parce qu'au fond, elles ne sont pas compliquées. Tu leur offres quelques fleurs, des bijoux à chaque fête importante, et tu les complimentes un bon coup pour qu'elles te fichent la paix. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai toujours cherché les histoires faciles. Et c'est peut-être là que vient le hic. Une relation sérieuse, c'est compliqué comme tout. Te sentiments sont à mettre en jeu tout comme ta fierté car il faut savoir faire des concessions énormes même quand on à raison. Je dois me remettre en question et très vite si je veux trouver ma Juliette._

Il détourna les yeux de la vitre pour se tourner vers Bra. Et là, il comprit pourquoi elle s'était si vite inclinée face à leur père. La demoiselle ôtait son tee-shirt pour découvrir son débardeur. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Elle ôta ses bottes puis fit glisser son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je me prépare à rencontrer mon futur mari, dit-elle tout en remettant ses bottes.

- Papa va te tuer quand il apprendra que tu t'es joué de lui !

- Je ne vois personne, à part toi bien sûr, pour jouer les mauvaises langues auprès de papa.

- Tu vas tout de même pas passer les portes de ma compagnie habillée aussi...

- Sexy ? Bah, si. Pourquoi ?

- Promet-moi de ne pas te pencher et de ne pas croiser les jambes lorsque tu seras assise.

- T'inquiète, je sais me tenir.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant la compagnie. Ils s'extirpèrent de la voiture. Puis Bra, passa son bras sous celui de Trunk. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'aventurait dans l'univers de son frère et elle avait un peu le trac à l'idée de faire la connaissance de tant de monde en même temps.

Dès qu'ils passèrent le hall, les regards des gardiens et des personnes de l'accueil se rivèrent sur eux. Trunk les salua puis mena sa sœur vers l'ascenseur. Celui-ci menait directement au centième étage sans s'arrêter aux différents étages. C'était bien pratique pour éviter de perdre du temps. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Bra émit un long soupir de soulagement. Trunk la regarda, interrogateur. Il avait senti sa crispation. Malgré sa veste, son bras ses souvenait encore de ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair.

- Je... C'est lui.

- Qui lui ?

- Mon futur mari ! T'es idiot ou quoi pour pas comprendre.

_Il y avait exactement six personnes dans le hall. Deux femmes à l'accueil. Quatre hommes devant l'autre ascenseur, mais ils n'appartiennent pas à la bonne catégorie d'âge. Et enfin, il y a les deux gardiens. L'un est métissé et l'autre... Non ?_

- C'est lui ! s'écria-t-il.

- C'est ce que te je disais y'a pas une minute. T'as vu comment il m'a regardé ? Il est trognon, s'extasia-t-elle.

- C'est sûrement la jupe qui a fait son effet. Encore heureux que t'aies pas des jambes de singes, rigola-t-il.

- Très drôle, dit-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et, aussitôt, Trunk fut emprisonné par un cercle d'abeilles.

"Monsieur, la société TGD est intéressée par votre offre de rachat de ses parts. Son président voudrez savoir à quelle condition vous comptez les lui rachetez.

- Monsieur, le concurrent est en phase de lancer sa nouvelle gamme de capsules. Il nous faut votre accord pour commercialiser la nôtre et entamer la nouvelle campagne de publicité.

- Monsieur, les actionnaires demandent la réunion du conseil d'administration extraordinaire pour débattre de la sécurité de nos fonds. La crainte d'un détournement de fond s'installe dans les esprits après la déclaration télévisée du président.

- STOP !"

Bra, rouge de colère, poussa son frère à travers la foule. Sous les informations de son frère, elle trouva vite son bureau au bout du couloir.

A l'abri dans le bureau, Bra respira un grand coup. Ils étaient épuisants à parler tous en même temps.

- Comment t'arrive à supporter ce tintamarre ?

- Question d'habitude. C'est un rituel tous les matins. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- C'est quoi ?

Il se le demandait. Tous les matins, dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur, des dossiers lui tombaient sous le nez avec des recommandations. Mais là... C'était différent.

Il se frappa alors le poing dans sa paume.

- Ma secrétaire !

- Quoi ta secrétaire ?

- C'est elle qui me harcèle la première tout les matins pour me faire part de mes tâches pour la journée. Et là, c'était une véritable foule inorganisée. Elle doit être malade. D'ailleurs, hier, elle n'allait déjà pas bien.

_Tu m'étonnes. Elle a passé la journée d'hier à sécher son poste pour aller je ne sais où._

- Et ben, pour tout l'or du monde, je voudrais pas être à ta place, déclara Bra en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Elle étudia la décoration. Et la trouva vraiment banal. Aucune recherche de fantaisie. Tout le mobilier et la moquette étaient faits d'un bois qui donnait à la pièce une ambiance tout à fait masculine. Un seul tableau ornait le mur, et il représentait juste un port. Par contre, la vue que donnait la fenêtre était grandiose. Le canapé était bien placé pour admirer ce chef d'oeuvre naturel.

- Tu devrais revoir la déco.

- Tiens, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me fait cette remarque en deux jours. C'est aussi nul que ça ?

- « Nul » est un bien faible mot pour décrire cette pièce. Qui a osé t'imposer ça ?

- En fait, j'ai approuvé sans vraiment savoir.

- Encore dans la lune ce jour là.

- Oui, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Je peux t'arranger ça, si tu veux. Je vois une ambiance aérienne, fait de blanc et de transparent. Ce serait génial ! En plus, comme on est en été, la peinture séchera plus.

- T'as qu'à t'y atteler pendant la journée. Et tu me proposeras tes projets, ce soir. Tu peux t'installer dans le bureau de la secrétaire, en attendant.

- Tu vois que ma venue t'a servi à quelque chose. Avoue-le, être branché mode, ça aide parfois.

- Ouais, j'avoue.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Lorsque Bra vit la tronche que tirait son frère, elle se tourna pour apercevoir le responsable de cette scène si drôle. Trunk semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

Bra fut étonné de n'apercevoir qu'une jeune fille. Elle devait être moins âgée que Trunk, mais plus qu'elle. Bra lui donna, d'emblée, dix-huit ans.

- Bonjour, monsieur ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir à votre arrivée. J'avais quelques dossiers sur les bras. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. En fait, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? Il le faut car vous avez une journée très chargée, à savoir...

Lynn regarda sa montre.

- Un rendez-vous avec les directeur d'une de vos filiales dans environ une demi-heure. Ensuite à dix heures quinze, vous aurez à vous pencher sur les dossiers du jour, et ils sont nombreux. C'est à cause de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Vous savez les bandits qui volent les grandes entreprises. A treize heures, déjeuner avec le maire pour revoir les conditions d'achat de nos capsules. Ils comptent rééquiper les brigades d'interventions. A quatorze heures, reprise des examens des dossiers. Seize heures...

- Pitié, stop ! Dites-moi à quelles heures, j'aurais du temps libre ?

- Du temps libre ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais vous êtes à la tête d'une énorme entreprise. Vous prendrez du bon temps lorsque vous serez en retraite.

- Au fait, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous comportez comme si vous étiez ma secrétaire ?

- Et bien, hier vous avez été d'accord pour que je passe ma période de stage à vos côtés. Je trouve plus palpitant de suivre un patron plutôt que de faire seulement des photocopies ou du café.

- Moi, j'ai accepté ?

- Bah, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Je vous ai clairement exposé la situation et vous avez dit : "euh, oui". Et ensuite, vous avez paru étonné que je vous remercie.

- C'était ça ?!

_Oh, my God ! C'était pour ça les remerciements ? Dans quel pétrin je suis encore allé me fourrer. __Je suis con, con, con et con. Un gos con, stupide. Un idiot. Tout ce que vous voulez. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que je suis un con fini. Je me trouve enchaîné à elle pendant deux moi. C'est la cata !_

Bra se leva et alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère dont le teint était livide. Puis, elle détailla la jeune fille plus en détail.

_Cette fille a un sacré pouvoir sur mon frère pour le désespérer à ce point, _songea Bra_. Faut dire qu'elle parle pas, elle rap. La rapidité avec laquelle elle enchaîne les mots ferait peur à n'importe qui._

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, confessa Bra à l'oreille de Trunk. Et pour une fois, t'as une raison de ne pas l'avoir écoutée jusqu'au bout.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça mais ça ne m'aide pas.

- Je voulais ajouter, monsieur, reprit Lynn, que votre secrétaire a démissionné.

- Quoi ? Et personne ne me l'a dit ?

- Elle a été dans l'incapacité d'attendre votre venue. Raison familiale, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Elle a déposé sa lettre de démission au directeur adjoint. J'ai donc proposé de tenir sa fonction en attendant que le service des ressources humaines engagent une personne compétente. Sachez, monsieur, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas vous décevoir le temps de ma présence. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en attendant que votre premier rendez-vous se présente ?

- Un café, réclama Trunk en s'affaissant sur son siège. Un café très très noir et sans sucre.

_Alerte rouge, _pensa Bra_. Quand mon frère décide de se noyer dans cette boisson infecte, c'est que le cerveau grille. J'espère qu'il va pas péter un câble et détruire le mur. C'est pas bon, ça. Faut que je calme le jeu._

La nouvelle secrétaire sortit du bureau.

Bra posa ses mains sur les tempes de son frère, puis les massa.

- Tu peux la virer si tu y tiens.

- Je sais. Mais va savoir quand je trouverai le temps de le lui dire.

- D'habitude quand tu n'apprécies pas quelqu'un, tu la rayes de ta liste d'amis ou de contacts. Qu'est-ce que t'attends avec elle ?

- A la base, c'est une stagiaire. Je me vois mal la jeter alors que ce stage compte pour ses études.

- Elle en trouvera un autre.

- On ne déniche pas de stages en claquant des doigts. Il lui faudra renvoyer des CV et tout. Et elle perdra du temps. Non, sérieusement, je peux pas lui faire ça.

- T'as bien des relations parmi les directeurs de sociétés. Fais jouer ton carnet d'adresse.

- On peut dire que tu sais réfléchir pour te débarrasser de quelqu'un, ironisa-t-il.

- C'est pour ton bien, Trunk. Je me montre parfois égoïste en captant l'attention des parents sur moi, mais je sais quand tu vas mal. Et là, c'est le cas.

- J'ai qu'à me dire que c'est un entraînement pour éprouver les nerfs. Si je survis à ses deux mois avec elle, je pourrais me dire que je n'ai plus rien à envier à papa et à Songoku question mental.

- Ouais, ce sera ça de gagner... Méfie-toi, tout de même.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas. Y'a un truc qui me dérange chez elle à commencer par ses cheveux, son maquillage, et sa façon de se tenir sur des talons.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut jouer les blondes superficielles et bavardes comme dans le film _la revanche d'une blonde_. Ce genre de fille pipelette maîtrise parfaitement l'art du make-up, pourrait jouer au funambule avec des hauts talons et enfin sait pertinemment que la mode est au blond miel et pas au blond vénitien qui est franchement dépassé. Cette fille là, a tout faux, crois-moi. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement bien se faire voir pour ce stage. En tout cas, elle est pas très convaincante, du tout.

- Merci pour ton analyse pertinente, Bra, se moqua-t-il. Je tenterai d'y donner un écho.

- J'essaie de te rendre service et toi... !

Furieuse, elle traversa la pièce en direction de la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

- Comme tu es vilain avec moi, je remettrai notre projet de déco à plus tard ! Je vais à l'accueil !

Elle lui tira la langue puis claqua la porte.

Il était toujours consterné et amusé de voir sa sœur passer du mode "sérieux" en mode "gamine". Elle était un vrai cinéma à elle toute seule.

Tout à son hilarité, Trunk ne remarqua pas la venue de Lynn.

Elle dut tousser plusieurs fois pour ramener l'attention sur elle. Trunk se rassit convenablement sur son siège et dévisagea la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle lui tendit son café qu'il mit de côté.

- Merci, dit-il.

- C'est votre petite amie ?

- Bra, ma petite amie ? Il manquerait plus que ça ! Non, c'est ma vilaine petite soeur.

- Vous exagérez. Elle est très belle. Et puis, il faut vraiment être bien dans sa peau pour oser porter ce qu'elle porte.

- Vous ne le pourriez pas ?

- Moi, non. Ca dépend des autres...

Elle s'arrêta avant de dire une bêtise.

- Je vais voir si votre rendez-vous n'est pas arrivé.

Que déduire du comportement de Lynn ? Il avait l'impression que ces dernières phrases prononcées l'avaient été par une autre personne. Ses traits s'étaient marqués d'un voile de retenue qu'il n'imaginait pas déceler chez elle. Les paroles de Bra lui revinrent en mémoire. Et si sa soeur avait raison au sujet de Lynn ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas cogiter sur la question, maintenant.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en costume cravate entra.

_Ma journée de forçat commence. Haut les coeurs !_


	4. Général Lynn

Chapitre 4 : Général Lynn

_Il est dix heures du soir. Dis heures ! J'ai jamais passé une si longue journée au bureau._

_Je traîne les pieds vers le salon et je m'étale sur le canapé. J'entends ma mère qui me hurle d'ôter mes chaussures mais elle ne comprend pas que je n'ai plus la force de bouger le moindre muscle. Ensuite, y'a mon père qui se met de la partie, en me demandant si personne n'a importuné Bra. J'entends ma soeur qui lui répond puis ma mère et elles éclatent de rire ensemble. Mon père râle dans sa barbe. Et une bise sonore retentit. Ensuite, je sais plus._

_Je suis mort. Mes paupières ont du mal à rester ouvertes. J'ai envie de dormir pendant quarante-huit heures. C'est le minimum pour oublier ma journée d'enfer avec Lynn. J'ai pas pu souffler une seule minute. Pour la première fois, depuis que j'ai repris les affaires de ma mère, j'ai dû me plonger avec sérieux dans tous mes dossiers et écouter avec attention les discours vaporeux de mes partenaires commerciaux. _

_Oh ! Regardez-moi ça. Le joli chiffre huit danse devant mes yeux en tutu, y a aussi le six qui s'engueule avec le neuf au milieu des lettres d'alphabets qui crient à la baston. Je me sens pas bien, là._

_Et dire que demain, ce sera la même chose. Vivement dimanche (qui a dit Michel Drucker ? °) pour me remettre ? Et encore ! Je crois que Lynn serait capable de me faire travailler un dimanche. C'est une vraie acharnée du travail. Je crois qu'elle ressent pas la fatigue. Elle m'a assisté avec brio durant tous mes rendez-vous et elle maîtrise parfaitement l'art de parler à un business man. J'ai été bluffé de voir à quel point, elle connaissait tout de la situation de nos clients et des fournisseurs. Leurs atouts et leurs faiblesses. Elle a épluché tous les dossiers durant la nuit ou quoi ? Je comprends pas comment une simple étudiante stagiaire est parvenue à assimiler autant de données sur mon entreprise et mes partenaires en si peu de temps. Je suis sidéré, c'est le mot ! Je crois même qu'elle maîtrise plusieurs langues étrangères. Donc, mis à part sa manie de trop parler, y' a rien à redire sur elle. Elle est parfaite comme employée. Mais qu'elle mette un frein à son enthousiasme, parce que saiyen ou pas, je peux pas suivre une acharnée du travail comme elle._

- C'est parce qu'il a trop trimé, expliqua Bra en réponse à la question de sa mère. Lynn est un vrai général. Et comme Trunk est un glandeur...

Cette insulte le remit d'aplomb pour répondre à sa soeur. Il se rassit et pointa son doigt vers Bra, assise près de son père et qu'elle tenait par le bras.

- Toi, la ferme ! rétorqua Trunk. Je te préviens que toi non plus tu ne fous rien à longueur de journée à part faire du shopping.

- Reste poli, Trunk le réprimanda sa mère.

- Si je veux ! Je vais dans ma chambre.

Il quitta le salon.

- Son humeur ne s'améliore pas, constata Bulma.

- Si tu connaissais Lynn, tu serais dans le même état. Elle a boosté complètement la compagnie en une seule journée. Je l'ai vue à l'oeuvre et je peux te dire que derrière son apparence sympa et bavarde, elle sait comment diriger les gens et, en plus, sans leur crier dessus.

- Comment fait-elle alors ? demanda Végéta, intriguée de savoir qu'il existait d'autres femmes tyranniques comme Bulma qui savait se faire entendre autrement que par des cris.

- Elle débite dans une même phrase des informations sérieuses et d'autres plus légères voir futiles. Un moment ou à un autre la personne décroche et c'est là qu'elle en profite pour insérer ses demandes. La personne accepte sans savoir ce qu'elle a accepté au juste. Ensuite, quand elle y fait à nouveau allusion, et bien la personne se trouve au pied du mur. Car devant une fille aussi gentille que Lynn, personne ne peut revenir sur sa parole. Demandez donc à votre fils. Elle a réussi à se faire embaucher comme secrétaire personnelle alors qu'au départ elle n'était qu'une simple stagiaire. C'est avoir l'art de s'élever dans la hiérarchie. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que dans deux mois, elle devienne son associée.

- Maligne, la petite, souffla Végéta.

- Un compliment à une inconnue ! s'étonna Bulma, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alors que moi je n'en ai reçu qu'un seul et c'est à la naissance de Bra. Je crois que cette fille est un phénomène. Mais ça n'explique pas l'attitude étrange de ton frère, ces derniers temps.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, répondit Bra. Bon, je vais prendre un bain avant d'aller me coucher. B'soir, p'a ! B'soir, m'an !

- Bonsoir, ma puce.

Bra partit, Végéta s'allongea sur le canapé sur le dos. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il regardait le plafond blanc. Bulma s'assit près de lui.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait sérieusement s'inquiéter pour Trunk ?

- T'as une idée de ce qu'il a ?

- Un toute petite idée. Je peux me tromper, bien sûr.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il veut s'éloigner de nous.

- QUOI ? s'écria végéta en se rasseyant. C'est quoi encore cette lubie de gamin ? Ils vont me rendre fous, ces deux mômes !

- Tu es contre ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est un caprice, voilà pourquoi ! Et puis, pourquoi il pense à ça ? Il n'est pas bien ici ?

- Je crois surtout qu'il est devenu un adulte. Il ne peut pas éternellement rester avec nous. Et puis, je crois que c'est parce qu'il ne se sent pas aimé.

- Manquerait plus qu'il dise qu'il est maltraité !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas nier que tu es plus aimant et plus indulgent envers Bra. Tu sais que Trunk te vénère depuis tout petit. Il a toujours attendu ton affection mais quand cela a failli se faire, Bra et née. Et logiquement, il s'est cru délaisser encore plus.

- C'est un garçon. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à le prendre dans mes bras.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Mais on peut toujours lui changer les idées. Pourquoi ne pas passer une journée dans notre maison sur la plage avec tous nos amis ce dimanche ? J'appellerai Chichi pour qu'elle amène des provisions. Oui, ce sera une journée mémorable !

- Pourquoi pas ? Si Songoku est là, nous...

- Pas de bagarre, c'est compris ?

- Non, ma chère femme, dit-il en ayant un sourire malicieux.

Il se pencha sur elle et captura ses lèvres sous les siennes.

Végéta demeura sans voix devant la jeune fille assise sur le canapé.

Il s'entraînait lorsqu'il avait entendu la sonnerie de la porte. Sachant qu'aucun de ses rejetons ne se lèverait de son lit pour aller ouvrir à une heure aussi matinale, et Bulma devait encore se reposer avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner, il s'était désigné d'office pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Quelle surprise de tomber sur une inconnue qui était en fait cette secrétaire particulière dont Bra leur avait longuement parlé ! A première vue, le demoiselle ne manquait pas de charme. Mais quel moulin à parole ! Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle s'était mise à débiter un flot continu de mots. Finalement, il l'avait laissé entrer en retenant son nom et sa fonction au sein de la compagnie de Trunk.

Et depuis une heure, elle attendait son patron.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir aussi tôt. Trunk ne se réveille pas avant six heures et demie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Quatre heures de sommeil me suffisent. Je suis toujours prête et dispos dès cinq du matin.

- Je vois.

- J'ai appris grâce à votre fille que votre fils avait du mal à se lever. Afin de remédier à ce problème et éviter ainsi ses retards, qui soit dit en passant entraînent de sérieuses pertes de temps qui à mon avis peuvent servir à entreprendre de nouveaux projet, j'ai décidé de venir moi-même réveiller mon patron. Ainsi, nous pourrons parler de son agenda dès que nous serons en voiture. De plus, il sera entièrement opérationnel lorsque nous serons dans les bureaux.

- Opérationnel ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, pour maximiser au plus ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques, je compte faire suivre à votre fils un programme de remise en forme. Son hygiène de vie influence grandement son travail et donc sa productivité. Il doit manger à des heures fixes, ne pas se coucher trop tard pour se lever tôt et en forme, éviter toutes les boissons nuisibles à sa santé, et faire un peu de sport. S'il suit tous mes conseils, sa capacité d'attention s'en trouvera grandement amélioré et il pourra ainsi être plus performant au bureau.

- J'adore votre vision, Lynn. C'est ce que je dis toujours : entraînement !

La pendule du salon sonna six heures.

Végéta vit la jeune fille se lever. Elle lui demanda sans détour où se trouvait la chambre de Trunk. Sans se faire prier davantage, Végéta lui donna l'information avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lynn quitta le salon en le remerciant.

Végéta se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre pour réveiller sa femme. Il fallait que Bulma voie ça !

_Je rêve que je suis dans un hamac et que le soleil brûle doucement ma peau, tandis qu'un vent léger me rafraîchit. J'entends le bruit des vagues. Elles me bercent. Et un doux parfum de rose vient égayer l'air marin. La rose est une senteur que j'apprécie. Chez une femme, il n'y a rien de plus attirant. Une fleur est aussi délicate, fragile, belle et agréable à toucher qu'une femme. _

_Ce parfum subtil me rappelle quelque chose. C'est bien un parfum de rose mais il y a également une autre senteur, comme de la fraise. Et les deux ensemble donne une fragrance plaisante à sentir (_ça je sais pas. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire qu'est ce que ça donne ces deux senteurs ensemble. )

_Un visage se rapproche du mien. Les contours sont encore flous. Et puis, je lève les bras vers cette image pour la saisir entre mes doigts. Elle a un regard hypnotisant. Et ses lèvres... Je n'y tiens plus. Je me penche vers elle et je l'emprisonne entre mes bras. _

_C'est alors qu'un choc me réveille de mon doux rêve._

Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec Lynn entre ses bras et sous elle ?

Extrêmement confus, Trunk se redressa en gardant sa main sur sa joue où la brûlure de la gifle se faisait toujours sentir.

Lynn se releva, ajusta sa jupe et sa veste. Puis sortit de la chambre sans dire le moindre mot. Trunk craignait le pire. Si elle ne disait plus rien, c'est qu'il l'avait grandement offensée. Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant aller ?

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? J'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est vrai quoi ! J'étais dans ma chambre. C'est elle qui est venue. Attends..._

Trunk courut hors de sa chambre pour tenter de mettre la main sur Lynn. Il la trouva dans la salle à manger, assise comme un piquet près de son père. Bulma entra au même moment avec dans les mains un plateau avec trois jus d'orange. Elle posa un verre devant son mari et devant Lynn.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la chaise de Lynn.

- C'est une manière de parler aux gens ? Et puis va mettre un truc décent, ordonna Végéta.

Le rouge jusqu'à la racine, Trunk s'aperçut qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Fâché et honteux de s'être montré ainsi devant sa mère et Lynn, il retourna dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint cinq minutes, plus tard, il portait un peignoir

- Alors, vous répondez à ma question ?

- Je suis venue vous chercher pour vous éviter d'arriver en retard, répondit-elle.

- A six heures du mat ?

- A cinq, rectifia Végéta. Elle est là depuis cinq heures.

- Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire que de réveiller les gens à des heures incroyables ?

- Cette demoiselle se tue à sa tâche pour mieux te servir et toi, tu lui cries dessus au lieu de la remercier, dit Bulma. Tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant envers elle.

- Tu es bien ingrat, mon fils, déclara Végéta.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes tous lobotomisés ou quoi ? Elle s'immisce dans ma vie et vous...

- Vous considérez ma venue comme... Je suis désolée si je vous ai importuné. Je pensais seulement bien faire. J'ai juste remarqué votre fatigue. Et j'en ai simplement déduis que si vous continuez à ne pas faire attention à votre santé, vous auriez des problèmes plus tard. Moi, qui tenais à faire en sorte que vous regagniez plus tôt votre domicile pour mieux dormir, et vous aider à mieux vous alimenter. Je voulais seulement vous donner une bonne hygiène de vie. Mais à ce que je vois mes efforts ne serviront à rien puisque je suis un parasite selon vous !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- C'est du pareil au même ! Sans cette gifle, peut-être que vous auriez été de plus bonne humeur ? Je m'excuse ! Mais vous comprenez, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être embrassée par mes patrons. Je ne souhaite pas faire l'objet d'une rumeur au sein de la compagnie. Je suis votre secrétaire et uniquement votre secrétaire. N'espérez pas plus.

- Alors, c'est ça ? s'écria Bulma, outragée. Tu lui sautes dessus et ensuite tu lui reproches de t'avoir giflé. Tu te comportes comme un goujat, pire que ton père !

- Mais, maman !

- Pour une fois, ta mère a raison, approuva Végéta. Sauf sur le mot goujat pour moi.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour ce fils indigne, dit Bulma en prenant les mains de Lynn entre les siennes. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi et je tâcherai d'y répondre favorablement pour me faire pardonner du comportement de mon fils.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, madame. Vos excuses me suffisent amplement, dit Lynn tout sourire.

_C'est quoi cette fille ? Un alien ? Elle met tout le monde dans sa poche sans que je puisse m'y opposer. Elle s'est incrustée dans ma vie professionnelle, ma vie familiale et il manquerait plus qu'elle vienne nuire à ma vie amoureuse ! Je suis le seul à être immunisé contre elle ou quoi ? C'est un virus qui va infecter le monde. Je dois faire quelque chose. _(Feylie : t'es pas un peu parano ? Trunk : y'a de quoi avec Lynn. Sérieux, dis-moi qui elle est, et ce qu'elle me veut. Feylie : patience.)

- Vous en faites du boucan, déclara Bra en baillant. Tiens, Lynn. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- En plus d'endosser la casquette de secrétaire personnel de ton frère, elle est également son coach, répondit Bulma.

- Ouaaaah ! C'est pas vrai ?! T'es content Trunk ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Pas vraiment.

Les épaules voûtées, Trunk quitta la salle à manger. Autant aller se préparer pour cette journée et laisser sa famille s'extasier sur Lynn. Il fit tout son possible pour voir la vie du bon côté, mais rien n'y faisait. Lynn allait lui pourrir sa vie tranquille de PDG.

_Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle choisisse de faire son stage dans ma compagnie ? C'est quoi ? Un coup de la malchance ? Ou... Le Destin ! Il me déteste tellement qu'il m'envoie le général Lynn au lieu de la femme de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me haïsse autant ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'un autre « moi » du futur s'est amusé à jouer avec le temps et à dérégler les pendules de Chronos ? Que le Destin me dise ce qu'il me reproche parce que là... _

_Lynn va s'occuper de mon hygiène de vie. Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Plus de glace ni de soda, plus de soirée en boîte et de filles, plus de jeux vidéo entre potes. Par contre, beaucoup plus de sport, plus de salades et une vie de moine. Autant dire plus de plaisir !_

Lavé, rasé, habillé, coiffé, il rejoignit les autres aussi découragé et apeuré qu'un condamné à la chaise électrique.

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde plaisantait autour de la table comme si Lynn faisait partie intégrante de la famille. Même Végéta semblait moins sévère et bourru que d'accoutumée. Trunk dut avouer que le pouvoir de Lynn sur les individus était bel et bien magique mais surtout apaisant.

Il demeura sur le pas de la porte à les regarder. Son regard s'attarda sur Lynn.

Elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle riait. Quelque chose s'envolait alors. Elle se dévoilait. Son rire était sincère. Vraiment sincère. Comme sa gêne lorsqu'il l'avait tenu entre ses bras. Ça c'était la vrai Lynn. Il en était certain. Jouait-t-elle un rôle et dans ce cas là quel était son vrai caractère ?

Il touche ses lèvres et tenta de se rappeler au mieux leur baiser. Elle avait un goût de fraise sur les lèvres, le gloss, et elle portait un parfum de rose. C'était elle dans son rêve. Il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ce passage où ses doigts avaient caressé son visage et ses lèvres effleurés les siennes.

- Trunk ! Entre, voyons !

La vision s'échappa à son plus grand regret. Vaincu, Trunk s'installa près de Lynn. Il prit une pile de pancake qu'il posa devant lui et arrosa de confitures.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Lynn épouvantée.

- Je m'apprêtais à manger ces crêpes, répondit Trunk.

- Tout ça ?!

- Et encore, ce n'est que le début, souligna Bra. Les gaufres ne sont pas encore arrivées. Et je ne parle pas des oeufs au plat, du bacon et du reste.

- C'est affreux ! s'écria Lynn, affolée. Vous mangez trop !

- C'est tout à fait normal, la rassura Bulma. C'est un saiyen.

- Un quoi ?

- Un rien du tout, rétorqua Trunk. Ma mère sort des blagues que personne ne capte.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Heureusement, que je suis là. Dès maintenant, je vais vous faire suivre un régime alimentaire très strict. Je vous donnerai toutes les informations demain quand j'aurais terminé d'établir l'ensemble du programme.

- Entendu, accepta-t-il, de mauvaise grâce, en sachant que de toute façon il perdrait face à Lynn.

Devant cette résignation si rapide, sa famille éclata de rire.

**A suivre….**

**J'espère que ces chapitres vous auront plu. J'attends vos review pour voir si je continue à remuer cette fic dans ma marmite. Alors, allez-y et merci !!!**


	5. Entre crainte et attirance

**Me revoilou !**

**Alors pas encore dégoûté de ma fic ? lol.**

**Je tiens à faire une énorme dédicace à princesse des sayens, à.merry et à marilla.chan !!!! !!! Merchi bôcou pour vos commentaires !!!**

**Un coucou aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fic !!!**

**Que vous dire de plus ? **

**Trunk : attendez-vous à être déçu.**

**Feylie : attends-toi à souffrir. Ma vengeance sera Lynn.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 5 : Entre crainte et attirance

Trunk regarda son dernier rendez-vous de la matinée quitter son bureau avec soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. Il avait réussi à expédier cette entrevue en moins de deux qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Peut importe s'ils perdaient un client, il avait vraiment besoin d'une pose bien méritée avant que Lynn ne rentre dans son bureau avec son habituel sourire et son plateau repas.

Plateau repas ? Une vulgaire salade verte sans vinaigrette, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau minérale. Qui oserait appeler "ça" un plateau repas ?! Au dernière nouvelle, il n'était ni une femme pour suivre un régime, et encore moins un vulgaire terrien. Il était un saiyen et son estomac réclamait plus qu'une simple salade qu'il aurait volontiers offert aux lapins si seulement il avait eu autre chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un festin au restaurant. Il aurait pu manger chez lui, mais allez savoir comment, Lynn avait réussi à embrigader son père, sa mère et sa soeur dans son délire. Tous les trois veillaient scrupuleusement à ce qu'il ne profite pas de l'absence de Lynn pour grignoter en cachette dans la cuisine familiale. Et ils ne cessaient de lui rabâcher sans cesse de tenir sa promesse faites à Lynn. Incroyable, il était interdit de nourriture chez lui ! Qui l'aurait cru ?!

_Je sais. Je lui ai promis, sans vraiment le savoir, de suivre scrupuleusement son programme, mais j'en ai assez ! Faut toujours que Lynn parvienne à ses fins. Les femmes sont vraiment trop dangereuses. _

_Si seulement elle pouvait se fâcher, se mettre en colère, j'aurais une bonne raison de la virer aussi sec, mais non... ! Elle est trop adorable avec son sourire. Elle est toujours disponible, n'hésite pas à me faciliter mon travail, et elle est très appréciée dans la compagnie. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que c'est le rayon de soleil de mes salariés, mais ça fait à peine une semaine qu'elle est là et je vois bien qu'elle apporte une certaine gaieté à tout le monde. Imaginez un peu que je veuille la virer ? Je vais m'attirer les foudres de tous mes employés._

_J'aurais préféré que Lynn soit une mégère, vieille et laide, et pas cet ange si ravissant._

_Attendez, ne me dites pas que je l'ai qualifiée d"ange ravissant" ! _(Feylie : tu veux un flash back ? .Trunk : non, laisse-moi me remettre du premier choc du direct.)

_Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Le poison de Lynn s'est infiltré dans mes veines et monte dangereusement vers mon cerveau. Bientôt, je vais me retrouver aussi soumis que les autres. Pas question que je devienne la marionnette de Lynn ! _(Tu l'ais déjà, je te rassure -) _Elle va diriger ma vie, me faire faire des trucs incroyables que je n'aurais jamais faits en temps normal. _(Feylie : tout ça, c'est déjà le cas, mon vieux. Trunk : pitié, laisse-moi croire que je suis encore maître de ma vie, snif)

_Faut que je trouve un antidote au poison de Lynn. Je sais pas où et comment je le trouverai mais je l'aurais ! C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement. Je suis un homme quand même et c'est pas une femme qui va me..._

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte.

_C'est elle !_

Prestement, Trunk glissa de son siège pour se dissimuler sous sa table.

La porte s'ouvrit.

_Elle va me tuer lorsqu'elle saura que j'ai expédié le rendez-vous avec l'autre client. Faîtes qu'elle ne me remarque pas et qu'elle aille me chercher ailleurs. De cette manière, je pourrais m'échapper par la fenêtre. Je reviendrais dans les environs de une heure et là je lui ferai croire que je suis allé montré nos usines au client. Et comme ça, elle ne pourra pas dire que je suis resté dans mon bureau. C'est elle qui s'en voudra pour ne pas m'avoir vu partir de la compagnie. _(Feylie : bravo, quel courage ! Vraiment, je ne te félicite pas. Trunk : M'en fous ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle durcisse mon programme pour une simple erreur. Feylie : une simple erreur, tu parles ! C'est ta fainéantise. Trunk : vas-y, lâche moi.)

Les secondes s'écoulaient si lentement qu'il avait l'impression que cinq minutes s'étaient passées depuis l'ouverture de la porte.

_Elle n'aura jamais l'idée de regarder sous la table. Moi, à sa place, je ne me casserai pas la tête à chercher dans une pièce vide. La logique serait d'aller chercher..._

- Monsieur !

Trunk sursauta à la vue de ce visage étonné au-dessus de la table. Sa tête cogna alors qu'il sortait, à la hâte, de sous la table. Mal à l'aise, il se remit debout en époussetant son pantalon.

- Dieu du ciel ! s'écria-t-il en faisant mine de chercher sur le sol. Pas moyen de remettre la main sur ce foutu stylo fétiche. Sans lui, je ne crois pas pouvoir signer aucun contrat.

Avec un sourire forcé, il regarda Lynn. Elle avait ses deux poings contre ses hanches et le fixait d'un oeil sévère.

- Avant de m'accuser de quoique se soit, sachez que je tiens réellement à ce stylo.

Elle lui désigna sa chemise. Il riva ses yeux vers la poche de celle-ci et vit le stylo soi-disant disparu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Cette fois-ci, il était plus que grillé.

- Me prenez-vous pour une imbécile, monsieur ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez. Je plaisantais ! Je fais toujours cette petite blague aux gens que j'apprécie pour mesurer leur sens de l'observation. Vous n'êtes pas tomber dans le piège. Je suis fier de vous, Lynn !

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote, constata-t-elle.

- Je m'en excuse, dit-il en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Je viens de discuter avec Monsieur Odâ. Vous savez, celui que vous avez presque jeté à la porte il y a à peine cinq minutes.

- Jeter à la porte... C'est un peu exagéré, dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je l'ai seulement prié de revenir une autre fois.

- Il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vu un président d'une compagnie aussi importante que la vôtre se désintéresser autant de ses partenaires commerciaux. Votre manque d'attention ainsi que votre désintérêt manifeste lui ont donné une mauvaise image de la compagnie.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Si maintenant les patrons se mettent à se plaindre et à jouer les maqurelles devant les secrétaires, je me demande où va le monde des affaires, railla-t-il.

- Monsieur Odâ ne s'est aucunement plaint à moi. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé comment s'était déroulé votre entretien alors qu'il quittait votre bureau. Donc, gardez vos sarcasmes ! Et au lieu de vous amuser à imiter les enfants en bas âge et à médire sur vos pairs, je vous serai gré de vous remettre au plus vite au travail si vous ne voulez pas mener cette compagnie à la faillite !

- Au moins, j'aurais du temps libre.

- Il est certain qu'en étant chômeur vous en aurez du temps libre ! Mais au lieu de vous montrer égoïste en ne pensant qu'à vous, vous devriez penser à toutes ces familles qui vivent grâce aux revenus que vous leur versez ! Vous avez entre vos mains l'existence de plusieurs personnes qui ont besoin de ce travail. Est-ce qu'en sachant cela, vous allez encore me dire que vous désirez cette faillite ? Je vous écoute, monsieur ! Dites-moi donc ce que vous voulez !

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées sans colère mais avec agacement. Il voyait bien que Lynn se gardait d'exploser complètement contre lui. Elle serrait les poings et ses prunelles bleu clair s'étaient assombries.

_Comment est-elle lorsqu'elle est vraiment dans une colère noire ? _se demanda-t-il troublé. (Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas -)

- J'attends votre réponse ! s'impatienta-t-elle devant le silence de Trunk.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai pu paraître irresponsable. A l'avenir, je vous promets de me plonger plus sérieusement dans mon travail.

Le visage de Lynn se pencha soudain vers le sien.

Son parfum si fruité lui fit joyeusement tourner la tête. Trunk garda les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Un ciel bleu si apaisant. Les nuages sombres avaient enfin quitté son doux regard.

Ses yeux quittèrent ces deux perles d'azur pour tomber sur un fruit, légèrement rosée qu'il avait déjà effleuré par une fois. Il s'imagina poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour y saisir le goût et l'emporter avec lui.

Il tendit sa main pour la poser sur sa joue mais Lynn se redressa subitement et lui tourna le dos, le laissant insatisfait.

- Vous êtes sincère. Je suis contente de vous ! dit-elle en faisant volte-face avec un sourire à damné un saint.

S'il n'avait craint de paraître impoli, et donc d'encourir le courroux de Lynn, Trunk aurait volontiers fuis la pièce en courant.

Pas question de conclure à la hâte. Le manque de nourriture, la fatigue et le stress expliquaient certainement son trouble envers Lynn. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'émouvoir de son bourreau de travail. Impossible ! C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Heureusement, le dimanche s'annonçait en grande pompe. Il allait enfin oublier Lynn et se consacrer à son temps libre. Il se voyait bien passer la journée dans son lit ou bien il irait voir Songoten. Avec son carnet d'adresse bien rempli, il lui dénicherait bien une fille pour oublier cette étrange attirance qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus pour Lynn. (Ca c'est bien les mecs ! Merci pour la pauvre fille qui va servir de substitut ( ) !)

- Bon, comme nous sommes en avance de vingt minutes sur votre emploi du temps, je vais avancer l'heure du déjeuner.

- Pour ce qu'on mange, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, vous pouvez même le rayer de mon emploi du temps.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'enquit-elle en le mitraillant de son regard noir.

- Rien ! Je suis un fan des régimes diététiques. D'ailleurs, si j'étais vous je ferais en sorte que la cantine de la compagnie se mette également au vert.

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes géniale ! Je vais de ce pas voir si cela est possible.

_Maintenant, tout le monde est à la même enseigne, _songea-t-il avec espièglerie. _On va voir si elle sera autant appréciée lorsque les employés masculins se verront distribuer des salades _(Feylie : Bah voyons ! Evidemment, les femmes vont forcément adorer cette mesure. Trunk : ça coule de source, non ? Une femme, c'est une usine à manger des salades. Feylie : toi, t'es un homme mort !)

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Lynn déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il aperçut furtivement la malice se dessiner sur son visage. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait en se comportant ainsi. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser pour le remercier ou le féliciter, non c'était bel et bien un baiser destiné à le faire chavirer.

Elle s'enfuit de la pièce.

Trunk demeura quelques instants à toucher cette joue qui le brûlait.


	6. L'atout des femmes : la ruse

Chapitre 6 : L'atout des femmes : la ruse

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme Lynn est adorable. Depuis cinq jours, elle vient réveiller Trunk à cinq heures. Ils font ensuite leur jogging jusqu'à six. Et pendant qu'il s'apprête, elle lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Ensuite, ils partent à sept heures et pendant le trajet, Lynn lui expose le planning de la journée. Ils rentrent à huit heures le soir. Et là, elle lui prépare son dîner. Et ensuite, Trunk va aussitôt se coucher après un bain. Je te le dis : Lynn a régit complètement la vie de mon fils de A à Z. Lui qui aimait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et bien aujourd'hui il est obligé de suivre un vrai programme qui ne comprend aucune pause.

- J'aimerais avoir son double pour régir la vie de Songoten. Ce garnement en aurait grandement besoin.

- Hélas, il n'y a qu'une seule Lynn. Et même Végéta semble s'y être attaché.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Si Lynn est aussi strict avec Trunk. Végéta doit être ravi. Et Trunk, comment prend-t-il cet ouragan dévastateur ?

- Il râle. Ce qui prouve qu'il est bien le digne fils de son père. Mais à bien y regarder, je pense qu'il commence à comprendre où veut le mener Lynn. Il se ramollissait. Lynn l'aide à retrouver la forme.

- N'aimerais-tu pas que ces deux-là forment un couple ? Une fille aussi parfaite que Lynn ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue.

- J'y ai pensé mais je doute que cela se fasse car Lynn est très professionnelle.

- Invite donc la à notre journée à la plage. Ainsi nous pourrons tous faire sa connaissance et en même temps tu pourras créer une ambiance romantique entre ces deux là. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu es géniale Chichi ?

- Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu épouser Songoku ? La ruse. C'est l'atout principal d'une femme.

Dans cet endroit aussi confiné, le chat sauvage attentait son heure.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Minuit moins cinq. Parfait.

A quatre pattes, elle évolua dans les conduits d'aération avec toute la grâce d'un félin habitué à se faufiler dans les recoins les plus insolites. Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas sujette à la claustrophobie.

Elle s'arrêta devant une croix peinte, au sol, à la peinture rouge. Elle donna un coup sec sur la plaque. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle réitéra son geste une deuxième puis une troisième fois sans succès. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant que la plaque ne tombe et n'atterrisse au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du trou béant. Les équipes précédentes auraient pu se montrer plus professionnelle.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais, Wildcat ?

Elle remit l'écouteur autour de son oreille.

- C'est pas de ma faute. La plaque était mal découpée. J'ai dû frapper de toutes mes forces pour la faire céder.

- Où t'es ?

- Au-dessus des coffres.

- Dépêche-toi !

Elle tira une corde de son sac, et l'attacha à un gros tuyau au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, elle descendit le long du trou. Selon les informations, le tuyau tiendrait mais pas avec une personne de plus de cinquante kilos. Au retour, si elle évitait tout mouvement brusque, ça passerait de justesse avec ses quarante-six kilos et son sac rempli de bijoux, du moins.

Lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre du sol, elle lâcha la corde et atterrit sur le sol. Elle était dans une pièce au mur métallique qui se trouvait exactement derrière le bureau du directeur général de la banque Win zone. Elle y avait travaillé les trois derniers mois, le temps d'accumuler les informations nécessaires à leur mission. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Le principal problème résidait dans la pièce secrète, renfermant les bijoux - les plus prestigieux les uns que les autres - des hommes d'affaires de la planète. Elle ne s'ouvrait qu'une seule fois par mois durant une heure précise de la journée et avec la présence du directeur général, du principal actionnaire de la banque et du président du conseil d'administration. Cela rassurait les personnes qui remettaient leurs trésors à cette banque. Mais pour elle, cela s'était révélé un souci de plus. Braquer un coffre fort en plein jour et devant témoins n'était pas encore dans ses cordes, quoique cela aurait été un exploit de plus à mettre dans sa légende. Heureusement, à force d'étudier les plans de l'immeuble, elle avait pu déceler la faille.

Durant sa période de stage au sein dans l'entreprise, une de ses équipes avait été embauchée grâce à ses soins par le comité d'hygiène et de sécurité pour revoir l'agencement de l'immeuble. Le tour avait été joué pour installer les premières bases de leur prochain vol.

Sa méthode de travail était simple : infiltrer le camp ennemi en prenant une fausse identité, taire les doutes en apprivoisant le monde et pour pouvoir tranquillement fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'entreprise. Ce n'est qu'après quelques semaines, qu'elle accomplissait son coup, mais seulement après son départ de l'entreprise. Et depuis deux ans, cela marchait très bien.

Les quatre caméras allaient bientôt se remettre à fonctionner et les gardiens se réveilleraient. Elle avait quinze minutes chronos pour ouvrir le maximum de coffres et se saisir de leur contenu. Elle se dépêcha de composer les codes des coffres qu'elle savait bien remplis, et ouvrant son sac, elle y jeta les bijoux ainsi que les quelques liasses de billets. Elle laissa à regret les tableaux, bien trop volumineux.

Aussitôt son vol accompli, elle ramassa la plaque où elle fixa une corde. Elle attacha l'extrémité à sa taille puis, s'approchant de la corde qui pendait, elle remonta. Parvenue en haut, elle s'agrippa au rebord du trou. Elle se hissa jusqu'a être enfin entière dans le conduis. Elle défit la corde autour de sa taille et fit remonter lentement la plaque. Lorsque ses mains la saisir, elle la mit de côté. Puis elle prit celle qui attendait depuis un mois et qui avait été déposé par les précédentes équipes. Elle remit la nouvelle plaque métallique en place.

Son travail terminé, elle prit le chemin du retour vers la sortie.

Dans le parking, elle retrouva son équipier, un homme châtain foncé aux yeux gris. Il était adossé contre le camion d'entretien. Son éternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres, sa tunique et sa casquette frappées du logo de la société de nettoyage. Elle marcha en vitesse vers l'arrière du camion et s'y engouffra.

Et tandis que la voiture démarrait, elle ôta ses gants et sa cagoule noirs. Ensuite, elle posa une perruque rousse et une casquette sur sa tête et enfila une blouse. Son nouveau costume sur le dos, elle passa à l'avant de la camionnette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le barrage de sécurité à la sortie du parking. Le vigile s'approcha de la voiture.

- Alors, le travail est terminé, Marco ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, mon pote.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens accompagné. C'est qui la demoiselle ? dit-il en désignant Lynn.

- Une nouvelle recrue de l'entreprise. Il paraît que le boss de cette boîte s'est plaint que j'étais nul pour faire le ménage. Et donc, je dois me coltiner une meuf depuis aujourd'hui. Ca craint.

- T'es obligé de vraiment t'y mettre maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

- Non, elle fait tout le boulot et moi je glande. Elle est un peu... Comment dire ? Un peu nunuche.

- Je vois. Allez à demain !

- A demain !

La voiture partit en trombe sous les rires du vigile : "sacré Marco !"

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés du lieu de leur vol, Lynn ôta enfin sa perruque et sa casquette, puis soupira d'aise.

Une autre mission accomplie avec brio. Une autre preuve de son génie. Un pied de nez à ses détracteurs.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'un bain dans sa baignoire avec plein de mousse senteur fraise et un bon thé glacé à la menthe.

Soudain, une main vint frôler sa joue gauche. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir son équipier qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Spynner, fais gaffe à la route !

- Faut toujours que tu râles.

- J'ai des raisons, imbécile ! A quoi bon avoir risqué nos vies jusqu'à maintenant si on doit mourir stupidement sur une autoroute !

- J'adore quand tu es en colère, ma puce.

- Je ne suis pas ta puce, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Comment se passe ta nouvelle mission ? Il est pas trop pot de colle ton nouveau boss ?

- Tout va bien pour le moment. N'essaie pas de venir mettre ton grain de sable comme il y a un an. J'ai pas envie que mes efforts soient mis à néant.

- Cette fois-ci c'est quoi ton personnage ? Une bimbo, une coincée, une intello ?

- Spynner !

- Je préfère quand même la brune naturelle que t'es en temps normal. T'en as pas marre de tous ces rôles que tu prends ?

- Mon avis ne compte pas. Je suis comme je voulais être. Arrête tes questions et dépêche-toi. On a une voiture qui nous attend avant de passer le péage. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de river tes yeux sur la route et de me laisser dormir. J'ai une rude journée qui m'attend dans moins de cinq heures.

Il garda encore quelques secondes ses yeux sur Lynn avant de les détourner pour se focaliser sur la route.

_Lynnie... Tu portes à merveille ton surnom, Wildcat. T'es un vrai chat sauvage difficile à cerner et à capturer. Je voudrais que tu ouvres un peu plus ton coeur au lieu de jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Il n'existe certainement personne capable de te détourner de ta vengeance. C'est dommage. Tu mériterais enfin de trouver cette épaule accueillante et chaleureuse pour pleurer les larmes que tu contiens en toi depuis tes huit ans. Crois-moi, je jure de tout faire pour obtenir ton coeur. Je l'aurais._


	7. Le septième jour, tu te reposeras

Chapitre 7 : Le septième jour, tu te reposeras

- WOuaaah ! C'est génial ! s'extasia Bra.

- J'adore ! s'écria Pan.

Les deux jeunes filles, les mains agrippées à la rambarde du balcon, contemplaient l'horizon. Le soleil se levait à peine et ses reflets glissaient sur la mer alors que le ciel prenait une belle teinte rosée. Ils avaient eu raison de rouler pendant la nuit pour éviter les embouteillages et profiter ainsi de ce spectacle si envoûtant.

Malheureusement, cet avis n'était pas partagé par tout le monde. Toutes en forme, les femmes composées de Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Bra et Pan s'activaient déjà dans la maison, tandis que les hommes (de pauvres êtres si fragiles, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ?) composés de Végéta, Songoku, Songohan, Songoten et Trunk étaient tassés les uns sur les autres sur les deux canapés du salon et ronflaient à en faire trembler les murs.

- Et qui va nous aider à sortir les cartons de provisions des voitures ? demanda Bulma.

- Eux, répondit Videl en désignant la montagne d'hommes. Mais il faut trouver un moyen de les réveiller.

- Autant prier Dieu pour qu'il vienne nous aider, rétorqua Bra, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- On a qu'à leur crier dans les oreilles, proposa Pan.

- Je peux vous certifier que ça ne marchera ni avec Songoku ni avec mes fils, leur assura Chichi.

- Si C18 n'était pas en voyage avec sa famille, elle aurait pu les réveiller avec un bon coup de poing, dit Bulma.

- Je peux le faire, moi ! cria Pan.

- Non, ma chérie, s'opposa Videl, tu ne parviendrais qu'à les chatouiller sans plus, et tu le sais.

- Que faire ? s'enquit Bra.

- Cuisiner un plat ! proposa Chichi. A son odeur, je vous parie mes casseroles qu'ils se réveilleront illico.

- Allons-y, dit Bulma. Bra et Pan allez-nous chercher un boîte d'oeuf, du beurre, de la farine, bref tout ce qu'il nous faut pour faire des crêpes.

- Bien, m'mam !

Et tandis que Bra s'attelait à sa tache, les autres femmes entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Alors, dis-moi où est cette jeune fille dont tu nous parlais, dit Chichi en sortant un bol.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bulma. Elle aurait normalement dû nous rejoindre. Comme, elle est très matinale, je pensais que nous la retrouverions, ici. Mais, apparemment, elle a dû avoir un empêchement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a encore toute la journée pour venir, nota Videl.

Bra et Pan posèrent les ingrédients sur la table et elles commencèrent à préparer la pâte à crêpe, dans une ambiance joyeuse. Pan, à treize ans, était toujours aussi joueuse et entraînait les adultes dans sa folie. La cuisine se salit en moins temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

Lorsque l'odeur de la première crêpe emplit la cuisine, elles entendirent les premiers grognements depuis le salon. Puis la deuxième, la troisième allèrent rejoindre le plateau. Peu à peu toute la maison exhala une bonne odeur de crêpe.

Sans crier garde, un troupeau d'éléphants se pressa sur le pas de porte. Ils cherchaient à passer mais aucun ne voulait laisser l'autre passer devant lui par crainte qu'il n'engloutisse toute la nourriture.

- Doucement, râla Songohan, Vous allez m'arrachez un bras.

- Végéta, laisse-moi passer ! le pria Songoku. Je suis prioritaire.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? C'est moi le prince ici.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de laisser vos enfants crever la dalle ? s'offusqua Songoten.

- Et bien sans nous, dit Songoku, vous ne seriez pas là. Alors place aux anciens.

- Du calme, se moqua Bulma, il y en aura pour tout le monde.

Songoten parvient à se frayer un chemin entre les jambes des autres. Puis se fut le tour de Songohan de passer alors que Végéta et Songoku se chamaillaient.

- De toute façon, si vous voulez manger, vous devrez nous aider à sortir les paquets des voitures. Alors dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Chichi.

- Où est Trunk ? demanda Bulma étonnée de ne pas voir son fils.

- Il n'était pas avec nous lorsqu'on s'est réveillé, répondit Songoten. Et s'il n'est pas dans la cuisine alors que sa sent si bon, c'est qu'il doit être dehors.

- Bon, tout le monde à sa tâche ! ordonna Bulma. Le petit déjeuner ne va pas se faire sans rien.

Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et aperçurent alors Trunk penché sur la vitre d'une voiture noire. Ils restèrent au pas de la porte à écouter la discussion :

"... D'ailleurs, vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire que de venir passer une journée avec ma famille.

- Je ne peux tout de même pas me montrer impolie en repartant sans avoir pu remercier votre mère.

- Envoyez lui des fleurs demain. Je vous en conjure Lynn, vous avez été parfaite cette semaine et vous avez besoin de vous reposer."

Trunk s'écarta lorsque la portière s'ouvrit. Lynn sortit.

Loin des impératifs du bureau et de ses règles, elle avait quitté le traditionnel tailleur pour une tenue plus décontractée composée d'un débardeur et d'un jean. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient librement dans son dos sans son habituel crayon.

- Ecoutez, monsieur, je sais très bien que ma venue vous embête. Et cela parce que vous espérez sûrement profiter de mon absence pour vous laisser aller. Ne le niez pas car j'en suis certaine ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que réduisiez tous mes efforts à néant. Après tout, j'ai mis beaucoup de moi-même ces derniers jours. Si vous saviez comme je me sens si exténuée. Mais c'est parce que je sais à quel point vous êtes volontaire que je mets en quatre pour vous. De plus...

_C'est perdu d'avance. Je le sais. J'ai beau l'écouter et ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Et puis, faut avouer que je ne suis pas si fâché que ça de la voir ici. Sa compagnie n'est pas si désagréable, finalement._

- ... Vous me suivez donc ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Alors allez vous changez, dit-elle en souriant. Nous allons commencer ce jogging...

- QUOI ?!!!

- Vous avez accepté de maintenir notre programme, aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas vrai, Lynn ! Nous sommes dimanche ! Même le Seigneur se repose le dimanche !

- Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez me suivre, et vous avez dit oui. Vous revenez sur votre parole ?

- ... Je vais me changer.

- Bien. Je vous suis car je dois également me changer.

Elle sortit son sac de sport et un autre sac de voyage qu'elle tendit à Trunk qui les prit tandis qu'elle refermait sa portière. Et là ! Il vit le groupe attroupé devant la porte qui les regardait visiblement intéressé.

Trunk marmonna quelques phrases dans sa barbe tout en se dirigeant vers la maison. Il passa entre eux sans un mot et entra. Et là, il cria : "Y'a plus rien à voir alors déguerpissez !"

Lynn s'avança, gênée, devant Bulma.

- Je suis désolée d'être en retard, madame.

- Appelez-moi Bulma. Je vais vous présenter. Voici dans l'ordre : Chichi, Songoku et leur fils Songoten, mon mari et ma fille que vous connaissez déjà, puis Videl, Songohan et leur fille Pan.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Les amis, je vous présente Lynn.

- Bonjour, dirent-ils en choeur.

- Alors, c'est vous la perle...

Bulma donna un coup de coude à Chichi.

- Je voulais dire, la secrétaire et le coach de Trunk ?

- Oui. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous. J'espère que nous passerons tous une journée agréable et inoubliable.

- Lynn, je vous attends ! cria Trunk depuis le salon. Je vous préviens que c'est vous qui teniez à ce jogging matinal !

- Désolée, mais mon cher patron me réclame. Nous nous reverrons dans une heure.

Elle entra et elle suivit Trunk jusqu'à la chambre où il avait déposé ses affaires.

Pendant ce temps, la troupe s'activait près des coffres de voitures. Les provisions furent rentrées dans le silence. Mais dès qu'ils furent tous réunis autour de la table, la conversation s'alimenta.

- C'est vraiment la secrétaire de Trunk ? Elle ne doit pas faire son âge parce qu'on dirait une étudiante, remarqua Songoten.

Bra leur expliqua avec humour les derniers événements.

- C'est elle la stagiaire trop bavarde ! s'écria Songoten. Il m'a dit qu'elle était moche, avec des lunettes et avec un appareil ! Le menteur ! Elle est ravissante... Je vais le tuer !

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi il a édulcorer la réalité, se moqua Bra, t'es un vrai coureur de jupon.

- Et alors ? T'es jalouse comme ton frère ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je demande à Lynn de sortir avec moi ?

- A moi, rien ! rétorqua-t-elle visiblement blessée.

- Trunk n'est pas un frère mais un traître ! renchérit Songoten.

- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il l'apprécie, dit Pan.

- Qui te dit ça ? lui demanda Songohan.

- Tu sais, papa, je connais Trunk. Et je crois qu'il est pas si fâché que ça de l'avoir dans les pattes un dimanche.

- En es-tu certaine ? s'enquit Bulma.

- Tu sais que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, dit Songoku la bouche pleine.

- C'est génial ! cria Bulma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, encore ? se méfia Végéta.

- Rien. Je me faisais juste du souci. Je suis une mère, après tout.

- Faut-il les attendre ou commencer sans eux ? s'enquit Videl.

- Lynn prépare elle-même les repas de Trunk, répondit Bulma.

- Une vraie petite épouse, se moqua Bra.

- Epouse ou pas, Trunk va m'entendre, marmonna Songoten.

Ils couraient depuis une demi-heure mais dès le début Trunk remarqua une différence dans l'allure de Lynn. Elle qui d'habitude prenait la tête et parlait à tord et à travers pour le pousser à accélérer le train, là elle était à la traîne. Normal, il avait repris sa forme d'autan. Il était donc normal que Lynn ait du mal à suivre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Trunk ralentit sa course pour se tenir à la hauteur de Lynn. Elle était fatiguée, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Pas étonnant ! Elle se tuait à la tâche en venant chaque jour frapper à sa porte à cinq heures du matin alors qu'elle ne rentrait chez elle le soir que vers vingt deux heures. Et il était certain qu'une fois chez elle, elle se plongeait dans le planning du lendemain. Elle ne devait dormir que trois heures par nuit.

Il s'arrêta.

Lynn continua pendant quelques mètres avant de stopper sa course et de se retourner.

- Etes-vous déjà fatigué ? demanda-t-elle.

- S'il y a une personne dans cet état, c'est vous.

- Je vais très bien. Je vous l'assure.

_J'ai juste du sommeil à rattraper, c'est tout, _se dit-elle

Trunk se rapprocha d'elle puis lui tourna le dos et plia légèrement les jambes.

- Que...

- Montez, dit-il.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre du patron ! Un refus et je vous licencie de suite.

Pour Lynn, il n'était pas question de rater sa mission pour une chose aussi stupide. Elle monta sur son dos puis plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

- C'est pas très malin de ma part, dit-elle en se laissant aller.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas très malin ? demanda Trunk en reprenant le chemin de la maison.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me montrer aussi faible. Si on l'apprenait, je devrais vous tuer sur le champs, dit-elle les paupières à moitié closes.

- Vous êtes bien dangereuse comme fleur.

- Je ne suis pas une fleur mais un chat sauvage. Une fleur c'est bien trop fragile, trop pure et trop ravissant. Ce que je ne suis pas... Alors qu'un chat sauvage, c'est sale, ça griffe et ça a perdu tout espoir d'être apprivoisé donc socialisé.

- Et c'est ce que vous êtes ?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Un seul parent et il mourra. Un seul ami et il succombera. Un seul petit ami et il souffrira milles morts. Ma vie rime avec solitude. Le plaisir, je n'ai pas le droit de le ressentir. Et rire m'est inaccessible... Je suis une morte vivante.

- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? tenta de plaisanter Trunk, rendu mal à l'aise face à cette subite confession.

- Je le voudrais... Je voudrais redevenir moi-même. Je ne peux pas... Un contrat est un contrat. Et avec le diable, mieux vaut s'y tenir.

Le silence s'installa entre eux après cette phrase. Il marcha sans se presser. Il tenait à prolonger ce moment.

Les questions autour de Lynn s'accumulaient. Ses dernières paroles ne concordaient pas du tout avec le caractère de la Lynn qui la dirigeait depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette mélancolie chez elle ni cette solitude et encore moins cette tristesse au fond de son coeur. Elle avait crié à l'aide. Il en était certain. Elle n'avait rien contrôlé. Ses mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Comment pouvait-il ignorer cette inconnue qui s'était dévoilée à lui le temps d'une conversation ? Il découvrirait ce qu'elle cachait. Et cela, même s'il devait mettre tous les détectives et les polices sur sa piste.

Il entra discrètement par la porte, en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ameuter ses amis. Mais, il négligea le fait que certains de ses proches pouvaient ressentir son énergie.

Alors qu'il posait un pied sur la première marche menant à l'étage, Songoten débarqua furieux.

- Tu me dois des explications, Trunk ! tonna-t-il.

- Fais moins de bruit, imbécile, chuchota-t-il. Lynn s'est endormie. Je vais la déposer sur un lit et je reviens.

- Te défile pas.

- De toute façon, je gagne toujours contre toi, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il occupait lorsqu'il venait dans cette maison, et s'approchant du lit, il voulut déposer Lynn, mais il était obligé de la réveiller.

- Lynn, réveillez-vous. Il y a un lit qui vous attend.

Elle glissa de son dos.

- J'ai pas envie de dormir, dit-elle somnolente.

- Ca se voit, dit-il avec un sourire. Allez venez, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il la dirigea vers le lit et elle s'allongea. Il lui ôta ses basket puis posa un drap léger sur elle. Ensuite, il sortit non sans avoir auparavant poser un regard doux sur elle.

- Alors ?

- Quoi alors ? demanda-t-il en passant devant Songoten.

- Je croyais qu'elle était moche. C'est ce que tu disais d'elle, non ?

- J'ai dit ça, moi ? Je devais parler d'une autre per...

BONG

Trunk se tient le crâne.

- T'es fout ou quoi ? On frappe pas les gens comme ça !

- Et encore, c'est que le début pour m'avoir mener en bateau.

Leur entrée dans la cuisine fut aussi bruyante que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

- Pas de bagarre, ici, prévient Chichi, sinon...

- Il n'avait pas qu'à commencer ses cachotteries, plaida Songoten.

- J'allais pas te laisser importuner une de mes employées, rétorqua Trunk.

- D'habitude, ça te gêne pas.

- Et ben là, c'est pas pareil ! Lynn est MA secrétaire et elle s'occupe de MES affaires. Une relation avec toi, la détournerait de sa tâche et tu me ferais courir à ma perte.

- Excuse bidon. Dis plutôt que tu veux la garder pour toi.

- Lâche-moi, Songoten. Tu deviens lourd à la fin. Si tu veux tenter quelque chose avec Lynn, fais-le mais si tu te prends un râteau, faudra pas venir pleurer.

- On verra qui pleurera.

- Vous êtes idiots tous les deux, dit Bra. Où est Lynn ?

- Elle dort à l'étage, répondit Trunk en s'attablant. Elle a failli dormir debout. J'ai dû la porter jusqu'ici.

- C'est inhabituel de sa part, remarqua Végéta.

- Ca prouve surtout qu'elle est bien humaine, dit Trunk. (Feylie : et toi, tu l'es qu'à demi, mon vieux. Trunk : on se passerait bien de tes commentaires. Feylie : je sais °°). Je croyais qu'elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se reposer. Ce qui est génial, c'est que je vais pouvoir manger ce que je veux, dit-il en prenant dix crêpes.

Il aurait sans doute dû se méfier du silence de sa famille qui ne l'empêcha pas de saisir les crêpes. Trop heureux, il les avança vers sa bouche grande ouverte quand soudain :

« Reposez ça, monsieur ! »

- Et merde ! dit-il en croquant dans le vide.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte pour apercevoir Lynn qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Elle se remettait drôlement vite. Rassurée, il posa les crêpes en feignant une moue boudeuse.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. La plage se trouva rapidement investie par les touristes. Les parasols, les transats, les serviettes poussaient tels des champignons sur ce terrain de prédilection. Les cris d'enfants résonnaient ainsi que les recommandations de leurs mères.

Sur un coin de la plage, trois femmes doraient sous les rayons du soleil.

- Et si nous restions quelques jours de plus ? Proposa Bulma.

- Je le voudrais mais Songohan doit tenir son cabinet. Même pendant l'été, il y a hélas des malades, répondit Videl. Je ne peux pas le laisser rentrer tout seul.

- Moi, je veux bien, répondit Chichi. Si tu veux Videl, Pan peut rester avec moi.

- C'est une bonne idée. Elle qui refusait d'aller dans des centre de loisirs. Elle appréciera d'être avec sa grand-mère dans un endroit aussi idyllique. Et je pourrais souffler. Pan est intenable. Et je n'aime pas la voir questionner les patients de son père.

- Elle s'informe, dit Bulma. Elle suivra peut-être les traces de son père.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Videl. Elle préfère les métiers où le danger est omniprésent.

- Et Bra ? Dans quelle voie va-t-elle se diriger ?

- Tout ce qui aura un rapport avec l'esthétique et la mode, répondit Bulma. Elle est douée pour le dessin. Le stylisme lui conviendrait bien. Mais je doute que Végéta soit d'accord pour qu'elle entre dans une école qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville. Il a du mal à la voir grandir.

- Comme tous les pères lorsqu'il s'agit de leur fille, dit Chichi. Cependant, avec deux garçons, je ne peux pas me vanter de savoir ce que c'est.

- Maman !

Elles se relevèrent en même temps en entendant la voix paniquée de Pan qui accourait vers elles.

- Que se passe-t-il, ma puce ? demanda Videl.

- C'est grand-père ! Il veut à tout prix que je monte sur ses épaules. Et puis papa s'y ait mit aussi. Je vais avoir l'air ridicule si on me voit ! Je suis plus une gamine quand même ! Dis-leur, maman !

- Pan !

L'adolescente se réfugia derrière sa mère alors qu'elle et les deux autres riaient. Songoku s'arrêta devant elles, amusé.

- Pan, tu tiens tant que ça à t'ennuyer avec ta grand-mère, ta mère et tante Bulma ?

- C'est mieux que de perdre sa réputation. Si quelqu'un de ma classe me voit, je suis grillée pour toute la rentrée prochaine. S'il te plait grand-père ?

- Très bien, Pan. La prochaine fois que nous partons dans l'espace, je demanderai à Bra de nous accompagner puisque tu ne veux plus t'amuser avec nous.

- Oh, non, alors ! Je viens avec toi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Lynn dans un jolie deux pièces de couleur pourpre.

Lynn qui s'amusait.

Lynn qui le délaissait.

Assis sur un rocher, Trunk regardait Songoten jouer son rôle de séducteur avec Lynn. Il lui montrait des techniques de combat. Et Lynn regardait les mouvements avec intérêts.

_Elle fait quoi, là ? Sincèrement, ça se voit que c'est une blonde. Elle est vraiment idiote pour tomber dans le piège flagrant de cet imbécile de Casanova. Elle voit pas qu'il flambe un max ? Je comprendrais jamais les filles qui s'entichent de mecs aussi doués pour la séduction et qui les laissent aussitôt qu'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent. J'aurais dû rester avec les autres. Au moins, je me serais marré avec les folies de Pan. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ?_

Songoten était à quelques centimètres de Lynn.

Trunk se leva pour aller empêcher un désastre quand il vit son ami être facilement mis à terre.

Aussi choqués l'un que l'autre, ils dévisagèrent la jeune fille.

- Pardon, dit-elle, je voulais vous montrer que je maîtrisais ce que vous m'aviez appris. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Songoten en se relevant. J'aurais dû rester sur mes gardes. En tout cas, bravo ! T'apprends vite.

- Depuis quand tu la tutoie ?

- Depuis qu'elle me l'a permis. T'as un problème ?

- T'es chiant ! Voilà mon problème.

- Doucement ! dit-elle en s'immisçant entre eux. J'ai horreur de la violence. Je ne permettrais pas de débordement de la part d'aucun d'entre-vous. Songoten voulez-vous m'apportez de quoi me désaltérer ? J'ai vraiment soif.

- Tout de suite ! dit-il. Je reviens... Et n'en profite pas, lâcha-t-il menaçant à l'attention de Trunk.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi pour draguer tout ce qui bouge, répliqua Trunk.

Songoten fit une grimace puis s'éloigna.

- Vous êtes un peu méchant avec votre ami, dit-elle en s'adossant contre un rocher.

- Il me tape sur les nerfs à...

Trunk s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas dire une bêtise.

- C'est vrai, j'abuse un peu, admit-il. Mais il me cherche et je réponds. C'est juste un jeu entre vieux amis ou plutôt entre frères. Je l'ai toujours considéré ainsi, et comme je considère Pan comme ma nièce. Nos deux familles sont tellement liées que nous avons toujours considéré n'en former qu'une.

- C'est donc une très grande famille que vous avez.

- Oui et j'en suis heureux. Peut-être que mon père ne me témoigne pas autant d'amour que je le voudrais, mais ce qui est certain c'est que je suis bien entouré.

- Vous admirez votre père ?

- C'est un faible mot. Je le vénère. Il est très fort, il assume ses choix qui n'ont pas toujours été bons.

- Lui aussi doit être fier de vous.

Trunk répondit par un rire désabusé.

- Ca, je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas devenu l'homme qu'il espérait que je devienne.

- Il arrive qu'on ne soit pas à l'image que les autres se faisaient de nous.

- C'est plus compliqué avec moi. Comment vous le dire ? Imaginez que vous puissiez rencontrer votre enfant, celui du futur. Vous voyiez à quoi il ressemblera et vous en êtes si fier que vous imaginez que l'enfant du présent sera ainsi plus tard. Mais le problème est que cet enfant du présent ne connaîtra pas le futur de son double. Dans ce cas, l'enfant que vous aviez vu courageux, n'est plus celui que vous verrez grandir. C'est compliqué à expliquer. Ce que je veux dire est que je n'ai rien de ce fils que mon père croyait que je deviendrais. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce moi d'un futur différent, je ne suis pas aussi charismatique. Bref, je suis nul. Et c'est ainsi que mon père me voit.

- Nul ? C'est ce que votre père vous a dit ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est juste un sentiment que j'ai.

- Vous êtes idiot ! Désolée de vous le dire aussi durement, monsieur. Vous avez encore une famille et un père. Au lieu de vous démonter le crâne avec des stupidités, vous devriez profitez de votre chance d'avoir vos deux parents pour leur dire à quel point vous les aimez, même si eux ne le disent pas. Sinon, un jour le destin vous les prendra et il sera trop tard...

Trunk prit son menton entre ses doigts et le leva.

- Et vous ? Avez-vous avoué votre amour à vos parents ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Ils sont partis trop tôt... C'est toujours comme ça, dit-elle en tentant de sourire, il y a des choses importantes qu'on remet à demain, et des choses futiles qu'on s'oblige à faire dans la minutes. Moi, je n'ai pas su faire le tri. Ca arrive quand on est pas encore en âge de comprendre ce qu'est vraiment la mort et ce qu'elle implique.

_Pourquoi me faire croire que ces paroles ne t'atteignent pas ? _pensa-t-il amer. _Je le vois dans tes yeux que tu souffres. Je voie ces larmes que tu tentes de garder derrière le rideau de tes longs cils. Pourquoi sourire si tu souffres. Je comprendrais que tu t'écroules en larme. Je serai prêt à te consoler même si d'habitude je n'aime pas voir une fille pleurer. Je t'en conjure, Lynn, ne garde pas ça en toi._

Mais, toujours égal à elle-même, Lynn enterra ses larmes, et sourit.

Le coeur serré, Trunk la prit dans ses bras.

Lynn s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule amie qui ne serait en rien liée à l'organisation. Pourtant, elle refusait de perdre pieds au risque de fissurer sa carapace.

Vivement, elle l'écarta de lui.

Trunk ne fit aucune remarque. Mais il la dévisagea intensément.

- C'est étrange mais je ne parviens toujours pas à vous voir en blonde.

- Pourtant, je le suis bel et bien.

- C'est stupide de ma part de dire ça.

- Selon vous quel est la couleur qui me conviendrait le mieux ? demanda-t-elle espiègle.

- Vous seriez redoutable en brune. Cela ferait ressortir ces deux diamants qui glacent vos prunelles.

- Mon patron est un poète. Je suis flatté de l'apprendre.

- Un mauvais poète, alors s'il vous plait gardez ça pour vous.

- Et si je refuse de garder le silence sur votre exploit ?

- Et bien...

Il s'approcha de son oreille.

- C'est moi qui irai vous réveiller un matin, murmura-t-il.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle sur elle. Son coeur cogna douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Trunk avait réussi à la déboussoler.

Elle fit un pas en arrière mais le rocher derrière elle empêchait toute retraite. Elle plongea alors son visage dans ses mains.

Cette attitude, assez déconcertante de la part de Lynn, figea Trunk. Il avait l'impression de taquiner une collégienne. Etait-ce encore un de ses rôles ou était-ce la véritable Lynn qui s'intimidait ?

_La vraie semble blessée au plus profond de son être. Elle est seule et à peur de se lier à quelqu'un. C'est la vraie Lynn. J'en suis certain. Et c'est elle que je veux faire revenir._

- Lynn ?

- Oui, monsieur, dit-elle en gardant son visage dans ses mains.

- J'ai dans mes mains une délicieuse glace à la fraise que je m'apprête à...

- Oh, vous !

Elle s'immobilisa en voyant le sourire malicieux de Trunk.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les glaces ne tombent pas du ciel.

- Je vous déteste, dit-elle en tentant de le frapper.

- Non, vous m'aimez trop, dit-il en courant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en le poursuivant.

Tellement pris à leur jeu, ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue sur la plage. Les entraînements du matin portaient leurs fruits sur Trunk qui ne faiblissait pas. Quand à Lynn, elle avait des années d'entraînement physique derrière elle.

- Mais c'est pas Trunk ? remarqua Pan en pointant l'horizon.

En effet, il courait sur la plage en riant. Et sur ses talons, Lynn criait à s'en égosiller.

- Que disent-ils ? demanda Bulma.

- Lynn veut tuer ton fils, répondit Végéta. Et lui... Il se moque d'elle.

- Je vais le...

- C'est juste un jeu, dit Bra, en soulevant ses lunettes de soleil. Je crois qu'ils ont amorcé le stade deux.

- Et c'est quoi le stade deux ? s'étonna son père.

- Je t'aime moi non plus, répondit Songoten en serrant la cannette dans sa main.

Après avoir passé des minutes à faire la queue devant un vendeur de boisson, il était retourné près des rochers mais aucune trace de Trunk ni de Lynn. C'est en survolant la plage qu'il les avait vu courir l'un après l'autre. Il n'avait pas eu la force de les déranger. Ils semblaient si bien ensemble.

- On dirait bien que t'a perdu, dit Bra.

- Je ne perds jamais, objecta Songoten. Je lui concède juste une avance.

- Mon oeil.

- Commence pas ou je...

- Un mot de travers, prévient Végéta, et tu auras de mes nouvelles. C'est compris ?

- Toujours aussi papa poule, toi, se moqua-t-il.

- Viens te battre !

- Non, merci, j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend.

Et ce fut au tour de Songoten de déguerpir à toute jambe.

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que ça vous suffit pour le moment. Oui, je suis certaine que oui. Lol.**

**Je ne sais pas quel est le degré de popularité, si je puis dire, de cette fic vu que j'ai pas trop de commentaires dessus. Allez ! Booster vous un peu pour un p'tit commentaire !!!!! Remarque, je vais pas non plus vous ficeler sur une chaise pour y obliger. Mais Trunk a vraiment besoin de savoir si je lui fais vivre cette aventure pour rien **

**Trunk : ça c'est vrai !!**

**J'enverrai la suite dans une semaine et qui s'intitulera « qui es-tu ? » **

**Devinez un peu qui se posera cette question si importante pour lui. **

**Bon, je vous laisse ! Merci !**


	8. Qui es tu ?

**Salut ! J'suis pas en retard pour le rendez-vous, hein ?**

**Avant de commencer, je tiens à faire un petit break pour répondre aux commentaires que j'ai reçues : **

**- princesse des sayens : comment un demi sayen peut rester en forme en mangeant aussi peu ? Et bien C l'amour !!**

**- lieutenantlemir : je voudrais bien t'aider à comprendre le chap 6 qui t'as pas saisi. Dis-moi ce qui t'a échappé en m'envoyant un mail, je te répondrais ) et c'est aussi valable pour les autres **

**- masenko : merchi bokou pour ton compliment, je suis émue lol **

**- lou-la-vénusienne : bah, oui Végéta est un peu OOC. je verrai pr la prochaine fic.**

**-laloune : la suite t'est dédicacée**

**- la damnée : et une autre dédicace pour toi !**

**J'arrête mes bêtises.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Chapitre 8 : Qui es-tu 

Le stade deux s'était effectivement amorcé et perdurai depuis un mois.

Août s'annonçait et avec lui les départs en vacances de certains employés, des fournisseurs et des clients faisant ralentir l'activité des entreprises. Les gens ressentaient moins le stress et l'ambiance s'en faisait ressentir. Les plaisanteries, les rires touchaient plus fréquemment les employés. Tout allait pour le mieux, sauf... Sauf dans le bureau du patron.

Trunk était invivable. Il criait à tue-tête pour des futilités, des erreurs qui n'en étaient pas vraiment unes. Bref, il râlaient, critiquaient pour le plaisir de le faire. Et malheureusement, la première à en pâtir était bien évidement sa secrétaire, la douce et brave Lynn que tous tenaient en pitié.

Très professionnelle, Lynn supportait les critiques sans se plaindre, tout en tentant de calmer le jeu. Mais la plupart du temps, la mauvaise foi évidente de Trunk ne facilitait pas les choses.

Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais la bête grondait encore.

- Je vous avez bien dit de l'appeler hier matin, non ?! J'avais besoin de son accord avant qu'il n'aille s'exiler sur son île pour ses vacances !

- C'est ce que je comptais faire hier matin, monsieur, mais il se trouve que vous m'avez demandé, presque ordonné, de mettre de côté ce dossier jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour m'occuper du contrat avec la compagnie Langda. N'ayant pas reçu d'autre injonction de votre part, je n'ai pas jugé bon de...

- Je ne vous demande pas de juger ou de réfléchir mais d'obéir ! Je vous ai dit de le reporter ! C'est là que vous auriez dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote en passant ce coup de fil après vous être occupée du dossier Langda. Un peu d'initiative, bon sang !

- Vous me demandez d'obéir puis de prendre des initiatives ! Vous vous contredisez, monsieur, dit-elle sèchement. Je vais vous dire, dit-elle en pointant un doigt sur son torse, je ne suis pas une marionnette pour obéir au doigt et à l'oeil d'un homme de votre espèce ! Des initiatives, j'en ai pris des milliers depuis que je travaille pour vous ! J'en ai assez que vous me traitiez avec autant de mépris alors que mon travail a toujours été irréprochable. J'ignore quel est votre problème mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous en avez un ! Vous avez intérêt à le régler parce qu'il n'est pas question que je revienne dans cette foutue boîte tant que vous ne m'aurez pas fait d'excuses !

Elle jeta les pochettes contenant les dossiers à terre, puis sortit du bureau en claquant violement la porte sous les regards médusés des autres employés.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Lynn s'emporter aussi violement contre une personne. Elle, qui d'un naturel calme ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, venait de se mettre dans une colère noire contre le patron. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

Deux questions glissaient sur toutes les lèvres : comment le boss tout puissant allait-il se comporter face à la rébellion d'une de ses salariées ? Et Lynn était-elle sérieuse en réclamant des excuses de son patron ?

Lequel des deux allaient s'incliner ?

Les paris étaient ouverts. Et pour le moment, les pronostics donnaient Trunk perdant.

Tout en ramassant ses pochettes éparpillées le sol, Trunk pestait contre le mauvais caractère des femmes et leur manie de s'emporter pour tout et pour rien (Il est gonflé, lui ( . )!). Si Lynn croyait que sa petite crise l'avait touché, elle se trompait. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable ? Après tout, c'est elle qui avait fait une faute en lui faisant manquer un contrat important. Et elle tentait de mettre sa faute sur son dos. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à se reprocher (Mauvaise foi est la couronne des hommes, pardi ). Des excuses ? C'est elle qui devait lui en faire.

Il posa brusquement les pochettes sur sa table puis sortit de son bureau.

Il eut la désagréable sensation d'être la cible de plusieurs snipers.

Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Face à Lynn, il faisait figure de méchant. Elle les avaient tous dans sa botte, même ses fidèles alliés se détournaient de lui pour prendre le parti de la douce et gentille Lynn.

Ignorant les regards assassins et les murmures de ses salariés, il entra dans le bureau du directeur des ressources humaines. Ce dernier était au téléphone. Lorsqu'il vit son patron, il marmonna vite quelques phrases à son interlocuteur, puis raccrocha.

- Je veux voir son dossier ! ordonna Trunk en posant brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table.

- Un dossier ? Mais de qui ?

- Lynn ! Je veux voir son CV, sa lettre de motivation, son contrat, tout ce que vous avez sur elle ; et cela dans les plus brefs délais !

Interloqué, le directeur vit son patron sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, il se mit à la tâche avant de recevoir une autre visite tumultueuse.

Trunk se rassit sur son siège et composa un numéro de téléphone sur son portable.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait engagé un détective chargé de suivre Lynn à la trace et de lui rapporter quelques informations sur ses habitudes.

Il savait pertinemment que son attitude était déloyale. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de Lynn sans le lui demander. Mais elle gardait tant de choses secrètes. Il ignorait tout d'elle mis à part ses quelques confidences sur ses parents. Il en avait assez d'attendre qu'elle se dévoile à lui. Elle savait tout de lui, à part ses origines bien évidemment. Elle connaissait ses parents, ses plus proches et sincères amis, et même ce qu'il détestait manger. Et elle, elle refusait de lui dévoiler ne serait-ce que l'endroit où elle était née.

En tant normal, il n'aurait pas tenu compte de ce mystère chez un autre employé. Mais c'était Lynn dont il s'agissait ! Et dès qu'une chose la concernait, il était incapable de réfléchir avec discernement. Son cerveau était court-circuité et son coeur prenait le relais sans qu'il ne le lui ait demandé. Car il devait s'avouer une chose. Lynn ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sa manie de parler sans le laisser dire un seul mot, devenait une qualité parce qu'il pouvait tranquillement écouter sa voix si mélodieuse, en rêvant.

_Qui est-tu ?_

_Toi, l'oiseau, qui a dérobé mon coeur _

_Toi, dont le silence est une douleur _

_Qui es-tu ?_

Il réussit à avoir son interlocuteur. Trunk écourta les "bonjour" en allant directement au sujet qui le préoccupait :

"… J'allais justement vous appeler à ce sujet.

- Vous avez donc des informations à me fournir ?

- Hélas, non.

- Comment cela, non ?! s'écria Trunk. Vous ne suiviez donc pas sa piste ?!

- Si…

- Pensez-vous une seconde que je vous paie pour obtenir un « non » ?

- Attendez avant de vous fâcher. Il se trouve que mes recherches n'ont pas été encore concluantes. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement le genre de personne qu'elle fréquente, seulement qu'elle aime se défiler dans la foule. A chaque fois que je me trouvais sur sa trace, elle me semait. Tenez l'autre soir, elle sortait comme à son habitude à dix et demi de chez vous. Je l'ai suivie dès qu'elle est entrée dans son taxi. Elle est retournée dans vos bureaux et est restée travailler jusqu'à minuit moins dix, comme toujours. Elle a ensuite pris la direction d'une boîte de nuit. Et c'est là que j'ai perdu sa trace. J'ai fait la description au videur et à d'autres personnes, mais personne n'a vu cette jeune personne ressortir de la boîte. Et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Elle entre soit dans des restaurants, des bars, mais à chaque fois je perds sa trace. Je vous envoie de suite par mail mes observations.

- Vous recevrez votre chèque dès demain, dit-il sèchement. Et... Vous pouvez abandonner.

- Vous êtes certain ?

- Oui. Au revoir."

Il remit son portable dans sa poche puis, regardant son ordinateur portable, il ouvrit sa boîte de réception. Il étudia avec précaution les observations envoyées par le détective.

Lynn avait l'habitude de venir directement à la compagnie dès qu'elle le quittait le soir. C'est là qu'elle devait planifier le planning de la journée du lendemain. Ensuite, elle retirait toujours dans un endroit bondé, que ce soit dans des boîtes de nuits, des bars ou des restaurants. Et c'est là que sa trace s'arrêtait pour apparaître le lendemain à cinq heures chez lui.

Où était-elle et que faisait-elle entre minuit et cinq heures ? Elle dormait, c'était obligé. Mais où ? Elle ne vivait tout de même pas dans la rue ? Quoiqu'il n'en était pas certain. Peut-être qu'elle faisait tout pour le cacher.

_C'est une théorie idiote, mon vieux._

A moins qu'elle n'ait remarqué la surveillance du détective. Ce qui expliquerait sa méfiance. Une jeune femme, rentrant seule en pleine nuit dans son appartement, resterait sûrement sur ses gardes si elle découvrait qu'un homme étrange la pistait depuis des jours.

Il prit une carte dans son tiroir, un stylo rouge dans sa corbeille puis un annuaire. Et scrupuleusement, il marqua une croix sur les différents endroits où s'arrêtait chaque nuit Lynn. Tous dans le même périmètre. Elle habitait, certainement, non loin de là.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'était le directeur des ressources humaines. Il remit le dossier à Trunk puis repartit aussitôt dans demander son reste.

Trunk ouvrit la sous chemise et découvrit le CV de Lynn avec sa photo.

Elle était née un 12 juin n... dans cette ville. Elle avait eu son bac d'économie cette année dans un lycée prestigieux, et n'avait jusque là fait aucun stage mais des jobs d'été. Mais son adresse... Elle ne correspondait pas au périmètre qu'il avait défini en rouge sur sa carte. Encore un nouveau mystère.

Quant à la lettre de motivation, elle était impeccable, bien écrite et percutante. Il n'y avait rien à découvrir dans ce dossier. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Une simple lycéenne ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi opérationnelle - comme elle aimait si bien le dire - sans avoir eu auparavant une réelle expérience sur le terrain. Elle avait l'art de parler aux chefs des plus grandes compagnies, elle avait le vocabulaire, l'attitude et le sérieux d'une femme d'affaire de quarante ans. Ça ne collait pas.

Lynn cachait forcément quelque chose.

Trunk hésita longuement avant de prendre l'annuaire. Il chercha et trouva rapidement. Il composa le numéro qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"Bonjour, vous êtes au secrétariat du lycée privé Einstein.

- Bonjour madame, dit Trunk, je voudrais un renseignement. J'ai sous les yeux les coordonnées d'une de vos anciennes élèves que j'emploie dans mon entreprise. J'aurais besoin de quelques précisions concernant la nature de l'enseignement qu'elle a reçu dans votre établissement. C'est extrêmement important car je voudrais être certain que ses compétences concordes avec la charge que je pense lui confier. Cela serait-il possible ? (En vrai, je sais pas. Je sais que certaines entreprises aiment vérifier les anciens postes de leur salariés mais jusqu'au lycée je crois pas -)

- Quel est son nom, et la date de départ de notre lycée ?

- Lynn Scoot. Elle a obtenu son bac cette année.

- Je vois. Attendez quelques instants.

Impatient, il ne cessait de frapper son stylo contre le rebord de sa table.

_Elle compte me faire poireauter longtemps comme ça ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! C'est toujours pareil avec le personnel administratif. Payés à rien foutre !_

- Je l'ai ! Lynn Scoot. Oui, c'est celle qui a obtenu les meilleurs résultats de sa section dans le pays. Nous avons été très fière de compter cette élève parmi nous. Elle était très studieuse et très prévenante envers les autres. Jamais un signe de supériorité venant d'elle. Vous n'aurez pas de problème avec elle, je vous l'assure.

- Je n'en ai aucun, dit-il soulagé. D'ailleurs, elle m'impressionne.

- Si vous y tenez, je peux vous faxer sa fiche d'inscription.

- Pourquoi pas.

Il lui donna son numéro de fax.

- Encore merci, dit Trunk.

- De rien, au revoir."

_Je suis con d'avoir douté d'elle durant un instant. Je regarde trop de films d'espionnage. Croire que tout ça était faux. C'est vraiment trop con de ma part. J'ai bien la preuve que Lynn est une personne exceptionnelle. Elle était une excellente élève et fera sûrement une excellente étudiante. Bien que je me doute qu'elle ait besoin de squatter les bancs de la fac avec les connaissances qu'elle à déjà... Je crois que je suis amoureux de cette fille (c'est pas vrai ? Tu nous en apprends des choses )._

Le bruit du fax dissipa ses pensées.

Il prit la feuille faxée quand soudain son visage se crispa.

_C'est pas Lynn, ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ (ça veut dire que tu t'es fait avoir en beauté par une femme ! )

Cette photo qui colorait la fiche d'inscription ne ressemblait en rien à Lynn. Blonde... Il n'y avait que la couleur des cheveux qu'elles avaient en commun.

Il chiffonna la feuille avec rage.

Cette fois-ci s'en était assez ! Lynn se moquait de lui. Elle le prenait pour un imbécile et ça, il ne le tolérait pas !

Il se souvient des mots de Bra au sujet de ses impressions sur Lynn. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Et la déduction à faire était que rien de ce que lui montrait Lynn n'était vrai. Elle n'était pas lycéenne ! Toutes les informations contenues dans le CV étaient fausses ! Elle lui avait menti depuis le début. Pourquoi ?

_Est-ce que je tiens à le savoir ? Non, C'est terminé !_

Il ne voulait pas savoir le pourquoi de ses mensonges. Il désirait la voir disparaître de sa vie et ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Heureusement, elle était partie d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'aurait pas pu rester calme devant elle.

Elle attendrait longtemps ses excuses parce qu'il ne comptait plus la revoir. Qu'elle demeure donc avec ses secrets !

Sa colère était tellement grande qu'il ne put la contenir. En avait t-il envie ? Non.

Il fit exploser tout ce qui contenait la pièce avant de faire exploser les vitres et le mur. Puis, ne voulant plus demeurer dans ce lieu qui lui rappelait la présence de Lynn, il s'envola vers les nuages à la recherche de l'oubli.

« Qui es-tu, Lynn ? Qui es-tu à la fin ?! cria-t-il. »

La réponse appartenait à une certaine jeune fille mystérieuse à qui il avait offert son coeur sans le savoir. Et maintenant, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir insulter le Destin. Ce dernier l'avait puni pour son arrogance et ses critiques dirigés contre lui. Lynn avait été l'instrument de sa vengeance.

Il souffrait.

Il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant.

Les batailles menées contre ses ennemis plus puissants les uns que les autres, ses combats avec son père, Songoku, Songohan ou Songoten ne l'avaient jamais autant touchés et blessés que les mensonges de Lynn.

Ils avaient mené un étrange combat l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait remporté la partie, haut la main, en seulement un seul coup. Mais quel coup !

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle avait levé les yeux vers lui en lui souriant.

Il avait suffi d'un sourire pour le désarmer, l'enchaîner, le combler mais surtout le condamner.

Le seul ennemi d'un saiyen n'était pas le combat.

Non, c'était un poison.

Et le sien avait la particularité de se nommer Lynn.

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter ? D'habitude, elle contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions. Elle savait prendre sur elle pour ne pas se découvrir et gâcher sa mission. Mais là !

Il avait fallu qu'IL la critique pour qu'elle oublie ses devoirs. Pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà dû faire face à des situations pires que celle-ci alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu garder son sang froid ? Pourquoi avait-elle été déçue – en vérité blessée - qu'il lui parle comme à une esclave obéissante ?

C'est vrai qu'elle agissait pour sa mission mais elle aurait été ravie que Trunk prenne toute la mesure de ses efforts pour lui. Elle ne s'était jamais autant impliquée avec ses proies. Elle était plus qu'attentive avec lui. Et cela depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert son coeur à propos de son père. Il tentait comme elle de prouver ce qu'il valait. Il se cherchait à travers les yeux de son père. Elle le voyait dans les yeux de Trunk lorsqu'il fixait Végéta.

_Mais pourquoi j'essaye encore de le comprendre et de lui trouver des excuses ? Il n'est qu'un imbécile, un patron riche, et le fils d'assassins. Je devrais plutôt le haïr. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu. Et le pire, c'est que j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne suis qu'une ingrate... Et maintenant que je lui ai posé un ultimatum, je me vois mal revenir dans son bureau en ayant le sourire. Comme tous les hommes, Trunk doit être trop fier pour oser présenter des excuses à une femme surtout s'il croit obstinément avoir eu raison. J'ai compromis seule toute ma mission. Je devrais faire avec ce que j'ai accumulé comme informations. Et si ça échoue, il ne me restera plus qu'à recevoir le châtiment du diable : la mort._

Elle se leva de son canapé et se dévêtit.

Une chose de positive : il n'était que dix heures. Et pour la première fois depuis la prise de cette mission, elle allait pouvoir dormir. Mais arriverait-elle à fermer les yeux alors que tout son être attendait une réconciliation ?


	9. Une nuit de tourmente

Chapitre 9 : une nuit de tourmente

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a pour ne pas venir manger avec nous ? demanda Végéta en posant sa fourchette.

- Une crise d'adolescence, répondit Bulma.

- On n'avait pas besoin de ça alors qu'on n'a pas encore réglé le problème avec Trunk.

- Elle était en pleurs en rentrant.

- QUOI ?!! ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS !

- Tu ne l'as donc pas vu ?

- J'ai vu un coup de vent passer ! J'ai rien vu d'autre !

- Vous les hommes vous ne remarquez jamais les larmes que versent les femmes. Bra est chagrinée, et pour le moment, n'imagine pas la faire parler. J'essaierai d'aller la voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Après tout c'est une saiyen aussi. L'appel de la nourriture sera le plus fort.

Bulma était persuadée que le chagrin de Bra était dû à un garçon. Mais mieux ne valait pas en parler à son mari sans quoi il serait capable de rendre une visite à cet effronté qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur sa fille et qui, en plus, avait osé la faire pleurer.

En voyant la mine inquiète de Végéta, Bulma eut terriblement envie de le rassurer mais elle ne le pouvait pas sans manquer de dévoiler le secret de sa fille.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence complet.

Puis ayant terminé, Bulma débarrassa la table tandis que Végéta se rendait dans la salon.

La vaisselle fut vite faite. Elle rangea les couverts, puis elle se sécha les mains avec une serviette. Sifflant un petit air joyeux, elle sortit de la cuisine.

Elle entendit alors la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

A peine ouvrit-elle la porte, que Trunk se dirigea d'un pas furieux dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, et cela sans un "bonsoir".

Bulma, qui ne tolérait pas le manque d'éducation surtout venant de ses propres enfants, talonna son fils.

- Trunk ! Tu pourrais au moins m'accorder un regard au lieu d'entrer comme si tu étais chez toi !

- Je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua-t-il en continuant sa marche furieuse.

- Visiblement, tu as passé une mauvaise journée. Mais cela n'excuse pas ton insolence, jeune homme ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Trunk !

Il entra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, sa mère se trouvait à un mètre d'elle.

- Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué j'ai passé une sale journée ! Et je n'ai pas envie de me taper, en plus, les cris hystériques d'une pauvre femme qui au lieu de jour les mères au foyer devrait reprendre sa vie en main !

Elle le gifla.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle giflait un de ses enfants.

Consternée par son geste, elle recula d'un pas.

- Ca, ça prouve au moins que les femmes ne sont jamais celles que l'on croit être, dit-il entre ses dents. Ca te vient bien d'inculquer tes sermons et ton éducation à la con ! Tu es différente depuis que tu as eu Bra tout comme papa. Vous vous pliez en quatre dès qu'il s'agit de satisfaire ses moindres caprices. Mais moi ! Tu m'envoies gérer ta compagnie pendant que tu t'amuses avec ta petite famille ! Dites-le moi si je vous gêne. Oh, et puis après tout cette maison n'est pas la mienne ! Après tout, je suis qu'un enfant qui au départ n'était pas vraiment désiré.

- Non, cette maison ne sera jamais la tienne ! En tout cas, pas tant que tu seras insolent avec ta mère, intervient Végéta.

Il s'avança vers son fils.

- Présente-lui tes excuses, reprit-il.

- C'est la journée ou quoi ? railla-t-il. Ca pas question, tu m'entends ?! Personne ne m'y obligera et c'est sûrement pas toi !

- C'est un combat que tu veux ? dit-il en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils que je vais prendre des gants avec toi !

- Tu n'as jamais pris de gant avec moi, alors arrête tes conneries !

- Le seul à débiter des conneries, ici, c'est toi ! dit-il en le frappant au ventre.

Trunk fut expulsé en arrière.

Il prit quelques minutes avant de se relever. Le regard qu'il lança à Végéta à cet instant était chargé de colère et de frustrations. Ce qui alarma Bulma. Le père et le fils allaient en venir sérieusement aux mains. Et vu la détermination de Trunk, il ne serait pas facile de le calmer et de lui faire retrouver son bon sens. Et Végéta n'arrêterait pas tant que son fils n'aurait pas assimilé la leçon du jour.

Lorsqu'elle vit Trunk passer au stade de super guerrier, Bulma craignit le pire.

Décidée à calmer le jeu, elle quitta la protection que lui conférait son mari, en se tenant devant elle, et s'approcha de Trunk. Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment qu'il déploya son énergie.

Elle fut violemment projetée en arrière contre la porte puis s'écroula par terre.

Il marchait tel un zombie dans les rues depuis deux heures, depuis qu'il avait...

Il s'adossa contre les grilles fermées d'un magasin et se laissa glisser tout le long, jusqu'à se retrouver assis, les jambes dépliés devant lui.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Il faisait noir.

C'était un beau ciel étoilé.

Une belle nuit d'été.

Il aurait souhaité qu'il pleuve pour sentir les gouttes froides et sans goût glisser le long de son visage au lieu de ses gouttes salées qu'il ne tentait plus de retenir en lui.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive à elle, à ma mère._

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la prendre, cria-t-il en frappant son poing sur le sol. Je vous l'interdis !

_Je vous en supplie ne la prenez pas... Refusez la main qu'elle vous tendra et rendez-là moi. C'est ma mère. Elle peut pas partir aujourd'hui, pas comme ça, pas aussi vite. Elle a des amis, sa famille. Et moi..._

- C'est moi que vous devriez prendre !

_Je ne suis pas indispensable alors que ma mère va manquer à bien plus de monde._ _Si vous saviez comme je regrette d'avoir prononcé ses mots, de l'avoir critiquée, de l'avoir blessée avec mes conneries._ _C'est bien de regretter mais…_

- … C'est trop tard ! (je tiens à préciser pour mes chers lecteurs, que Kaïo a strictement interdit l'utilisation des boules de cristal. Vu ce qu'ils ont provoqué dans DB GT, je comprends un peu. Lol).

_Je voudrais que les battements de coeur que je perçois en moi, soient les tiens. Je voudrais que la souffrance que tu endures soit la mienne. Je voudrais que ces yeux qui contemplent ce ciel soient à toi. Je voudrais... Je voudrais n'avoir jamais été là pour te gâcher le bonheur dont tu as droit. Mais le problème est que je suis là, et mon existence t'a été fatal. _

- … C'est trop tard pour toi…

Il se releva et marcha encore.

Tel un fou sur une autoroute, il traversa des rues sans prêter attention aux voitures qui klaxonnaient devant lui.

_Faites autant de bruit qu'il vous plaira, elle… elle les entendra plus… à cause de moi._

Et puis, il entra au hasard dans un bar. Les lumières rouges, signe de l'enfer, lui ouvrirent leur bras lumineux.

_Rouge. Ardant. Brûlant. Incandescent._

Il goûterait à l'enfer pour avoir commis un matricide.

Il se fraya un chemin directement vers le comptoir.

- Je vous sers un verre, monsieur ?

- Vous pourriez même me servir toutes les bouteilles de votre cave. De toute façon, pour le peu d'effet que ça va avoir sur moi.

Le barman regarda plus en détail le jeune homme qui semblait tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère (juste pour me moquer de toi, mon p'tit Trunk. () Tu m'en veux pas ? Trunk : de toute façon tout le monde se moque de moi à cause de toi !) Encore un gosse de riche, se dit-il en voyant la veste de bonne qualité, sûrement une marque de luxe. Son portefeuille devait être bien garni.

Il semblait au bord du suicide.

Le faire boire ne serait pas difficile. Ensuite, à lui le petit portefeuille remplie de billet et de cartes or (pas "carte d'or" la célèbre marque de glace, chers gourmands (). Je parle des cartes de crédit que Paris Hilton doit avoir en double, en triple en cent exemplaires que dis-je ! Y'en a qui en ont de la chance.)

Le barman fit discrètement signe à une de ses serveuses. Une belle rousse flamboyante s'assit à la droite de Trunk et posa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- T'as l'air bien triste, mon bonhomme.

- Ca se voit tant que ça, ironisa-t-il en prenant le verre que le barman lui tendait.

- Un chagrin d'amour ? Un problème avec des amis ou la famille ? Tu peux tout me dire. On est qu'entre nous. Rien ne filtrera. Je te jure.

- J'aime pas parler de moi aux inconnus, dit-il sèchement. Et si tu crois que je suis le genre de mec qu'on peut flouer, t'es mal barrée ma jolie. Les mensonges et les disputes, j'en ai eu ma dose alors va déployer tes talents ailleurs.

- Espèce de salaud !

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Elle partit furieuse derrière un rideau qui se trouvait à la droite du comptoir et qui était réservé au personnel.

- Il n'est pas crédule ce mec.

- Attends qu'il boive. Il sera doux comme un agneau ensuite. Allez Rubis.

- Désolé mais j'aime pas ce genre de type arrogant ! Envoie Jade.

- Spynner dis-lui !

Affaissé sur sa chaise, Spynner se leva.

- C'est pas grave. Laisse-le boire tout seul. Et quand il sortira d'ici on lui fauchera les poches. Tu te compliques trop la vie Gun. Tout doit toujours aller comme tu le souhaites, on dirait notre chère Wildcat.

- En parlant d'elle, elle est pas encore passée.

- Heureusement, dit Rubis, elle me tape sur les nerfs cette gamine ! Elle croit tout savoir sur tout. A dix-huit ans à peine elle joue déjà les boss. Je voudrais bien...

- Chut, ma belle, dit Spynner en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas d'impolitesses sortant de ta jolie bouche. Tu sais qui elle est non ? Elle est très proche du boss. Un mot de travers et tu pourras dire adieu à ta belle gueule peinturée.

- Proche du boss, tu dis ? se moqua Rubis. En vérité, c'est aussi que tu l'aimes, hein, que tu veux pas que je te l'égratigne. Mais t'inquiète, je vais rien faire à ta sainte nitouche.

- J'y compte bien, répliqua-t-il. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ton sang sur les mains. Ca risquerait de salir ma sainte.

L'heure passa sans qu'un réel changement n'intervienne dans l'état de leur fameux client. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir consommer. Scrutant depuis le rideau, Rubis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le bonhomme paraissait toujours aussi maître de lui malgré le nombre de verre englouti. Aucun signe d'euphorie, il tenait parfaitement assis.

Elle se tourna alors vers Spynner, toujours en train de jouer seul à une partie de poker. Elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à jouer seul, mais bon, ce mec était un peu bizarre parfois.

- T'as vu ça ? Ce mec descend les verres sans broncher. Je crois qu'il te battrait à plate couture sur ton propre terrain, Spynner.

- Un rival, ce gringalet ? T'es encore sous les effets de l'herbe, Rubis ?

- C'est ça moque toi. Mais y'a pas que moi qu'il étonne. Y'a même notre Jungo qui tire une gueule à faire peur devant ses performances. Si tu me crois pas, va regarder, toi-même.

Si elle voulait garder secrète la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle était obligée de ne rien changer dans ses habitudes. Spynner était bien trop malin pour ne pas s'étonner d'un changement venant d'elle. Il savait à quel point elle était perfectionniste. Et s'il lui venait la mauvaise idée de ne pas se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous comme tous les soirs à minuit, dans un des repères de leur organisation, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait.

Donc, comme à son habitude, elle entra dans un bar bondé dans son costume de secrétaire.

L'ambiance cette nuit était survoltée autour du comptoir, sûrement un autre de leur concours idiot.

Elle se dirigea directement vers les toilettes pour dame. Elle entra dans la cabine du fond. A l'intérieur un sac de sport l'attendait. Elle commença à se dévêtir. C'était un impérative pour ne pas être démasqué. Sa méfiance s'était accrue depuis qu'elle avait remarqué le loup à ses trousses. Policier, détective ou simple admirateur, il n'était pas question de faire preuve de laxisme.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva son apparence normale, elle sortit des toilettes avec son sac de sport. Ensuite, sans poser un seul regard au gens attroupés au comptoir, elle gagna le rideau derrière lequel se trouvait le reste de la petite bande. Elle fut surprise de ne voir que Rubis. D'habitude, Spynner l'attendait toujours autour de cette table ronde en jouant avec ses cartes.

- Si tu cherches le joli coeur, il est au comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Comme tous les hommes qui y sont, il essaie de se mesurer à plus fort que lui.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est en train de se saouler, cet imbécile ?!

- Bah, si. Y' a un pigeon qui veux pas se faire sagement plumer.

- On sera bien avancé s'il y a une bagarre et que les flics se ramènent !

La chaise sur laquelle était assise Rubis tomba au sol, Les poings serrés, elle fit face à Lynn.

- Ecoute, ma petite, tu peux mener ces idiots par le bout du nez mais pas moi. Fille ou pas fille du boss, je m'en fous ! J'aime pas qu'une gamine vienne taper sa loi alors qu'elle y connaît rien. Toi, t'es juste bonne à mener les missions sans y laisser ton âme. C'est ça quand on est bien placée. A ta place, je me ferai oublier parce que les autres filles, tu commences aussi à leur taper sur le système avec tes airs de cendrillon. Fais gaffe parce qu'un jour tu risques de goûter au même pain que nous.

- Si tu as terminé ton ennuyeux monologue, je peux partir ?

- C'est ça, fais les arrogantes. Mais attention, les rues sont parfois bien dangereuses pour une petite fille.

- Et bah, la petite fille, elle sait se défendre, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle fit signe à Gun de s'approcher.

- Arrête tout ça, de suite, avant qu'un incident fâcheux ne se produise.

- Je voudrais bien mais tu connais Spynner. Têtu comme lui, y'a pas pire. Faut dire que l'autre mec, il assure.

- Dès qu'il s'agit de compétition, vous perdez le sens des réalités. Je vais te le réveiller cet imbécile !

Elle prit un seau qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Elle le remplit d'eau puis elle se plaça devant les deux trublions.

Elle se figea.

Trunk !

Que faisait-il ici ? Par quel miracle avait-il pu atterrir dans un coin aussi mal famé pour un type de son genre ? Sans se poser d'autre question, elle leur balança le contenu du seau sur la tête, à moitié chacun.

- Ca va pas ! hurla Spynner en se relevant brusquement de sa chaise.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, triple idiot !

Trunk gardait le regard plongé dans son verre, mais il avait fallu qu'il entende cette voix si reconnaissable entre milles pour qu'il lève les yeux.

Il reconnaissait ses yeux, cette bouche, ce nez mais pas cette couleur de cheveux. Ce n'était tout de même pas les effets de l'alcool qu'il ressentait ?

- Lynn ? dit-il, hésitant.

Spynner cessa de se plaindre en voyant avec quel intérêt son rival posait les yeux sur Lynn. Il observa alors la jeune fille. Visiblement, elle le connaissait aussi. Et cela était bien étrange. Car Lynn n'avait aucun ami en dehors des membres de l'organisation. Ses relations étaient également les siennes. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce gosse de riche ne faisait pas parti de leur cercle d'amis.

Spynner fit signe à Lynn de se pencher vers lui.

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-il froidement à son oreille.

- C'est le mec pour qui je travaille, en ce moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu tu as fait, Spynner ? Il est pas censé me voir tel que je suis.

- C'est lui qui est venu de lui-même. Il avait pas l'air bien. Tu l'as déjà mis à sec ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Il faut que je le ramène chez lui avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Chez lui ? Dans cet état ?

- Quoi ? Y'a un problème ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de ramener un mec chez lui ?

- Oh si t'en ais capable. Le problème c'est de savoir jusqu'où tu peux aller, s'il se montre trop...

- Tes sous-entendus, tu les gardes pour toi, OK. Je sais me défendre. Et puis un mec saoule, c'est pas bien dangereux, il ronfle au bout de deux minutes quand il est dans son lit. C'est bien ton cas, non, le taquina-t-elle.

- Fais gaffe quand même. Il a pas l'air si saoule que ça, je t'assure.

- On se voit demain soir.

Elle passa sur le comptoir. Ensuite, elle demanda à Trunk de se lever, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Elle saisit son bras qu'elle posa sur son épaule. Il était un peu lourd pour elle mais bon…

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie sous les yeux de Spynner et de Rubis.

- T'as laissé ta sainte partir avec un autre. C'est du joli !

- Tais-toi ! C'est sa mission du moment.

- Sa mission ? Et ben, elle à l'air d'y prendre goût à sa mission. Remarque, je la comprends. Il est pas mal comme mec. Et si en plus, il est accro d'elle, c'est un beau parti qu'elle devrait pas refuser.

Spynner mit alors sa main autour de son cou.

- Si tu continues à cracher sur elle, tu vas perdre ton ravissant cou de cygne. Ce serait dommage, non ?

- Encore faut-il que tu oses, dit-elle narquoise. Vas-y, si t'en as dans le pantalon.

Il lui assena une violente claque.

- Y'a une chose qui est vrai, hurla-t-elle, furieuse, en s'écartant de lui, il a le même regard que toi lorsqu'il fixe cette gamine ! Mais je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter, ajouta-t-elle moqueuse, c'est fou, non ? Allez dis-moi, c'est du désir ou pas ? Parce que sinon, à ta place, je me ferai un sang d'encre pour la vertu de la sainte.

Elle se réfugia dans l'arrière pièce en riant.

Spynner serra les poings.

Cette vipère n'avait pas tort.

Il s'élança hors du bar, en espérant rattraper Lynn.

Mais il ne trouva personne.

- Et merde ! dit-il en shootant contre un sac de poubelle plein.


	10. Entre nous, c'est confidentiel

**Pour ce chapitre assez court, je l'avoue, j'ai inclus une chanson qui se prêtait bien à la relation de Trunk/Lynn. Elle m'est venue alors que j'écrivais ce chapitre et que ma sœur a eu l'idée (excellente ou pas, je sais pas) de mettre du Julie Zénatti. La chanson s'intitule « Entre nous » et si vous avez l'occasion d'avoir son premier CD, mettez-là en lisant ce chapitre et vous verrez comment j'ai été influencée…**

Chapitre 10 : Entre nous, c'est... confidentiel

Elle l'aida à s'extirper du taxi puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Elle sonna.

Personne ne vint ouvrir.

Elle recommença mais toujours rien.

Elle regarda alors les fenêtres.

Aucune lumière.

Visiblement, il n'y avait personne.

- Je me débrouillerai seul, dit-il. Allez-vous en !

- Vous en êtes certains ? demanda Lynn.

Trunk s'écarta d'elle.

- Ce n'est plus la peine de jouer les secrétaires attentionnées. Je sais que vous avez usurpé l'identité d'une autre personne. Rien n'est vrai chez vous, partez !

- L'alcool vous fait délirer.

- Pas du tout ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Lynn Scoot, que vous n'êtes pas la lycéenne que vous me faites croire. Vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse ! Je ne sais ce que cherchez mais allez-vous en avant que je ne décide de porter plainte contre vous !

Il donna un léger coup sur la porte qui fit claquer la serrure. Puis, il entra.

Pourquoi rester dans cette maison après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'avait qu'à ramasser ses affaires et partir. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais son acte et il n'avait pas la force de voir les larmes de sa soeur. Il prit son bagage, et ouvrit ses armoires et ses tiroirs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Lynn sur le pas de la porte.

- Rien qui puisse vous concerner. Je croyais vous avoir dit de décamper ? La prison vous attire à ce point ?

- Elle ne peut pas être pire que ce je vie depuis mes huit ans.

- Ecoutez, dit-il, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre encore d'autres mensonges de votre part. Je suis pressé alors si vous pouviez me laisser seul.

- Vous fuyez ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Votre chambre est très… désordonnée. Vous faites vos bagages comme si vous vous apprêtiez à partir. C'est ce que fait un criminel qui en a sur la conscience.

_Un criminel ? J'en suis un pour avoir conduis ma mère à l'hôpital... je voudrais savoir si elle va bien. Je..._

Il s'assit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je vois bien que vous avez un problème, dit-elle en se rapprochant, dites-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler avec vous. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et je sais encore moins votre nom.

- Je m'appelle bien Lynn. Ca vous pouvez en être certain. Et puis, je vous apprécie aussi.

- La bonne blague ! D'habitude quand on apprécie quelqu'un on ne lui raconte pas de mensonges. Et puis, zut, peu importe... Je me suis trompé sur vous, sur vos intentions et sur mes sentiments.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je que je veux, c'est savoir.

Il se releva pour lui faire face.

- Je vous en supplie Lynn ! Dites-moi qui vous êtes vraiment. J'ai besoin de savoir si je me suis épris d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Je veux savoir...

- Si je vous dis tout, c'est la mort qui vous attend. Et puis... Vous seriez déçu. Je ne suis pas une... la personne qui vous faut.

- Je crois avoir tué ma mère. Vous avez fait pire ?

_Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? _pensa Lynn, intriguée. _Il délire sinon ce n'est pas possible. Lui s'en prendre à sa famille ? Il n'y a pas de fils plus digne que lui. _

Pourtant... Ca expliquerait sa soudaine envie de se saouler et de disparaître au plus vite de cette maison. Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? La scène s'était-elle déroulée dans cette chambre ? Etait-elle responsable de cette tragédie ?

- Je l'ai tuée... J'ai tué ma mère. La seule qui m'ait montré son amour. Je n'ai plus rien... Je ne vaux plus rien.

Touché par les sanglots, elle l'enlaça.

Il s'accrocha à elle avec désespoir.

Elle avait l'impression que leurs battements de coeur se coordonnaient, s'apaisant l'un l'autre.

Autant, elle craignait ce que signifiait le pourquoi de ces frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps, autant elle aspirait à en découvrir le sens.

_Mon corps tremble._

_Est-ce que je suis vraiment prête ? Je ne comprends pas. Tout va trop vite. Et pour la première fois, je ne contrôle plus rien. Moi qui aie toujours tout dirigé de ma vie depuis le décès de ma mère, je me sens déboussolée. Je perds pieds à chacun de ses baisers, de ses caresses qui en demandent toujours plus. _

_Qu'attend-t-il de moi ? Je le sais... J'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait comme ça. _

_Je suis affolée mais il suffit qu'il me fixe de ces deux prunelles pour que je laisse parler mes sens. _

_Mon destin a toujours été tracé en une ligne droite depuis mes huit ans. Je sais ce que je fais, je sais ce que veux, Je sais ce que je laisse derrière moi._

_J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de me regarder dans le miroir de peur de me perdre à chacune de mes nouveaux personnages. Je croyais avancer sans jamais me perdre pour atteindre mon but. Mais il a suffi qu'il vienne sur ma route pour que me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Je n'ai plus d'amour. J'ai peur d'en donner comme j'ai peur d'en recevoir. Pourquoi il faut se lier ? Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas devenir l'esclave de mes sentiments._

_C'est ce que je dis pourtant je suis là à répondre aux caresses d'un homme dont la famille à le sang de mon père entre les mains. Il ne sait rien de moi. Et moi, je sais peu de chose sur lui à part ce que j'ai pu découvrir grâce à ses proches._

_Je suis incapable de réfléchir. Et puis à quoi bon ?_ _Notre histoire est faite de secrets et de mensonges. Et si je cède ce soir, c'est que le destin l'a voulu._

Peau contre peau.

Une danse à deux où les paroles d'une chanson résonnent dans sa tête.

_ça__ tient à un fil _

_fie__ toi à moi pour le début pour la fin _

_c'est__ pas ce qu'on imagine _

_on__ commencera par la fin du film_

Juste un instant pour espérer s'apaiser, alors que les cœurs sont blessés.

Les dés sont lancés. Pourquoi faut-il que le voile demeure alors que les âmes semblent ne vouloir ne faire qu'un ?

_pas__ besoin de compter les jours_

_pas__ besoin de se faire la cour_

Les gestes s'attardent.

_entre__ nous_

_c'est__ une histoire fermée à double tour_

_une__ chambre où vole un parfum aigre-doux_

_d'où__ ça vient ? je n'en sais rien du tout_

Les doutes de faiblissent. A quoi bon se perdre dans une tempête de « pourquoi » et de « comment » ? Puisque…

_c'est__ confidentiel ce qui se passe entre nous_

_cet__ homme est fragile _

_mais__ si fort malgré tout_

_et__ je l'avoue_

_je__ ne suis pas docile _

_mais__ ce courant d'amour m'électrise_

Cet amour qui coule dans ces veines se transforme en un vin enivrant.

_pas__ besoin de compter les jours_

_pas__ besoin de se faire la cour_

Violent, exaltant et apaisant.

_entre__ nous_

_c'est__ une histoire qui ne tient pas debout_

_une__ chambre où vole un parfum aigre-doux_

_d'où__ ça vient ? je n'en sais rien du tout_

_c'est__ confidentiel entre nous_

Une réalité qui glisse vers un rêve crée à deux, loin de la terre et si près des étoiles.

_pas__ besoin de compter les jours_

_pas__ besoin de te faire la cour_

Un désir assouvi. Une folie

_ça__ tient à un fil_

_on__ commencera par la fin du film... _

_Entre nous_

Oublier ce qui a été quand le regard de Morphée le rappelle vers son domaine.

Elle reste éveillée à regarder une image que ses souvenirs désirent garder mais que son cœur doit effacer.

Les larmes coulent comme des diamants glissent des mains gantées d'un cambrioleur.

_J'ai une raison d'exister mais ce n'est pas celle de t'aimer… plutôt de te tuer._

D'un bond, Trunk se redressa.

Il tendit la main vers le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et l'envoya cogner contre le mur.

Puis, il se rallongea.

Une seconde plus tard, il se rassit et regarda autour de lui.

- Lynn !

Elle n'était tout de même pas partie sans rien lui dire ?

Il vit alors la feuille posée sous sa montre, sur sa table de chevet. Il s'en saisit précipitamment et lut :

" Tu as encore des gens à aimer, et qui t'aiment. Moi, je ne serai jamais rien qu'un poison pour toi. Pense à ta famille et va les rejoindre avant que le fossé ne devienne trop grand et insurmontable. Quant à nous... Ce sera confidentiel jusqu'au bout. Adieu."

- Mais merde ! Lynn ! T'as pas le droit !

**A suivre….**

**Ces chapitres étaient moins marrants, hein ?Mais bon, ne vous inquiètez pas, je me rattraperai sur les prochains.**

**Je vous laisse et j'attends vos commentaires sur ces 3 chapitres… **

**Si vous avez de la chance, j'enverrai la suite dans une semaine.**

**D'ici là, gros bisou à tous !!!!**


	11. 1 dispute 2 réconciliations

**Me revoiloù !!!!**

**Rubrique « coucou » : **

**- La damnée : ne t'inquiète pas pour Trunk. Je ne vais me montrer trop méchante avec lui, en tout cas pas maintenant.**

**- Bulma44 : Cette question de nourriture va me poursuivre longtemps... Et bien, je n'ai qu'une réponse : c'est l'amour ! Mais je suis persuadée que Trunk doit commander des pizzas en cachette. Lol.**

**- Mamoru Kusanaguy : Kaïo a dit "non", donc c'est "non" ! En plus, franchement vu la tournure que prends mes écrits, je crois que Trunk en aura recours plus d'une fois, alors vraiment meiux vaut pas utiliser les boules de cristal maintenant.**

**- Laloune : que je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous ! Spécial dédicace pour toi, lol.**

**Et merci aussi à tous les autres !!!!!!**

**Je crois que là, c'est bon, j'ai fait mon petit discours…**

**Trunk : à deux balles !**

**Je vais ignorer cet impudent pour vous dire : **

**Bonn lecture !!!!!!!!!! **

Chapitre 11 : 1 Dispute- 2 réconciliations

Elle claqua violemment la porte de son appartement puis se sachant loin des regards, elle s'effondra en larmes pour la première fois depuis des années.

Pourquoi le destin lui jouait-il un tour aussi sadique ?

C'était bel et bien terminé pour elle. Elle allait devoir faire une croix sur sa mission. Quel triste constat alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle ne comptait aucun échec sur son CV. La petite Lynn fragile allait devenir la risée de tous. Elle avait fourni tant d'efforts pour gagner ses galons d'or et voilà qu'aujourd'hui…

Tout s'était brisé en quelques minutes. En quelques regards, plus rien n'avait eu d'importance à part ces yeux.

Adossée contre la porte, elle tentait désespérément de calmer ses pleurs. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Que faire ?

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de regagner son poste de secrétaire comme si de rien n'était. Si seulement, elle avait pu prévoir plus tôt ce qui allait se passer entre eux, elle n'aurait jamais pris la peine de jouer aussi bien son rôle au point de s'attacher à Trunk mais également à sa famille. Leur gentillesse envers elle l'avait plus qu'émue. Elle avait certes tout fait pour se faire accepter parmi eux, mais à force de les côtoyer elle avait pu apprendre à quel point ils étaient vraiment sincères envers elle. Ils lui donnaient leur affection parce qu'ils l'appréciaient.

Une famille. Elle en voulait également une, avec une mère et un père, des frères et des sœurs. Une maison résonnant d'éclat de rires et baignée par la lumière de l'amour. Elle avait vécu tout ça avec Trunk.

Ici, elle était seule entre des murs qu'elle avait peints seule. Des murs gris en vérité malgré leur couleur rose. Elle avait beau garnir son appartement d'objets, il était désespérément vide à ses yeux. C'était juste une boîte de poupée qu'elle tentait de faire ressembler à une vraie maison.

_Maman…Tes bras… Je veux tes bras autour de moi, mais ils ne sont plus là. Et c'est comme ça… Mes larmes coulent mais personne ne les voit jamais. Maman qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? _

**_« Ne pleure pas Lynnie ! Maman te l'interdit. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer alors que j'attends beaucoup de toi. La vie est dure et si tu tombes dès la première marche, tu ne seras jamais rien. Je veux que tu nous venges, tu entends ! Je veux que tes mains soient les instruments de ma vengeance. Ne me déçois pas, Lynnie. Ne déçois jamais maman ou bien elle ne t'aimera plus jamais. _**

**_- Non, je veux que maman m'aime encore !_**

**_- Alors sois toujours forte, ma chérie. »_**

Ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Elle rit désabusée.

_Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu m'as toujours demandé d'avancer sans éprouver le moindre regret, même à ta mort tu ne voulais pas que je regrette. Tu voulais simplement que j'éprouve ta vengeance. Et ton amour… il m'a dévorée alors que ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour. Pourquoi me demander de ne plus pleurer ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce si dégradant pour toi ? Pourtant, j'ai vu Trunk pleurer pour sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un lâche, j'ai seulement ressenti la force de son affection pour elle. Y a t-il plusieurs façons d'aimer ? Je ne comprends plus… M'aimais-tu maman ? Quelqu'un m'a-t-il aimée un jour ? _

_Tu es partie en me laissant juste du sang sur les mains et tu m'as interdit de pleurer. Est-ce que tu vas me détester pour l'avoir fait alors que j'étais avec le fils de tes meurtriers ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je là ? Quelle est ma véritable raison de vivre ? Ma vengeance est dénuée de sens maintenant que je me suis enchaînée à Trunk. Que vais-je faire moi qui ai creusé ma propre tombe ?_

Elle aurait dû se tenir à la maxime de l'organisation : ne jamais se lier à ses ennemis. Et malheureusement, cette nuit, en plus d'avoir offert son corps à Trunk, elle lui avait cédé les clés de son cœur.

_Je voulais juste un sursis. Une occasion_ _de m'évader de cette prison où je me suis enfermée avec tes espoirs, maman, et non les miens._

Mais en abandonnant la mission, c'est sa vie qu'elle risquait. A moins qu'elle ne tente malgré tout le coup avec les quelques informations en sa possession.

C'était trop flagrant. Si Trunk faisait une description de son visage à la police après avoir remarqué les détournements de fond, elle serait recherchée. Et la police ferait le lien tôt ou tard avec l'organisation. Pourtant, ils avaient besoin de cet argent. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve une nouvelle proie sans que Spynner et les autres ne se doutent de quoique ce soit, et cela dans le délai d'un mois. Ce n'était pas assez pour collecter un maximum de données sur sa nouvelle proie. Elle allait jouer gros.

_Tu as déjà été confrontée à des situations plus délicates que celle-ci et tu t'en es toujours sortie avec brio. Je suis capable de réussir si j'y passe tout mon temps dessus. _

Elle avait la journée pour concocter un plan sûr à deux cents pour cent et le mettre en œuvre dès demain.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle ôta ses baskets et entra enfin dans son salon.

- T'étais où ?

Elle sursauta devant le ton furieux de Spynner.

Il était assis sur le canapé et tenait dans sa main un verre. Sur la table basse, elle découvrit une bouteille malheureusement bien entamée.

- Chez mon patron, répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché. J'ai dû l'écouter me débiter ses soucis familiaux... Je suis fatiguée, Spynner, alors si tu pouvais revenir un peu plus tard...

Le verre, lancé par Spynner, frôla le côté droit de son visage et alla se briser contre le mur, derrière Lynn.

Elle le regarda interloquée.

- T'es fou ou quoi ?! C'est l'alcool qui te rend aussi inconscient ? Je te préviens, j'ai déjà donné...

- Jusqu'à quel point ?! dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers Lynn.

Elle ne recula pas.

En aucun cas, elle ne devait donner l'occasion à Spynner de douter d'elle. Le mieux était de se comporter comme d'habitude, avec sérénité et poigne.

- Ta jalousie est ridicule, dit-elle. Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas les types friqués. Si c'est Rubis qui t'a encore injecté son poison dans les veines, t'as intérêt à t'en soigner, parce que sinon je demande un autre équipier.

- T'es cruelle comme fille, Lynn, dit-il moqueur. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant aimé une femme... Je sais plus quoi faire... Je suis prêt à accepter tout ce qui viendra de toi, le bien comme le mal. Mais toi, tu ne comprends pas...

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'on doit pas se moquer des sentiments des autres !

- Je ne me moque...

- Ah oui ?! cria-t-il en la faisant sursauter. Je suis pas idiot pour croire tout ce que Rubis raconte par jalousie, reprit-il plus calmement, mais je dois reconnaître que cette fois-ci, elle avait pas tort. Je sais tout de toi, Lynn. Et je sais que t'es pas une putain. Alors à moins d'avoir passé la nuit sur les trottoirs, je vois qu'une seule explication à ça !

Il tourna brusquement sa tête et découvrit son cou qui portait une trace rouge incrustée dans la peau.

- Et je parie que t'en as sur tout le corps, railla-t-il. Cette fois-ci t'as joué ton rôle jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ? Aussi perfectionniste que toi, y' pas. J'espère pour toi que ton patron t'a reconnue au réveil ? A moins que les pleurs de tout à l'heure, c'était pour ton petit cœur brisé. Il a pas apprécié ta prestation ?

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre.

La mâchoire serrée, Lynn tentait de garder son calme.

C'était la première fois que Spynner se montrait aussi désagréable envers elle. Bien qu'elle ait toujours été dépréciée par ses pairs, elle les ignorait. Et parce qu'elle savait que Spynner la soutenait et croyait en elle, elle affrontait les critiques de face. Mais là… La seule personne dont le jugement importait à ses yeux, venait de se montrer aussi fourbe que les autres.

- Tu connais la règle, non ? dit-il froidement. C'est la mort qui l'attend.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, Spynner ! dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- C'est toi qui n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! hurla-t-il hors de lui. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Rester auprès de toi, ça me suffisait.

Nerveux, il fit les cents pas devant elle.

- Je me disais que tu t'habituerais à ma présence et que cela se ferait tout seul. J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Qui t'encourageait quand les autres disaient que tu n'étais qu'une gamine incapable de mener une mission à bien ? Qui s'inquiétait pour toi quand tu te lançais dans des opérations dangereuses ? Qui devinait ton chagrin à chaque mot que tu prononçais ? Et toi, tu m'as toujours ignoré ! cria-t-il subitement, en lui empoignant les bras et accentuant la pression autour de la chair. Il a fallu que tu tombes sur ce type pour que tu oublies tout...! Tout... Ta mission, tes amis et ta pudeur ! Dis-moi qui a été le plus traître de nous deux ?! Dis-le ! Tu sais que tu risques ta vie pour cette faute, mais ce qui t'inquiète c'est sa putain de chienne de vie !... Je te laisserai pas faire, Lynn ! C'est sa vie que je veux, pas la tienne !

Il se détacha d'elle et quitta l'appartement.

Lynn courut après lui dans le couloir.

Il était dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermaient lentement sur lui.

- S'il meurt... je te préviens, tu devras me dire adieu !

- Et bien, soit. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura après lui.

Les portes se refermèrent. Elle s'écroula à genoux.

Depuis son départ de chez lui, il ne cessait de ressasser les mots d'excuses. Mais comment trouver les mots justes alors qu'il ignorait l'état exact dans lequel se trouvait sa mère ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de se défiler. Il devait affronter le courroux de son père. S'il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir Lynn, il ne voulait pas perdre les autres, sa famille. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, et il ferait en sorte de l'écouter. Peut-être qu'ensuite, sa faute excusée, le destin lui renverrait la jeune fille.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu dans un hôpital, c'était à la naissance de Bra. Il se souvenait de l'attente de tous leurs amis. La petite salle d'attente et le personnel se rappelaient encore de cette grande troupe composée essentiellement de fortes personnalités. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi nerveux que ce jour là. Le mur contre lequel Végéta s'était adossé avait fini complètement fissuré à la grande surprise du personnel. Il se souvenait avoir aperçu un bref sourire sur le visage de son père lorsque les sages femmes l'avaient rassuré de l'état de sa femme et du bébé. Végéta en aurait hurlé de joie s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de témoins autour de lui.

Il avait été jaloux de sa sœur à ce moment là. Il n'avait pas supporté d'être supplanté dans le cœur de ses parents par une inconnue toute fripée et loin d'être jolie. Aujourd'hui, cette petite tête fripée était devenue un vrai brin de femme. Et à dire vrai, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir une sœur même s'il aurait préféré en avoir une plus modeste (il oublie un peu que lui aussi n'est pas très modeste ).

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'attente des urgences, toute la troupe était là comme prévu. Ils dormaient tous côtes à côte.

Son regard enregistra alors la tête de Songoten sur les genoux de Bra. Depuis quand ces deux-là arrivaient-ils à se supporter sans se vanner ?

Il vit alors son père près de la machine à café.

Ce dernier se retourna.

Il paya un deuxième café puis, les deux gobelets en plastique blanc entre les mains, il se dirigea vers son fils et le pria de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Trunk le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à un banc où Végéta s'installa.

- Je t'ai pas demandé si t'en voulais mais à voir ta tête t'en as vraiment besoin, dit-il en tendant le café à son fils.

- Merci.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Le gobelet entre les mains, Trunk n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots qu'il destinait à son père. Il n'osait même pas aborder l'état de santé de sa mère. La peur le tiraillait.

- En fait, ta mère va bien. Elle a été très secouée mais elle n'a rien eu de grave à la tête, ce que craignaient les médecins au départ.

L'énorme poids, que Trunk portait sur le dos ces dernières heures, disparut en une seconde. Avec soulagement, il regarda son père pour y chercher son pardon. Mais Végéta gardait un visage sévère.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De ce que tu as failli provoquer ?

- Je...

- Est-ce que tu penses trouver une bonne explication qui puisse justifier ton geste ?

- Il n'y en a aucune. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère contre maman ni contre toi.

- Et tes paroles envers elle ?

- Je ne les pensais pas.

- Tu n'es plus un enfant pour agir aussi inconsciemment, Trunk. Tu n'avais pas le droit de tenir de tels propos à ta mère alors qu'elle s'inquiétait comme une folle pour toi. Tu aurais des choses à me reprocher mais pas à elle. Elle n'a jamais été une mère indigne. Elle n'a jamais privilégié l'un de ses enfants. Elle vous aime tous les deux de la même manière... tout comme moi. Je ne suis pas doué pour les preuves d'amour demande le à ta mère. Mais je défie quiconque de dire que je n'aime pas ma famille. Chacun est différent et à une sensibilité différente. Chacun dévoile à sa manière ses sentiments. Tu ne peux pas demander à tous tes proches de te montrer à quel point ils t'adorent. Un petit mot, un geste, un signe, c'est aussi important que des actes ou des discours qui peuvent être faux. Ceux qui sont les plus sincères en amour ne sont pas forcément ceux qui disent "je t'aime" à tout bout de champs. Tu dois pouvoir écouter les silences, deviner les regards... Tu verras, c'est là qu tu comprendras à quel point l'amour peut transparaître depuis l'âme des gens.

- Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à maman.

- Je le sais sinon crois-moi, fils ou pas fils, tu serais dans l'autre monde.

- Tu plaisantes, hein ?

- J'en ai l'air ? (J'aurais bien voulu me prêter au jeu mais je me serais vraiment trop éloignés de ma trame. Donc un Trunk/Végéta se sera pour la prochaine fois, si je fais une autre fic de DBZ )

Trunk sourit mais se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Est-ce qu'après ça tu es fier de moi ? Tu peux me dire la vérité, tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas fier de ta bêtise. Mais en règle générale, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de toi. Je suis fier de toi depuis que j'ai vu quel homme tu serais.

- Tu parles de l'autre Trunk ?

- Oui. Alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, j'ai risqué la vie de ta mère et la tienne. Si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est grâce à Trunk qui vous a sauvés. J'ai compris que l'esprit de famille était très important pour lui et donc pour toi. Je crois que quelque soit le nombre de futurs possibles, mon fils sera toujours un homme courageux qui aurait mérité de gouverner un peuple. Je suis content que tu aies hérité de la générosité de ta mère. Mais, tu aurais pu éviter d'être aussi impulsif, ça nous aurait évité quelques soucis. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu agis et qu'ensuite tu réfléchis.

- Dans ce cas, je tiens ça de toi, et pas de maman.

- Un point pour toi.

- Alors, c'est pardonné ?

- Je te ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas moi la vraie victime dans cette histoire.

Le visage de Trunk blêmit.

- Maman va me...

- Fallait le prévoir. Si tu as reçu mon pardon, le sien sera plus difficile à obtenir, surtout qu'à son réveil, elle sera de mauvaise humeur. Et tu sais comme moi que les...

- Hôpitaux, ce n'est pas son fort, termina-t-il en soupirant.

- Si elle devait se venger, je pense qu'elle demanderait à Lynn de te...

Trunk serra le gobelet dans sa main. Son visage s'était assombri.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Elle est partie, répondit Végéta.

- Partie ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne travaille plus pour toi ?

- On a eu une dispute et elle a quitté le bureau en disant qu'elle ne reviendrait qu'une fois que je lui aurai présenté mes excuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu tu attends, vas-y.

- C'est pas si simple...

Trunk tendit le papier à son père.

- Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi dit-elle qu'elle est un poison pour toi ? Et puis... confidentiel jusqu'au bout ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- On pourrait zapper sur la journée d'hier et ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je suis fa...

- Pas question, jeune homme ! Tu as commencé, tu termines. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'en fasse part à ta mère. Rien que l'idée que tu puisses faire pleurer Lynn peut te valoir un séjour en enfer.

- Lynn n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, répondit Trunk en gardant les yeux sur un pigeon qui roucoulait devant lui. Son identité, sa personnalité, tout est faux chez elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a joué ce jeu, et je ne risque pas de le savoir.

- Elle travaille peut-être pour une entreprise concurrente.

- C'est une possibilité. Mais... Ces phrases qu'elle laissait parfois en suspend me font croire qu'elle travaille plutôt pour des criminels.

- Tu crois qu'il a un rapport avec ce groupe dont parlent les journaux ?

- Sûrement...

_J'aurais pu comprendre et l'aider si elle m'avait tout avoué,_ pensa-t-il. _Mais non, elle s'entête à tout garder pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour elle ? Juste une proie qu'elle va escroquer puis oublier… Mais moi, je ne peux pas oublier ! _

- Comment peut-elle croire un instant que je la laisserais s'évanouir dans la nature après ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit ! s'écria-t-il furieux en serrant son gobelet, avant de se reprendre un peu tard.

Il tourna son regard vers son père qui le fixait, d'un air malicieux.

- Je vois... Le "confidentiel jusqu'au bout", c'est de ça dont elle parlait.

Trunk vira au rouge.

- Si je comprends bien, pendant que nous étions ici à nous faire du souci pour ta mère, toi, tu passais du bon temps avec ta jolie secrétaire.

- J'avoue, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire... De toute façon, avec Lynn, pas moyen de contrôler la situation. Entre nous... La logique ne vaut plus. Le destin a voulu qu'on commence par la fin, il va falloir terminer par le début.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait retrouver Lynn et découvrir enfin qui elle était.

- Je peux te poser une question, papa ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu permets à Songoten de poser la tête sur les genoux de Bra ?

Avec un sourire malicieux, il vit son père s'élancer vers l'hôpital.

- Approche donc Trunk, le pria sa mère adossée contre ses oreillers.

Il se méfia, d'emblée.

La voix faussement doucereuse de sa mère dissimulait certainement sa colère. Il allait sans aucun doute recevoir l'unique et seule correction de sa vie, et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.

Sous le regard amusé de son père, il avança vers le lit de la malade en gardant les bras en croix devant son visage. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être défiguré avant d'avoir retrouvé Lynn.

- Penche-toi un peu, Trunk.

- Je suis assez prêt de toi, là… Non ?

- Trunk.

- Entendu, dit-il en se penchant vers Bulma.

Soudain deux bras se refermèrent autour de son cou. Etonné, il resta les bras ballant le long de son corps.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir ! dit-elle avec un sourire Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus après ça.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Si. Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Je t'aime, maman.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite.

- Au secours ! Qui a changé mon petit garçon ? Végéta que lui as-tu fait ?

- Moi, rien. C'est...

- Papa !

- Vous êtes bien louches vous deux. En fait, où est Bra ? Je veux la voir.

- Elle soigne Songoten, répondit Trunk.

- Il a eu un accident ?

- Oui, il est passé sous un bulldozer qui répond au nom de ton cher mari. Pour une fois, je l'approuve.

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon, je l'ai comme ami d'enfance et frère de cœur, je vais pas en plus me le coltiner comme beau-frère.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Alors, c'est fait ! Je trouve ça romantique. Enfin, nos deux familles seraient liées autrement que par l'amitié.

- Tu n'es pas assez objective, maman.

- Oh, si ! Mes deux enfants vont partir chacun fonder leur propre famille. Je vais rester seule.

- Merci pour moi, fit Végéta.

- Je voudrais un autre enfant.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

- Tu n'y penses pas maman ? ajouta Trunk.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as ta vie. Laisse-moi mener la mienne.

- T'es trop...

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas continuer, espèce de petit insolent. Je vais te montrer si je suis vieille. Dans trois semaines, je vous annoncerai la bonne nouvelle.

- Appelle les médecins, papa, je crois que maman a reçu un coup bien plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient sur la tête.

- C'est toi qui va en recevoir un si tu persistes avec tes remarques.

- Ce qui me rassure c'est que tu risques pas de faire le bébé tout seul. Et si papa ne...

- Trunk, sort d'ici, prévient sa mère.

- C'est pas pour...

- Ecoute un peu ta mère, dit Végéta en le poussant vers la sortie.

Il referma la porte au nez de son fils.

- Je vous préviens, cria Trunk en tapant furieusement sur la porte, pas question que je cautionne ça !

- Monsieur, nous sommes dans un hôpital, dit une infirmière.

- Dites-le à eux !


	12. Détective Pan

Chapitre 12 : Détective Pan

L'esprit rassuré au sujet de l'état de santé de Bulma, la troupe se retrouva à dormir chez Bulma en attendant son retour le lendemain vers l'après-midi. Têtue comme une mule, Bulma avait bien évidemment refusé de rester une nuit de plus à l'hôpital. Malgré les conseils des médecins et celui de ses enfants et de son mari, elle campait sur sa décision en soutenant qu'elle guérirait plus vite chez elle. Elle avait cependant accepté de demeurer une nuit en observation après que Bra ait versé quantité de litres de larmes de crocodiles pour dissuader sa mère de mettre sa vie en danger.

Pour le dîner, Chichi et Videl avaient dû se plier en quatre pour satisfaire la faim de plusieurs saiyens réunies. Le réfrigérateur s'était désempli en un tour de main, et elles imaginaient déjà la tête que ferait Bulma à son retour.

L'ambiance, autour de la table, était joyeuse après avoir été mortelle durant une nuit entière. Végéta conversait avec Songoku au sujet d'une nouvelle attaque. Bra et Pan se disputaient au sujet d'une critique à propos d'un film, et Songohan se faisait un devoir de conseiller son frère sur sa manière de conduire, qui était épouvantable car son attention se rivait toujours sur son portable. Seul Trunk restait dans son coin à broyer du noir. Après les quelques explication de Végéta, ils avaient tous tenu à respecter le silence de Trunk. Sa culpabilité devait sérieusement agiter son cœur. Pourtant, Bulma lui avait pardonné. Et puis, cela restait tout de même un accident. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans le salon pendant que les femmes terminaient la vaisselle. (Et la parité dans tout ça ! ( . ))

- Dis tonton, commença Pan en bondissant de derrière le canapé, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler "tonton", maugréa Songoten en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Qu'est-ce tu veux, gamine ?

Elle sauta à ses côtés.

- C'est quoi ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur l'ecchymose de sa joue.

- C'est vrai, ça, intervient Songohan. Tu traînes cette blessure depuis ce matin. Je me posais la même question mais je n'osais pas trop te le demander.

Songoten croisa le regard noir de Végéta, installé sur le canapé en face de lui. Curieusement, ses coups se rappelèrent à lui.

Songoten déglutit péniblement à l'idée de devoir se frotter une fois de plus à Végéta.

- C'est rien, bredouilla-t-il.

- Allez, dis-le tonton, supplia Pan. T'as trouvé plus fort que toi ?

- Pan, laisse Songoten tranquille, intervient Bra tout en évitant de regarder le jeune homme.

- Depuis quand tu prends son parti ? demanda Pan, suspicieuse.

- Je n'ai pas pris parti pour lui, objecta Bra. Et puis, zut ! J'ai rien à dire.

Elle alla se réfugier dans la cuisine.

- J'sais pas si c'est à cause de la pleine lune mais tout le monde est bizarre en ce moment, conclut Pan.

_Ça va__ pas se passer comme ça. Moi, je veux des explications._

Elle se dirigea alors vers Trunk. Les coudes sur la table, il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- A quoi tu penses ?

_Comment vais-je la retrouver ? Après tout ce qui vient de ses passer, elle doit être à des kilomètres de moi. Je peux pas le supporter. Je peux pas imaginer me réveiller demain sans entendre sa voix. C'est fou ! Je la connais à peine. Je ne sais rien d'elle mis à part son prénom et pourtant je suis prêt à lui donner mon cœur, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je comprends plus rien. Je n'imaginais pas un seul instant m'attacher à elle... Je lui en veux beaucoup pour ses secrets mais je suis persuadé qu'elle a ses raisons. Et même si c'est une criminelle... C'est trop tard. Je ne pourrais jamais la condamner... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

- ... TRUNK !!!!!!

Il sursauta.

- T'es folle de me crier comme ça dans les oreilles ! Tu vas me crever les tympans !

- On se demande s'ils ne le sont pas déjà, ironisa Pan. C'est dommage que Lynn ne soit pas là. Elle aurait mis un peu plus de joie chez Trunk et Songoten.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sale petite peste ? rétorqua Songoten furieux.

- Doucement, dit-elle en levant le doigt. Un mauvais geste de ta part et je dirai pas ce que je sais sur elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit Trunk dont l'attention fut piquée.

De son côté, Songoten s'était rapproché tandis que Végéta écoutait d'une oreille discrète tout en discutant avec Songoku.

Videl, Chichi et Bra entrèrent dans le salon, en ignorant l'enjeu qui s'y jouait. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé, tandis que Bra s'installait en face de son frère, en ignorant superbement son père.

- Allez, accouche ! supplia Trunk.

- Tiens, t'es réveillé, toi ? remarqua Bra, incisive.

- Ouais. Allez Pan, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Lynn.

L'adolescente croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Vu la lueur de son regard, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement après avoir subi les cris de Songoten et la mauvaise humeur de Trunk.

- Je m'excuse de m'être emporté, dit Trunk. Ca te suffit ?

- Tu parles à une ado, pas à une gamine.

- Un billet de cent, ça te suffit ?

- J'sais pas.

- Deux billets.

- Les magazines people auraient été moins pingres.

- Pan, l'avertit sa mère, continue et c'est ton argent de poche qui va se réduire considérablement. Et ne compte sur aucun de tes grands-pères pour renflouer ta tirelire, j'y veillerai, crois-moi.

- T'es pas drôle, maman !

- Alors ?! s'écria Trunk, au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu me le dis enfin !

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je dirais tout à condition que... Songoten, Bra et toi, vous me disiez chacun ce que je veux savoir !

- C'est quoi ce chantage à deux balles ! s'écria Songoten. C'est Trunk qui veut savoir, pas moi !

- C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Bra. Je ne vois pourquoi je me plierais à tes questions.

- C'est pas grave, Pan, dit Trunk. Je sais tout sur eux, et même les derniers...

Songoten se jeta sur Trunk.

- Ta vie deviendra un enfer si tu parles ! prévient Songoten, menaçant.

- Désolé mais l'enfer je le vis déjà, rétorqua Trunk, furieux.

Il poussa son ami et se releva.

- Si vous étiez de véritables amis vous m'aideriez à la retrouver ! Si tu veux tout mon argent, Pan, je te le donne. Je donnerai tout pour Lynn ! Je serais même prêt à vendre mon âme au diable s'il me disait où chercher la femme que...

En voyant tous ces regards stupéfiés pointés sur lui, il quitta le salon en toute hâte.

Un silence troublé suivit son départ.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres en se posant la même question. Mais la réponse, seul Végéta la connaissait.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça, dit Pan désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il vaut mieux éviter de parler de Lynn en ce moment, conseilla Végéta.

- Tu sais quelque chose, papa ? l'interrogea Bra, oubliant subitement ses griefs contre son père.

- Pas vraiment.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il a, décida Songoten.

- Tu ne devrais pas, l'avertit Végéta.

- Tu vas aussi me frapper si je me rapproche trop de ton fils ? rétorqua-t-il railleur avant de sortir.

Sa phrase fit mouche sur Végéta et surtout sur Bra qui se mit à rougir sous l'œil intéressé de Pan.

Songoten devait son bleu à un coup de Végéta. Elle en était désormais certaine. Et le sujet de querelle devait être Bra. Pourquoi ?

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Pan la détective.

Impossible ! Songoten et Bra ne sortaient tout de même pas ensemble ! Non, c'est impossible. Il y avait forcément une explication. Songoten avait sûrement été impoli envers Bra et donc engendré la colère de Végéta. Mais elle ne s'expliquait pas le rougissement de Bra. Et puis, les paroles de Songoten étaient on ne peut plus explicites.

- Et bien ! dit Videl. On peut dire qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous. Malgré le temps, je suis toujours aussi étonnée.

- Tu t'y feras dans une trentaine d'année, plaisanta Songohan en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, que faisons-nous ?

- Ca te dit de venir t'entraîner avec moi, proposa Végéta à Songoku. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Je suppose que mon fils n'a pas été un bon adversaire, répliqua Songoku en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- On en reparlera là-bas si tu veux bien ?

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent.

- Je vais aller me coucher, dit Songohan. Demain, je reprends du service et pas question de faire la moindre erreur. Mes patients ne me le pardonneraient pas.

- Je vais dormir aussi, dit Videl. Pan, au lit !

- Demain, j'ai pas cours ! C'est les vacances, tu le sais, ça ?

- Et alors ? Tu vas rester debout jusqu'à cinq heures du matin ?

- Pourquoi pas ? soutint-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas Videl, je reste avec elle, dit Bra. Ca te dit de dormir dans ma chambre, Pan. Je te dirais ce que tu veux entendre et tu me diras ce que je veux savoir.

- Bonne nuit ! s'exclama Pan.

Elle empoigna Bra par le bras et courut hors de la pièce.

- Et toi, maman ? demanda Songohan.

- Je vais me faire un thé avant de dormir.

- N'en n'abuse pas, lui conseilla son fils, avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi !

Assis sur le perron, Trunk regardait le ciel d'un air attristé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête et vit Songoten.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'asseyant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as et... On est pote depuis toujours et on s'est toujours tout raconté. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne. Des secrets, il ne devrait pas y en avoir entre nous.

- Je suis tout aussi coupable que toi.

- C'est si grave que ça ce qui se passe entre Lynn et toi ?

- J'sais même pas ce qui se passe entre nous. J'sais pas où je vais avec elle.

- C'est quoi exactement le problème ? Elle ne te trouve pas assez bien pour elle ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Sérieusement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il me manquerait chez moi.

- Elle a déjà un copain ?

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça je pourrais au moins me battre, mais là...

- Tu sais quoi, on ne va pas avancer si tu t'entêtes à répondre en mode "désespéré" à mes questions. Dis franchement ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Il soupira avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui raconter le récit de ces derniers jours.

- Et ben... On peut vraiment dire qu'il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il arrive ce genre de chose.

- Pas de vannes, s'il te plait.

- Elle est comment en brune ?

- Songoten !

- J'ai rien dit ! Bref, tu crois que Pan a la solution à ton problème ?

- J'en sais trop rien. J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir sur les moyens de retrouver Lynn. Je pourrais aller voir la police et voir s'ils peuvent mettre un nom sur son visage mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un casier judiciaire. Lynn est très intelligente. Elle cachait sa réelle identité et je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit faite épingler par le passé. Je ne mettrais pas la main sur elle aussi facilement, c'est plus que certain.

- Elle était si douée que ça ?

- Une vraie spécialiste ! Elle a joué habilement un rôle pour entrer dans ma compagnie et ça grâce à ses connaissances étendues de mes relations professionnelles. Et, en y réfléchissant bien, elle a dès le début cerné le caractère de chacun de mes proches. Elle a mis mon père dans sa poche en lui parlant de mon entraînement. Elle a su réveiller la corde sensible de ma mère. Et avec Bra, elle a su jouer les sœurs en se laissant conseiller en matière de mode. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas par hasard ou parce qu'elle est "sympa" qu'elle a réussi à se faire accepter parmi nous. Elle savait comment parler à chacun de nous.

- Ton analyse va très loin. Qui crois-tu qu'elle soit ? Un dangereuse espionne ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait tout simplement que tu tombes fou amoureux d'elle et que tu l'épouses, et ainsi devenir riche.

- Parfois, je me demande si tu m'écoutes. Si c'était bien le cas, dis-moi pourquoi elle se serait enfuie après notre nuit ensemble ?

- Les femmes sont rusées. Tu l'as dit toi-même : Lynn est intelligente. Sa disparition est peut-être un stratagème pour t'emprisonner dans ses filets. Regarde-toi ! Tu es en train de te consumer d'amour pour elle.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais donner ton âme au diable pour la retrouver. Si ça c'est pas se languir d'amour pour sa belle, je m'y connais pas.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Lynn.

- Tu ne la connais pas. Reviens sur terre !

- Aide-moi... je t'en supplie.... Aide-moi, Songoten.

- Voilà pourquoi un homme ne devrait jamais tomber amoureux. Il devient une vraie loque.

- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ? le menaça-t-il. Et puis... Comment ça tu n'es pas amoureux de ma sœur ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Je te regarde et t'as pas l'air d'une loque, comme tu le dis, donc t'es pas amoureux. Tu t'amuses avec Bra ?

- Mais, non !

- Et on peut savoir où vous en êtes ? dit-il en faisant claquer les articulations de ses doigts.

- Je l'ai pas touchée ! lui assura-t-il en reculant. On est juste amis.

En voyant la mine si craintive de son ami, Trunk laissa son hilarité prendre le dessus.

- Tu me paieras ça, maugréa Songoten.

- Pourquoi te frapper alors que mon père ne t'a pas raté, ce matin ?

- Arrête, rien que d'y repenser, j'ai des frissons.

_Flash back _

Végéta marcha à vive allure vers la salle d'attente. Il calma ses nerfs le temps de réveiller les deux tourtereaux.

Songoten bondit sur ses pieds et prévoyant ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite, il s'enfuit à toute jambe hors de l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour lui, Végéta ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il le poursuivit jusque dans les airs.

- REVIENS ICI, SALE MORVEUX !

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- JE SUIS LE SEUL À JUGER ! CROIS-MOI, T'ES UN HOMME MORT !!!

- Végéta, t'es un mec bien, maintenant ! Tu vas risquer ton auréole pour un raté comme moi !

- EST-CE QUE TU SOUS-ENTENDRAIS QUE MA FILLE EST DU GENRE À SUIVRE UN RATE !!

- Mais arrête de comprendre tout de travers, merde !

- ET EN PLUS JE COMPRENDS DE TRAVERS !!! VISIBLEMENT, T'ES PRESSE DE MOURIR !

Attiser la colère de Végéta, même involontairement, n'était pas une chose à faire. Songoten l'apprit à ses dépens. Végéta le rattrapa, malgré la bonne distance qu'il y avait entre eux, et l'empoignant par le col de son sweat, ils se posèrent sur la terre ferme.

Et là...

(Feylie : en raison de la brutalité de la scène, l'auteur a choisi de ne pas retranscrire les détails de cette correction que Songoten ne méritait pas vraiment. La prochaine fois, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de poser ne serait ce qu'un seul doigt sur Bra () Trunk : dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas te fatiguer à écrire ce passage. Feylie : n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que je l'avais écrit mais ensuite j'en ai fait des cauchemars tellement ça avait l'air réel. Trunk : et en plus c'est une vrai mytho. Feylie : Shadow viens écrire la suite de cette deathfic. Trunk : désolé, j'ai rien dit.)

_Fin du flash back_

- Comment t'as pu t'intéresser à ma sœur ? Sincèrement, j'en reviens toujours pas.

- C'est une histoire tout droit sortie de l'esprit d'un scénariste d'une série pour ado.

- Tu me racon...

- TRUNK !

Il se retourna et aperçut devant la porte sa sœur. Le visage de cette dernière reflétait à la fois l'excitation et la malice.

- Toujours aussi discrète.

- Sois gentil ou je ne te raconte pas ce que m'a dit Pan sur Lynn, dit-elle.

- Dis-lui parce qu'il est vraiment au bout du rouleau, se moqua Songoten.

- Et bien, Pan m'a avoué avoir vu la photo de Lynn dans un des dossiers qui traînait sur le bureau d'Hercule.


	13. Ce que le passé laisse comme trace

Chapitre 13 : Ce que le passé laisse comme trace... 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous savez comment elle est notre petite Pan : elle aime fourrer son nez partout. Et c'est Hercule qui a fait les frais de sa curiosité. Il a reçu plusieurs dossiers et parmi eux, un qui concernait les membres d'une organisation.

- Et c'est là qu'elle a vu la photo de Lynn ? demanda Songoten.

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça "pas vraiment" ? rétorqua Trunk. Pan l'a reconnue oui ou non ?

- Et bien cette organisation a été défaite il y a plus de vingt ans. Et la photo était celle d'une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année.

- Donc ce n'était pas Lynn, déclara Songoten.

- Pan m'a dit que la ressemblance était vraiment troublante, à part que la femme était brune. Lynn est blonde.

- Euh… A vrai dire… C'est compliqué à expliquer maintenant, dit Trunk. Mais, je peux t'assurer que Lynn est brune de naissance, lui apprit Trunk (j'ose pas te demander comment tu peux en être aussi certain '. Trunk : alors pourquoi tu en parles ? Fallait garder le silence).

- Lynn en brune ? Je me disais bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'aura d'une blonde, nota Bra.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand les gens dégagent une aura selon la couleur de leur cheveux ? demanda Trunk estomaqué par les paroles de sa sœur.

- Tu vois, Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle n'avait rien d'une blonde. Tu viens de me donner raison. Mon instinct est extrêmement fiable, donc ne te moque pas de mes remarques.

- Je ne vois qu'une explication, dit Songoten en balayant la dispute naissante entre Trunk et Bra, c'est peut-être la mère de Lynn.

- C'est très plausible, jugea Bra.

- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Pour ça tu devras rendre une visite à Hercule.

- J'ai enfin une piste ! s'exclama Trunk, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui va me dire où la trouver. Mais au moins, je saurais qui elle est !

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, lui promit Songoten en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de Bra.

- Songoten.

- Quoi ?

- Y'a quelqu'un qui te regarde à neuf heures.

- Et merde ! Dit-il en s'écartant de Bra. Désolé, Végéta ! Mon bras était engourdi et...

- JE VOIS QUE LA PREMIERE LECON NE T'A PAS SUFFI !

- Papa, non ! hurla Bra en regardant son père courir après Songoten. Fais quelque chose, Trunk.

- T'es folle ! Je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de papa.

- T'assures vraiment pas comme frère !

Sur ce, Bra entreprit d'aller secourir Songoten.

Et ce fut un véritable spectacle comique que Trunk observa depuis le perron. Songoten, apeuré, sautant dans tout les sens pour éviter les boules d'énergies lancer par Végéta qui criait comme un damné tandis que Bra lui reprochait sa conduite.

Sans sa famille et ses amis, il aurait sûrement perdu la raison. Il avait fallu qu'il soit sur le point de perdre sa mère pour se rendre compte que son père ne le détestait pas. Il avait une famille géniale avec une mère aimante, un père grognon mais attendrissant à ses heures, et une sœur férue de mode avec qui il aimait se disputer. Et puis, le soutien de ses amis était tout aussi fort. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule personne et c'était Lynn.

Il s'assit et contempla à nouveau d'un air nostalgique le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

- Où est-tu mon Lynn ?

Durant toute la journée, elle avait déambulé dans son loft sans aucune énergie, en proie à un énorme chagrin. Elle avait redouté le retour de Spynner et redouté le moment où il lui aurait annoncé la mort de Trunk.

Les heures s'étaient lentement écoulées et le soleil s'était couché sans que Spynner ne vienne frapper à sa porte. Mais loin d'être soulagée, cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Ne pas savoir et attendre en espérant… Il n'y avait rien de pire.

Et cette nuit, allongée sur le canapé, elle craignait de fermer les yeux par crainte que ses rêves lui apportent l'image d'un corps ensanglanté et sans vie. Si Trunk mourrait... Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle n'avait jamais eu à tuer et encore moins à risquer la vie d'autrui. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait travailler seule lors de ses missions, ainsi elle avait la certitude de ne jamais causer la mort d'un de ses partenaires. Seul Spynner tenait à l'accompagner. C'est vrai, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Et comme une idiote, elle venait de le trahir.

Elle se souvenait encore de son entrée dans l'organisation. Un adolescent de quinze ans et déjà la haine des adultes, bien encré dans le cœur. Rescapé d'une guerre, Spynner avait été approché par un missionnaire qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Elle avait été troublée la première fois en le voyant. Elle allait sur ses neufs ans. Et jusque là, les rares enfants qu'elle avaient côtoyés respectaient les adultes. Et voir Spynner aussi insolent et si arrogant face à des adultes l'avait fortement étonnée. Elle s'était promise de se montrer toujours aussi téméraire que lui pour assurer la réussite de sa vendetta.

Spynner l'avait très vite appréciée bien qu'elle soit une fille. En fait, c'est surtout parce qu'à cette époque elle était loin de l'image de la petite fille modèle. Ses cheveux étaient aussi courts que ceux d'un garçon et elle s'amusait à imiter les hommes de son père. Avec Spynner, elle s'était vite mise à apprendre le maniement des armes sous l'œil vigilant de son père. Oui, savoir que Spynner était à ses côtés l'avait toujours motivée.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les courbes de son corps se précisaient, elle s'était éloignée de lui. Elle n'appréciait pas son regard qui ressemblait à celui des autres hommes de son père. Pour retrouver leur ancienne complicité, elle était jusqu'à aller étouffer sa poitrine sous des mètres de bandes mais sans succès. Elle sentait que leur relation d'antan avait été irrémédiablement bouleversée par ces changements physiques.

Cependant, elle avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'éprouvait Spynner à son égard n'était pas le même sentiment que celui des autres hommes. Il avait fallu que l'un d'eux tente une approche très directe sur elle pour qu'elle sache.

Spynner s'était rué sur l'homme et l'avait roué de coups. Et l'impudent s'était finalement retrouvé avec un trou dans la tête, de la part du boss, par un de ses bras droit. Quant à Spynner il avait été remercié avec une arme. Son père savait toujours profiter de la situation pour faire comprendre que seule une arme était nécessaire pour protéger les siens et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter à tirer.

_Récompenser le sauveur de sa fille en lui remettant une arme, c'est tout à fait le geste d'un père aimant ça !_

Aujourd'hui, elle préférait user de sa cervelle et de ses poings en premier recours avant d'utiliser un revolver, et jusqu'à maintenant, cela lui avait plutôt bien réussit. Pas de mort inutile sur la conscience...

_Sauf celle de Trunk par la main de Spynner._

Et depuis cette agression, elle évitait de dévoiler son corps sauf si elle était coiffée d'une perruque et d'une nouvelle identité. Elle se fondait totalement dans le personnage et elle oubliait son passé. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais sauté le pas avec un homme...

_Tout ça, c'était avant Trunk. _

Elle avait toujours craint ce moment et en quelques minutes, elle avait jeté ses appréhensions et sa pudeur par la fenêtre. Elle comprenait la déception de Spynner.

_Rubis et les autres se font au moins payer et n'y laissent pas leur cœur_, songea-t-elle amère. _Moi, j'ai tout donné et tout perdu._

Pour lui, elle ne serait qu'une aventure parmi tant d'autres, alors que pour elle...

Voilà pourquoi elle aurait voulu être un homme. Elle n'aurait pas eu à se préoccuper de son cœur. Elle aurait évité les discours misogynes et les regards pervers. Au lieu de cela, elle était toujours obligée de s'expliquer sur ses décisions, toujours contrainte de prouver ce qu'elle valait et toujours obligée de se méfier du moindre clin d'œil venant d'un homme.

Elle avait beau jouer les fortes têtes, elle restait une femme avec ses faiblesses et ses inquiétudes.

_Mais je vaux plus d'un homme. Je suis tout aussi douée qu'eux. Je suis capable de faire oublier cet échec... non, je vais plutôt tenter un coup que personne n'a encore réussi. Je ne sais pas lequel mais je le ferai ! Et ils verront que je ne suis pas une sale gamine inexpérimentée !_

Quand soudain, la sonnerie de sa porte sonna.

_Spynner… _

C'était sans aucun doute lui. Il allait certainement lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à s'affoler comme jamais.

Elle se leva difficilement. Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle.

La sonnerie sonna une fois de plus.

_Arrête, Spynner ! Arrête d'insister. Je sais que tu as hâte de m'annoncer sa mort. Moi, je ne veux pas l'entendre. _

Tremblante, sa main se posa sur le poignet. La porte s'entrebâillait lentement quand tout à coup, elle s'ouvrit entièrement avec violence.

Surprise, Lynn recula devant les deux hommes vêtus de noir et lunettes sombres sur le nez. L'un d'eux, moyennement corpulent, bondit sur elle, tandis que l'autre, plus élancé, refermait la porte.

Dans quelle embrouille s'était-elle encore plongée ? Qui étaient ces hommes ?

L'heure n'était pas aux interrogations. Il fallait dans un premier temps se débarrasser d'eux et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle leur poserait les questions adéquates.

Elle tendit son bras pour frapper le visage de son agresseur. Il se saisit de son poignet avant que le coup n'atteigne sa mâchoire.

Il sourit narquoisement.

Vexée, Lynn lui porta un coup dans le bas ventre.

L'homme se recroquevilla de douleur.

Elle en profita pour le frapper violemment dans le dos.

Résistant, il ne s'écroula pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer son geste quand un bruit de verre la fit sursauter. Sa table basse était en miette. L'état de son mobilier la préoccupa moins lorsqu'elle vit l'homme brandir une arme vers elle.

Subitement, un bras s'enroula autour de son cou. Elle se débattit mais l'homme maintenait fermement sa poigne.

- Pourquoi tu ne hurles pas comme les autres ? demanda l'homme à son oreille.

- Hurler, c'est avoir peur, répondit-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Ca le patron nous l'avait bien dit, acquiesça l'homme armé. Comme il nous a dit de nous méfier de tes réactions.

- Elle frappe fort, la bougresse, dit l'homme derrière Lynn.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-elle. Et que voulez-vous ?

L'homme s'approcha et lui caressa sa joue du bout de son arme.

Lynn le fixa sans baisser les yeux. S'ils faisaient parties d'une organisation ennemie, ils ne prendraient pas le risque de la blesser mortellement. Ils avaient certainement besoin d'elle. Leur boss cherchait certainement des informations et désirait obtenir quelque chose de son père. Quel moyen plus simple que de l'enlever ! Pas question qu'ils l'utilisent comme monnaie d'échange. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais et les autres membres de l'organisation lui ôteraient définitivement tout crédit.

Elle devait donc garder son sang-froid et attendre le moment propice pour s'échapper.

- Tu me plais bien ? dit-il en avançant son visage vers le sien. Ca te dirait une partie de jambe en l'air ?

- Hey, calme-toi, Sid. T'as entendu les avertissements du boss. Pas touche à la fille.

- Je sais, dit-il en prenant le menton de Lynn entre ses doigts. Je plaisantais. On a plus le droit ?

- De toute façon, rétorqua Lynn acide, t'es pas mon genre.

- Et c'est quoi ton genre ? se moqua-t-il. Les types friqués ?

Elle resta bouche bée.

Comment savait-il pour Trunk ? Ils la surveillaient. Depuis combien de temps ? Seul Dieu le savait.

Elle mordit l'avant bras de l'homme qui la tenait fermement au cou.

Il la relâcha en jurant contre elle. Mais, malheureusement pour Lynn, l'homme en face d'elle lui assena un violent coup dans l'estomac. Elle se plia en deux avant de s'évanouir.

- Je préférais l'ancien temps où les femmes ne faisaient pas autant de chichi pour se faire enlever, maugréa-t-il en regardant la trace de morsure laissée par les dents de Lynn (que veux-tu ? Les femmes ne sont plus de fragiles dames de la cour qu'il faut sauver à tout bout de champ. 21e siècles oblige, elles savent aussi se défendre. Alors gare à vous, les mecs ( . ))

- On se dépêche parce que j'suis pas sûr que la dame reste longtemps dans les vapes.

**A suivre…**

**Alors, dites-moi, comment avez-vous trouvé ces trois chapitres ?**

**Lynn se sortira-t-elle saine et sauve des griffes de ses ravisseurs ? Qui sauvera Songoten de la colère de Végéta ? Trunk parviendra-t-il à découvrir tout ce qui se cache dans le passé de Lynn avant l'issue fatidique (pour lui ou pour elle ?) ?**

**Alors, là, j'en sais rien fichtrement rien…**

**Je rigole ! Vous m'avez vu vraiment cru ?**

**Trunk (ironique) : quelle bonne blague ! Quand est-ce que tu nous en sors une autre de ce genre ?**

**Feylie : toi, Narcisse, ferme-là ou bien je demande à Shadow de s'occuper de l'écriture de la suite des chapitres. Et crois-moi, elle, elle n'a pas pitié des persos. Cette fic pourrait vraiment se transformer en deathfic. Moi, j'ai évité mais avec Shadow… Tu n'aurais plus de mère, à cette heure-ci, et tu serais en enfer grâce aux soins de Végéta. Alors s'il te plait, tu devrais me remercier !!!**

**Trunk : je vois pas pourkoi. Franchement, aussi doué que moi, j'aurais pu trouver une solution. Je serais aller voir Kaïo pour qu'il me laisse utiliser les boules de cristal. Et grâce à mon sens inné du dialogue, il aurait accepté en deux temps trois mouvements ! Quand, je disais que j'étais génial comme mec.**

**Feylie : je me demande ce que Lynn peut bien trouver à un mec aussi égocentrique que toi.**

**Trunk : elle au moins, elle a trouvé un beau parti, contrairement à toi.**

**Feylie : là, pour un perso, tu commences vraiment à être insolent ! C'est décidé ! Cher lecteur, attendez-vous à le voir souffrir bien comme il faut dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Trunk : je te ferai changer d'avis aussi sûrement que j'ai pu séduire Lynn. Aucune fille ne me résiste lorsque je mets mon cœur à nu.**

**Feylie : ah, d'accord ! Alors tu as bien utilisé Lynn… Hey, Lynn ! Tu veux savoir ce…**

**Trunk : Non ! T'es folle ou koi ?! Tu veux qu'elle me trucide, c'est ça ?**

**Feylie : j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire regretter tes paroles envers moi… (à suivre…)**

**C'est**** pas tout ça, mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et attendez-vous à me revoir dès le WE avec 3 semaines de retard. Lol. (je plaisante, hein )**

**Gros bisou !!!!!!**


	14. Un début de réponse

**Salut ! Je suis encore et toujours là !! C'est drôle, ça, je pensais que vous alliez m'oublier. lol.**

**Avent de commençer, j'ai remarqué que la dernière fois, j'avais mal publié le chapitre 13. Ca fait que j'ai dû le modifier (cétémercredi, je crois). Mais cela ne concerne que les derniers paragraphes de ce chap. Donc, si vous ne comprenez pas, allez relire le chap 13 pour voir si vous n'avez rien manqué. Je suis désolée pour ce p'tit inconvénient.**

**Et comme d'hab, mes "coucou" : **

**- Laloune : J'avais remarqué ton retour, c'est que tu fais beaucoup de bruit, lol. En disant que je renouvelais le style des fanfics, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles ou plutôt mes yeux. Ca va très loin, lol. Il doit y avoir des messages subliminaux dans mes chapitres, car j'ai réussi à faire entrer une malheureuse victime dans ma secte où je suis le gourou. T'es foutue, Laloune ! Et pour un Goten/Bra... Je vais en préparer une, juste pour toi. Attention à la crise de four rire car c'est un vrai couple comique que je vais dépeindre !**

**- Badmary : Où est dons la suite de la fic ? J'ai trouvé ! Elle est juste en bas de ma rubrique "coucou" ! Je suis trop forte ! J'ai sûrement des dons de voyance ! Lol.**

**- La damnee : bah, oui. J'ai été gentille avec Trunk, mais pas pour longtemps, crois-moi (rire sadique). En ce qui concerne le passage de Veggie, j'ai été réticente à le faire parler autant. C'est vrai qu'il est pas bavard notre Veggie. Heureusement, ça n'a pas trop traumatisé les lecteurs puisque j'ai pas reçu de plaintes, à moins qu'ils attendent encore.... Je vais aller me cacher ! Lol. Et puis c'est vrai que ta review est assez différente des autres que tu as laissés, c'est long mais j'aime bien. Vous lisez ma fic et moi je lis vos reviews, c'est "donnant-donnant" !**

**- Princesse des sayens : l'intrigue et le suspens, voilà les ingrédients que j'ai pas intérêt à oublier dans mes prochains chapitres. Zut ! Je ne sais plus où j'ai pu les mettre. Faut dire que ma cuisine est un vrai chantier où traîne tous les ingrédients d'une fic. Lol.**

**- Bulma44 : si je comprends bien, tu aimes voir Trunk me dénigrer devant les lecteurs. T'es méchante ! Lol. Je sens que je vais finir par écrire une fic sur Trunk/ Feylie juste pour le fun !**

Trunk** : ce sera sans moi. Je vois pas ce que ça apportera de plus à la saga DBZ. Franchement, t'es un perso sans saveur.**

Feylie** : Sans saveur, moi ! Tu sais à qui tu parles, là, p'tit insolent ?**

Trunk **: à une folle qui croit que son histoire est sensass parce qu'elle reçoit des reviews. Tu comprends pas que les gens ont pitié de toi.**

Feylie** : Tu insultes les lecteurs, là. A ta place, j'irais me réfugier dans une autre galaxie.**

Trunk** : je les attends de pied ferme.**

Feylie** : lecteurs, je vous laisse votre proie. Tous les coups sont permis pour remettre cet insolent dans le droit chemin. J'ai jamais vu un perso aussi peu respectueux envers ses lecteurs et surtout envers l'auteur. A bas Trunk !!!**

Trunk** : espèce de traîtresse.**

**Bon, je vais arrêter là mes délires avant que je fasse une fic complète sur tête de pivoine et moi.**

**J'ai une annonce à faire : J'ai bien l'impression que vous êtes tous des fervents admirateurs de Végéta. Ca n'arrête pas dans les reviews ! Vous voulez vraiment que j'oriente ma fic vers un Végéta/ Bulma ou quoi ? Bon, là c'est l'histoire de Trunk et de Lynn. Mais dès que j'en aurez fini avec les deux, je vous promets de faire une fic avec Végéta en perso principale et avec une intrigue de ouf ! Ca vous va ? Alors maintenant, soyez gentils avec moi et ne m'implorez plus de faire du Végéta, ce sera pour plus tard, promis. Lol.**

**Et enfin, laissez-moi vous dire : **

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!!**

Chapitre 14 : Un début de réponse 

Trunk n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et pourtant il se réveilla sans problème. Le sommeil, il ne le ressentait pas et encore moins la fatigue. Sa prochaine entrevue avec Hercule occupait totalement son esprit.

Le célèbre Satan Hercule, président à ses heures, avait accepté de le rencontrer mais tôt dans la matinée pour ne pas déborder sur son emploi du temps prétendument chargé. Leur rendez-vous était fixé à huit heures, heure où le président Satan Hercule prenait son petit déjeuner.

Trunk prit une douche et s'habilla.

En sortant de sa chambre, il aperçut Songoten encore ensommeillé. Ce dernier bâilla, passa à côtés de Trunk et le devança sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Tu me fais la tête ? demanda Trunk, étonné.

- Hein ? dit-il en se retournant. Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?

- T'as pas assez dormi ou quoi ?

- Non, dit-il en s'adossant contre le mur. J'ai vécu une nuit de cauchemar ! A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux et que l'image de Bra venait se faufiler dans mon rêve, Végéta accourait en hurlant qu'il me ferait moine dans un temple... L'horreur ! Et je te parle pas de ce qu'il me promettait quand j'essayais d'embrasser Bra... Maintenant, je comprends vraiment les autres soupirants de ta sœur. Y'a pas moyen d'établir une relation avec elle sans avoir le père sur le dos.

- Tu vas abandonner ?

- Moi ?! Abandonner ?! Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai ! Peu importe les obstacles, j'obtiens toujours ce que je souhaite. Végéta peut aller se rhabiller car lorsqu'il s'agit d'obstination, je suis le roi ! Je te le dis, ce n'est pas un vieux qui va me dissuader de renoncer à ce que je désire.

- Ah, bon ?

Le visage de Songoten blêmit aussitôt.

Il tourna la tête pour voir au bout du couloir, le père de celle qu'il désirait. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la colère ne déformait pas encore les traits de Végéta. Néanmoins, cela n'atténua pas les craintes de Songoten.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Végéta arrive au moment le plus importun ? (Parce que l'auteur adore voir Goten se dépêtrer dans des situations que seul un dragueur adore se fourrer. Et malheureusement, (soupir) face à Végéta, la sanction est immédiate. -)

- Alors comme ça je suis le vieux têtu qui fait obstruction à tes penchants pervers ? dit Végéta en serrant les poings.

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Trunk, est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? s'écria Songoten affolé.

- A quelques mots près, répondit Trunk.

- Non, sérieux, j'ai dit ça ?! C'est un malentendu ! Un énorme malentendu ! Dis-lui, Trunk, que je pensais pas à mal !

- Papa, Songoten ne pensait pas à mal...

- Tu vois, Végéta ! s'écria-t-il enthousiaste. C'est bien un...

- Il voulait juste se débarrasser de toi pour mieux séduire ta fille, termina Trunk. (Feylie : Ca se fait vraiment pas ! C'est ton ami ou ton ennemi ? Trunk : Songoten est bien mon meilleur ami mais faut bien que je le fasse un peu souffrir pour s'être intéressé à ma sœur. Feylie : le fameux complexe du grand frère. Trunk : pitié lâche-moi. Feylie : j'ai bien l'impression qu'il l'adore sa petite sœur chérie. Trunk : C'est bizarre mais j'ai mon poing qui me démange. Feylie : Je vais te chercher une pommade. Ciao !)

- Mais t'es un traître, toi ! l'accusa-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Trunk qui souriait moqueur.

- L'avantage cette fois, commença Végéta en frappant son poing dans sa paume, c'est que Bra n'est pas là pour m'arrêter. Je sens que tu vas me servir de punching ball pour mon entraînement de ce matin.

Trunk fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna de la piste de boxe improvisée tout en sifflant.

- Tu me le paieras, Trunk ! cria Songoten. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé Lynn, je te ferai regretter ce que tu m'as fait.

- Avec des intérêts ? demanda-t-il, moqueur tout en s'éloignant.

- Avec intérêt ! certifia Songoten. Et crois-moi... AIEEEEEE ! Ils sont élevés. AIEEEE !! Putain, Végéta, arrête, tu vas me tuer ! AAAIIIIIIEEEEEE !!!!

Hercule attendait son premier visiteur de la journée, en compagnie de Boubou devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils se frottèrent les mains devant ce festin de roi.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur visiteur.

- Ah, ch'est toi, Trunk ! s'écria Hercule, la bouche pleine. Rentre !

- Viens manger avec nous, lui proposa Boubou. Y'a pleins de bonnes choses à se mettre sous la dent.

- Non merci, refusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas faim.

- T'es malade ! s'étonnèrent-ils.

- On peut dire ça, plaisanta-t-il en songeant à cette drôle de maladie que provoquait Cupidon.

- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, s'enquit Hercule.

- Non, le rassura-t-il. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me voir alors que tu es si occupé par tes fonctions.

- Ah, c'est pas bien grave, y'a mes ministres ! En fait, à part les visites officielles et quelques interviews, c'est la belle vie. Pas vrai, Boubou ?

- Ah, ça oui alors. On s'amuse aux cartes et puis on mange bien.

- Je me demande si les gens auraient voté pour toi s'ils avaient su que tu passerais ton temps à t'amuser.

- Bien sur que oui ! Après tout je suis le grand Satan Hercule, déclara-t-il en bombant le torse, celui qui a sauvé plus d'une fois la planète. Ah Ah Ah !

- Toujours aussi grosse, la tête, hein ?

- Si c'est pas pour le petit déjeuner que t'es venu, c'est pour quoi ?

- Ce serait long à expliquer. Je voudrais juste que tu me parles des dossiers que tu as reçus au sujet d'une ancienne organisation.

- Ah, je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour ta compagnie. Ne t'en fait pas, cette organisation a été démantelée il y a de ça plusieurs années ! Avec moi, nos entreprises ne risquent rien, ah, ah, ah !

- Je le sais mais j'ai vraiment besoin de voir ces dossiers.

- Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Boubou, tu veux bien me ramener les pochettes sur mon bureau ?

- Si ça ne te gêne pas je préférerais les étudier calmement dans une pièce.

- Ca ne me gêne pas du tout. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans mon bureau.

- Merci, Hercule. Je te revaudrais ça !

Trunk quitta précipitamment la pièce.

- Il m'a l'air bien pressé aujourd'hui, remarqua Hercule.

- C'est vrai ça. Il n'a même pas demandé...

La porte se rouvrit brusquement.

- En fait, il se trouve où ton bureau ? demanda Trunk.

Après une crise de rire de Hercule et de Boubou, Trunk obtient son renseignement.

La pièce était impeccablement tenue.

Il s'installa derrière le secrétaire puis s'empara de la première sur la pile de pochette et l'ouvrit.

Lynn rouvrit les yeux.

Où se trouvait-elle exactement ?

Elle détailla les lieux. Rien que quatre murs. Une belle prison en somme.

_Ils m'ont enfermée, ces salauds !_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira.

_Décidément, en ce moment rien ne va comme je le voudrais ! _

_Cette chance que je croyais avoir récupérée après la mort de ma mère est devenue une malchance. Pourquoi et comment ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au destin pour qu'il me tourne le dos de cette manière ? _

_Je voudrais tout effacer de ces derniers jours.... effacer ma rencontre avec lui..._

_Je me demande si Trunk m'a oubliée. Après le mot que je lui ai laissé, je ne crois pas qu'il prenne la peine de se poser plus de questions sur moi. Je fais désormais partie de son passé. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est mieux ainsi...._

_Je dis ça mais je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Spynner doit l'avoir... J'ose pas le dire. Je ne peux pas accepter cette fatalité. Si Trunk s'en va, c'est une part de moi qui s'envolera avec son âme. Et là... moi, qui suis déjà un zombie, je ne serai plus que l'ombre de moi-même… Un fantôme. _

Le bruit des clés attira son attention.

Méfiante, elle s'éloigna de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme. Il tendait devant elle un magnum. Il craignait certainement qu'elle ne tente de fuir.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans des conditions pareilles. Dites à votre patron que le lit laisse à désirer et que la décoration ne me convient pas du tout.

- Désolé, mais c'est la seule chambre de libre qu'il nous reste, à moins que tu ne veuilles partager la mienne ou bien celle de mon pote Teddy.

- Finalement, je vais me contenter de celle-ci.

- T'es certaine ? Parce que tu risques de rester encore un certain moment ici.

- A moins que je réussisse à m'évader.

- C'est gentil de m'avertir, dit-il en s'approchant.

Elle ne recula pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- T'es pas facile à intimider, dit-il en pointant son arme sur sa tempe.

- Si vous croyez vraiment que je vais parler parce que vous avez votre joujou avec vous... Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de trahir les miens.

Il rit.

- Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas hésité à les trahir pour...

- Fermez-là ! La seule que j'ai trahie, c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant un chien !

- Et en plus, la gamine sait aussi cracher du venin, dit-il en lui serrant sa main autour de sa mâchoire. T'es en terrain ennemi mais t'oses quand même nous insulter. A ta place, j'essaierais de bien me faire voir, parce que mon patron n'appréciera pas ton langage. Il préfère les femmes silencieuses et soumises.

- Il doit s'ennuyer le pauvre, railla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il va bientôt t'apprendre à garder la tête basse devant un homme.

- Encore un de ces hommes qui ne supportent pas la domination des femmes, c'est pathétique.

- T'as de la chance. J'ai reçu pour ordre de ne pas t'abîmer. Sans ça, tu serais déjà étalée sur ce sol à moitié inconsciente et moi, entre tes cuisses.

- Espèce de salaud ! dit-elle en l'écartant de lui.

Il rit.

- N'attend aucune visite. Quelques jours de diète vont bien te rendre plus coopérante.

- C'est ça, comptez là dessus !

La porte se referma sur elle.

Et comme par hasard, la bougie choisit ce moment pour s'éteindre.

L'obscurité l'engloutit.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! pesta-t-elle.

- Elle m'épate vraiment la petite. Sincèrement, je m'attendais pas à rencontrer une fille comme elle.

- Pourtant, tu sais ce qu'on raconte à son sujet.

- Oui, mais je pensais comme beaucoup que sa réputation était faussée. Je me suis bien trompé et je ne suis pas fâché.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je tiens vraiment à l'intégrer à notre équipe.

- Comme si la demoiselle allait donner son accord. Et puis, tu oublies le boss. C'est pas ce qu'il souhaite, et tu le sais.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais c'est tellement dommage de voir un tel talent nous filer entre les pattes.

- Tu ne vas pas tomber sous son charme, hein, Sid ?

- T'inquiète Teddy. Je sais que c'est trop dangereux. Ce genre de fille, elle te charme plus par son originalité que par son physique - quoique le sien vaut largement le coup d'œil - et c'est ça le plus dangereux. Le mannequin, tu t'en lasses. L'aventurière continue toujours à t'étonner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Je plains sérieusement les hommes qui se sont amourachés de cette gamine. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir l'oublier de sitôt.

Mais merde ! Pourquoi tous ces embouteillages ?

Son doigt tapait nerveusement sur sa cuisse depuis une demi-heure.

Les routes étaient étrangement bondées en cette période de congés (le destin aime s'acharner sur toi, Trunk. Finalement, je me demande si c'est pas moi, le Destin ? C'est vrai quoi ? C'est moi qui dirige un peu voir beaucoup la vie de ce vantard ).

Incapable de patienter encore plus, Trunk sortit de la voiture et s'envola.

Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Et celle qui détenait une partie de sa réponse était sa chère mère.

Il arriva chez lui.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bra qui sortait. Elle le bouscula au passage, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'en excuser. Piqué par ce manque de politesse envers lui, alors qu'il était son aîné, il saisit son bras.

- T'oublies pas quelque chose, là ?

- Excuse-moi ! Ça te va ?!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'étonna-t-il devant sa colère.

- Rien. Je vais seulement m'éloigner de ce père qui m'empêche de vivre ma vie ! Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une gamine pour qu'il continue à me materner autant ?

- Faut dire que t'es pas très douée pour choisir tes copains.

- Comme si toi t'étais doué pour choisir tes copines ! rétorqua-t-elle. Bref, papa pourrait au moins me faire un peu confiance, non ?

- La question est : le mérites-tu ? T'es toujours à lui cacher des trucs et à te jouer de lui dès qu'il a le dos tourné.

- C'est normal ! Lui, il me verrait bien agir et me vêtir en none. Je suis bien trop belle pour me confiner dans une église en faisant des vœux que je ne respecterais pas de toute façon ! Je suis faite pour vivre au grand jour, à vivre l'amour comme les héroïnes de roman. Ma vie est un cinéma et je n'ai pas besoin qu'un critique me sape mon film.

- Tu t'es déjà entendu parler ? Je me demande vraiment ce que Songoten peut bien te trouver.

- Je suis exceptionnelle, se vanta-t-elle, et seuls les êtres exceptionnelles peuvent me comprendre. Toi, tu n'es qu'un garçon insignifiant qui croit... !

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, Trunk referma la porte au nez de Bra. Elle était vraiment trop imbue d'elle-même. Elle se comportait comme une princesse. Et ça, ça avait le don de l'énerver (la sœur et le frère sont pareils ).

Ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre de ses parents.

Il entra sans frapper.

J'aurais dû le faire, songea-t-il en refermant subitement après coup la porte.

Le spectacle qu'il avait furtivement aperçu lui restait encore en mémoire.

Ses parents allongés dans leur lit, heureusement encore habillés, mais ce n'avait été que l'affaire d'une minute et...

Vision d'horreur que de voir ses parents batifoler en pleine matinée.

- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ! cria Végéta en sortant dans le couloir.

- Je ne savais pas que mes parents allaient... ! Et puis t'es pas bien ou quoi ?! Maman vient de sortir de l'hôpital ! Tu crois qu'elle a besoin d'exercice en ce moment ?

- Tu t'occupes de ta vie privée et moi de la mienne. C'est clair ?

- Vraiment, vous êtes inconscients ! On dirait des ados ! Je vais pas jouer le rôle de l'adulte, moi !

- Tu devrais me dire ce que tu viens faire ici alors que tu es censé être au travail, dit Bulma amusée.

- Je voulais te parler, maman.

- Entre et laisse ton père se calmer dans le couloir.

Trunk ne se fit pas prier.

Sa mère l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- C'était pas sérieux cette histoire de bébé, hein ?

- Trunk ! Si c'est pour ça que...

- Non, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler mais tant qu'on y est autant en discuter. Quoique j'ai perdu assez de temps à discuter alors que je suis pressé.

- Cesse de tergiverser et dis-moi ce que tu as.

- Est-ce que papa t'a parlé de Lynn ?

- Oui, il m'a expliqué vos problèmes.

- Bon, ça m'évite de devoir tout te raconter depuis le début. Regarde cette photo.

Il lui passa le cliché un peu vieilli.

- Sa tête ne te dit rien ?

- Si. On dirait Lynn. C'est elle ?

- Non. C'est Marly Kline.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien. Cette femme a-t-elle un rapport avec Lynn ?

- Je pense que Marly était sa mère. Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai pu apprendre dans les dossiers d'Hercule.

- En fait, il va bien ? Et Boubou ?

- Maman, on verra plus tard !

- Entendu. Je t'écoute.

- Je sais que cette Marly faisait partie d'une organisation qui a disparu il y a plus de vingt ans. La police a perdu la trace de cette femme il y a dix ans, comme elle a perdu la trace de l'enfant qu'elle avait. Une petite fille de huit ans. Les rumeurs disent qu'elles ont été tuées par une mafia désireuse d'effacer toute trace de l'ancienne organisation en tuant les derniers survivants.

- Il y a eu un massacre pour que cette organisation disparaisse ?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Comment cela ? Tu crois que j'ai été une dangereuse mafioso dans ma jeunesse ?!

- Tu ne me demandes pas le nom de l'organisation ?

- Si, quel est-il ?

- L'armée du ruban rouge.

Bulma resta bouche bée devant la réponse de son fils.

L'armée du ruban rouge...

Elle n'avait pas entendu le nom de cette organisation depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Elle se revoyait avec Songoku à la recherche des sept boules de cristal et à lutter contre les hommes crapuleux de cette armée qui n'en avait que le nom. Des dangereux gangsters qui avaient eu une organisation bien développée avec des hommes d'affaires sans foi ni loi, des chercheurs et des tueurs. Tout un gratin que Songoku avait démantelé.

Pourquoi cette vieille histoire remontait-t-elle à la surface justement aujourd'hui ?

- Si je comprends bien, la mère de Lynn était un membre de l'armée du ruban rouge...

- Il n'est vraiment rien resté de cette organisation ?

- Au début, nous pensions qu'il n'y avait plus personne... Songoku a anéanti leur base et leur organisation. Pourtant, des années plus tard nous avons été confrontés au docteur Gero qui avait survécu. Il est possible que d'anciens membres aient remonté l'organisation... Ne me dis pas que Lynn fait partie de...

- C'est plus que certain. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu de sa mère mais elle, elle a survécu. Et elle est devenue une criminelle, peut-être contre son gré.

- Pauvre enfant ! Je n'ose pas imaginer une petite fille entre les mains de dangereux bandits.

- Pas besoin de le dire... J'y pense aussi. Je comprends ses mots, ses silences et son désir de me tenir éloigné de sa vie. Elle a risqué sa vie à cause de moi.

- Si Hercule possédait ces dossiers, c'est que la police pensent que ce sont eux les responsables de ces détournement d'argent ?

- Durant ces dernières années, les dirigeants ont dû recruter des hommes et développer des relations. Aujourd'hui, ils cherchent sûrement à s'imposer dans le milieu. Avec de l'argent, ils auront de quoi acheter le silence et la complicité d'hommes influents aussi bien dans le monde politique, économique et celui de la pègre.

- Et dire que Lynn trempe dans tout cela ! Il faut les arrêter et arracher Lynn de leur emprise !

- C'est-ce que je vais faire. Mais je voudrais d'abord que tu me racontes ce que tu sais sur eux, toi qui as eu l'occasion de les connaître.

- Si tu y tiens. Mais je ne crois pas que cela te servira à grand-chose.

- Cette organisation était celle de sa mère. Je dois savoir quels genres de personnes elle fréquentait. Je veux savoir le passé de la mère pour essayer de comprendre celui de la fille.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

- Plus que tout au monde. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant Lynn…


	15. Bombe à retardement

Chapitre 15 : Bombe à retardement

Trois jours sans nouvelles de Lynn.

Trois jours à recevoir des renseignements infructueux du détective sur les endroits où avait pu passer Lynn et notamment dans ce bar où elle l'avait trouvé. La conclusion tombait sans surprise : Lynn avait véritablement disparu de la circulation.

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Et malgré sa peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, il se noyait dans son travail, espérant oublier durant un moment ses inquiétudes. Mais dès qu'il cessait ses activités, l'image de Lynn revenait le hanter.

Au cœur de la nuit, il se réveillait en sueur l'esprit encore frais des images d'horreur de ses cauchemars. Il la voyait agonisante dans un endroit obscur et fermé, une cave ou une prison, ce qui était la même chose.

Lynn était seule.

Elle lui criait à l'aide.

Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle taisait toujours ses larmes.

Si seulement il avait appris à regarder derrière ses paupières, d'où les émotions refusaient de glisser, il aurait pu décrypter les signes et en découvrir le sens caché.

Il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur de son amour.

Toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait reprochées dans la colère ne pesaient plus.

Oubliées.

Envolées.

Quelle distance les séparait ?

Combien de jours encore allait-il devoir vivre sans enlacer la seule femme que son cœur ait accepté de garder ?

Et cette nuit plus que les deux autres, il se sentait vidé d'une partie de son âme.

_Si tu étais restée avec moi ce matin là, je crois que je n'aurais pas hésité à te demander de rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Je crois que tu es celle que j'attendais, Lynn. Mais tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre dire ces mots._

_J'aurais joué les lâches ou même les suicidaires pour que tu restes. J'aurais même pleuré pour que tu acceptes de ne pas m'abandonner. Tu vois à quel point je suis fou de toi ? A quel point je perds mes repères dès qu'il s'agit de toi ? Reviens-moi, Lynn. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais même si tu es à l'autre bout du monde, entends ma voix : _

"Reviens-moi, Lynn !" cria-t-il depuis sa fenêtre.

_"Lynn."_

Un murmure.

Un doux murmure à ses oreilles.

Un écho qui se répercute dans sa tête.

_"Je t'en prie, regarde-moi, Lynn."_

Non, elle n'est pas celle qu'il lui faut.

_"Ouvre les yeux."_

La falaise est trop haute. La crainte de sauter est la plus forte.

_"Je suis là."_

La seule bouée est celle que lui procure sans âme.

_"Je serai toujours là pour toi."_

Un jour ou l'autre, le bateau coule.

_"Ne m'abandonne pas."_

Ce n'est qu'un barrage de plus.

_"Je t'aime, Lynn."_

Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit de fortune.

Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

Ces mots, elle les avait complètement auscultés de sa mémoire.

Il l'aimait.

Oui, mais ce sont peut-être des mots prononcés dans le feu de l'action. De simples mots vides de sens destinés à l'amadouer.

Pourquoi les mots doivent-ils toujours se marquer au fer rouge sur la peau ? Pourquoi ne glissent-ils pas, comme les larmes, sur les joues pour finir par disparaître sur un mouchoir que l'on jette ensuite. Et même sans ces mots, il y avait la mémoire des sens. Ces caresses qui restaient imprégnées sur sa peau. Impossible de s'en défaire.

_Il m'aime,_ se dit-elle. _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une simple histoire sans lendemain. Un livre qu'il a refermé après utilisation._

La tempête qui faisait rage dans son cœur ravageait également ses certitudes. Elle était dans cette prison sans espoir de revoir la lumière mais pourtant elle s'accrochait encore à son souvenir. Il était devenu cet étranger qu'elle avait appris à connaître et qui en quelques semaines était devenu un fil essentiel de sa vie.

_Un fil tellement important pour moi que j'oublie ma situation_, songea-t-elle.

A ce rappel, son ventre cria famine.

Ses ravisseurs espéraient la voir craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Le manque de nourriture mais également le manque de sommeil commençaient pourtant à se faire cruellement ressentir.

Ils s'amusaient à éprouver ses nerfs en passant toutes les heures. Et lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient par la petite fente de la porte qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à la réveiller en sursaut avec un saut d'eau froide. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était, ni s'il faisait jour ou non. Seule la bougie faisait fonction d'astre solaire et d'astre lunaire.

Mais pas question de flancher maintenant. Elle tiendrait encore quelques jours s'il le fallait. Après tout, elle avait déjà subi cette épreuve. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps...

Le bruit des clés la fit réagir.

Elle se remit sur pied et s'éloigna du lit. Elle était trop faible et ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'ils tentaient quoique se soit avec elle. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur son geôlier - l'homme au magnum comme elle l'avait surnommé - qu'elle commençait à connaître.

- Alors toujours en forme ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- T'as la tête dure. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas parler.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à me dire, rétorqua-t-elle froidement tout en marchant de long en large, je préfèrerais rester seule.

- J'ai juste une question à te poser, ensuite tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

- Je suis curieuse de l'entendre, dit-elle en s'immobilisant enfin.

- Dans moins de deux heures, tu vas mourir...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour surprendre son impression. Rien sur le visage de Lynn ne dévoilait sa peur. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- ... Dans une explosion, termina-t-il. Vu ta témérité et vu que tu refuses de parler, mon patron ne veut pas s'encombrer d'une mule comme toi. Et comme il n'est pas question de laisser une fille aussi dangereuse que toi dans les parages, la seule solution est de te tuer. Tu vas pouvoir dire adieu à ta vie et en plus dans ton appartement, nous sommes gentils non ?

- Très, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. J'attends votre question.

- Que ferais-tu pour tes dernières heures sur terre ?

- Rien en particulier. Je ne suis pas du genre à regretter.

Il sourit.

- T'es certaine que tu ne veux pas dire adieu à ton milliardaire ?

- Non, je ne vois pas ce que je lui dirais.

Il sortit alors son portable.

- Moi, j'ai une ou deux choses à lui dire.

- Trunk... ?! Ne l'appelez pas ! Je vous interdis de le mêler à cette affaire ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas ça !

- Que t'es mignonne ! Tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Je te propose un marché. Tu abandonnes ton ancien patron pour nous, en échange de sa vie.

- Vous êtes un misérable salaud, dit-elle entre ses dents.

- On reste poli, ma jolie. Tu as une heure pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Passé ce délai, tu mourras et lui... également.

- Pas s'il est déjà mort.

- Je te rassure. Il est toujours vivant.

- Comment ça... ? Il...

- Tu pensais l'avoir tué avec un chagrin d'amour ? se moqua-t-il. A ta place, j'arrêterais de rêver et je réfléchirais.

- Allez-vous en ! cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Allez-vous en !

_Spynner n'a donc pas tué Trunk,_ songea-t-elle. _Il avait pourtant l'air déterminé. Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête... Je suis dans de beaux draps. Je ne peux pas choisir entre ma famille et Trunk. Je ne peux pas... Pourquoi on me demande de faire ce choix ? Qui dois-je sacrifier ? Soit, je décide de sauver Trunk et je survirai en pactisant avec eux. Soit je refuse de trahir les miens et je me condamne en même temps que Trunk. Je préfèrerais mourir mais sans lui... _

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne voyait rien de concret pour ce qu'elle entrevoyait de faire.

_Si seulement, j'avais un truc sous la main, je pourrais au moins décider de mon sort sans aucun chantage. Car, si vous croyez vraiment m'avoir, vous rêvez. Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège. Je mourrai avant que vous n'ayez décidé de ma vie. Il n'est pas question que je trahisse ceux qui me sont le plus cher. C'est moi qui ai causé ma perte, et je l'assumerai seule._

A leur prochaine visite, elle s'arrangerait pour obtenir l'outil qui servirait ses derniers desseins.

Il était perdu dans tous ces papiers.

Il avait beau vouloir se plonger dans son travail, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était incapable de réfléchir ou de se mettre à cent pour cent dans son boulot.

Furieux, il fit tomber tout ce qui inondait sa table. Puis, les coudes sur la table, il se prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Calme-toi, Trunk_, songea-t-il. _Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu vas la retrouver. Pour le moment, tu ne dois pas penser à elle. Tu dois te focaliser sur ton boulot._

Il avait des responsabilités à l'égard de ses employés. Il était le patron d'une énorme compagnie et s'il laissait sa vie privée empiéter sur son travail il n'était pas digne d'être un grand homme affaire.

Lynn n'était pas à ses côtés. Il ignorait si elle désirait encore le voir. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle n'accepterait pas de le voir négliger son travail. Elle lui en voudrait s'il se mettait à sécher pour s'affliger de son absence.

Il se leva et commença à ramasser les dégâts de son impulsivité.

_Je vais te prouver que je suis un vrai entrepreneur. Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas un mec égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son bien-être. J'ai une compagnie à faire tourner et je le ferai. Et, si je ne parviens pas à te trouver je sais qu'au moins tu entendras parler de moi et de ma compagnie. Et peut-être que tu penseras à moi... Peut-être que tu seras fière de ce que j'ai pu accomplir sans toi. Oui, je vais devenir le numéro un. Et personne ne m'en empêchera. _

Il allait se battre non pas avec ses poings mais avec sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à sa force pour retrouver Lynn. Il était impuissant face à cette organisation invisible. S'il voulait les battre et leur arracher Lynn, il fallait faire preuve de patience. Jouer avec finesse. Appâter les loups et les mettre en cage. La seule façon de les attirer à lui était évidement de devenir un renard assez gros financièrement pour les allécher. Tôt ou tard, ces bandits tenteraient bien de s'approprier son argent ou tenteraient de le corrompre. D'un côté ou d'un autre, il les auraient.

_Attends-moi Lynn. Je t'en prie attends-moi._

"Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, monsieur !

- Mais je suis son meilleur pote, je vous dis !

- Désolé, mais vous devez..."

La porte s'ouvrit.

Trunk se releva et vit Songoten qui s'énervait sur la nouvelle secrétaire.

Oui, la nouvelle. Le remplacement avait malheureusement été nécessaire et peu accepté. Normal, car après Lynn aucune autre femme ne pouvait faire le poids dans le cœur de tout un personnel qui s'était épris de son caractère et de sa personnalité.

April avait été accueillie avec froideur car tous pensaient qu'il avait définitivement remplacé Lynn. Il avait dû s'expliquer pour que la pauvre femme ne soit pas prise en grippe et haïe sans raison. Mais il savait que les dégâts de l'ouragan Lynn se ferait encore ressentir pendant un bon moment dans la compagnie.

Il s'attendait à tout instant à voir débarquer Lynn dans son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, avec son agenda dans les mains. Il attendait toujours qu'elle lui amène son café mais en vain... Seul son fantôme avait pris ses quartiers dans cet immeuble.

- Trunk !

- Je suis désolée, monsieur, je n'ai pas pu le...

- Ca ira, coupa Trunk. Laissez-nous je vous prie.

- Bien, monsieur.

Elle dédia un regard noir à Songoten avant de repartir.

- Elle est jolie mais pas commode ta nouvelle secrétaire, jugea-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- A moins de trouver la jumelle de Lynn, j'avais pas le choix.

Trunk fixa son regard sur la fenêtre.

- T'es bien calme, je trouve.

Trop calme alors qu'il était encore il y a trois jours sur le point de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Lynn. Aujourd'hui, il était dans son bureau comme si sa mémoire avait effacer toute trace de Lynn.

Ils étaient allés jusqu'à l'ancien repère de l'armée du ruban rouge, avec un infime espoir d'y trouver la trace de la nouvelle organisation. Et comme ils s'y attendaient, ils n'y avaient rien eu à découvrir. Ils avaient néanmoins reçu la promesse d'Hercule qui s'engageait à leur divulguer tout élément nouveau sur l'affaire.

Trunk aurait-il baissé les bras ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Le fils de Végéta ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu sans tenter l'impossible. Pourtant à le voir aussi calme et si résigné... Il semblait avoir rayer Lynn de sa vie.

- Pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire, répondit Trunk.

- Et donc, tu tires un trait.

- Songoten, j'ai du travail. Alors dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici.

- Une femme mi-blonde mi-châtaine en remplace une autre. T'es plus rapide que moi, on dirait.

Trunk se retourna subitement pour faire face à son ami.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ?!

- Je fais que constater, dit-il.

- Si tu n'as vraiment rien de plus intéressant à me dire, fais-moi le plaisir de prendre la porte.

- Alors, c'est vrai ?! C'était trop compliqué avec Lynn donc t'as baissé les bras.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Bra, le pense. Ta mère le pense. Même Végéta qui ne comprend rien aux sentiments des gens, le pense.

Il rit devant les yeux étonnés de Songoten.

- C'est assez drôle de voir à quel point ma famille a une si bonne opinion de moi. Par le passé, je ne me serais pas compliqué la vie, c'est vrai. Tout m'est tombé dessus avec facilité. Je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux. La seule chose qui me préoccupait c'était de me battre, de m'amuser et de manger... Je savais bien que j'avais un vide dans ma vie. Et comme un enfant gâté, que je suis, j'ai presque ordonné au destin de m'apporter encore cette chose sur un plateau d'argent... Et puis, aujourd'hui, je comprends... Y'a des chose qu'on doit gagner par soi-même et que nos poings ne peuvent pas nous donner. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que rien n'est acquis. J'ai ma famille, ma compagnie et Lynn. Je peux les perdre d'un jour à l'autre. J'ai failli perdre ma mère, j'ai perdu Lynn. Je ne veux pas perdre ma compagnie. Je veux me battre pour ces choses qui comptent pour moi. Je n'ai pas effacé Lynn de ma vie, loin de là ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle revienne vers moi. Les jours, les semaines, les mois peuvent passer mais je ne l'oublierai pas. Parce que j'ai désormais un objectif dans ma vie, et c'est de prouver au destin que je suis digne de ce qu'il m'a accordé. Un jour, Lynn ma dit : "Il y a des choses importantes qu'on remet à demain, et des choses futiles qu'on s'oblige à faire dans la minute". C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Aujourd'hui, je fais le tri.

- Et merde ! On dirait bien que t'es devenu plus mature que moi. J'espère que tu ne vas pas devenir un patron aussi ennuyeux que les autres.

- Je ne pense pas. A moins que Lynn me le demande.

- C'est qu'elle a un vrai pouvoir sur toi.

- Tu vas me dire que t'as jamais fait une chose stupide pour plaire à une de tes copines.

Il soupira.

- Pas avant Bra.

- Alors tu vois ! Avec les femmes, c'est obligé si on ne veut pas se retrouver...

- En enfer, termina Songoten dépité. Je me suis toujours demandé comment mon père, Songohan et Végéta pouvaient se laisser faire par leurs femmes et faire tout ce qu'elles leur demandaient. Maintenant je sais. Une femme c'est une fusion entre un ange et un diable. Elles savent se montrer fragiles pour nous séduire et quand on est bien accroché, c'est là qu'elle nous montre leur vrai visage. Et le pire c'est que tu ne peux plus rien faire si tu ne veux pas les voir pleurer... Je ne supporte pas de voir pleurer une fille.

- On est dans le même sac.

- Comment te comporter quand elles sont en larmes devant toi ? Tu serais prêt à tout pour les voir sourire. A faire n'importe quoi…

- Et je peux savoir ce que ma sœur t'a fait faire ?

- Tu ne riras pas, hein ?

- Promis.

- Et bien, elle m'a inscrite à son cours de salsa.

- C'est pas vrai ?!

Imaginer Songoten en train de danser la salsa, c'était tout simplement...

Il éclata de rire.

- T'avais promis de ne pas rire ! se vexa-t-il.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand j'apprends qu'un saiyen comme toi se met à danser la salsa ?! Y' a rien de plus ridicule.

- La prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de me confier, c'est pas toi que j'irais voir !

- Bon d'accord, j'arrête. Sérieux... Comment t'as pu dire oui ?

- J'étais bien obligé ! Au début, j'ai tenu bon. Je te le jure. Et puis, elle a commencé avec ses larmes de crocodiles... j'ai résisté encore, tout en étant à deux doigts de craquer. Mais quand elle m'a parlé de ces mecs qui y allaient, j'ai fini par céder.

- Elle t'a bien eu.

- Oui, y'avait que des couples et pas de célibataires. Mais quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais pas le seul con à suivre les délires de sa copine, ça m'a soulagé.

- Avec Bra, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Tu vas en baver, mon vieux.

- Je sais. Et avec ton père à côté. Quoique là, il s'est un peu calmé.

- C'est ma mère qui lui a parlé ou plutôt crié dessus.

- Le célèbre prince Végéta qui craint les cris d'une femme. Ça me fait trop rire.

- Avec ma mère, c'est soit tu fais ce qu'elle te dit soit tu deviens sourd. Quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, je ne te dis pas comment la maison est sous pression.

- Ma mère aussi est pas commode, sauf qu'elle c'est les casseroles qu'elle aime brandir pour nous faire peur, et le pire c'est que ça marche. On aurait dû envoyer nos mères devant nos ennemis, ils se seraient enfuis sans demander leur reste.

- La prochaine fois qu'un monstre ramène sa fraise pour détruire la Terre, on saura qui envoyer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant le tableau assez saugrenu que leur imagination dressait.

- Bon, je vais te laisser puisque tu es décidé à reprendre ta vie en main.

- Songoten...

- Je sais. Tu vas me remercier, mais c'est pas la peine. On est ami, non ? Si j'allais vraiment mal, tu ferais la même chose non ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Je t'appelle plus tard si j'arrive à survivre à la journée de folie que Bra me prépare.

- Tu me raconteras ça.

- Si je ne suis pas mort, c'est entendu.

Il referma la porte.

Trunk se rassit.

Cette visite lui avait fait du bien. Il avait l'esprit bien plus rasséréné.

_Lynn est ma faiblesse. Si je tombe, j'ai envie qu'elle me rattrape mais je veux aussi être son parachute. Je veux devenir sa nouvelle famille. Je veux qu'elle fasse parti de mon avenir. Et si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera demain. Parce que je sais désormais que toi et moi, c'était écrit._

Son dernier rendez-vous de la journée parti, il pu enfin souffler.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Quel calme !

Mais ce silence fut vite bouleversé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il aurait voulu l'ignorer mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas jeter ses bonnes résolutions aux orties, sept heures après les avoir prise.

"Allo ?

- Si vous voulez retrouver Lynn vivante...

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Qui est à l'appareil ? Si c'est une blague...

- Vous feriez bien de m'écouter. Allez au 123 de la rue des States. Au dernier étage, allez au fond du couloir. Vous la trouverez à l'appartement 62.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Trunk dont la voix oscillait entre inquiétude et colère.

- Vous avez exactement 15 minutes avant que la bombe qui se trouve dans son appartement ne saute avec elle. Si vous voulez la revoir vivante, il va falloir vous dépêcher.

- Vous... !"

L'homme avait raccroché.

Furieux, Trunk jeta violemment son portable à terre (Feylie : si ton homme rappelle, t'es pas dans la merde . Trunk : je peux pas réfléchir, là !)

Il n'avait plus une minute à perdre.

Il s'envola par la fenêtre de son bureau.

"Trunk... ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas ça !"

C'était la voix de Lynn. Il l'entendait à travers la porte.

"Allez-vous en !"

_Partir alors que tu es en danger ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois que je pourrais te laisser alors que je suis un saiyen ? Que je suis capable de me défaire de cette bombe sans que l'un de nous n'y laisse sa vie ?_

"Allez-vous en !"

Il fallait l'arracher à cette peur ridicule. Elle serait en sécurité désormais avec lui.

Il frappa son pied contre la porte et soudain, une explosion l'emporta.

Son dos cogna brutalement contre le mur.

Il eut le temps de se protéger des flammes qui ravageaient l'appartement et menaçaient d'en sortir.

Il était venu avant les quinze minutes. Pourquoi la bombe avait-elle explosé ? (La prochaine fois, évite de jouer au policier en cassant la porte . Trunk : je crois que c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. T'as pas de décence ou quoi ? Feylie : c'est vrai. Gomen ne.)

Il regarda, interloqué, la scène d'apocalypse.

_Ce feu emporte tout._

_Il emporte les choses qui te représentaient. _

_Il emporte ta trace dans cet appartement. _

_Il emporte ta vie. _

_Il t'emporte toi._

_Et que me reste-t-il à moi ? _

_Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour devenir meilleur. J'ai tout fait pour réparer mes erreurs. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Destin s'acharne-t-il encore sur moi ?_

**A suivre...**

**J'ai encore terminé des chapitres... **

**Bizarre...**

**J'entends des protestations... Et oui, il n'y a que deux chapitres ! Vous vous sentez lésés ? Non, ça vaut le coup d'attendre, je vous le garantie. Et puis en terme de pages, je vous garantie que j'ai pas triché, foi de Feylie !**

**Et puis, je suis épuisée ! Faut dire que c'est parfois difficile de trouver l'inspiration (même si cette fic me plait assez). Il y a des nuits où l'histoire coule comme de l'eau de source entre mes doigts, et d'autres j'ai besoin de presser le cerveau comme une orange pour que trois misérables gouttes d'imagination en sortent.**

**Je vais tenter néanmoins de ne pas perdre la cadence et vous proposer des chapitres chaque WE. Sinon, j'irais dans la facilité en clôturant la fic sans me détruire le cerveau. Je rigole ! Je dois me tenir à vos exigences pour espérer recevoir des reviews tout mignons et gentils. Lol.**

**Bref, gros bisou !!!!! Et à dans une semaine !!!!**


	16. Si j'avais su

**Kikoooouuuu**

**J'ouvre ma rubrique "coucou" sans plus tarder : **

**- Bulma44 : et oui, je suis une sadique pour faire autant souffrir Trunk. D'ailleurs, ma soeurette Mando m'appelle Sadik Feylie (ça veut tout dire, non ?). Mais, c'est pas ma faute aussi, Trunk est toujours méchant avec moi, même pas de respect envers moi… snif… Et si tu deviens un peu étrange Bulma44, c'est à force de lire mes fics, c'est vrai. Tu auras pu le constater sur l'autre site, Mando et moi on n'est pas normales… C'est contagieux, tu vas bientôt avoir la visite de Mulder. Va t'abriter si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'ouvre le cerveau, lol.**

**- Laloune : alors t'as travaillé sur tes fics ce WE ? Non ! C'est une honte ! Espèce de…. De ma chérie, mon ange. Lol. (ça ne te dit rien ça ?) **

**- Princesse des sayens : Là tu auras 3 chap. J'aurais bien voulu te répondre au sujet de manière dont on publie une fic sur ce site, mais ma petite tête de linotte m'a laissé la moitié de son adresse mail ! Je ne peux pas te répondre comme ça ! Alors cette fois-ci, écrit la bien et je t'enverrais la réponse illico ! A moins que tu me laisses un message sur et je te répondrais directe, miss !**

Feylie** : Alors cette semaine… Je sens qu'il y en a un qui ne va pas avoir le moral. Surtout ne pète pas un câble, Trunk. Tu risquerais de court-circuiter le réseau internet (c'est que c'est dangereux un Trunk qui pète un câble, lol).**

Trunk** : pas plus qu'une Feylie qui décide sur un coup de tête de m'enlever ma copine. T'aimes faire souffrir les autres ou quoi ? Je parie que t'étais le genre de petite fille à écarter les pattes des grenouilles. C'est cruel mais ça résume bien ton état d'esprit.**

Feylie** : la seule chose que je brisais en deux, c'était les branches d'arbre. J'ai jamais fait de mal à un être vivant. En tout cas, pas intentionnellement... lol.**

Trunk** : rends-moi Lynnnnnn !**

Feylie** : je vais la remplacer par une autre beaucoup plus... (elle regarde à droite et à gauche) Zut, je crois que j'en ai trop dit à cause de toi, imbécile ! Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi ! Désolé, chers lecteurs, je plaisantais... Du moins... Bon, allez lire et moi je continue ma folie. Faut vraiment que j'arrête mes délires avec ma Mando, parce que sérieusement, je commence à être aussi sadique qu'elle et aussi folle. Je pense que je vais finir par la remettre au FBI, et comme ça je pourrais récupérer mon état normal. Lol.**

Trunk** : et voilà qu'en plus d'être une tortueuse d'animaux et de persos de fic, c'est une traîtresse. Elle serait capable de vendre son amie pour échapper aux poursuites des autorités. Vous avez vu ça ! Et vous osez lire sa fic ! Vraiment je comprendrai jamais les lecteurs ! **

Feylie** : Et moi, je comprendrai jamais les saiyens. Je t'envoie Lynn qui est une fille géniale, pleine de poigne et qui est digne d'être ta future épouse et toi... Toi, tu me tires dans le dos en me dénigrant devant mes lecteurs, pour me remercier. Je suis outrée !**

Trunk** : Parlons en de Lynn ! Tu me l'as tuée ! Et tu voudrais que je te remercie ! On ne donne pas pour reprendre ensuite ! T'as vu ça où ?**

Feylie** : c'est un peu ça la vie. J'y peux rien. Alors si t'as quelqu'un a critiqué, va voir Dieu ! On verra si tu oseras critiquer sa façon de faire avec nous, na !**

Trunk** : je démissionne ! (il claque la porte)**

Feylie** : ne vous inquiétez pas, chers lecteurs. Les starlettes font toujours des caprices. Il reviendra quand il verra que ce que je lui offre peut lui permettre de remporter les prochaines Fics Award.**

**Cette semaine 3 chap (j'entends des hourra ), bien que le premier soit un plus court (oh, non !). Mais ces chapitres vont vous faire comprendre que tout à une fin dans la vie d'un être humain. Et oui, Wildcat est... Mais, attendez-vous à de nouveaux persos et à des...**

**Je crois que j'entends des coups à ma porte. Des lecteurs veulent me tuer. Bon, je vous laisse ! Et adressez vos commentaires acides au FBI pas à moi. Lol **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16 : Si j'avais su

Et le Destin a dit "sacrifions-les sur l'autel de la douleur "

Quel intérêt avais-je à jouer à ce jeu stupide qu'est l'amour ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté mes doutes pour m'éloigner autant que possible de ce chemin habilement aménagé par le destin ?

La vérité est certainement difficile à regarder droit dans les yeux, mais il est bien un jour où il faut savoir s'y confronter.

Je passe et repasse le film de cette improbable rencontre dans mon esprit, et je décortique les moindres maladresses tel un critique déterminé à détruire son succès en salle. Tiens-tu à entendre mon opinion sur cette affaire ? Peu importe ta réponse car je suis décidé à t'en faire part même si un mur nous sépare. Mes mots ne te plairont sans doute pas. Ce ne sont pas ceux que tu voudrais entendre. C'est plutôt ceux que tu haïrais.

Notre histoire est une toile que je contemple. Une toile blanche qui s'est teintée de couleurs durant un instant puis s'est lentement baignée de rouge puis de noir. Une peinture n'est qu'une rencontre, une aventure entre les couleurs d'une palette et le blanc de la toile. C'est l'harmonie entre le peintre et son modèle, un débordement d'émotion faisant frémir chaque fibre du corps, un incroyable coup de foudre pour une image. Le peintre est-il le seul à pouvoir aimer sans souiller ni ternir l'objet de son amour ?

Je le pense car j'ai été incapable de garder la seule muse qui m'ait donné envie de peindre le tableau de ma vie. Et aujourd'hui… Il y a tant de chose à dire, tant de souvenirs à ne pas regretter. Pourtant, je vais les regretter, parce qu'en vérité...

Si j'avais su, j'aurais maudit le jour de notre rencontre.

J'aurais enfermé mon cœur dans une cage inviolable. Et la clé, je l'aurais offerte au hasard afin qu'il la perde là où tu n'aurais jamais pu la trouver.

Si j'avais su ce que j'aurais à endurer, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas tenté cette histoire.

Alors que je le croyais dessécher, mon cœur saigne de nouveau. Il saigne, non d'amour comme le clame les romans à l'eau de rose, mais de désespoir. Le couteau que le destin a plongé sans pitié dans mon cœur s'enfonce au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulent et que je me rends compte...

Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour t'éviter.

J'aurais jeté cette image pleine d'espoir pour ne pas espérer davantage cette moitié qui ne viendrait jamais à moi. J'aurais continué à imaginer l'âme sœur sans trop y croire. Les gens comme moi sont faits pour rester seuls, toute leur vie, quoiqu'ils fassent.

Si j'avais su, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Et chacun de notre côté nous aurions vécu nos vies à notre manière, moi à l'ombre de ce bureau, toi derrière des personnages crées de toute pièce, mais tous les deux dans la solitude la plus totale. Cela t'aurait finalement été d'un plus grand secours que mon amour sans aucun sens et sans aucun pouvoir.

Crois-moi...

En ce moment même tu désapprouverais cette volonté que j'ai de saboter notre histoire. En fait, je ne sabote rien. J'ai juste le souhait de ne jamais avoir accepté ce rendez-vous. Je nous aurais évité les soucis et le fardeau moral que j'ai été... un bien lourd fardeau pour un être aussi mystérieux que toi.

Le passé, voilà ce qui nous as lié depuis le départ.

Depuis le départ, nous avons été opposés.

Tu as bien essayé de me faire comprendre qu'un chat aussi sauvage que toi n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver des attaches. Mais tu parlais à un sourd. Un homme dont le sang est corrompu par la fierté, l'aventure et la témérité. Au fond de moi, je pensais sûrement te sortir de tes cauchemars alors que j'ignorais tout de tes rêves. Je pensais être assez fort pour te sortir de tout, de te sortir même de l'enfer.

J'ai cru... J'ai cru stupidement qu'il suffisait d'un simple "clic" pour effacer tes blessures. Comment ai-je pu y croire alors que je savais ? Je sais qu'une vie n'est pas un simple fichier dans lequel on peut modifier ou supprimer des éléments. On peut juste en rajouter et c'est tout.

Les heures passent.

Les jours se ressemblent.

Le temps trace ses mots.

L'histoire s'écrit.

C'est ainsi.

Parfois, ma mémoire tente d'ouvrir l'album de mes souvenirs, mais ses mains tremblantes restent sur la couverture et ne parviennent pas à l'ouvrir. Je t'assure que j'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme ce soleil qui glisse, chaque matin, ses rayons sur mon visage alors que je viens de passer une nuit de plus en enfer, il a beau m'incendier j'ai toujours aussi froid.

Il y a des efforts qui restent vains. Peu importe la force déployée pour parvenir à ses fins, cela demeure sans succès.

Un souffle glacé vient de me frôler la nuque. Est-ce ton esprit qui vient de m'amener ton dernier "je t'aime". Des mots si précieux qui peuvent devenir un poison pour celui qui en abuse. J'ai du te le dire une seule fois et c'était cette nuit là. Et depuis je le regrette. L'amour et le chaos se ressemblent, du moins pour moi.

Je me sens étouffé entre mes murs, même à l'extérieur je suis confiné. J'ignore si c'est moi qui me suis enfermé dans une prison d'indifférence ou si c'est le monde autour de moi qui s'est enlaidi. Car à mes yeux, plus aucune chose n'a de valeur ni de charme.

Malgré ce qui passe autour de moi, je suis absent. Je me détache de toutes ces choses qui autrefois m'attiraient.

Et mes souvenirs qui refusent de plier face à la réalité.

Enchaîné.

Voilà ce que j'aurais voulu éviter.

Aujourd'hui, je me tue à la tâche en espérant rattraper le fil de ma vie. J'essaie d'y redonner un sens. Je tente de combler cette partie de mon histoire que tu as dérobée sans mon consentement. Parce que je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Il le faut bien si je ne veux pas devenir complètement fou.

Je suis obligé de refaire les mêmes gestes chaque matin, obligé de garder ce sourire qui m'arrache des frissons d'horreur. Je suis bien obligé de mettre de l'eau sur ce cœur fané que je tente de replanter. Je n'ai jamais eu la main verte alors je ne pense pas que cela marchera.

Laisse-moi vivre sous cette pluie. Je ne demande rien d'autre. Pas de soleil ni de bonheur. Juste la possibilité de défier ce destin qui voudrait me voir l'implorer de tout lâcher. Il a oublié que j'étais un saiyen et que tu étais passée dans ma vie.

Je veux continuer pour toi. Je veux continuer pour me dire que cet amour n'a pas été complètement vain.

Mais surtout ne m'excuse jamais pour avoir voulu détruire le souvenir de cette histoire éventrée. Parce que s'il y a un autre futur, je prie pour que je ne te rencontre jamais, en tout cas pas dans les conditions où nous avons été. Parce tu sais... Je préfèrerais ne jamais croiser l'âme sœur et te savoir pleine de joie, plutôt que te de voir avec moi et t'imaginer blanche dans un cercueil de verre au milieu de rose sans saveur.

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant craint le lendemain pas même lorsque j'étais face à mes ennemis.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas laissé vivre un bonheur que je commençais tout juste à effleurer de la main ? Pourquoi dois-je goûter le vin âcre de l'amertume au lieu du doux nectar de l'amour ?

Si seulement j'avais su...


	17. Nouveau départ

Chapitre 17 : Nouveau départ

- Maman, où as-tu mis ma veste !

- Laquelle ? Si tu n'es pas plus précise, ma chérie, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

- Celle... Ah, ça y est ! J'ai mis la main dessus ! Merci, maman !

- De rien, dit-elle amusée.

- C'est tous les matins pareil, maugréa Végéta. Et dans cinq minutes, elle va vouloir changer totalement de vêtements. Elle croit que le lycée est une succursale d'une maison de couture ou quoi ?

- C'est très coquet une fille.

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais la nôtre est pire que coquette.

- Ca ne va pas du tout ! Maman, où est mon jean !

- Bra, sois plus précise ! Tu en as des dizaines. Comment veux-tu que je sache de quoi tu parles ?

- Et tu me prêtes ton chemisier !

- Lequel !

- Je prends aussi tes talons !

- Et voilà ! dit Végéta. Elle va encore être en retard.

- Au moins, elle ne m'inquiète pas.

- Tu fais allusion à Trunk, c'est ça ?

- A qui d'autre veux-tu je fasse allusion ?

- Vous avez le don de me faire tourner en bourrique dans cette famille, grommela-t-il.

Bulma sourit face au caractère bougon de son mari qui ressurgissait.

- Trunk semble... Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça. Il me fait penser à un automate.

- Un automate ? s'étonna Végéta.

- Oui. Tu as pris la peine de l'observer ces derniers temps ?

- Je le voudrais bien, mais sa compagnie semble être devenu sa famille. On n'existe plus dans son champ de vision.

- Tu vois ! s'écria Bulma ravie. Finalement, tu n'es pas si aveugle que ça. Tu es capable de déceler un problème chez tes enfants.

- Qui t'as dit le contraire ?

- Songoku.

- Je vais...

- Je plaisante. Bref, pour en revenir à Trunk. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il prend sa vie en main. Bien sûr la compagnie est importante mais il ne vit plus. Il n'accepte plus les invitations de Songoten. C'est à peine s'il sort pour s'amuser. Il a toujours le nez plongé dans ses paperasses, l'oreille collée à son portable, et les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur portable. C'est un automate qui ne ressent plus rien.

- Au moins, il n pense plus à Lynn.

- C'est ça le problème ! Il s'acharne à ne plus y penser. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il devrait faire.

- Et que devrait-il faire ? Il aimait Lynn, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Il pensait la retrouver et elle meurt dans une explosion. Dis-moi ce qu'il devrait faire ? Ce n'est pas qu'un chagrin d'amour. Il s'impute cette mort. Cette culpabilité ne partira pas comme ça.

- Tu sembles bien savoir ce qu'il ressent.

_J'ai tué des gens,_ songea-t-il, _des coupables comme des innocents. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti face à leur mort. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs puisque c'était des inconnus. Pas plus que je pensais aux familles que je détruisais en leur ôtant un proche... Je me suis rendu compte de la douleur que cela faisait lorsque j'ai sacrifié ma vie lors de mon affrontement avec Boubou. J'ai pensé à ta douleur, Bulma, et j'ai pensé à celle de notre fils qui pleurait dans mes bras. _

- … Voir une personne cher à son cœur disparaître, c'est pire que la mort. La douleur est insupportable. Il n'y a deux moyens de la taire : soit on accepte et on pleure. Soit on la refuse et on tente de noyer un chagrin silencieux. Trunk a opté pour la seconde solution.

- Tu le sais et pourtant tu ne vas pas le voir pour...

- Pour faire quoi ! C'est un saiyen ! Nos émotions, nous les gardons en nous pour devenir plus forts.

- On va le perdre ! Je veux dire... Notre fils est en train de changer. S'il ne veut plus éprouver d'amour s'il ne veut plus s'ouvrir aux autres par crainte de souffrir encore, il va devenir froid. Il va devenir...

- Comme moi autrefois : insensible, calculateur et égoïste.

- Tu ne feras rien ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas lui tenir la main, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il va devoir se sortir seul de ce gouffre.

- Si tu ne veux rien tenter, c'est moi qui lui parlerai !

- Fais comme tu veux mais je te préviens ne compte pas sur moi pour passer une nouvelle nuit à l'hôpital.

- Bonjour.

Ils reconnurent sans mal le ton froid et sans émotion de leur fils.

Sous les yeux comploteurs de ses parents, Trunk s'assit.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air en grande forme, constata Bulma. Tu ne veux pas prendre quelques jours de repos ? Je suis certain que le reste de ton équipe saura se débrouiller sans toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, rétorqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas rentrer plus tôt ce soir ? On pourrait passer une soirée en famille. Qu'est-ce tu en dis ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Et ce midi ? Je peux passer pour qu'on déjeune ensemble.

- J'ai un déjeuner d'affaire.

- Quand sera-t-il possible de passer un peu de temps avec mon fils ? se fâcha-t-elle.

- Passe par ma secrétaire. Elle saura bien trouver un trou pour te caser.

- Je suis ta mère, Trunk ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me "caser" dans ton agenda comme si j'étais un de tes clients !

Son portable sonna à ce moment.

- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard.

- Je suis prête ! cria Bra en entrant dans la cuisine.

Trunk passa près d'elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Son état ne s'améliore pas, dit-elle alors qu'elle entendait la porte d'entrée se refermer.

- Je ne le reconnais plus, se lamenta Bulma. Il a refusé un déjeuner avec moi !

- Ce n'est plus un petit garçon, railla Végéta.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il doit me considérer comme une étrangère ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ca fait presque quatre mois que Lynn nous a quitté. Est-ce qu'il va passer les périodes de noël et le nouvel an dans cet état ? Moi qui prévoyais de belles fêtes, c'est certain que la nouvelle année sera sous le signe du deuil. Si seulement, nous pouvions utiliser les boules de cristal...

- Tu crois que personne n'y a pensé ? dit Végéta. Tu sais ce que nous a dit Kaïo. On ne peut plus les utiliser à tord et à travers. Ce serait égoïste de notre part d'appeler Sheron pour ressusciter Lynn. Est-ce que nous avons le droit de mettre la planète en danger pour apaiser le cœur de notre fils ?

Bulma soupira devant le bon sens, si rare, de son mari.

- Si même toi, tu deviens sensé... C'est que vraiment le temps change les gens, dit-elle. Si seulement, il y avait un moyen de ramener Lynn d'entre les morts.

- C'est la vie, on ne peut rien y faire, dit Bra.

- Je vais finir par croire que ma fille est réellement égoïste.

- Je suis réaliste, objecta Bra. Moi, aussi je suis triste de ne plus voir Lynn. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit tous s'affliger et arrêter de vivre. Je préfère voir mon frère se dépenser dans son travail plutôt que de le voir s'affliger sur le passé. Bien sûr ce n'est pas sain, mais au moins il avance. Et peut-être que demain, dans une semaine ou dans un mois, il se sortira de ce cauchemar grâce à une autre fille. L'espoir, c'est ce qui fait vivre... Oh, zut ! Je vais finir par être vraiment en retard ! Je rentrerai un peu tard, dit-elle en s'élançant hors de la cuisine.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Végéta.

- Je vais faire les boutiques avec Songoten. Je vais tenter de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux pour noël. Si vraiment il ne saisit pas, je sens que notre histoire se terminera sans préambule.

- J'espère de tout cœur qu'il t'offrira le mauvais cadeau, dit végéta. Et comme ça je serai débarrassé de lui.

- Végéta ! s'écria Bulma furieuse.

- Quoi ! Tu m'as dit de ne plus le frapper mais je peux encore prier pour qu'il s'éloigne de ma fille.

- Dis-moi, tu préfères que Bra sorte avec un garçon que tu connais depuis sa naissance ou tiens-tu à ce qu'elle s'amourache d'un inconnu qui peut être un dangereux voyou ? Et puis, reconnais que depuis que Bra est avec Songoten, elle est moins secrète envers toi.

Il grommela.

- Ca m'énerve ! Je sais que ce n'est pas un voyou mais... L'idée qu'ils puissent tous les deux... Ah, non ! Je peux pas supporter ça !

- C'est la vie, mon chéri. Ta petite fille grandit et il faudra bien accepter le fait qu'elle devienne une femme.

- Désolé, mais je ne l'accepte pas.

- Toujours aussi bougon et têtu, toi. Finalement, le temps ne change pas tout.

Les deux camps se faisaient face.

D'un côté un homme châtain avec deux de ses ours bien baraqués et de l'autre, un brun d'une cinquantaine d'années accompagné de deux de ses bras droits, l'un élancé et l'autre beaucoup plus corpulent, tous deux cachés derrière leurs lunettes noires.

Egalité partout et également en ce qui concernait les armes qu'ils portaient bien évidence à leur ceinture.

- Alors ce deal ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit le brun. Je suis d'une nature assez méfiante. Pourquoi venir nous voir ?

- Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? Vous me faites marcher, hein ? Vous croyez peut-être que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui se passe dans le milieu ? Vous avez éliminé la majorité des chefs des mafias du pays et ça en à peine quatre mois. Autrefois ma clientèle était assez vaste, aujourd'hui, elle se résume à vous. Si je veux survivre, soit je m'allie à vous, soit je vends à l'étranger mais avec les politiques qui ont durcies les contrôles aux douanes, ça ne va pas être évident. J'ai besoin d'un allié de poids. Vous me comprenez, non ?

- Vous devez aussi comprendre la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouve. Je contrôle sans doute les affaires mafieuses de ce pays, mais je sais aussi que j'ai des ennemis parmi ceux que j'ai lésé. Ils ne rêvent que d'un faux pas de ma part pour me faire payer et prendre ma place. Les rapaces sont nombreux et je n'ai nullement l'intention de devenir leur proie.

- De quelles preuves avez-vous donc besoin ?

- Des preuves, je n'en veux pas. Je fais confiance à mon instinct qui jusqu'à maintenant ne m'a jamais trahi. Amenez-moi cette marchandise ce soir et je verrai.

- Entendu. Mais attention, si vous ne me faites pas confiance, croyez bien que c'est la même chose de mon côté. Alors, ce soir, soyez clean.

Le châtain se leva et en compagnies de ses deux ours, ils quittèrent l'entrepôt.

- Alors, patron ? demanda l'homme élancé.

- Je veux savoir s'il ne ment pas, répondit le brun. Parce que si vraiment, il peut nous fournir des capsules sans qu'on ait à les fabriquer en contrefaçons... C'est un gain de temps pour nous et la possibilité d'augmenter nos prix puisque le produit sera authentique. Je vois déjà les gains que ça va nous apporter, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Toutefois, je veux qu'on le piste. Je me méfie des affaires trop faciles. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Raven.

- Pourquoi pas Spynner et son équipe ?

- Tu sais très bien, Sid, que ces derniers temps, ils ne sont plus bons à rien. Spynner et ma feu Wildcat étaient vraiment les seuls compétents. Débarrasse moi de leurs marionnettes. Ça nous permettra de tirer un trait sur cette ancienne affaire.

- Et pour Spynner ?

- Je vais l'affecter à une nouvelle place. Il va en être ravi.

"Oui, j'ai les documents sous les yeux.

- Il nous suffirait d'acheter 10 du capital pour détenir la majorité des droits de vote au sein de l'assemblée générale. Ce serait un moyen d'imposer nos décisions dans ce groupe qui est tout de même le numéro un des puces électroniques.

- Ses dirigeants ne me plaisent pas, dit Trunk. Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer une fusion avec notre filiale électronique ?

- Vous voulez qu'ils nous absorbent "

La porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire. Trunk lui fit signe d'attendre.

"Nous les absorberons, corrigea Trunk. Je sais que leur part de marché sur le secteur des puces électroniques est plus importante que la notre mais ils ne peuvent pas négliger le fait que nous sommes les principales actionnaires dans les banques où ils sont clients. Si nous durcissons leurs conditions d'emprunt, je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront faire face à leur futur besoin en liquidité. C'est un bon moyen de pression pour les obliger à accepter cette fusion. Et dès que le numéro un sera entre nos mains, je pourrais virer ses dirigeants.

- Mais monsieur, vous êtes certain que...

- Oui ! La prochaine assemblée générale aura lieu dans une semaine, d'ici là, je veux que vous évaluiez nos deux sociétés pour établir un projet de fusion que je compte présenter lors de l'AG.

- C'est impossible, monsieur ! L'évaluation ne peut pas se faire en une semaine !

- J'ai cru entendre le mot "impossible". J'espère pour vous, que vous ne l'avez pas prononcé. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de me présenter ce projet, vous êtes viré !

- Je vais de suite me pencher sur cette affaire, monsieur.

- Bien."

Il raccrocha.

- Oui, April.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de son bureau.

- Je vous apporte le résultat des comptes consolidés.

- Faites-moi voir ça.

Elle posa les documents sur la table.

Trunk examina les comptes d'un œil critique.

- Les résultats du groupe semblent satisfaisants, conclut-il ravi.

- Oui, très, acquiesça-t-elle. La hausse des bénéfices est nettement visible ces derniers mois. Le titre de Capsule Corps a progressé de 71 et l'action a gagné hier 0,79 . Vous pouvez être fier de vous, monsieur.

- Mais, il y a toujours un problème avec la Satis. Je pense que nous allons nous retirer de son capital avant que l'action ne pâtisse des mauvais résultats financiers.

- C'est une très bonne option, monsieur.

La jeune femme croisa de nouveau les jambes.

April avait de longues jambes fuselées qu'elle dévoilait allègrement malgré les températures froides de ce début de mois de décembre. Elle gardait toujours ses longs cheveux châtains clairs en cascade dans son dos. Elle s'habillait toujours comme une star de la chanson qui s'attendait à être interviewée par les journalistes. Toujours une pose étudiée, le bon timing lorsqu'il s'agissait de replacer une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Du sex-appeal, de l'ambition et la séduction dans un corps de femme fatale.

Il aurait bien succombé, surtout qu'April semblait partante pour une aventure avec lui, si seulement il pouvait se défaire de l'image de... Il s'était interdit de penser ou de prononcer son nom.

- ... Monsieur !

- Euh... oui ?

- Vous voulez toujours que je vous fasse vos courses de noël ?

- Ah, oui ! J'ai une liste... Dites-moi, April, vous auriez une soirée de libre ?

- Bien sûr ! Euh... je veux dire que je suis disposée à décommander un rendez-vous si mon patron a besoin de moi.

- Ce soir ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Je vous laisserai rentrer plus tôt si vous tenez à vous préparer. Soyez prête à huit heures, je viendrai vous chercher.

- Bien.

- Pour le moment, envoyez les lettres à nos actionnaires majoritaires pour leur faire part de la tenue de l'AG, vendredi prochain. Puis lorsque vous aurez terminé, nous plancherons sur mon discours. Ca vous va ?

- Oui.

Elle sortit du bureau et avec elle son parfum boisé. Cela n'avait décidément rien à voir avec la senteur d'une rose et de la fraise.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'en reviens toujours à elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens obligé de comparer les autres à elle ? Elle est partie et ne reviendra pas. Je dois me faire une raison et arrêter de chercher son double._

April n'est pas mal. Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser de questions avec elle. Elle est souriante, belle et ne m'impose pas ses décisions... Mais, elle aura beau avoir toutes les qualités du monde, elle ne pèsera pas lourd dans mon cœur. Ce n'est pas Lynn... Aucune femme ne pourra jamais remplacer Lynn...

Son portable sonna une fois de plus.

C'était toujours la même chose ces derniers temps. Il s'était bien adapté aux costumes de grand patron tout puissant. Il était bien décidé à faire de son groupe le numéro un du monde pour au moins réussir une chose dans sa vie.

"Allo ?

- Le chapelier fou est à droite des trois mages. Avançons vers l'ange Gabriel et à l'aide de son opposé brisons le mur qui se dresse devant la reine des fêtes. "

Il raccrocha.

Trunk se leva, attrapa son manteau et, ouvrant la fenêtre, il s'envola.

Il faisait un froid de canard et pourtant il était dehors à se les geler ! Si encore, il pouvait mettre ses mains glacées dans ses poches, il aurait pu se réchauffer un peu, mais non ! Il était obligé de porter les paquets de sa copine qui ne se décidait pas à huit heures du soir à stopper sa fièvre acheteuse. Et malheureusement, en cette période de fêtes, les boutiques fermaient plus tard, et donc...

_Je ne pourrais pas me réchauffer dans un bain chaud avant dix heures. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi elle me fait souffrir autant si elle m'aime ? Elle a pas pitié de moi ou quoi ?_

- Dis-moi, Bra, quand est-ce que je pourrais reposer tous ces paquets ?

- Pas maintenant ! Je te préviens, Songoten, fais-les tomber et tu auras de mes nouvelles, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, ma puce, soupira-t-il.

- Bien. Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour maman. Passons à mon petit papounet.

- QUOI ! Tous ces paquets ne sont que pour Bulma !

- Bien sûr. Tu crois qu'un simple bracelet ou un parfum fera l'affaire aux yeux d'une femme ?

- Bah, oui.

- Et bien non ! Une femme ça demande beaucoup d'attention. Tu dois pouvoir lui offrir plus que ceux qu'elle ne demande, c'est bien connu. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Euh... Si. Je le savais. Je plaisantais.

- Je t'assure que ceux qui disent que seule l'intention compte dans un cadeau, sont de parfaits idiots ou de parfaits pingres. Désolée, mais un cadeau ça prouve combien tu aimes une personne et ça prouve surtout ce que tu vois en elle. Franchement, tu pourrais offrir un parfum à ta copine ? Ce serait de mauvais goût. C'est comme lui dire qu'elle sent mauvais. Un livre, c'est lui explicitement qu'elle doit se cultiver parce que c'est une gourde. Il faut éviter tous ces cadeaux passe-partout.

- Et ce serait quoi le parfait cadeau ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il doit être éblouissant pour montrer à quel point la personne est éclatante. Il doit être unique et cher, pour qu'elle puisse le montrer à ses copines et les faire enrager.

- Par hasard, tu ne demanderais pas la lune ?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Si tu la désires, j'irais la chercher, bredouilla-t-il. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

- J'aime mieux ça. Après tout, c'est normal car je suis tout de même une princesse et donc...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Bra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as perdu ta...

La jeune fille pointa son doigt vers le trottoir d'en face.

Songoten resta bouche bée devant le couple qu'il voyait bras dessus, bras dessous.

- C'est bien Trunk ?

- Si c'est pas lui, je savais pas qu'il avait un frère jumeau, répondit Bra. C'est qui le paillasson qui est accroché à son bras ?

- Je crois que c'est sa secrétaire. On dirait bien que ton frère a un petit faible pour ses collaboratrices.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très sympa.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ne va surtout pas croire qu'elle et moi... ! Je suis allé voir Trunk et elle a voulu m'empêcher de le voir.

- Faut qu'on les suive !

- T'es folle ou quoi ?

- Qui est folle ?

- Euh… Je voulais dire que c'est une entreprise folle ! Je croyais que tu voulais voir ton frère se recaser. Ça y est, c'est fait ! Alors pourquoi…

- J'ai dit qu'il devait trouver une autre fille mais qui soit à la hauteur de Lynn ! Elle...ça se voit qu'elle est ambitieuse. T'as vu sa façon de bouger ? Et sa façon de le tenir ?

- A vrai dire, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches à sa façon de marcher ou de se tenir.

- C'est bien la preuve que tu es un homme ! dit-elle en frappant son sac à main sur sa tête. Vous ne voyez jamais rien que l'apparence ! Elle cherche à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et si elle y arrive, elle va réussir à... Pas question qu'elle devienne ma belle-sœur ! Elle est vulgaire ! Ce serait la honte de devoir dire à mes amies que j'ai une belle-sœur qui ne sait pas se farder les yeux ! C'est horrible ! Il faut que j'intervienne.

- Bra ! T'es encore en train de...

- Un mot de travers et t'es un homme mort, mon chéri.

- Cette phrase je l'ai déjà entendu... Ton père ! Les mêmes menaces de père en fille.

- Songoten !

- Mais tu ne ferais jamais preuve de violence ! Tu es bien trop...

- On les suit !

Bra s'élança dans la rue à la recherche de Trunk et de sa nouvelle conquête.

- Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ? Y'a des jours où je me demande si j'ai bien toute ma tête.

- Songoten ! Tu viens ou je dois venir te tirer les oreilles !

- J'arrive !

- Et ne fais pas tomber mes paquets ou... !

_Je suis un homme mort,_ pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Le père et la fille sont bien pareils. Je suis leur bouc émissaire._

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes les critiques qui vous sont adressées. De la part de vos employés, je trouve cela pas très professionnel. Ils devraient être fiers de travailler pour vous. Ils ont des conditions de travail bien plus avantageuses que d'autres entreprises voisines et malgré cela, ils vous critiquent.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont l'impression de travailler avec un bourreau de travail qui ne se préoccupe plus que de ses finances. L'ambiance est devenue plus tendue, moins amicale.

- Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas sur un terrain de jeu ! Nous avons un groupe à faire tourner et la moindre gentillesse peut nous être fatale. S'ils désirent un patron qui plaisante avec eux, ils n'ont qu'à démissionner et postuler dans un parc d'attraction.

- Ce serait une solution pour eux, sauf si ce parc devient une de nos futures acquisitions.

- Vous voulez achetez un parc d'attraction ?

- Non. Je ne veux rien acheter qui me rappelle un loisir. Mais si ça peut me rapporter, pourquoi pas.

- Vous êtes un véritable homme d'affaires. Vous n'allez bientôt plus pouvoir marcher dans cette ville sans que des mères vous interpellent pour vous proposer la main de leur fille.

- Pourquoi le feraient-elles ?

- Vous êtes bel homme. Vous êtes riche. Vous êtes connu dans le monde des affaires. Et un avenir encore plus rayonnant vous tend les bras. Bref, vous êtes un beau parti.

- Je vais les décevoir parce que je n'ai aucune intention de voir une femme me mettre la corde au cou.

- Vous aimez trop votre liberté comme tous les hommes.

- Non... Il n'y pas si longtemps, je voulais vraiment trouver la femme de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, c'est un souhait que je ne veux plus qu'on exauce.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous avez été déçu par la femme que le destin vous avait envoyée ?

- ...

Devant son silence, April posa sa main sur celle de Trunk.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette et fixa ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient moins purs que ceux de Lynn.

_Et voilà, _songea-t-il tristement. _J'ai un rendez-vous avec April et la seule chose que je fais c'est la comparer encore et toujours à Lynn. Je devrais sans doute arrêter les dégâts maintenant et rentrer me plonger sur mes comptes._

- Vous avez l'air bien attristé.

- Ce n'est rien.

- C'est cette stagiaire... Lynn, je crois.

La fourchette qu'il tenait dans ma main se brisa en deux devant le regard étonné de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous a parlé de ça, mais ne me redites jamais son nom devant moi. C'est compris ? dit-il en tentant de modérer sa colère.

- Bien, monsieur, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il se leva.

- Je suis désolé, April. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre vous.

Il sortit des billets de son portefeuille qu'il posa sur la table puis quitta le restaurant avec son manteau dans les mains.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras. Il se tourna et vit April.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, monsieur. Je ne cherchais pas à me montrer indiscrète. C'est seulement que... Je suis toujours comparée à elle au bureau. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi je n'étais pas appréciée...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux devant cet aveu.

_C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cette situation_, pensa Trunk_. Si en plus je me montre désagréable envers elle, elle ne tiendra jamais._

Ils se fixaient du regard, puis sous une impulsion, April prit le visage de Trunk entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Ne me demandez pas de m'excuser pour ce baiser, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- Alors, cette soirée ? Vous voulez vraiment la terminer maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ?

- D'approfondir ce baiser au chaud... chez moi.

Et pour mieux se faire comprendre, elle l'embrassa de nouveau.


	18. Une femme en remplace une autre

Chapitre 18 : Une femme en remplace une autre

- Cette marchandise, elle vous plait ?

Le brun examina les deux mallettes contenant les capsules. Elles semblaient aux normes.

- Je crois que nous allons faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble, mon cher...

- Dick, appelez-moi Dick, dit-il en lui serrant la main pour approuver le deal.

- Et bien appelez-moi patron désormais. Revenez demain matin et mes hommes vous feront faire le tour de la propriété si je puis dire.

Le brun prit les deux mallettes et sortit de l'entrepôt. Une limousine aux vitres teintées s'avança. Il monta avec ses deux hommes à lunettes. Puis, il prit son portable et appela. "Suivez-le" ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

- Pas confiance pour un sou notre boss, se moqua Sid en regardant son patron.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva Teddy. Le boss n'aime pas les traîtres.

- Que ferez-vous, patron, si notre larbin est un flic ?

- On fera en sorte de le croire et le moment venu on le fera tuer comme les autres, répondit-il en caressant son bouc. Une belle petite balle dans la tête de la main de notre sniper le plus talentueux.

- D'ailleurs, Spynner ne devrait pas tarder à le rencontrer, dit Sid.

- Ca va le calmer de sa vengeance, fit remarquer Teddy.

- C'était une bonne idée de votre part, patron, de faire exploser Wildcat dans cet appartement. Mais j'aurais voulu que l'autre y passe aussi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il. L'importance est que la police ne puisse plus remonter vers nous. L'idée de l'enlever était un bon moyen de brouiller les pistes. Et la bombe, une bonne idée pour nous débarrasser définitivement de notre problème. Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ma fille ferait autant d'erreurs sur une de ses missions. J'ai été très déçu de l'apprendre.

- Oui, mais sans la jalousie de Spynner, nous n'aurions jamais su que votre fille fréquentait sa proie. Elle a mis notre organisation en péril avec ses sentiments.

- Heureusement, cette affaire est loin derrière nous, dit le boss. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes les numéros un. Et bientôt le Ruban rouge sera encore plus puissant que par le passé. Nous allons nous imposer dans le monde des affaires et de la politique, tout en gardant la main mise sur les activités inégales.

- Nous devrions trinquer à la mémoire de Wildcat, non ? proposa Sid. Après tout, elle a tout de même apporté son aide en nous apportant des fonds.

- Oui, ma fille m'a toujours été d'une aide précieuse.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit ses clés. Mais malheureusement, elles glissèrent de sa main. Il se pencha pour les ramasser. Puis les dirigea cette fois-ci avec plus de précaution vers la serrure.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit avant.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres !

Il aurait pu croire que ce reproche venait de sa mère, mais non, la personne qui lui faisait face était bel et bien sa sœur.

- Bra. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à m'amuser avec toi.

- C'est sûr qu'après la nuit que tu viens de passer dehors... T'as l'air bien fatigué.

- Oui, je suis fatigué alors laisse-moi passer que je puisse rejoindre mon lit avant que l'aube ne se lève.

- Pourquoi tu as quitté celui du paillasson qui te sert de secrétaire ?

- Si tu parles d'April...

- C'est son nom ? Bien, je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Mais ça reste le "paillasson" pour moi.

- Sois un peu plus respectueuse envers elle. Tu ne la connais pas.

- Bah, si. J'ai pu la voir hier accrochée à ton bras, et vraiment... Elle ne m'a pas donné une bonne impression. D'ailleurs, c'était votre premier rendez-vous et elle s'est jetée sur toi comme une lionne sur un bout de viande.

- Bra, je ne veux pas d'insulte ! April est une fille bien ! C'est moi qui ne suis pas un mec fréquentable...

- Tu as décidé d'oublier Lynn avec elle ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! Elle est morte. Je suis en vie. Ce n'est pas une simple distance qui nous sépare, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que cette April soit une fille pour toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'intéresses ! C'est plutôt ton portefeuille !

- On est donc pareil ! Puisque moi, ce n'est pas son cœur que je veux. Chacun trouve son intérêt dans cette histoire. Finalement, je crois bien que je vais rester avec elle.

- Tu as vraiment passé la nuit avec elle ?

- Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions sur Songoten et toi ? Non, alors je ne vois pourquoi je te répondrais.

Trunk passa en laissant Bra sur le pas de la porte qui réfléchissait.

_Je sais très bien comment obtenir mes réponses. Moi qui me disais que j'avais tort, je me rends compte que ça sert de sortir avec le meilleur ami de son frère._

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il attendait Trunk. Il était en retard de - il regarda sa montre - d'au moins quarante cinq minutes. Il aurait bien voulu quitter ce restaurant. Mais les menaces de Bra, qu'il avait eu au téléphone, pesaient encore au-dessus de sa tête.

_Flash back_

_- Oui, tu dois trouver un moyen de le sortir de son bureau pour pouvoir parler avec lui, loin de la mante religieuse._

_- Quelle mante religieuse ?_

_- Cette paillasson d'April ! Bref, il faut que tu saches si oui ou non, il a passé la nuit avec elle._

_- Quoi ? Trunk a découché cette..._

_- Songoten, ce n'est pas moi qui dois suivre un interrogatoire mais mon frère ! Alors, tu vas te bouger un peu les fesses et faire ce que je te demande ! Et en plus, comme ça tu auras les réponses à tes questions._

_- Bra, j'ai vraiment pas le temps ce midi._

_- Qu'as-tu dit mon chéri ? Je crois que la ligne est défectueuse car j'ai cru entendre un impudent me dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre, non ?_

_- Je suis sérieux, Bra. J'ai vraiment pas..._

_- Entendu, dit-elle d'une vois calme qui trahissait sa colère._

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout, si tu n'as pas le temps de faire plaisir à ta petite amie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, railla-t-elle. Tu es d'habitude si serviable._

_- C'est vrai. Sinon crois-moi je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir._

_- Donc, tu serais prêt à mettre un terme à notre histoire ?_

_- J'ai pas dit ça !_

_- Désolée, mais tu as dit que tu serais prêt à tout pour me faire plaisir. Je t'ai proposé un premier souhait, tu l'as refusé. Je n'ai rien dit. Je te propose un second souhait, et tu refuses encore. Est-ce que c'est une manière de faire plaisir à quelqu'un que de lui opposer toujours un "non" ?_

_- Mais tu me demandes de casser ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais dire oui ?_

_- Tu choisis, mais tu me dois me dire un "oui" sur un des deux souhaits de ta Bra chérie. Alors ?_

_- C'est un chantage._

_- Un chantage ? Où ? Tu as le choix, je ne t'ai pas menacé._

_- Tu as gagné ! J'irai voir ton frère._

_- Oh, merci mon chéri ! T'es un vrai amour !_

_- Me passer du baume alors que c'est toi qui m'as blessé..._

_- Si tu reviens avec les réponses que j'attends, je te promets un massage digne de ce nom. Ça te va ?_

_- Chez toi avec ton père ? Autant que je me fasse flinguer avant, non ?_

_- Il sort avec ma mère et mes grands- parents, ce soir. On aura exactement... trois bonnes heures pour nous deux. Alors ?_

_- C'est un deal qui marche !_

_- Bon à ce soir vers sept heures. Ne me déçois pas, hein ?_

_Fin du flash back_

Sans cette récompense pour le motiver, il aurait craqué depuis un bon moment. N'empêche Bra, était une vraie manipulatrice. Quelque soit la manière dont elle s'y prenait, elle parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Il soupira et plongea les yeux dans son jus d'orange.

- T'as l'air d'un mec qui vient de découvrir les joies du mariage.

- Ah, salut, Trunk, dit-il sans enthousiasme.

- Mon vieux, t'as besoin de vitamines.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Ta sœur va me rendre fou !

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir avec elle.

- Le problème, c'est que c'est pas moi qui ai décidé, c'est mon cœur !

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as imploré de venir. T'avais besoin de souffler avec ton vieil ami.

- Y'a que toi qui puisse me comprendre.

Une serveuse vint à leur table. Ils commandèrent avant de reprendre leur conversation.

- Elle est jolie la serveuse.

- Tu veux faire des infidélités à Bra ?

- Non, je cherche une fille pour toi.

- Je suis capable de me prendre en main tout seul.

- On ne dirait pas. T'es un vrai célibataire endurci. La preuve, t'as une ravissante secrétaire et tu ne tentes rien avec elle.

- ...

- Trunk ? Ça veut dire quoi se silence ?

- Rien.

- On ne me la fait pas à moi. Crache le morceau !

- Tu n'iras pas le répéter à ma sœur ?

_Bah, un peu, _songea Songoten. _Mais je crains plus sa colère que la tienne. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

- Songoten ?

- Promis, dit-il en croisant les doigts comme les enfants lorsqu'ils mentent.

- Et bien...Je suis sorti avec elle.

- Et ?

- On s'est embrassé.

- Et... ?

- Elle m'a conduit chez elle.

- Et... ?

- Dès qu'on est arrivé dans son appart, nos vêtements ont vite rejoint le sol...

- Et... ?

- T'as l'air bien intéressé de savoir.

- Je suis ton pote ! Allez dis-le ! Je t'en conjure !

Il rit.

- Tu deviens vraiment fou.

- Je sais. Alors ? C'était bien ou pas ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Trunk dépité...

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

- Au moment fatidique... je me suis retrouvé à l'appeler Lynn.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si. Et April, n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Elle m'a flanqué dehors. Et comme je me sentais assez mal, j'ai passé la nuit à errer dans les rues.

Songoten éclata de rire devant la mine dépourvue de son ami.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Tu pourrais au moins te montrer plus... je sais pas moins... compatissant devant ma mésaventure !

- Avoue que crier le nom de ton ex alors que tu t'apprêtes à passer à l'acte avec la nouvelle, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire

- C'est pas de ma faute ! A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je pense à Lynn. Dès que je vois une brune aux yeux bleus, je pense immédiatement à Lynn. Dès que je sens une odeur de fraise ou de rose, c'est à Lynn que je reviens ! Et même mon corps ne peut pas oublier Lynn. Je suis perdu ! dit-il en frappant son front contre le rebord de la table devant les yeux écarquillés des autres clients.

- Ce qui veut dire que Lynn était un sacré coup, tu ne penses pas ?

- T'as envie de mourir toi.

- Et ce matin au bureau avec April, c'était comment ?

- Glacial. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de ma vie. D'un autre côté, c'était assez comique.

- Cette April, elle est comment nue ?

- Je vais finir par croire que ma sœur est tombée sur un pervers. Y'a vraiment que ça qui compte pour toi !

- Mais, ne va surtout pas croire ça ! Je voulais juste savoir si elle valait Lynn.

- T'es bien un pervers. Et tu as l'habitude de comparer les filles que tu vois nues ?

- Bah, en fait...

Il vit le regard courroucé de Trunk.

- Oh, non ! Jamais de la vie ! Y'a que les goujats qui font ça. Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

- Et pour ta secrétaire ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- On verra bien ce qui se passera.

_On verra bien ce que le destin me prépare_, pensa-t-il.

- Je ne veux plus travailler avec une femme, dit-il.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne supporte pas leurs mensonges. Ca vous va ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Sid. Tu connais le boss, quand il dit une chose, il faut le faire ou c'est la mort qui t'attend. T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à sa fille. Alors, tu crois qu'il ferait preuve d'indulgence envers toi ?

- Et qui sera l'heureuse élue ?

- Raven.

- On me met avec la dangereuse tueuse de chef ? C'est pour me dire que si je ne reste pas dans le droit chemin, c'est une balle qui risque de transpercer mon crâne ? Ou parce que vous voulez que je la surveille ?

- Elle n'a pas besoin de partenaire, rétorqua Teddy. C'est une pro et on lui fait confiance. Mais le boss tient à ce que tu fasses sa connaissance. A son contact, tu pourrais bien devenir un autre homme.

- On peut savoir où il a déniché une perle comme elle ?

- Tu lui demanderas toi-même, dit Sid. Mais attention, elle est pas du genre bavarde. C'est une femme d'action, tu comprends ?

- Entendu. Où est elle ?

- Elle t'attend à cette adresse.

Il prit la carte que Sid lui tendait.

- C'est un hôtel, dit-il.

- Oui. C'est un oiseau qui a tendance à ne pas rester en place plus d'une journée. Aujourd'hui, elle est là. Demain, elle peut se trouver à l'autre bout de la planète.

- Et le patron lui fait confiance ? Qui nous dit que c'est pas un flic ?

- Parce qu'elle doit beaucoup à notre boss. Et sa dette est très élevée.

- Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

- T'es pas là pour poser des questions mais pour agir, Spynner. Alors au travail. Vous avez un boulot qui vous attend tous les deux.

Ainsi congédié, Spynner sortit.

- Et voilà, une question de réglée ! dit Sid. Nos deux meilleurs et plus fidèles membres sont réunis.

- Espérons que le boss sait ce qu'il fait.

- Nous avons besoin de Spynner. Il est excellent tireur et bon stratège. Le problème est qu'il est moins performant depuis la disparition de Wildcat. Le patron savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour sa fille. Et je crois que sans ce milliardaire, les choses auraient pu aller dans le sens que le boss aurait voulu.

- Tu veux dire qu'il voulait faire de Spynner...

- Son dauphin. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Je comprends surtout que celui qui s'est fait arnaquer dans cette affaire, c'est ce milliardaire. Tôt ou tard, il va recevoir une belle balle entre le front. Un mec qui veut se venger, c'est ce qui a de pire.

_Chambre 321. J'y suis. Je me demande à quoi elle peut ressembler cette Raven. Une fille qui tue sans pitié, c'est pas une fille. C'est un monstre _(ça c'est la belle opinion de notre chère Spynner ).

Il frappa à la porte.

Rien.

Il recommença.

Sur ses gardes, il sortit son arme planquée sous son pantalon au niveau du mollet puis il ouvrit la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Il tâtonna sur les murs à la recherche d'un interrupteur quand soudain une voix l'interpella.

« A ta place, mon chou, je ne tenterais pas d'allumer les lumières si tu ne veux pas être grillé comme un poulet. »

Cette voix était légèrement teintée d'un accent.

- Tu peux lâcher ton flingue, je t'assure que je n'ai rien sur moi qui puisse rivaliser avec.

- Qui me dit que t'es pas une putain de menteuse ?

Il sentit une présence qui avançait lentement vers lui.

Le parfum était très sensuel.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Il n'hésita pas à plaquer l'arme sur sa tempe.

- Tu veux une preuve que je suis désarmée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Montre toujours.

Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa sans autre forme de procès.

Il posa sa main sur sa taille et il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle était nue entre ses bras.

- Mais, c'est quoi cette blague !

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour une pute mais pour voir une tueuse.

- Raven, c'est moi. Je suis une faucheuse à mes heures. Mais pendant mes RTT, je suis une femme. Et une femme ça a aussi des besoins.

- J'suis pas ton homme. Alors vas te rhabiller et...

Pas décidée à lâcher sa proie, elle lui sauta dessus (on peut dire qu'elle a pas froid aux yeux cette Raven).

Il avait beau s'agiter elle tenait bon.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Tant bien que mal, il chercha la salle de bain avec Raven pendue à son cou comme une sangsue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte et qu'en entrant il se cogna contre un lavabo, il remercia le ciel.

Il écarta les bras de la jeune femme puis réussit à maintenir ses mains derrière son dos.

- Mais relâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais pris une bonne douche, histoire de remettre les idées en place.

Il la dirigea d'instinct vers la cabine de douche puis ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide il passa la tête de Raven dessous.

Elle cria sous l'effet du froid.

- Espèce d'imbécile !

Il la relâcha, interloqué.

Il recula, le cœur battant.

De la main, il chercha l'interrupteur.

La lumière s'alluma.

Des cheveux châtains très courts.

Des yeux bleus.

Ils se fixèrent durant un moment avant que Spynner ne la rejoigne sous la douche et ne l'embrasse passionnément.

**A suivre...**

**Alors là, je sais pas si vous suivez... C'est un vrai imbroglio ce qui se passe dans ces chapitres. Entre April le paillasson, ce Dick, ce chapelier fou qui appelle Trunk, et Sid et Teddy qui ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit, et enfin cette Raven... Dites-moi si vous avez bien tout saisi.**

**En attendant, je vous laisse réfléchir et je vous dit à dans une semaine !**

**Bisou !**

Raven : en anglais, c'est un grand corbeau noir mais peut être traduit par "noir de jais", si je ne me trompe pas.


	19. Un ange aux ailes noires

**Bon, salut tout le monde ! **

**On passe au "coucou" habituels : **

**- Laloune : c'est vrai ke c'était pas simple à capter ces derniers chapitres. Un vrai supplice pour le cerveau. Mais l'essentiel suffit puisquele chaton sauvagepréférée de notre Trunk (inter)national est sauvée ! Pour toutes autres explications, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions. ma p'tite Laloune.**

**- Princesse desayens : grâce à toi, j'ai découvertle problème ki gâchait ma fic, à savoir la mise en page. Je vais y remédier pour ces chapitres. Et si tu as une autre remarque hésite pas à m'en faire part. Et je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçu sur la fin précédente. Et là... ? J'angoise, là !**

**- Cornett : mercipourta review. Je suis hyper contenteke tu ais ri.Végéta/Bra, ou Végéta/Goten, c'est vraiment les couples ki font rire.Remarqur, moi aussi je suis tjs secoué qd j'écris ces passages si... euphorisant !**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous! **

Chapitre 19 : L'ange aux ailes noires 

Minuit, et ils semblaient seuls au monde sous une pluie artificielle, incapable de camoufler les bruits de leurs baisers.

Sa main ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude pour atténuer le froid. Mais, avait-il vraiment besoin de se réchauffer alors que la fièvre les emportait tous les deux ?

Enivré par le vin du désir et le parfum de l'amour, Spynner était à mille lieux de pouvoir réfléchir, tant ce rêve qu'il croyait éteint ressurgissait avec force entre ses bras. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de frôler un tel paradis. Il fallait qu'il l'étreigne encore plus fort pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là. Pas un fantôme né de son imagination mais bien une femme de chair et de sang.

L'esprit troublé, il se laissait entraîner avec elle vers le précipice, la limite qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais franchir sans être certain des sentiments de son ange.

Un alcool.

Un poison.

Elle était plus qu'une drogue pour avoir autant d'emprise sur ses sens, et lui ôter tout pouvoir de réflexion.

Depuis des mois qu'il attendait l'incroyable et qu'il priait l'impossible, elle était enfin de retour pour son plus grand bonheur mais surtout son malheur. Que pouvait-il espérer d'une fille qui en aimait un autre ?

Et soudain, le sérum de la raison dissipa le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui. Qui était cette femme qui, entre ses bras, se conduisait aussi impudiquement ? Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait connue. Elle se respectait trop pour aguicher autant un homme.

Il saisit ses poignets et l'écarta d'elle.

Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il dévia la tête.

Elle le fixa interloquée.

Il la relâcha.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Non. J'ai connu un ange pas un démon tentateur.

- Les gens changent, non ? rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de lui ôter sa chemise.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais plus ?

Un voile gris d'amertume voilait ses yeux bleus et ternissait son sourire. Par le passé, ce masque s'était bien posé sur son visage, mais là... Il semblait s'être posé sur son âme. Aucune lueur d'espoir même infime ne filtrait à travers ses prunelles obscurcies.

Elle était vide à l'intérieur.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue puis la fixa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la cabine. Il saisit une serviette et revint vers la jeune femme.

Il mit fin à cette eau qui coulait abondamment sur son corps en refermant les robinets puis posa la serviette autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Attends-moi dans la chambre, dit-il.

- Je...

- C'est un ordre.

De mauvaise grâce, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Enfin seul, Spynner laissa sa colère éclater.

La vitre de la douche tomba en morceaux. Il aurait voulu tout détruire pour apaiser la rage qui grondait en lui.

Combien de jours avait-il passé à culpabiliser ?

Quoiqu'il fasse, il se sentait coupable d'avoir précipité son malheur. Combien de fois avait-il regretté cette jalousie ? Combien de fois s'était-il reproché d'avoir dévoilé la relation de Lynn à son père ? Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un père sacrifierait sa fille simplement pour ses intérêts.

Il avait été à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber à la mort de son ange. De quitter cette organisation sans intérêt.

Et voilà que maintenant...

_Où es-tu Lynn ?_

Les questions affluaient mais les réponses tardaient à venir. Il n'était pas là par hasard. Le boss savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

_Mais pourquoi bon sang ! Pourquoi ce cinéma ! C'est pas toi, ça !_

Il ressortit de la salle de bain avec en tête le visage de deux femmes aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Il voulait découvrir pourquoi.

La chambre était éclairée par la seule lueur de la lampe de chevet.

Elle était débout devant la fenêtre, le nez dans les étoiles.

Il s'approcha.

- Je voudrais qu'il neige, dit-elle en posant ses mains contre la vitre. Je voudrais voir autre chose que du noir.

Il saisit une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Tu as coupé et teint tes cheveux, pourquoi ?

- Une page est définitivement tournée... Mais je ne pense pas que dans mes futures pages, il y ait grand-chose à écrire, non plus.

- J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais morte... Où t'étais ? Je ne comprends plus.

- ...

_J'ai fait un voyage dans un pays où la neige a une couleur si rouge qu'elle a taché mes mains._

Il leva son visage qu'elle tentait de garder baissé.

- Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'on fait ? Dis-moi... Lynn.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été appelée ainsi.

Elle sourit timidement mais reprit rapidement une mine attristée.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

Il demeura longuement à s'interroger sur les paroles et le comportement de Lynn.

- C'est ton père qui t'a demandé de faire tout ce spectacle ?

- ...

- Lynn ! dit-il en l'écartant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

- Rien !

- Rien ! Tu te moques de moi ! Je te croyais morte et quatre mois après, tu reviens comme si de rien n'était en jouant les putains devant moi !... Ne me dis pas que cette tueuse qui a abattu les chefs de bandes, c'était toi ?

- ...

- Lynn ! dit-il en la brusquant par les épaules. Répond-moi, merde !

- Il le fallait bien ! dit-elle en le poussant. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Pas le choix... !

Elle s'assit sur le lit et fixa ses mains qu'elle gardait liées.

- ... J'avais vraiment pas le choix... pas du tout le choix...

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

- ... J'avais pas le choix... tu me comprends, toi, hein ? Dis-moi que tu comprends... !

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en répétant la même rengaine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Lynn ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci tu es bel et bien tombée dans ce ravin que tu as toujours craint ? _

Il leva son visage et posa un baiser sur son front.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est moi le responsable de ce qui t'arrive, Lynn. J'aurais pas dû en parler à ton père. J'aurais dû garder ça pour moi. j'aurais dû tenir ma jalousie en laisse et laisser faire le temps... Tu aurais peut-être quitté ce milliardaire, tôt ou tard, de ton plein gré._

Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, mais soudain alors qu'il caressait ses poignets, il sentit sous ses doigts la trace d'une cicatrice. Aussitôt, Lynn lui ôta ses mains et les garda derrière son dos comme une petite fille qui souhaite cacher une bêtise.

Spynner la regardait comme s'il découvrait, pour la première fois, toute l'horreur de ce masque qu'elle portait.

Horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir été découverte, Lynn se leva brusquement. Mais Spynner la fit se rasseoir, fermement décidé à la faire parler.

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ! Si tu veux garder le silence, j'irais voir ton salopard de père et je lui demanderais des comptes !

- Ne fais pas ça ! C'est la mort que tu veux, imbécile !

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-il plus calmement, en lui saisissant le poignet.

- ...

Face au refus évident de Lynn de coopérer, Spynner se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Voir ton père.

- N'y va pas ! T'es fou ! Je vais te le dire... C'est moi... ! C'est moi qui ai fait ça...

Spynner garda le silence face à cet aveu qui signifiait tant de chose.

_Elle a voulu en finir avec sa vie ? C'est pas Lynn… _

- … Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans émotion.

- Parce que j'avais une décision à prendre et que je l'ai prise.

- Une décision ? T'as décidé comme ça de te suicider ! cria-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules. Je t'ai connue téméraire et volontaire pas... T'es pas du genre à baisser les bras comme ça... T'as connu pire dans le passé. Et t'as jamais craqué... Qu'est-ce qui a été si dur pour que tu décides un truc aussi… ?

- Je ne voulais trahir personne ! coupa-t-elle. Ils m'ont demandé de choisir... C'est moi qui ai mis en péril la sécurité de l'organisation, je devais bien payer... ! Je pouvais pas trahir mon père ni le trahir...

- Qui t'a demandé de choisir ?

Lynn ne l'écoutait pas. Elle murmurait des explications qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- ... Soit j'acceptais de les rejoindre en trahissant mon père, soit je refusais et c'était la mort de... Je ne pouvais pas choisir l'un des deux, alors j'ai préféré décider de mon sort pour ne pas causer de tort à personne...

- Alors, tu as...

- C'était pas difficile, dit-elle ironique. J'ai seulement fait croire à ces bandits que j'acceptais et puis quand ils ont bien voulu m'apporter un verre d'eau, j'en ai profité. Ils ont été un peu bête sur ce coup là, dit-elle en riant amèrement, à moins qu'ils espéraient mon geste... Je ne savais pas qu'en réalité, ils étaient les hommes de mon père.

Cette fois-ci, il saisit toute l'histoire. Elle avait été bernée par son père.

- Lesquels ?

- Sid et Teddy. Je ne les avais jamais rencontrés avant. C'était juste un piège qu'ils m'ont tendu avec mon père. On peut dire que là, ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer plus pervers pour s'assurer de ma fidélité. Ils ont tellement été bluffés par mon acte que j'ai eu le droit à une remise de peine... Belle consolation, hein ?

- Ils m'ont fait croire que tu étais morte. Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont gardée pendant ces derniers mois ?

- Ca tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir...

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça sans explication !

- ... C'était encore dans le noir... Et du noir, je suis passée au rouge. Mais j'ai survécu puisque je suis encore là, dit-elle en lui souriant tristement. On ne peut pas me tuer comme ça... J'ai peut-être plus les ailes blanches mais mes ailes ne peuvent plus se noircir davantage... Je suis devenue un vrai corbeau comme toi.

- C'est pas ça que je voulais... Excuse-moi Lynn. C'est de ma faute si...

- Non, c'est moi. Je devais bien me douter que mon père ne me laisserait pas vivre ma vie loin de l'organisation.

- C'est pas un père ! T'as vu à quoi il t'a conduite ! A quoi il t'oblige !

- Je sais... Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il n'hésitera pas à tuer celui qui osera m'éloigner de lui... Je sais qu'il me considère comme un pion dans son jeu. Tant que je lui sers, ça va... D'ailleurs, tous ces hommes sont des pions entre ses mains.

- Pas moi.

Elle rit amère.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu penses peut-être que nos retrouvailles ce soir sont le souhait du destin ? Arrêtons d'être naïfs ! Il m'a tenue éloignée dans une prison ! J'aurais été incapable de dire quel moment de la journée on était. Je ne savais même pas ce que tu étais devenu, ce que LUI il était devenu... Mais il m'a promis que je sortirais si j'acceptais mon nouveau poste... Tu vois, j'ai sacrifié la vie de plusieurs hommes pour gagner ma liberté... Quelle liberté de merde, oui ! Je suis toujours surveillée ! Je le sens ! Dès que je termine une mission, je dois retourner dans cette prison... Et cette nuit, quand on m'a dit que je pourrais te revoir... Revoir une tête amie... C'était... Je n'y croyais vraiment pas ! Mais, en fait ces retrouvailles… c'était surtout pour l'intérêt de mon père.

- Il t'a ordonné d'agir comme tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi ?

- Il veut que j'oublie complètement... Et il veut surtout te garder à porter de la main pour que tu lui succèdes un jour. Il a agi avec nous comme le destin le ferait. On a été des marionnettes entre ses mains, et ça depuis des années, depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvée de ce salaud qui tentait de me violer... Mon père n'est pas un père. Je m'en rends vraiment compte aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'un monstre qui ne se soucie que de ses intérêts... Et moi, je suis... rien... rien... Je ne suis qu'un jouet ! Mes sentiments ne comptent pas ! Mes espoirs encore moins ! Et mes rêves... Il a même pris soin de me garder une place en enfer avec lui... Pas de vie, pas d'âme et pas de paradis... j'ai été maudite depuis ma naissance... Et le seul bonheur que je croyais avoir, je l'ai...

- T'aurais été prête à coucher avec moi ?

- Tu es bien le seul homme que j'aurais accepté près de moi.

- J'ai été responsable de ta chute et toi...

- C'est moi qui me suis montrée cruelle en n'étant pas franche avec toi à propos de... J'aurais dû t'en parler puisque tu étais un ami, le seul que j'ai jamais eu. Et puis, tu ne l'as pas tué malgré ce que tu disais.

- Ne me prends pas pour un gentleman. Je suis pas aussi sympa. C'est seulement que ton père m'a interdit de le tuer. Il voulait surtout pas risquer une enquête de police. Je comprends aussi le pourquoi de cette mascarade. Ils ont effacé ta trace pour plus de sûreté. Adieu la brune Wildcat, bonjour la Raven décolorée ! Ton père est bien un immonde salaud !

- Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour te venger, Lynn.

_Merci Spynner. Merci de te préoccuper de moi. Tu es désormais ma seule famille. Ne me lâche jamais la main sans quoi je vais véritablement tomber._

- Lynn ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes toujours, hein ?

- ...

- Tu évites de dire son nom depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je l'oublie. Si je ne le fais pas, je sais que quelqu'un se chargera de le tuer. Et puis, je sais que lui, il m'a oubliée.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec serait assez fou pour t'oublier ? C'est impossible, crois-moi. Je sais de quoi je parle.

- Je suis si exceptionnelle que ça ?

- Encore plus que ça...

- De toute façon, ça te va toi... Si je le raye de ma mémoire, je resterai avec toi. Alors, d'un côté... la vie n'est pas si moche que ça.

Elle se calla contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Si, la vie est moche,_ pensa-t-il amer. _Je t'aime mais tu en aimes un autre. Je voudrais vraiment me réjouir du fait que tu t'éloignes de ce mec, mais je peux pas. Si tu t'obliges à l'oublier après quatre mois de séparation, c'est que tes sentiments pour lui sont encore bien trop forts. C'est pas ce que je veux. Je te veux entière et pas à moitié. Je veux ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme et pas seulement ton amitié... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_


	20. Continuer à avancer

Chapitre 20 : Continuer à avancer

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle affaire que tu dois mener ?

- C'est un nouveau fournisseur. Mon père pense que c'est un flic. Je le piste depuis la journée. Et il m'a conduite ici.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est dans cet hôtel ?

- Oui. J'ai réussi à entrer dans sa chambre et j'ai posé quelques émetteurs. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, notre homme semble bien trop tranquille. Pas de coup de fil ni aucune visite.

- Il doit attendre quelqu'un.

- Oui. Il parle en code avec son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais qui est son contact ?

- Non, l'autre ne parle jamais. Il lui a seulement donné rendez-vous dans cet hôtel.

- Et si c'est vraiment un flic ?

- Je devrais le tuer. Je ne sais pas encore de quelle manière je vais m'y prendre, mais on verra bien le moment venu, dit-elle en remettant l'un des deux écouteurs sur son oreille.

* * *

Il sortit du taxi avec appréhension.

Il scruta les alentours à la recherche de sa sœur. Là, il avait bien la preuve que lorsqu'elle avait une chose derrière la tête, elle ne la lâchait pas.

Bra avait passé sa journée à le surveiller. Et le pire était que son meilleur ami était de mèche avec elle. Pas étonnant puisqu'il était également son petit ami.

_Je dois trouver un moyen de séparer mon meilleur ami de ma sœur ou je risque bien de terminer dans un hôpital psychiatrique_, songea-t-il.

La seule solution pour semer sa sœur avait été d'utiliser les moyens traditionnels de transport mis à sa disposition pour ne pas se faire remarquer. L'idée de se fondre dans un taxi dans une ville, où les embouteillages étaient encore pires que d'accoutumer en cette période de fêtes, n'était pas la plus bonne mais pour l'instant elle suffisait puisqu'il ne voyait aucune trace de Bra.

_J'ai réussi à semer cette pot de colle_, pensa-t-il_. Non, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ce que je fais après le boulot ? Depuis quand elle est devenue ma mère ?C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! C'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter de la voir sortir avec Songoten._

Il passa les portes de l'hôtel en jetant quelques coups d'œil coup par dessus son épaule, et se dirigea directement à la réception où une femme au sourire étincelant lui remit la clé de sa chambre.

Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses yeux. Il saisit les poignets et les écarta. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour découvrir April qui lui souriait.

Son bras sous le sien, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

L'autre explication de son excessive prudence était due aux réelles raisons de ce rendez-vous. Il ne tenait pas à entraîner sa sœur dans une opération qu'il savait délicate. Et avec Bra dans les parages, son souci de passer inaperçu risquait d'être fortement compromis.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa April entrer la première puis jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir de l'hôtel, il referma la porte.

Il ôta son manteau qu'il envoya valser sur une chaise d'où elle tomba, puis sa veste qui eut le droit au même traitement. La main sur sa cravate qu'il desserrait, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit puis regarda sa montre.

Son portable sonna à ce moment.

Il le laissa sonner.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

- April, je reviens, dit-il.

- Où allez-vous ! cria-t-elle depuis la salle de bain.

- Chercher de quoi boire.

- Faîtes le monter par le service de chambre !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

- Dépêchez-vous car cette fois je ne vous excuserai pas !

- Entendu, dit-il alors qu'il avait déjà un pied dans le vide.

Flottant dans les airs, il croisa les bras songeur.

_Logiquement, songea-t-il, la chambre 319 devrait se trouver..._

Il étudia l'emplacement des fenêtres et trouva celle grandement ouverte. Il fallait vraiment avoir chaud pour aérer une chambre en pleine nuit.

_C'est là !_

Depuis le mois de novembre, il cherchait un moyen de s'infiltrer dans un certain réseau qu'il soupçonnait d'être responsable de l'assassinat de plusieurs chefs de gang. Il avait suffi d'un peu de jugeote pour comprendre que ce nettoyage radical avait été entrepris par une certaine organisation désireuse de contrôler tout un milieu mafieux et qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'organisation où travaillait Lynn.

Il ne regrettait pas le prix payé à son informateur. Grâce à cela, il était enfin parvenu à en savoir plus sur le Ruban rouge et surtout sur le cerveau de toute cette bande. Un homme d'affaire assez réputé pour sa pugnacité, possédant une dizaine de casinos et de boîtes de nuit, des établissements toujours sous l'œil vigilant de la justice. Il avait surtout la réputation de fermer et de rouvrir aussitôt après dès qu'un contrôle fiscal ou autres l'obligeait à déposer les clés. Il était bien trop intelligent et son organisation bien trop structurée pour passer derrière les barreaux.

_Je ne peux peut-être pas le tuer de mes mains, _songea Trunk, _mais je ferai en sorte qu'il croupisse le restant de ses jours en prison. Je vais tout lui enlever en passant par son argent, sa réputation et son pouvoir. Je vais le rendre aussi amer que je le suis devenu par sa faute._

Et la seule façon de mettre cet oiseau en cage était de jouer dans la même cour que lui. Et quoi de mieux que de s'infiltrer directement dans le réseau si habilement noué par cet homme sans scrupule ? Si ses hommes parvenaient à entrer et à récolter le plus de preuves possibles contre cette organisation, il aurait déjà un pas vers la victoire.

Cette mission requérait surtout un maximum de vigilance. Le moindre faux pas, et l'affaire tombait à l'eau, sans compter que la mort les attendait à l'autre bout du chemin.

Il entra dans la chambre faiblement éclairée par la lampe de chevet.

Il aperçut l'ombre qui s'étirait sur le sol. Il dirigea son regard vers la silhouette assise dans un coin de la chambre.

Malgré toutes les précautions prises, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être tranquille. Il savait de quoi était capable cette organisation. Rien ne prouvait que son indic n'ait pas été suivi et soit sur écoute.

Graduellement, l'air autour de lui se chargea d'électricité.

* * *

Lynn arracha subitement ses écouteurs et les jeta à terre.

- Et merde !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Spynner.

- On dirait un court-circuit. J'ai perdu le contact.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont découverts les micros ?

- Non, ils sont bien cachés.

- C'est trop louche.

- On va devoir agir autrement.

Elle se mit debout.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais de ce pas trouver une autre couverture.

- Et tu comptes sortir comme ça ? dit-il en désignant le peignoir.

Elle se regarda.

- Bah, oui.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Un groom passa avec un chariot. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Oui, mademoiselle ?

- J'ai un problème avec ma douche. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

- Je vais appeler la direction.

- Non ! Je veux dire que... Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis persuadée qu'un grand gaillard comme vous est capable de se débrouiller seul pour... venir en aide à une jeune fille en détresse qui saura le récompenser le moment venu.

- Montrez-moi ça, dit-il.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Trunk en s'adossant contre le mur.

- Et bien, notre homme a accepté le marché. Je dois lui fournir les capsules comme convenu. Apparemment, il ne se doute de rien. Mais, un homme de sa trempe ne donne pas facilement sa confiance. Nous devons encore rester sur nos gardes.

- Je suppose donc qu'il faudra encore du temps avant que vous ne soyez dans la capacité de me fournir ce que je souhaite… C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'agir aussi.

- Et comment ? Vous m'avez bien dit que vous aviez été en contact avec un de leurs membres. Ils vous connaissent donc. Ce serait vraiment risqué pour nous...Est-ce que vous voulez réellement faire capoter toute cette histoire ?

- Non, mais j'en ai assez de rester à rien faire ! J'ai envie de me confronter à cet escroc, le regarder en face et pouvoir me dire que sa belle place au soleil n'est plus que provisoire.

- Ce n'est pas une chose à faire. Ça va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Je vous préviens que le trafic concerne vos produits, que pensera-t-il si vous veniez à lui ? Il pensera que vous soupçonnez quelque chose. Et il arrêtera notre marché. Je vous interdis formellement d'entreprendre quoique se soit.

- M'interdire ? Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'interdire de ne pas faire une chose ! Je vous ai engagé pour me trouver des informations si vous n'êtes capables de m'en donner, je vais moi-même m'en occuper !

- Et comment ? Vous croyez vraiment que notre homme vous fera confiance ? Vous courez à votre perte avec un tel bandit. A votre place, je resterais sagement tranquille pour ne pas perdre ma tête.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Aussitôt Trunk se cacha sous l'injonction de son homme.

- Oui ?

- Bueñas noches, señor. Je vous apporte cette commande qui a été oubliée.

- Je n'ai rien commandé. C'est une erreur.

Elle sortit un carnet de sa poche et regarda.

- No, señor, c'est bien la chambre 319. Et c'était pour vingt heures.

- Donnez-le moi.

- Je vous présente mes excuses au nom de tout le personnel pour cet oubli.

Elle entra le chariot puis il la fit aussitôt sortir et referma la porte.

- C'est louche ? dit Trunk en sortant de sa cachette.

- Je vous ai prévenu, dit-il en lui signifiant de se taire.

Il s'approcha de Trunk.

- Ils doivent certainement être dans le bâtiment, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Vous devriez oublier votre idée d'agir vous-même. Je m'occupe de tout.

Trunk tourna le dos à l'homme et s'envola par la fenêtre.

_S'il croit vraiment que je vais l'écouter,_ songea-t-il en posant les pieds dans sa chambre d'hôtel,_ il se trompe. J'en ai marre d'attendre. _

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en soupirant.

_Même si je sais que mon intervention risque de tout gâcher, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça... Lynn ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur lui depuis le début ? On aurait pu trouver une solution à nous deux. J'aurais tout fait pour t'éloigner de cet escroc._

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules.

- Vous l'avez l'air bien soucieux.

- Je peux vous demander une faveur, April ?

- Laquelle ?

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps avant de bousculer notre relation. Je veux rester sincère envers vous et ne pas tricher avec moi-même. Vous méritez plus qu'un homme qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

- C'est rare de rencontrer un homme aussi prévenant que vous. Mais, j'espère tout de même que nous pouvons nous contenter de ça...

Elle l'embrassa.

Désespéré, il répondit à son baiser.

Il la fit basculer sur le dos. Ses mains caressèrent ses jambes et remontèrent vers ses cuisses. Sa bouche quitta ses lèvres pour s'attarder sur sa nuque puis descendre vers sa poitrine.

- Ca, dit-elle, c'est un appel désespéré.

- Je crois, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Il serait plus judicieux de quitter cet hôtel avant que votre résolution ne tombe à l'eau, non ?

Il sourit.

* * *

Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Elle était restée à l'autre bout du couloir pour surveiller la porte, puis avait profité que son oiseau sorte de la chambre pour aller rechercher le chariot. Et, là…

Elle était certaine que l'homme n'était pas seul, alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait surpris personne dans cette foutue chambre ! A croire que l'autre s'était volatilisé par magie ! Mais comment était-ce possible ?

A moins qu'il ne soit passé par la fenêtre. Il était possible de rallier un balcon à un autre, mais c'était sans compter le danger que cela représentait.

Elle mit prestement ses talons, se coiffa d'un chapeau à large bord, posa ses lunettes noires sur son nez, puis descendit à la réception.

- Bonsoir, madame. Vous désirez ?

- Un renseignement, dit Lynn. Une de mes relations professionnelles m'a informée qu'il occupait la chambre 317 de votre hôtel, je viens de frapper à sa porte mais il n'y personne. Je voudrais savoir s'il n'a pas quitté l'hôtel.

- La chambre 317 ? C'est un certain monsieur Indô qui l'occupait mais il a rendu les clés depuis hier matin.

- Je l'ai manqué. Merci du renseignement.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur.

_J'occupe la chambre 321 à droite de celle de notre proie qui a la 319. Logiquement, celle de gauche la 317 est la seule à avoir le balcon accolé. Mais si personne ne l'a réservée ce soir... A moins que son contact n'est occupé la chambre sans que la direction ne le sache. Il a dû attendre l'autre dans cette chambre puis passer par la fenêtre à l'heure de leur rendez-vous et ma venue à provoqué sa fuite. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû quitter le couloir puisque, tôt ou tard, l'inconnu aurait bien quitté la chambre… _

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Un couple s'enlaçait.

Lynn baissa les yeux.

La jeune femme se retourna, les joues rouges, à cours de souffle, puis sortit.

- Où allons-nous, Trunk ?

A ce nom, Lynn sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux et le vit.

Il était pareil que dans ses souvenirs. Un sourire malicieux qu'elle pensait ne plus revoir.

- Il aurait peut-être mieux fallu nous rendre au restaurant avant de passer à l'hôtel, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

Trunk sortait.

Lynn entrait.

Ils se croisèrent l'espace de quelques instants.

Mais le parfum subtil de chacun réveilla les sens de l'autre.

- Avec vous, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais, répondit-il en se tournant vers l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermaient sur la femme au chapeau.

- Ne me flattez pas, dit April.

_Ce parfum n'était pas celui de Lynn mais j'ai senti une impression_, songea Trunk, perplexe_. Mais ça ne peut pas être Lynn. Elle est morte. Je l'ai entendue crier dans son appartement avant l'explosion. Elle s'y trouvait. Et les flammes ont tout emporté. La police n'a découvert que des cendres. Alors, cette femme ne peut pas être Lynn. Je suis en train de divaguer. C'est la seule explication._

- ... Trunk ?

-Excusez-moi, April. Je vais vous conduire à un taxi.

- Vous ne...

- J'ai oublié que j'avais une chose à faire avant de rentrer chez moi et qui ne peut pas attendre.

- Bien. C'est dommage pour le resto.

- Nous rattraperons ça une autre fois, je vous le promets.

- Si vous le dites.

_C'était lui. _

_Il était là à quelques centimètres de moi. Et il ne m'a pas reconnue. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors que j'étais une fois de plus dans un de mes nombreux costumes ?_

Lynn soupira.

_Et il était accompagné. Je savais bien qu'il me remplacerait. Après tout ce temps, alors qu'il me croit morte, c'est normal. Il continue sa vie. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable. _

Mais cela faisait si mal d'accepter la vérité.

Sa nouvelle conquête est ravissante. Un peu trop fardée et tape-à-l'œil, mais ravissante quand même. C'est sûr qu'à côté, je ne fais pas le poids.

Elle fixa le revolver qu'elle tenait entre les doigts, puis sa cicatrice.

_Il aurait mieux fallu que je ne me rate pas. J'aurais pu enfin être en paix, loin de ce monde. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à imaginer que je ne suis plus rien pour lui... mais je dois me faire une raison. J'ai vécu un instant de bonheur, et je l'ai perdu. Et puis, je ne suis plus la Lynn qu'il a connu. J'ai désormais des morts sur la conscience. Je suis souillée... plus rien ne pourra purifier mes mains._

_J'ai plus de repère, plus d'avenir, plus rien. Pourquoi continuer dites-le moi ?_

_Voilà le drame de ma vie._

_J'aurais voulu en finir..._

* * *

Il avait déjà été confronté à la mort durant tant d'années. Il ne se préoccupait pas des victimes qui de toute façon étaient des bandits sans foi ni loi. Pourquoi se poser des questions à propos de ce que ces escrocs avaient pu être de leur vivant ? Pourquoi se demander s'ils méritaient leur mort ?

Mais Lynn n'était pas pareille.

Malgré ce qu'elle montrait aux autres, elle était sensible. Tuer un de ses semblables devait lui peser énormément sur le cœur.

Assis sur la chaise, les coudes sur le dossier, Spynner contemplait le tableau que lui offrait la jeune fille. Les draps remontés jusqu'aux épaules, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même tel un chaton qu'elle n'était plus.

La chambre était silencieuse si calme et paisible. Mais pas les rêves que Morphée apportaient à Lynn.

Elle bougea une énième fois entre les draps.

Impossible pour elle de fermer les yeux. Comme il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil. Il l'imaginait sans cesse, seule, enfermée dans une cave obscure. Et puis, cette cicatrice sur son poignet...

Qu'elle ait eu la folie d'oser un tel acte prouvait à quel point elle était fidèle à sa parole. Pour elle pas question de trahir. Et lui qui avait osé le faire en la dénonçant à ce père indigne…

Lynn était si fragile alors pourquoi son père ne le voyait-il pas ? Etait-il à ce point désintéressé du sort de sa fille pour lui infliger une telle punition ?

- Mes cauchemars ne disparaîtront jamais, hein ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Si. Il faut savoir en parler pour les faire fuir.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Il se leva en devinant qu'elle ressassait sûrement dans son esprit les mêmes scènes des crimes qu'elle avait commis.

- Je suis une meurtrière, un monstre, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Personne ne voudra plus de moi... Il ne voudra plus de moi...

Spynner s'approcha et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle se lova contre lui.

- Ne garde pas ça pour toi, Lynnie. T'es pas un homme et t'es à peine une adulte. Tu peux montrer tes faiblesses.

- Je suis encore une enfant, c'est ça ? Je suis un ange de la mort... C'est plus facile de suivre un chérubin que de suivre un squelette avec sa faux.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer.

- A quoi ça me servirait, hein ! Je suis une pauvre fille qui tue pour obéir à son père. Tu vois, j'extériorise à la perfection !

Elle serra les poings à sentir ses ongles meurtrir ses paumes.

- C'est drôle parce que les souvenirs reviennent... des mots... des phrases de ma mère... Je sens encore ses baisers sur mes joues... Ce sont les souvenirs empoisonnés d'une femme assoiffée de vengeance.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

- Pourquoi pas ! C'est la vérité ! Elle ne m'aimait pas ! Mon père ne m'aime pas ! Je le sais maintenant ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer ou d'aimer ? Qui me hait à ce point ?... Je suis bien un ange déchu que Dieu ne veut pas et qu'il condamne à souffrir... Je n'ai plus de volonté...

- Y' a que les lâches pour demander la mort. Ceux qui n'ont pas de courage d'affronter la vérité en face et qui croient que le bonheur se trouve sous terre ! Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras, Lynn, et ça même si c'est dur. Je comprends ce que tu endures. Je connais ce vide, crois-moi. Ne te laisse pas envahir par ses fantômes. Ne te laisse pas aller alors que je suis là.

- Mais comment faire ?

- On est vivant, Lynn. Toi et moi, on doit se serrer les coudes et partager nos peines. Tant qu'on sera debout, il n'y aura pas d'autres solutions que d'avancer. Cette tristesse, ce vide, transformes-les en rage et bats-toi !


	21. Paternellement vôtre

Chapitre 21 : Paternellement vôtre

Spynner quitta la chambre avant que Lynn ne se réveille.

Il lui avait sans doute promis de ne pas agir inconsciemment mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester impuissant face à ce qu'elle endurait par sa faute.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait gardé les yeux posés sur ce corps endormi près de lui et qui hurlait parfois dans son sommeil.

La jalousie... Un poison trop violent qui vous emportait vers l'inconscience. Il avait été un gamin pour se montrer aussi égoïste. Il ne supportait pas de voir Lynn entre les bras d'un autre, mais il supportait encore moins l'idée de la perdre définitivement.

Sa voiture s'arrêta devant la résidence de son patron.

Une belle demeure bien trop digne pour un être aussi abject que son propriétaire. Lynn n'y avait pas vécu. Elle aurait pu vivre une vie de princesse entre ses murs mais non, il avait tenu sa propre fille éloignée de sa vie. Elle avait été offerte aux soins de ses mercenaires pour devenir un robot qu'il manipulerait dans le futur.

Il parvient aux grilles mais le gardien, un vigile, l'empêcha de passer.

_Evidemment,_ songea Spynner amer._ On est bon à faire le travail dans l'ombre à l'écart de la lumière. Il ne veut surtout pas se faire épingler._

Pourquoi se rendait-il compte seulement aujourd'hui de la cruauté de son patron ? Pourquoi l'avait-il toujours respecté ? C'était son sauveur. Celui qui lui avait offert une seconde vie, une seconde famille, un second avenir. Il lui devait tant. Il lui devait surtout d'avoir rencontré Lynn.

Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une idée : cracher au visage de cet homme.

La vie est étrange.

D'un jour à l'autre, nos opinions, notre perception du monde peuvent changer du tout au tout. Il suffit d'un déclic, d'une blessure, d'une trahison et le monde se dévoile dans toute sa cruauté.

- Désolé mais vous devez partir ! cria le gardien.

- Pas avant d'avoir eu un entretien ! s'écria Spynner.

Le vigile tenait bon mais Spynner n'en démordait pas moins de son côté. A bout d'arguments, Spynner frappa le vigile au visage. Ce dernier répliqua.

Une bagarre s'ensuivit.

Mais bientôt, la cavalerie s'annonça.

Spynner fut impuissant face aux trois gros bras qui l'amochèrent. Puis seulement, ils le conduisirent à l'intérieur de la résidence.

A moitié dans les vapes, Spynner aperçut furtivement les trésors qui décoraient les lieux.

Ils le lâchèrent subitement.

Spynner resta sur le ventre à compter les étoiles qui tournoyaient autour de lui.

- Vous l'avez calmé, c'est bien.

_Cette voix, c'est lui,_ songea Spynner en tentant de se relever.

Mais un coup dans le dos le fit se rallonger.

- Tiens-toi tranquille quand le patron parle, dit Sid. Vraiment, Spynner, tu fais n'importe quoi ces temps-ci. On t'a déjà dit de ne pas mettre les pieds chez le patron. Tu connais les flics. Ils sont du genre un peu collant et toi tu leur donnes encore plus de raisons de pas nous lâcher. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être dans le lit de notre Raven ?

- Espèce de... !

- Chut, dit-il en écrasant sa tête avec son pied. Tu sais à qui tu parles, non ?

- Laisse-le parler, Sid.

- Mais, patron...

- Non, je tiens à savoir ce qu'il veut.

- C'est comme vous voulez.

- Alors, Spynner. Dis-moi ce qui t'a déplu chez notre Raven.

Spynner se releva difficilement.

Il fixa l'homme assis sur le canapé en face de lui qui buvait tranquillement son café du matin.

- Quel père vous êtes pour envoyer un de vos hommes dans le lit de votre fille !

- Un père aimant qui souhaite offrir à sa fille ce qui a de mieux. Je connais tes qualités, Spynner. Et je pensais que tu me remercierais de t'avoir rendu Lynn.

- Vous remercier ! Vous plaisantez ! Vous avez détruit Lynn avec vos... Vous l'avez obligée à tuer alors que vous savez très bien qu'elle répugnait à le faire! Vous l'avez obligée à coucher avec moi sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait ! Vous ne lui laissez jamais le choix alors qu'elle est votre fille ! C'est son malheur que vous voulez ?

- Tu es bien ingrat. Je t'ai sauvé de ta misérable vie alors que tu étais un orphelin. Je t'ai donné toute ma confiance au point de vouloir faire de toi, mon seul héritier. Et je t'ai offert ma fille alors que tu la perdais. Et voilà de quelle manière tu me remercies.

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Est-ce que vous aimez votre fille ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Dites-moi la vérité ! Nous sommes entre nous, non ? Aucun mot ne sortira de cette pièce. Je veux juste entendre ces mots sortir de votre bouche de salopard !

Spynner reçut un nouveau coup dans le dos qui le fit s'agenouiller.

- On reste poli, menaça Sid.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de Spynner. Il prit sa chevelure entre ses doigts et les empoigna fermement.

- Tu tiens vraiment à entendre ce que je ressens pour Lynn ? Tu ne vas pas être ravi d'entendre ça, mais c'est toi qui l'auras cherché, imbécile.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je crois que je la hais autant que j'aimais sa mère. Oui, j'ai maudit le jour de sa naissance. J'ai maudit le jour où elle a tué ma chère Marly. Lynn n'a été qu'une source de problèmes pour moi. Et j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de ma vue pour ne pas l'étrangler moi-même. J'aurais voulu la tuer mais j'ai promis à sa mère de ne pas le faire. Sans cette promesse crois-moi personne n'aurait plus à supporter cette gamine chialeuse !

Il relâcha Spynner puis alla se rasseoir calmement.

- Et puis, si je la garde, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle me sert bien. Voilà, tu sais tout. Es-tu satisfait, Spynner ?

- Vous avez pas le droit de lui faire croire que vous l'aimez alors que... Quand elle apprendra ça...

Il rit.

- Ah, parce que tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai briser cette formidable relation père-fille ! Ne rêve pas Spynner. Lynn et toi, vous m'appartenez. Je suis celui qui tire les ficelles de votre vie depuis votre enfance. Vous êtes mes marionnettes. De belles et efficaces marionnettes que je ne laisserai pas filer comme ça. Si tu penses vraiment apporter la discorde, tu te trompes. Tu ne diras rien à Lynn. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si tu oses dires un seul mot sur notre conversation, c'est sa vie que je prendrais et ça malgré ma promesse faite à ma défunte femme. Je n'hésiterai pas à torturer une fois de plus ta chère Lynnie. Je suis capable du pire comme du meilleur mais surtout du pire. Je la briserai corps et âme pour te faire payer ton bavardage. Est-ce que tu supporteras que je brise la seule femme que tu ais jamais aimé ? Veux-tu que je l'offre à mes hommes pour te punir ?

- Vous êtes un vrai sa...

- J'ai dit quoi, y'a pas une minute ? dit Sid en lui assenant un autre coup. Pas d'impolitesse envers le patron.

- Vous avez pas le droit... elle mérite pas ça, dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Je suis son père. Et j'ai tous les droits envers elle. Elle me doit obéissance et respect. Une seule trahison de sa part ou de la tienne et c'est elle qui le paiera de sa personne... Sid, jette-le dehors ! Et fais en sorte qu'il n'oublie pas notre entrevue, histoire de bien lui remettre les idées en place.

- Entendu patron.

Après quelques coups bien sentis, Sid en compagnie de deux des vigiles relâchèrent Spynner hors de la propriété.

Gravement secoué, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Encore sous le choc de son brutal réveil, Trunk fixa, médusé, son père.

Il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en pleine tête. Ses draps étaient trempés et il grelottait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ! cria-t-il.

- Tu viens avec moi dans la salle d'entraînement, répondit Végéta.

- Pour faire quoi !

- S'entraîner évidemment.

- J'ai pas le temps ! J'ai un groupe à faire tourner au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Si tu ne te lèves pas de suite, je t'assure que tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester longtemps patron.

- Mais...

- Tu me suis et c'est tout !

Sur ce, il sortit.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?_ pensa Trunk en se levant. _Il est de mauvaise humeur et c'est moi qui en fais les frais, c'est pas juste !_

De mauvais cœur, Trunk rejoignit la salle d'entraînement.

- Tu t'es pas changé ? dit-il en voyant les vêtements trempés de son fils.

- Désolé mais tu m'as dit de te suivre pas de me changer. Fallait préciser.

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Tu ne vas pas mourir pour ça.

- Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué pour me faire venir ici ? J'ai pas que ça à...

Trunk ne termina pas sa phrase. Un coup de poing se fondit sur sa joue et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Sois sur tes gardes, bon sang ! s'écria Végéta. Je ne t'ai pas appris à être aussi mou !

Trunk regarda son père.

Il se releva avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu m'as pris par surprise. Maman est au courant que tu veux tuer son fils chéri, railla-t-il.

- Non. Mais si tu ne survis pas à notre petit entraînement, je peux toujours espérer avoir un autre fils.

- T'as déjà l'intention de me remplacer ? C'est gentil de me prévenir. Et je suppose que ton futur fils sera plus digne que moi.

- Allez frappe au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Trunk s'élança sur son père.

Végéta arrêta le coup au vol et riposta en tendant sa jambe. Son pied atteignit l'estomac de Trunk qui se tordit en deux. Végéta en profita pour le frapper dans le dos. Trunk s'écroula à genoux sur le sol.

- Enfant, tu étais plus combatif.

- J'avais un rêve. C'était celui de te surpasser pour que tu sois fier de moi.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en s'élançant sur Végéta.

Son poing atteignit la joue de Végéta. Des coups violents plurent sur le père. Mais au final, ce fut le dos de Trunk qui, une fois de plus, alla violemment frapper le mur.

- C'est une vraie bagarre que tu veux, hein ? dit-il en se relevant.

- Je veux juste voir jusqu'à quel niveau s'élève ta rage, voir si tu es capable de transformer tes échecs en quelque chose de positif. Je veux voir quel homme tu es devenu, c'est tout. Et puis, ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas pu me mesurer à mon fils. Alors ?

- Je suis ton homme, dit Trunk.

Les poings serrés, il fit éclater toute sa colère contenue depuis des semaines, des mois.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte turquoise tandis que ses cheveux se teintaient d'un jaune doré.

- Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour te décider, ironisa Végéta.

- T'es pas du genre bavard, papa, alors arrête de parler et viens te battre.

* * *

Lorsque Bulma entra dans la salle d'entraînement, ce fut pour découvrir un vrai chantier. Des murs qui tremblaient et menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre et un équipement qui était définitivement en miette.

Deux respirations irrégulières au fond de la salle attirèrent son attention. Furieuse, elle se planta devant son mari et son fils, tous les deux écroulés sur le sol.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici !

Ils se remirent aussitôt sur pieds.

- J'apprenais une nouvelle technique de combat à Trunk, répondit Végéta.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez risqué de mettre cette maison en miette ?

- On s'est pas rendu compte, maman. Désolé.

- Désolé ? Vous croyez peut-être que ça va suffire à remettre cette salle en état ?

- Euh...

- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une famille aussi dingue !

- Bul...

- Non !

- Ma...

- Non ! Je vous vois venir ! Pas question d'étouffer cette affaire ! Vous allez me remettre cette salle en état !

- Mais, c'était pour passer un peu de temps avec mon fils que j'ai...

- Et bien, tu pourras passer encore plus de temps avec lui en me réparant tout ce bordel ! Et je vous préviens, si ce n'est pas fait... Vous allez vraiment regretter de ne pas avoir succombé au coup de Cell !

Bulma quitta la salle en refermant violemment la porte qui déjà malmenée succomba irrémédiablement à ce dernier coup d'éclat.

"Et vous me rachèterez une nouvelle porte " cria-t-elle depuis le couloir.

- Elle va pas être facile à vivre aujourd'hui, soupira Végéta.

- Tu trouveras bien un moyen de la calmer.

- Ouais, on verra bien.

- Merci, papa.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour rien. Juste d'être mon père. T'es génial, je t'assure. Même si t'es pas drôle tous les jours, je crois que je t'échangerais pour rien au monde.

- Moi par contre, je changerais bien de fils.

- Tu ne trouveras jamais un fils aussi génial que moi. Je suis le meilleur.

- Dommage que tu n'ais pas connu ton grand-père. Vous êtes aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre.

- Tu l'es aussi.

- Moins que toi.

- C'est ça. Ne me fais pas rire.

- Y'a bien ta sœur, qui nous surpasse.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui... Je vais bien. Je crois que cette fois-ci, je vais bien.

- Tu accepterais un déjeuner avec ta mère ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Elle se plaint que tu ais changé et que tu ne veux plus d'elle comme mère, et ça parce que tu la cases dans ton emploi du temps.

- Elle est trop ! Je vais devoir l'inviter au resto si je veux me faire pardonner pour ces derniers jours, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- J'ai des parents assez spéciaux mais je suis heureux de vous avoir. C'est pas tout mais je suis déjà bien en retard.

- En fait, Trunk. Qui est cette April ?

- Laisse-moi deviner. C'est Bra qui t'en a parlé ?

- Elle ne semble pas l'aimer.

- Je crois qu'elle n'aimera aucune fille avec qui je sortirai... Il n'y a personne pour rivaliser avec Lynn. Mais il faut qu'elle se rende à l'évidence comme moi je l'ai fait : Lynn n'est plus là et je dois vivre ma vie. Mais je te rassure, April n'est pas la femme que j'épouserai. Alors dis à Bra de ne pas s'inquiéter et d'arrêter de me pister comme un espion.

- Ta sœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu le sais.

- C'est un des caractères de maman, ça.

- Elle s'est assagie depuis le temps.

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous priver de petit-déjeuner ? Parce que j'ai vraiment une faim de loup. Je ne tiendrais pas cette journée si je n'avale pas des assiettes entières de nourriture.

- Allons, voir.

**A suivre…**

**Voilà c'est fait ! Ca vous a plu ? **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas cassé la tête. Et je vous envoie déjà pleins de gros bisous pour me faire pardonner (et ne fuyez pas, je suis normale… parfois).**

**Donc à dans une semaine pour la suite de ma fic !**


	22. Les sentiments se mêlent et s'entremêlen...

**Salut à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver !**

**Rubrique « coucou » :**

**- Princesse des sayens : Trunk est un vrai idiot comme tous les hommes. Dès qu'une jolie pointe son nez, ça oublie tout. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense kil se rattrapera….**

**- Lou-la-vénusienne : Tu ne sais pas à kel point je déteste aussi la père de Lynn. C'est un vrai s…. Et je pense kil ne va pas jouer les malins très longtemps lorsqu'il aura Trunk et Spynner à ses trousse. Hâte de voir ça, moi !**

**Coucou à Laloune et à tous les autres !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 22 : Les sentiments se mêlent et s'entremêlent

Tant bien que mal, Spynner se hissa dans sa voiture.

_Il ne m'ont pas raté ces salauds_, pesta-t-il en passant une main sur sa lèvre tuméfiée et ensanglantée.

Il ressentait encore les coups malgré le temps passé sur le trottoir à se remettre lentement de son évanouissement. Mais la douleur la plus intenable n'était pas celle qui touchait son corps, mais plutôt celle qu'endurait sa conscience.

Qui était donc cet homme sans coeur, cet homme qui ne se souciait pas de sa fille ?

**_"Je suis celui qui tire les ficelles de votre vie... Vous êtes mes marionnettes. De belles et efficaces marionnettes que je ne laisserai pas filer comme ça... Si tu oses dire un seul mot de notre conversation, c'est sa vie que je prendrai... Elle me doit obéissance et respect. Une seule trahison et elle le payera de sa vie."_**

Il frappa contre le volant, furieux.

_Lynn ne peut pas être sa fille. Elle n'a rien à voir avec un type aussi méprisable. _

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je peux pas rester comme ça en laissant ce bâtard continuer son petit jeu avec nous. Cette organisation, c'est toute ma vie parce que je n'ai connu que ça, tout comme toi, Lynn. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour tout accepter de ce patron qui te hait ?_

_Si seulement la vie pouvait être plus simple. _

_Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme moi je t'aime, Lynn. Mais ça se fera jamais. T'es pas la femme de plusieurs hommes. Tu as donné ton coeur, et c'est pas moi qui suis le roi de ton royaume. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _

_J'oserai__ jamais te regarder en face en sachant ce que je sais, en sachant que tu as toujours été seule dans cette famille sans scrupules... Tu mérites de vivre enfin parmi des personnes qui t'apprécient vraiment... Tu mérites de redevenir un ange aux ailes blanches... Je ferai tout pour ça..._

Un sourire s'esquissa narquoisement sur ses lèvres.

_J'suis__ pas encore mort. Et ma vie, elle m'appartient. Y'a pas de destin tout tracé. Pour avoir quelque chose, faut se bouger, et c'est ce que je vais faire._

Il démarra sa voiture.

* * *

A peine entré dans son bureau, Trunk lança son manteau ainsi que sa veste et prit place derrière sa table. Il ouvrit son agenda et saisit son portable.

April entra alors qu'il raccrochait, avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèves.

- Vous êtes bien en retard aujourd'hui

- J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec mon père.

- Rien de grave ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les quelques ecchymoses sur son visage.

- Non, il a trouvé à qui parler. April, vous allez avoir du travail aujourd'hui.

- Je vous écoute.

- Et bien, je compte donner une réception.

- Une réception ? Et en quelle honneur ?

- Pour fêter les excellents résultats du groupe, pardi ! Pourquoi pas vendredi soir après l'annonce des résultats à l'assemblé générale ?

- Ce vendredi ! Vous plaisantez, monsieur ? Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes mercredi ! Cela ne nous laisse que trois journées pour tout préparer en plus de la préparation de la réunion !

- J'en suis conscient.

- Et vous comptez inviter tous vos partenaires commerciaux, je présume ?

- Je compte convier tous les grands patrons importants de ce pays à cette réception.

- Vous ne mesurez pas la tonne de travail ! s'horrifia-t-elle. Il va falloir les contacter et s'arranger pour qu'ils acceptent de décommander leur rendez-vous s'ils en avaient, cette soirée-là. Pourquoi ne pas déplacer la semaine prochaine ? Cela tomberait pile pour noël.

- Non, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne veux pas remettre à demain ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui. Plus je retarderai mes décisions, plus ma vengeance prendra du temps à se matérialiser.

- Une vengeance ?

- Ne faites pas attention à mes bêtises. Je vous en prie April, faites tout votre possible pour qu'ils acceptent tous.

- Et si certains refusent ?

- Dites leurs que c'est de leur intérêt car le président sera certainement là.

- Le président Satan Hercule ?

- Oui, je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas contre une bonne fête entourée de ses fans.

- Bon, je m'occupe de tout. Et je suppose que je dois également établir le menu.

- Merci, April. Vous êtes la meilleure !

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour mon patron adoré, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle referma la porte.

_Et voilà ! _se dit-il. _J'ai commencé à tisser la toile. Je vais pouvoir le voir sans qu'il ne se doute que c'est lui que je voulais attirer. Si ma réception attire un grand nombre de personnalités, je suis certain que notre homme ne pourra pas résister et acceptera mon invitation. Il viendra ne serait-ce que pour tenter d'étoffer son carnet d'adresse. Il en aura besoin après ce que je viens de faire._

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Et là, on verra qui gagnera le combat. Je le ruinerai, je lui ferai perdre définitivement tout crédit. Il va vite comprendre qu'on ne blesse pas un saiyen impunément._

* * *

Les bras croisés sur le volant, Spynner attendait depuis une bonne heure dans le quartier des affaires ne sachant s'il devait écouter son bon sens ou sa jalousie.

Il risquait gros en venant ici. Il risquait surtout de voir Lynn payer une fois de plus à cause de son imprudence. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. La solution à son problème était ce milliardaire. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide.

_En quoi il va pouvoir m'aider ?_ se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. _C'est simple, il a autant de fric que le patron. Il est très proche du président et donc il doit suffisamment avoir le bras long pour contrer l'autre bâtard. Et puis, c'est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir les yeux à Lynn. Si elle le revoit peut-être qu'elle acceptera d'en finir avec cette vie de chien qu'elle mène actuellement._

_Je dis ça mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Le patron est très intelligent. Il ne se laissera pas doubler aussi facilement. Mais si Lynn demeure entre les mains de son milliardaire, elle sera en sécurité... du moins, je le crois._

Spynner fixa le bâtiment.

Il ne pouvait pas y entrer dans cet état. Il se ferait immédiatement embarquer par la police. La seule chance de mettre la main sur lui était d'attendre qu'il sorte de ses bureaux.

_Je suis prêt à attendre toute la journée s'il le faut, pour ton bien Lynn. Cette fois, je suis bien décidé._

* * *

- Et merde ! dit-il en serrant son portable entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe patron ? demanda Teddy avachi sur sa chaise.

- Il se passe que la banque m'a refusé un emprunt ! Alors qu'hier encore, elle avait accepté. Je n'y comprends rien !

- Vous avez qu'à utiliser vos propres fonds.

- Non. Je ne peux pas risquer de supporter tous les risques financiers. C'est un projet risqué et je suis obligé de recourir à des fonds externes. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Il manquerait plus que la mairie me refuse le terrain où j'ai prévu de construire mon complexe. Je dois trouver une solution.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur sa secrétaire.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé mais...

- Je suis sa fille, bon sang !

Les trois hommes, dans le bureau, se figèrent en reconnaissant cette voix féminine.

- Raven ! cria une voix furieuse.

La secrétaire se figea tout comme Lynn.

L'homme se leva puis s'approcha de la jeune fille. Et soudain, il l'étreignit.

- Ma petite fille ! dit-il d'une voix faussement doucereuse. Cela fait six ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu as bien grandi et bien changé, dit-il en l'écartant d'elle pour la contempler.

- C'est... C'est vraiment votre fille ? s'étonna la secrétaire.

- Oui, elle était supposée être dans un internat pour jeune fille. Que fais-tu ici, mon ange ?

- Tu me manquais, répondit Lynn sur un ton ironique. Tu sais bien qu'après la mort de maman, j'ai toujours voulu vivre avec toi.

- Après tes études, précisa-t-il. Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec ta directrice.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Elle est d'accord pour que je passe ses fêtes de fin d'année avec toi. J'espère que tu es content, papa, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le "papa".

- Bien sûr ! Mery, réservez-moi une table dans les restaurant le plus cher de la ville. Je tiens à fêter le retour de ma chère fille adorée.

A ces mots, Lynn crut s'étrangler. Autrefois, elle aurait pu y croire mais aujourd'hui…

- Bien, monsieur, dit-elle en observant attentivement Lynn avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès que la porte se referma, le bruit d'une violente gifle retentit.

- Espèce d'inconsciente ! Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais mettre les pieds ici et surtout pas en disant que tu es ma fille !

- Désolé, père, répondit Lynn en baissant la tête.

- Désolé ! Crois-tu un seul instant que cela suffira si quelqu'un réussi à savoir qui tu es ? Tu sais pourtant que beaucoup de gens souhaite ma perte, dit-il en lui touchant la joue puis en lui relevant le menton. C'est la mort de ton papa que tu veux ?

- Non, dit-elle en refusant de croiser son regard.

- Tu sais que c'est ton bien et le mien que je veux. Tu le sais, ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi, bon sang ! Tu as toujours été parfaite par lé passé mais ces derniers temps… ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas assez fait de gaffe comme ça ? Je t'ai pardonnée mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ! Ta mère ne serait pas contente de savoir que tu risques nos vies avec ton inconscience. Tu le sais ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es plus une enfant pour agir aussi légèrement. Tu étais censée pister ta proie. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je cherche Spynner. Il a disparu. Et son portable ne répond plus.

- Et tu crois qu'il est ici ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Je pensais qu'il viendrait vous voir...

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le leva.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Si...

- Tu en es certaine ? dit-il en accentuant la pression de ses doigts sur sa mâchoire.

- Oui. Il était seulement furieux que je ne lui aie pas dit plus tôt que j'étais vivante.

Il la relâcha.

- Ce n'est que ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Spynner reviendra te voir avec le sourire. Il ne t'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Si je reçois de ses nouvelles, je t'en informerai, ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Bon, puisque maintenant mes salariés sont au courant de ton existence, je suis bien obligé de faire avec. Nous allons donc agir comme un père et une fille qui se retrouvent après des années de séparation. Tu vas devoir passer de l'ombre à la lumière...

_Et ça,_ pensa-t-il furieux, _ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Mais nous allons jouer la comédie pendant ces fêtes de famille... famille... Ce mot ne signifie rien pour moi quand je vois cette maudite gosse._

- En attendant, Sid accompagne ma chère fille visiter la ville. Je suis certain qu'une matinée de shopping lui fera du bien. Je vous contacterai pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Cela ta va, mon ange ?

- Et pour la proie ?

- Teddy, je veux que tu contactes une autre équipe pour s'en charger. Le sniper va décrocher, pour un moment, pour faire place à la charmante étudiante Raven.

Lynn frissonna durant quelques instants devant le ton enjoué de son père qui loin de la rassurer l'inquiétait.

_Il complote quelque chose, se dit-elle inquiète. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais sa gentillesse excessive n'est pas normale._

Elle toucha sa joue.

_Vraiment, je pensais recevoir plus que ça..._

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la ville.

Les températures chutaient.

Confiné dans sa voiture, et toujours aussi mal en point, Spynner tenait toujours le coup. S'il avait survécu enfant à la guerre, ce n'était pas une journée de surveillance qui allait le tuer.

_Mais putain !_ pesta-t-il. _Quand est-ce qui va se décider à sortir de ses bureaux. Il ne vit pas que pour son boulot quand même !_

Quand enfin il le vit.

Il descendait les quelques marches en compagnie d'une femme qu'il jugea assez futile.

Spynner sortit de se voiture et traversa sans regarder la circulation qui heureusement était embouteillée.

Une voiture sortit du parking et s'arrêta devant le couple.

- Hé attendez ! cria-t-il en les voyant s'engouffrer dedans.

Il frappa comme un demeuré contre la vitre en hurlant et en jurant, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Alerté, le groupe de vigile, qui gardait les portes de la compagnie, se dépêcha de l'appréhender. Il fut saisit à bras le corps.

- Mais attendez, espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai à vous parler !

- Tu diras ça à la police, dit le vigile.

Spynner frappa son pied contre la portière.

- Putain, écoutez-moi ! C'est à propos de Lynn ! Lynn ! Vous vous en souvenez, non ?

La vitre descendit lentement. Et le visage de Trunk apparut. Il dévisagea plus longuement Spynner puis soudain il se souvient.

La portière s'ouvrit.

- Je vous connais ! C'est vous qui étiez dans ce bar.

- Il vous en a fallu du temps pour vous en ressouvenir, railla Spynner. Dites à vos deux ours de me lâcher.

Trunk fit un signe de la tête.

Les deux gardes le relâchèrent puis retournèrent à leur poste.

- Vous êtes bien mal en point, jugea Trunk.

- Ca ira, j'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Trunk passa la tête dans la voiture.

April le fixait inquiète et à la fois déboussolée.

- Harris, veuillez raccompagner mademoiselle à son domicile. Je prendrai un taxi.

- Trunk ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- J'ai un petit problème à régler avec cet homme. Nous nous reverrons demain. Bonne soirée.

Puis il claqua la portière.

La voiture s'éloigna.

- Un taxi ? Pas besoin, j'ai ce qui faut, dit Spynner en traversant la rue.

Trunk suivit Spynner sans dire un mot, curieux tout de même de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait et surtout qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

- Maintenant, on peut savoir ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Trunk en s'installant.

- Je sais que vous et moi, on a rien en commun... pas le même mode vie, ni les mêmes centres d'intérêts mais il y a une chose qui nous réunie.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Notre amour pour Lynn.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard.

La tension entre eux était palpable, mais chacun garda sa colère enfouit en lui.

- Je vous propose une vengeance.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'allie à vous alors que vous êtes certainement un bandit ?

- Je sais comment faire pour toucher vite et efficacement celui qui a causé notre malheur...

- Je veux bien vous écouter mais avant ça...

- Quoi ?


	23. Confrontation

Chapitre 23 : Confrontation

- Ton ami semble bien plus apprécier les soins de ta mère que les tiens, jugea Végéta en regardant la scène dans le salon.

Spynner se tenait droit comme un piquet, n'osant pas respirer, devant une Bulma qui prodiguait ses soins sur ses blessures.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, rétorqua Trunk agacé. Et puis, s'il accepte de rester tranquille face à maman, c'est parce qu'elle a sorti son regard qui tue.

C'est sûr que Spynner n'avait guère eu le choix en voyant Bulma pousser son fils pour se poster face à lui en lui promettant l'enfer s'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt. Spynner avait bien tenté de protester mais face aux regards assassins de Bulma il s'était résigné comme Trunk et Végéta par le passé.

- Qui c'est alors ? demanda Végéta.

- Il connaissait Lynn, répondit Trunk.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as ramené ici ? Pour faire un fan club post-mortem.

- Je ne te savais pas des talents de comiques, papa.

- C'est que la situation s'y prête un peu. Regarde ce grand gaillard devant ta mère. On dirait un gosse qui a peur de se faire gronder.

- Comme nous ce matin. En fait, t'as réparé la porte ?

- Elle a dit toi et moi. Donc, j'attends ce dimanche pour qu'on le fasse à deux.

Trunk grimaça.

Bulma termina de panser le blessé.

- Et voilà, jeune homme !

- Euh... Merci.

- Un conseil : la prochaine fois, n'attendez pas une journée entière avant de vous faire soigner. Vous auriez pu être plus gravement atteint.

- Oui, madame.

Trunk réfréna le fou rire qui s'emparait de lui.

Un bandit de la trempe de Spynner, gauche et timide, et qui donnait du "oui, madame" avait de quoi faire exploser de rire même le plus taciturne des hommes. D'ailleurs, Trunk tourna la tête vers son père pour remarquer qu'il tentait également de contenir son hilarité.

La porte d'entrée claqua brusquement.

"B'soir tout le monde."

Au son de la voix, Trunk, Végéta et Bulma se dévisagèrent.

Bra était de mauvaise humeur pour ne pas dire de très mauvaise et méchante humeur.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, dit Bulma. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Très bien avant que le ciel ne me tombe sur la tête ! dit-elle en entrant dans le salon et en posant ses affaires en vrac sur le canapé près de Spynner qui dut se pousser pour ne pas les recevoir sur lui.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Trunk.

- Il se passe, dit-elle en lui faisant face, que ton meilleur ami est un goujat de la pire espèce !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce vaurien ? tonna Végéta.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, se moqua Trunk en ignorant les cris de son père.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été aveuglée par l'amour ! Je suis une innocente et fragile jeune fille qui pensait trouver son prince charmant et j'ai cru bêtement que Songoten l'était. C'est un vrai pervers !

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! cria Végéta.

- Non, Végéta ! cria Bulma. Trunk, retient ton père !

Trunk saisit son père et tenta de le calmer.

- Lâche-moi, Trunk ! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à ce pervers qui ose toucher ma fille !

- Et qui ose briser mes rêves, rajouta Bra en sanglotant.

- Et toi, Bra, arrête ton cinéma devant papa ! cria Trunk.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton ami a osé poser les yeux sur une autre fille ! dit-elle. Non, mais franchement est-ce qu'un garçon qui sortirait avec moi penserait à regarder une autre fille ! Je te le dis : Songoten est un vrai pervers et un goujat de la pire espèce !

- C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? demanda Bulma, pantoise.

- C'est tout ! Mais c'est très grave, ça ! Je suis une princesse tout de même ! dit-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Ma vie amoureuse est fichue à cause de cet idiot !

Trunk et Végéta tombèrent à la renverse.

Bra était vraiment trop narcissique et un brin trop comédienne.

- En tout cas, plus question de lui parler au téléphone pendant ces deux semaines qui viennent. Je vais lui faire payer cette infidélité.

- Tous les hommes ont tendance à regarder un peu à droite à gauche, dit Bulma. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'infidélité.

- Désolée, mais quand on a la plus belle fille au monde - que dis-je - de l'univers, on ne regarde pas les autres ! Songoten va me le payer ! Ça, je vous le jure ! Je vais le rendre jaloux comme jamais !

- C'est quoi cette famille, dit soudain Spynner abasourdi devant ce spectacle de comiques.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda Bra en se tenant face à lui. Il est pas mal... bien qu'un peu amoché mais ça donne un certain charme. Ça vous dirait de vous faire passer pour mon nouveau petit ami ?

- Bra ! crièrent-ils furieux.

- Quoi ? Puisque j'ai un homme sous la main autant qu'il me serve à quelque chose, non ?

- Si tu veux rendre Songoten jaloux tu vas devoir trouver un autre pigeon, dit Trunk. Venez, vous ! dit-il à l'intention de Spynner qui se leva et le suivit.

Trunk le mena dans le laboratoire de sa mère, là où il était certain que Bra ne viendrait pas le chercher. Sa mère lui avait clairement interdit d'y remettre les pieds après une de ses catastrophes.

- Vous avez une famille bien agitée, remarqua Spynner. Tous de fortes personnalités. Vous arrivez à vivre ensemble sans vous entretuer ?

- C'est dur mais on y arrive.

- C'est votre laboratoire ?

- Non, c'est celui de ma mère. Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour de pot pendant des heures. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez ?

- Toujours à vouloir tout, tout de suite... Vous pouvez vous le permettre. Vous avez tout... la gloire, la richesse, les femmes... vous ne manquez vraiment de rien. Et moi qui n'aie rien... qui n'ai jamais rien eu jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Lynn... Il a fallu que vous l'obteniez aussi... La vie est bien cruelle. Je n'avais qu'un seul trésor et vous me l'avez volé... sans remord. Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé être à une place autre que la vôtre ?

Devant le silence de Trunk, Spynner continua son monologue.

- Moi, j'y pense tout le temps. Etre à votre place et tout avoir... Mais, je sais que cela ne me contenterait pas. Si je veux être heureux, c'est dans un monde où Lynn m'appartiendrait... Et malheureusement, c'est pas celui-ci.

Spynner rit amer.

- Ne croyez pas que je sois venu chercher votre pitié, reprit-il.

- De toute façon, vous ne l'auriez pas eu, rétorqua Trunk sèchement. C'est à cause de votre organisation que Lynn est morte. Vous dites l'aimer mais si c'était vrai vous auriez tout fait pour l'éloigner de cette vie dangereuse qui lui a coûté la vie !

- L'éloigner ? J'aurais voulu ! Vous croyiez que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir dire que vous la méritez ? J'ai toujours veillé sur elle ! J'aurais voulu lui offrir une vraie vie de femme ! Mais qu'est-ce je pouvais faire contre un père qui la tenait prisonnière !

- Vous enfuir avec elle.

- Quelle bonne idée ! railla-t-il. Et ça nous aurait directement envoyé en enfer.

- Vous n'étiez pas prêt à mourir pour elle alors vous l'avez sacrifiée !

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! cria-t-il. L'enfer c'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire. Non, vous ne savez pas ce que Lynn a subi des mains de son père. Ses punitions... Je crois que l'enfer est bien plus doux que les punitions que Lynn a reçues. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de voir son père nous mettre la main dessus, avec ses relations il nous aurait tôt ou tard retrouvés. Et c'est Lynn qui aurait encore payé...

- Mais c'est trop tard, non. A quoi bon revenir sur le passé puisque maintenant elle repose loin de vous et de son père. Finalement, la mort lui aura apporter le repos.

Spynner éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Trunk vexé par la soudaine hilarité de Spynner.

- C'est ce que vous croyiez, hein ? C'est vrai que ça arrange vos affaires. Vous avez finalement remplacée Lynn. Et depuis combien de temps ? Dès cette nuit où elle vous a filé entre les mains, je suppose.

Trunk le prit au col.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi et je ne vous permets pas de faire des suppositions, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Alors qui c'était l'autre gourde ? Votre soeur ? Dans ce cas là, vous êtes à la limite de l'inceste.

- Vous avez de la chance d'être aussi amoché, sans ça vous seriez en train de me supplier de vous épargner.

- Si vous avez remplacée Lynn, je la plains... Elle qui vous aime encore...

Trunk relâcha subitement Spynner et réfléchit à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Lynn qui l'aimait encore ? Mais elle était morte. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Comment Lynn peut-elle encore m'aimer alors qu'elle est morte !

- Wildcat est morte pas Lynn, dit-il.

- Parlez plus clairement, je ne saisis pas !

- Wildcat était le nom de code de Lynn. Elle ne le porte plus... elle est devenue Raven, le corbeau noir. Celle qui est responsable de l'assassinat des chefs de gangs.

Trunk recula, abasourdi.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Lynn ne serait jamais capable de tuer de sang froid un humain.

- Je vous ai dit qu'elle était morte. La Lynn que vous connaissiez n'est plus. Elle est devenue une arme à tuer entre les mains de son père.

- Mais je l'ai entendue crier dans cette explosion...

- Vous êtes bien un parfait idiot, se moqua-t-il. C'est un simple enregistrement que vous avez entendu et qui vous a fait croire que Lynn était dans cet appartement. C'était un moyen d'effacer sa trace et de taire les soupçons de la police si vous aviez parlé d'elle... Ils vous ont bien eu comme ils m'ont bien eu... Lynn était bel et bien vivante mais emprisonnée dans une cave pour la punir de vous avoir aimer.

- ... Un seul parent et il moura. Un seul ami et il succombera. Un seul petit ami et il souffrira milles morts.

- C'est une des devises de l'organisation. Vous auriez dû mourir mais elle a préféré se sacrifier pour que vous puissiez continuer de vivre votre petite vie tranquille de milliardaire ! Elle a fait son choix... Et après avoir payé son échec, elle a endossé le rôle de la Mort. Voilà où vous l'avez conduite avec votre amour ! cria-t-il en poussant Trunk. Alors dites-moi qu de nous deux a su protéger Lynn comme il le fallait ?

- ... Où ? Où est-elle ! dit Trunk en se réveillant de sa torpeur et en secouant Spynner. Dites-moi où elle est !

- Elle était dans un hôtel lorsque je l'ai quittée ce matin.

- Lequel !

- L'hôtel Cléopâtra.

- Vous y étiez la nuit dernière ?

- Oui... On devait surveiller un de nos fournisseurs.

_Elle était dans cet hôtel... Elle me surveillait... Et cette femme que j'ai croisé devant l'ascenseur... C'était elle ! Mon instinct l'a reconnue mais mon coeur refusait d'en entendre parler de peur de souffrir encore. J'ai été... idiot._

- Je dois la voir ! dit-il en s'apprêtait à quitter le laboratoire.

- Non ! s'opposa Spynner. Vous avez rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ! Son père est un homme méfiant. Elle l'a trahi une fois, vous croyiez qu'il lui refait confiance ? Elle est peut-être surveillée. Si vous quittez cette maison pour aller la voir, c'est sa mort que vous obtiendrez !

- J'ai besoin de la voir...

- Y'a qu'un moyen pour ça. C'est d'empêcher son père de nuire. Il faut le détruire et ça définitivement pour qu'il puisse jamais remettre ses mains sur Lynn.

* * *

_Où es-tu Spynner ? Est-ce que je vais te perdre comme j'ai perdu Trunk ? Tu m'as promis de ne pas me quitter, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas là… alors que je suis là, toute seule, dans cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne ?_

Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et porta un coup d'oeil dans le jardin.

Des gardes partout. Elle en aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas paru désespéré pour elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que son père manigançait en ce moment même. Plus elle se posait des questions plus l'angoisse la gagnait. Il était capable de tout... du pire comme du meilleur, mais surtout du pire, disait-il toujours.

Elle referma ses fenêtres puis s'assit devant sa coiffeuse.

Elle aurait été heureuse de cette vie si seulement son père l'avait tenu plus tôt dans ce royaume. Tout était si richement décoré. Tout était si beau du sol au plafond.

_Mais ici, il n'y a aucune chaleur humaine, _songea-t-elle en repensant à la famille de Trunk. _Ici, c'est froid, vide et obscur. La famille qu'il tient à devenir subitement n'en ait pas une._

Demain, elle devrait encore sourire et jouer le rôle de la petite fille heureuse de retrouver son père. Quelle bonne blague ! Il se rendait brusquement compte que cela lui conférait un capital tendresse qu'il n'avait pas auparavant devant ses partenaires de travail.

_Je n'aurais pas dû aller le voir, mais je m'inquiétais pour Spynner. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était allé s'expliquer avec mon père. On dirait que je me suis trompée. Non... Je connais Spynner. Je connais mon père. Il ne semble pas inquiet de l'absence de Spynner... Je suis certain qu'il est venu... Sinon pourquoi ce silence ? _

Elle se leva puis ouvrit la porte lentement.

Personne dans le couloir.

Elle sortit pieds nus et avança.

- Aucune trace de Spynner ?

- Toujours pas, répondit Sid. On a écumé tous les bars où il se rendait et pas de trace de ce con.

- Il n'a tout de même pas quitté la ville !

- J'en doute, patron. Il est bien trop attaché à votre fille pour s'enfuir en la laissant seule ici.

- Retrouvez-le moi coûte que coûte. Aussi amoché qu'il l'était ce matin, il ne peut pas aller bien loin. Décidément, depuis l'aube j'ai l'impression qu'un mauvais génie a décidé de me pourrir la vie.

- Vous avez trouvé une solution pour le financement de votre projet ?

- Je peux me servir de ma fille pour séduire quelques pigeons... Si on parvient à les prendre en flagrant délit avec une fille à peine majeur, je suis certain qu'ils accepteront mes conditions... Il faudrait un endroit où elle pourrait évoluer en totale liberté et déployer tous ses charmes face à un gros poisson... J'ai reçu une invitation pour une réception...

- Et... ?

- Elle aura lieu ce vendredi et toutes les personnalités politiques et économiques importantes du pays ont été conviés. Le président devrait également être de la partie.

- Et bien voilà ! Votre fille aura l'embarras du choix.

- La réception sera donnée par le PDG de la compagnie Corps.

- ...

- Il tient à fêter les bons résultas du groupe. Et je dois avouer qu'il ne se débrouille pas mal pour un petit jeunot. Il a agrandi son empire et qui plus est, il est lié au président...

- Le problème, c'est qu'il a déjà rencontré Lynn et qu'il la croit morte, rajouta Sid.

- Oui ! C'est une erreur de calcul que je regrette aujourd'hui. Mais à l'époque, je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que ce débutant allait autant s'imposer dans le monde des affaires. Si je l'avais su, crois-moi, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il demeure avec Lynn, le temps que je profite de sa notoriété... J'aurais pu approcher le président et du même coup m'éloigner des poursuites judiciaires.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- ... A moins que nous la fassions passer pour sa soeur jumelle. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais tous croient que Lynn revient d'un pensionnat. Faisons en sorte de rendre cela en réalité. Occupe-toi de lui refaire une nouvelle identité. Lynn se nommera Raven désormais, comme nous l'avons présentée à mes connaissances.

- Bien, patron.

- Il va succomber une fois de plus devant son double qu'il croyait morte. C'est certain. J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi.

"Kyaaaaa !"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit entièrement sur Teddy.

- J'ai trouvé ça devant votre porte, dit-il en tirant Lynn.

Il la poussa devant lui.

Elle tomba à genoux.

- Tu ne devais pas être dans ton lit à dormir comme toutes les gentilles petites filles ? Ta chambre ne te plait pas, mon ange ?

- Ne faîtes pas ça... Je vous en supplie, père... Ne m'obligez pas à le revoir !

- Et pourquoi ça ? dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- J'ai tiré un trait sur lui. Il a tiré un trait sur moi... d'ailleurs, il a déjà une fiancée.

- Et on peut savoir comment tu le sais ?

- Je les ai vus l'autre soir... mais il ne m'a pas vue ! Je vous le jure !

Son père lui donna un violent coup au visage.

- Décidément, Lynn, tu es... ! Est-ce que tu as décidé de m'envoyer en prison !

- C'était le hasard ! dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa lèvre d'où le sang rouge perlait.

- Dans notre profession, il n'y pas de hasard ! Mets-toi un peu ça dans la tête, idiote ! cria-t-il en levant la main pour la frapper.

- Patron, intervient Sid, il serait peut-être plus judicieux de pas toucher à son visage si vous voulez qu'elle vous serve samedi.

- Tu as raison. J'allais oublier... Mais, cette gamine me fait toujours perdre mon sang-froid. Lève-toi, Lynn !

Elle s'exécuta.

Sa main enserra sa nuque.

- Puisque tu écoutais aux portes, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi ce vendredi. Tu vas passer ses jours qui viennent à parler correctement comme une fille bien élevée. Tu vas tout faire pour ne garder aucun trait de caractère de Lynn. Je veux que tu deviennes Raven, une fille ingénue et distinguée. Tu iras faire les boutiques et tu me trouveras la plus belle robe qu'il soit pour séduire ce milliardaire. C'est clair ? Cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas d'échec ni de travail bâclé ou à moitié fait. Je veux du parfait ! T'as bien entendu ?

- Oui, père, murmura-t-elle.

- Plus fort ! dit-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.

- OUI, PERE !

- Bien, maintenant au lit. Tu auras une rude journée demain. Teddy, raccompagne-là dans sa chambre et qu'elle soit bien surveillée. Vérifie qu'il n'y ait rien de dangereux avec quoi elle pourrait se couper. Ce serait dommage que mon petit ange se blesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Lynn tourna le dos à son père, prête à quitter la pièce.

- Où vas-tu ! tonna-t-il.

Elle se retourna.

- Tu n'embrasses pas ton papa ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Il lui tendait les bras grands ouverts. Elle s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis elle sortit à la hâte.

- Que c'est timide les demoiselles d'internat, se moqua Sid.


	24. Un jeu de marionnettes

Chapitre 24 : Un jeu de marionnettes

Elle était complètement prisonnière.

Impossible de faire le moindre pas dans la résidence sans tomber sur des gardes.

Est-ce qu'une prison dans une cage dorée était plus enviable qu'une prison dans une cave sombres ? Oui, puisque là elle n'avait pas à craindre les bruits suspects, les cauchemars qui profitaient de l'obscurité pour l'envahir.

Sa prison n'était pas si détestable que ça...

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle profitait d'une journée à ne rien faire qu'à s'occuper de shopping ou à flâner dans les rues, accompagner de son garde du corps comme une star.

Elle aurait pu être heureuse si seulement son père ne lui imposait pas ses ordres.

Elle comptait les heures qui la séparaient de cette réception. Elle allait une fois de plus mentirà Trunk. Comment pourrait-elle rester neutre en le voyant ? Comment faire pour paraître indifférente alors que tout son être attendait ces retrouvailles impossibles depuis des mois ?

Allait-il seulement croire en cette jumelle qui débarquait du jour au lendemain dans sa vie ? Allait-il supporter de revoir un visage qui lui rappellerait celle qu'elle avait été ?

_J'en ai assez de me poser sans cesse les mêmes questions ! Vraiment assez... Je voudrais vivre normalement... Mais le Destin ne veut pas..._

* * *

- Comment oses-tu me dire que c'est moi qui suis trop jalouse ! cria Bra, furieuse.

- Mais parce que c'est la vérité ! rétorqua Songoten sur le même ton.

Soupirant, Trunk s'affala sur sa table.

Une heure que son meilleur ami et sa soeur se disputaient dans son bureau. Pourquoi dans son bureau ? Parce que ces deux idiots n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de le nommer arbitre de leur conflit amoureux. Ils avaient débarqué à l'improviste vers midi et depuis ils n'arrêtaient pas d'hurler l'un sur l'autre.

Et son ventre, lui, criait famine...

_J'ai qu'à m'éclipser en douce. Ils sont tellement absorbés dans leur dispute qu'ils ne remarqueront rien._

Il se leva.

- Est-ce que je dis quelque chose quand t'es avec tes copines et que vous vous extasiez sur les mecs que vous croisez.

- C'est pas pareil ! objecta Bra.

- En quoi c'est pas pareil ?

- Mais parce que ce sont des plaisanteries entre filles. Ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Alors que toi ! Je sais très bien que les hommes sont infidèles de nature. La preuve : regarde Trunk !

Trunk qui était parvenu près de la porte s'immobilisa en sentant deux regards lui incendier le dos.

- On peut savoir où tu vas, frérot ? demanda Bra en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Songoten. Où tu vas comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptais fuir comme un lâche.

- Euh... Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec un important client.

- Ne ment pas, dit Bra acide. Paillasson…

- Bra ne recommence pas.

- Miss April, si tu veux, nous a dit que ton agenda était quasi vide jusqu'à vendredi et ça en raison de la réception que tu comptais donner... A ce propos, j'espère pour toi que je fais parti de la liste de tes invités.

- C'est que...

- Mon frère ne serait pas un tel goujat pour oublier d'inviter sa famille à qui il doit tant. Tu es un fils digne et un bon frère, et un ami sincère non ?

- C'est une réception pour mon travail ! Si je me mets à inviter toute la clique, bonjour les dégâts !

- T'es en train de sous-entendre qu'on est pas sortable ? dit Songoten.

- J'espère pour toi, frérot que la réponse n'est pas positive.

- Bah, si ! Désolé mais j'ai pas envie de voir papa se battre avec Songoku. Ni de voir Videl crier après Pan qui va ennuyer mes relations avec ses questions. J'ai pas envie de voir maman et Chichi jouer les hôtesses en racontant mes bêtises d'enfants avec mon meilleur ami. Et surtout, j'ai pas envie de vous voir VOUS gâcher ma fête avec vos stupides disputes de couple ! Ça vous va comme raisons ?

- J'y crois pas ! s'écria Bra, choquée. Tu as honte de ta famille !

- Et tu as honte de tes amis ! rajouta Songoten tout aussi choqué.

- Viens, Songoten, dit Bra en lui prenant la main. Quittons cet endroit mesquin !

Elle ouvrit la porte devant Trunk qui se dégagea prestement avant de la recevoir dans la figure.

- Je vais aller de ce pas raconter aux parents à quel point tu ne mérites pas notre amour !

- Je sais, je suis très méchant, ironisa-t-il.

- T'es plus mon frère ! dit-elle en claquant la porte.

Trunk la rouvrit aussitôt.

- Vous pourriez au moins me remercier ! Grâce à moi vous êtes réconciliés !

- Non, on s'est réconcilié tout seul ! rétorquèrent-ils.

Trunk referma la porte en soupirant de soulagement.

_Ils sont partis... Je suis enfin débarrassé d'eux._

Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement du calme qui s'était instauré depuis le départ de Songoten et de Bra.

Ce fut sans mal que son esprit songea à Lynn.

Il avait hâte de la revoir. Hâte de pouvoir le serrer entre ses bras.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait faire preuve de patience et attendre les nouvelles de Spynner. S'il tenait sa promesse, Lynn recevrait sa lettre. Elle saurait enfin qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée et surtout pas dans les bras d'une autre femme.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

- Lynn ? dit-il avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Il vit alors April penchée au-dessus de lui.

Elle recula.

Il se rassit prestement.

- Vous ne l'oublierez jamais, je me trompe ?

- Non... Je suis désolé, April.

- Si encore elle était là, j'aurais pu me battre mais que peut-on faire face à un souvenir ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et puis, vous m'aviez prévenue, non ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute si j'ai voulu m'accrocher.

- ...

- Je voulais vous dire qu'un certain monsieur Flid désire s'entretenir avec vous.

Trunk bondit sur ses pieds.

- Dites-lui d'entrer.

- Bien, dit-elle.

L'homme entra.

Brun, la cinquantaine, il inspirait confiance.

Trunk le dévisagea, cherchant à retrouver des ressemblances physiques avec Lynn. Il avait bien les yeux bleus comme elle mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

- Bonjour, monsieur Flid.

- Appelez-moi Will. Nous sommes de futurs associés.

- Vous êtes bien directs.

- Je ne vais jamais par quatre chemins. Dans le monde des affaires, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre dans des tergiversations. Je sais ce que je veux et je sais que vous pouvez m'aider.

- Et en quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple patron parmi d'autres qui sont bien plus influents que moi.

- Vous êtes bien trop modeste. Tout le monde sait qu'un homme d'affaire qui est proche des politiques est un homme qui a du pouvoir.

- Dites-moi en quoi je puis vous aider ?

- C'est simple. Je souhaite construire le plus grand complexe de jeu de ce pays. J'ai trouvé un terrain mais avec ma réputation, j'ai du mal à faire accepter ce projet par la mairie. De plus, les emprunts que je souhaitais m'ont été refusés sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

- Et alors ?

- Vous possédez certaines actions de ces banques, si je ne me trompe. Vous êtes donc en mesure de leur faire changer d'avis sur un dossier. Tout comme vous pouvez certainement faire avancer les choses devant le maire.

_D'ailleurs,_ songea Trunk, _ce n'est vraiment pas par hasard que vous êtes dans l'impasse. Mais ça, vous l'ignorez mon cher Flid. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui distribue les cartes et j'ai les meilleures en main. _

- Je vais être franc avec vous, dit Trunk en traçant quelques mots sur la feuille posée devant lui, je ne vois aucune raison qui me pousserait à agir en votre faveur aussi bien devant le maire que devant les banques. Votre projet ne m'intéresse pas.

Les poings de Flid, qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, se serrèrent. Il n'aimait pas son toupet.

- Vous ne mesurez pas les retombées financières si un tel projet était mis en place. Cette ville ne possède que quelques endroits où les casinos se développent mal. Imaginez un peu un véritable complexe de jeu aménagé avec tout un tas d'entreprise gravitant autour.

- Et où les activités illicites se développeraient, ajouta Trunk.

- Vous m'insultez en disant cela.

- Il est de notoriété publique que certains de vos établissements abritent des activités frauduleuses.

- Je ne peux pas le nier mais il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas dans la capacité de surveiller tous mes gérants. Je suis un homme comme vous qui travaille derrière un bureau, je ne peux pas me transformer en gardien.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous suivre les yeux fermés dans ce projet.

- Le défi.

Trunk détourna son attention de sa feuille pour dévisager l'homme.

- Il faut être logique. L'argent ne va pas vous motiver alors que vous avez déjà un empire en bonne santé. Votre réputation est faite. La seule chose qui puisse encore vous intéresser, à ce jour, c'est l'aventure. Mon projet est risqué. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup le refusent. Seul des hommes aussi téméraires que vous et moi pouvons oser un tel danger. Si nous réussissons, imaginez un peu ce que nous aurons apporté à cette ville, à ce pays. Ce sera un bel argument pour le tourisme. Un complexe qui abriterait toutes les activités de nuit. Et cela, dans le respect le plus strict de la loi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est intéressant.

- Vous marchez donc avec moi ?

- Laissez-moi jusqu'à lundi pour y réfléchir. D'ici, là je pourrais toujours faire appel à certains de mes contacts pour vous épauler. Et puis, je donne une réception ce vendredi soir. Je ne sais pas si vous avez été contacté par ma secrétaire.

- Oh, si, j'en ai eu vent.

- Et bien, nous en reparlerons ce vendredi. Avec tous les financiers qui y seront vous trouverez bien à qui parler.

- Ma pauvre fille risque de m'en vouloir si je passe ma soirée à discuter affaire.

- Votre fille ?

- Oui. Elle revient de l'étranger après des études dans un pensionnat réputé. Elle a tout juste dix-huit ans et c'est une véritable perle.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille.

- En vérité, j'en avais deux. Elles étaient jumelles. L'une est morte il y a quatre mois alors que nous étions fâchées car je n'approuvais pas ses fréquentations. Et l'autre était restée avec sa mère aujourd'hui décédé.

- Mes condoléances.

- Merci. J'ai pu me remettre mais ma petite Raven est encore sous le choc du décès de sa jumelle, Lynn.

Le stylo que Trunk tenait entre ses mains se brisa brusquement.

- Désolé, dit-il. Mais j'ai connu une Lynn. Je ne savais rien d'elle… Elle est morte dans une explosion.

- C'était bien ma fille.

- ... Et vous dites que Raven est sa soeur jumelle ?

- Oui. Vous la verrez ce vendredi. Et j'espère que vous ne parlerez pas trop de sa sœur Lynn.

- Non... Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne pense pas à son deuil.

- Merci. Nous nous reverrons donc vendredi soir.

- D'ici, là, je crois que je répondrai à votre projet... favorablement, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de votre fille. Mais ne dites surtout pas à mes clients et fournisseurs que je suis trop sentimental. Ce ne serait pas bon pour ma réputation d'homme intraitable.

- Comptez sur moi.

Trunk attendit que Flid soit sorti avant de laisser sa colère exploser.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de soeur jumelle ! Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que je vais croire à de pareilles idioties ! Il continue à utiliser Lynn selon ses affaires. Et là... il pense que je tomberai dans ses bras et que j'adhèrerai à son projet. J'ai l'impression qu'il me la vend comme... comme une prostituée._

Il frappa son poing sur la table qui se brisa en deux.

_Il va regretter ce marché. Je jure qu'il va le regretter !_

* * *

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé votre entretien avec l'autre ? demanda Sid.

- Au départ, très mal. Il n'était pas décidé à me suivre. Mais, après lui avoir parlé de Lynn et de Raven, le crois qu'il va y réfléchir positivement. Il a encore des sentiments pour Lynn. C'est un bon point pour nous. Ce sera plus facile pour le duper. Il suffit que Raven joue son rôle et ce sera parfait. Elle pourra le pousser en douce à signer.

- Lynn. Raven. Il va s'y perdre le pauvre. Il perd une brune intrépide, et il gagne une ingénue. Je pense qu'il ne va pas cesser de les comparer. C'est une chance pour lui. Deux femmes pour le prix d'une.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que le professionnalisme de Lynn revienne au plus vite et qu'elle ne se laisse plus détourner de sa tâche.

- Je suis persuadé qu'elle saura faire la part des choses si on lui met la pression. Elle fera tout pour qu'on ne lui brise pas son milliardaire.

- Je l'espère bien... Et en ce qui concerne Spynner ?

- On l'a retrouvé. Je crois qu'il est redevenu plus conciliant. Mais, il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler de notre affaire avec Lynn. Sa jalousie risque de revenir au grand galop.

- De toute façon, tant que Lynn restera à la maison et en compagnie de Teddy, Spynner ne pourra pas l'approcher. C'est donc une affaire qui roule pour le moment.

* * *

- Je vous l'avez bien dit : c'est un homme qui ne recule devant rien, pas même à sacrifier sa fille s'il peut en tirer quelque chose.

- Je sais... mais, mon père aussi n'était pas un homme bon. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quand je vois les rapports de mon père avec ma soeur... Je me dis qu'une famille peut changer un homme.

- Elle ne change pas tous les hommes, objecta Spynner. Certains ont le coeur bien trop froid et insensible pour ressentir quoique se soit... Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il garde Lynn chez lui. Je craignais le pire mais en fait c'est sûrement qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'elle me parle. Plus elle se sentira seule, plus il aura un impact sur son mental.

- Toutes les précautions qu'il prendra ne lui serviront à rien, assura Trunk. Il est fait comme un rat. A partir de maintenant, c'est nous qui allons diriger le marionnettiste.

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà ! Je vous laisse sur cette fin pour aller me replonger dans mes cours et mes prises de têtes avec mon monde, lol.**

**Une question, tout le monde suit pour le moment ? **

**Trunk : **faut pas bac+15 pour comprendre ta ridicule fic.

**Feylie : **Tais-toi, mon cher, car n'importe ki même un gamin aurait pu deviner ke la fille ke tu avais croisé dans l'ascenseur était Lynn. T'as rien vu venir, mon pauvre gars ! A moins ke l'autre Paillasson t'ait complètement lobotomisé avec ses baisers.

**Trunk : **C'est de la pure médisance. Dis-le ke tu m'aimes pas ! Depuis le début, ça se voit ! Je me demande pourquoi tu as fait une fic sur moi… non, je sais. C'est pour…

**Feylie** : pour te faire souffrir ! Na !

**Trunk : **je te hait !

**Feylie : **je te hait aussi !

**Goten : **on va finir par croire ke ces deux-là s'aiment.

**BONG**

**_(Goten vient de voler à l'autre bout de la galaxie.)_**

**Feylie (furieuse) : **me mettre avec cet idiot de Trunk ! Franchement, tu l'as mérité cette baffe Goten !

**Trunk** : pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Feylie.

**_(Feylie et Trunk se regardent un moment.)_**

**Feylie** : je te déteste !

**Trunk** : je te déteste !

**_(Ils se regardent encore.)_**

**Trunk** : je crois ke c'est bon. Y'a rien de changer entre nous.

**Feylie** : je crois aussi.

**Trunk** : on se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ?

**Feylie** : même jour, même heure.

_A l'autre bout de la galaxie._

**Goten** : n'empêche, y'a quelque chose de louche entre eux.

**J'arrête mes délires pour vous souhaiter une bonne semaine !**

**Bye !**


	25. Compter les heures

**B'jour tout le monde !**

**Est-ce ke je vous ai déjà dit ke j'adorais vous retrouver chaque semaine sur ma fic ? Oui ? Et bien, c'est pas grave je vous le redis !**

**Rubrique « coucou » que je fais un peu court aujourd'hui – vu ke je suis déjà bien retard sur pas mal de chose – mais je « coucou » bruyamment (cé pas français mais c'est pas grave) Princesse des sayens, Laloule, Bulma44 !**

**Et coucou à tous mes autres lecteurs invisibles (vous ne pensez pas à m'écrire mais moi si, c'est pas gentil ça) !**

**Pour cette semaine, nos deux amants vont-ils se retrouver ? Certainement, mais c'est sans compter Feylie… vous verrez bien. Mais quant à savoir s'il y aura tragédie (pas le groupe, hein ?), l'issue funeste ou pas dépend de Trunk. Et c'ki va sceller leur destin se résume dans une interrogation : « Sauras-tu me reconnaître ? » Trunk à toi de jouer ! (Oulà ! ça sonne trop Yugi Oh )**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**(Je vous préviens, j'ai un 'blem avec mes tirets ki ont foutu le camp qd j'enregistre sur le site. Comme j'ai pas trop le temps de voir d'oùvient le problème, je poste comme ça en espérant ke ça va pas vous gâcher la lecture. Gomen. )**

Chapitre 25 : Compter les heures 

Les secondes, les minutes passent lentement et moi j'attends impatiemment cette soirée où je te retrouverai enfin après des semaines, des mois de séparation.

En cet instant, je suis comme un lion en cage même si je ne le montre pas aux gens qui m'entourent. Après tout, je suis un patron et un patron n'a pas d'autre amour que son empire. Mais moi, je t'ai. Et ça me suffit.

Je débite mon discours devant une assemblée d'actionnaires qui se frottent les mains à l'annonce des bénéfices engrangés par mon empire. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Je le sais. Moi même, je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai fait mes preuves devant tous. Et ça, je le dois à toi, Lynn. C'est toi qu m'a poussé à me plonger dans mon travail.

Parce qu'au départ, cette vie de patron, ce n'était pas vraiment mon ambition mais aujourd'hui... Je veux devenir le meilleur pour t'offrir toutes ces choses que tu n'as pas eues par le passé. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider à tourner définitivement la page, et devenir ta seule famille. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi de tirer un trait sur ce que tu as été. Je sais que tu ne n'oublieras pas les crimes qu tu as commis mais je serai là pour te soutenir. Je serai cette épaule sur laquelle tu pourras désormais te reposer.

Je prononce ma dernière phrase et les applaudissements me suivent jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la salle de conférence. Quitter de cette manière toute une assemblée d'actionnaires n'est pas une chose à faire mais je ne peux vraiment plus supporter tout ce monde autour de moi.

J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je ne sais pas si je saurai feindre l'indifférence lorsque je verrai ton visage. Est-ce que je saurai me contrôler pour ne pas t'enlever des bras de ton père et t'emmener avec moi ? Est-ce que je saurai résister à tes yeux, à tes lèvres et à ton corps ? Car de toi à moi, j'avoue que la seule chose qui me passera par la tête en te voyant, c'est l'idée d'un corps à corps avec toi. J'oublierai nos ennuis pour m'enivrer de ton parfum, goûter à tes lèvres et caresser ton corps que j'ai toujours en mémoire.

Depuis ton départ, je crois que c'est la première fois que je ressens les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Je divague un peu car il est absent en cette fin de journée. Mais tu as le don de provoquer des miracles, Lynn... Non, Raven. C'est ainsi que je devrai t'appeler désormais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ton père indigne. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je hais cet homme. Ce sentiment, je le réservais à nos ennemis, ceux qui pour prouver leur puissance n'hésitaient pas à ravager la Terre. Je n'imaginais pas haïr un humain. Et je serais prêt à sacrifier mon auréole pour tuer un monstre tel que lui... C'est ce que je fais dans mes rêves.

Mis à part ces quelques épisodes sanglants, mes rêves ces deux derniers jours sont devenus plus doux, moins sombres.

Lynn.

Sans toi, je suis vraiment une âme en errance sur cette terre. J'ai vraiment besoin de ta présence.

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre en comptant chaque minutes qui passent. Si seulement elles pouvaient s'écouler plus vite !

* * *

Le jour s'est incliné face à la nuit.

La pendule vient de sonner une nouvelle fois.

Mais le temps s'écoule si lentement comme s'il souhaitait m'achever avant nos étranges retrouvailles.

Des retrouvailles qui me rendent si nostalgique mais euphorique à la fois. Et là...

_des__ images me reviennent _

_comme__ le souvenir tendre_

_d'une__ ancienne ritournelle _

Dès que j'ai su que je te reverrais, les souvenirs n'ont pas cessé d'affluer. Je te revois crier contre ta soeur, grimacer devant une remarque de ton père, sourire à ta mère et... Je revois ta mine de petit garçon pris en faute à chacune de mes remarques. Ce ne sont pas des visions...

_de__ très loin un écho _

_comme__ une braise sous la cendre_

_un__ murmure à mi mot _

_que__ mon coeur veut comprendre _

Ai-je raison de suivre ce "je t'aime" murmuré dans un instant de faiblesse ? M'aimes-tu suffisamment ou n'étais-je qu'une simple aventure pour toi ?

J'ai succombé sans le savoir alors que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais ressentir ces choses là.

J'ai bataillé cette nuit-là pour ne pas admettre que ce n'était pas seulement mon corps qui t'appelait mais aussi mon cœur.

J'ai préféré te savoir en vie plutôt que de me savoir bien portante en sachant que ton corps gît sous terre à cause de moi.

J'aurais tout sacrifié pour toi comme une idiote que je suis. Une fille amoureuse, ce n'est plus qu'une guimauve rose sans cervelle. Là preuve, je n'ai jamais été aussi mauvaise dans mes missions que depuis que je t'ai offert mon cœur, Trunk. Une vraie calamité !

Et pourtant, je continue à t'aimer comme une folle malgré le danger, malgré l'incertitude, malgré mon père.

Je n'en peux plus de ce tic-tac assourdissant !

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Je voudrais savoir si j'ai des raisons de survivre... parce que tu vois, j'ai décidé que cette nuit serait la dernière sans toi. Ma vie est entre tes mains, Trunk, même si tu l'ignores.

Une seule preuve me suffira pour comprendre si tu m'as vraiment aimée. Entre Raven et Lynn sauras-tu faire la différence… cette différence qui n'en ait pas vraiment une ?

Cette nuit tout se décidera pour moi...

Et pendant ce temps, je compte les minutes... Elles rient déjà à l'idée d'assister à ma prochaine déconvenue avec toi. Le seul qui ait pitié de moi... Il se trouve au bout de ce couloir dans lequel j'avance sans crainte.

Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte qui à chaque heure s'ouvre un peu plus ?

Trunk, empêche-moi de passer cette porte. Si tu ne fais rien cette nuit, c'est elle qui nous éloignera l'un de l'autre pour toujours...


	26. Sauras tu me reconna

**J'insère – une fois n'est pas coutume – une chanson. Et cette fois-ci, c'est Mylène Farmer qui va s'y coller ! A vos disk !**

Chapitre 26 : Sauras-tu me reconnaître ?

Elle resta longuement à se contempler dans sa glace, à détailler chaque détail qui faisait Raven.

_Sauras-tu me reconnaître, Trunk ?_ se demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Sa robe, taillée par un grand couturier, lui serrait parfaitement la taille et accentuait son décolleté. Autour de son cou pendait un collier de perles nacrées et à ses oreilles des boucles d'oreilles assorties. Bien qu'elle ait les cheveux courts, elle avait une allure tout à fait féminine. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient grâce au maquillage réalisé par une charmante personne payée par son père.

Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces poupées que l'on expose dans une vitrine le jour de noël pour attirer les petites filles, sauf qu'ici, son rôle consistait à attirer le regard des hommes, et un en particulier.

Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit son père hurler.

Elle saisit ses talons puis descendit en dévalant les escaliers.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied dans le salon, son père l'étudia d'un oeil critique. Sid semblait apprécier les améliorations apportées à son look, tout comme Teddy qui lorgnait sans scrupule sur sa poitrine.

Bien, jugea son père. Tu sembles présentable. J'aurais dû me douter que l'actrice, que tu es, saurait se plonger dans un costume en quelques jours. Je te félicite, Raven.

Merci, père.

Tu as bien compris ta mission de ce soir ?

Oui.

Tu n'oublies surtout pas de lui parler de mon projet mais en faisant attention à ne pas le lasser. Tu dois faire cela tout en finesse. Entendu ?

Entendu.

Bien, partons.

Nerveux, Trunk ne cessait de scruter les invités qui entraient dans la salle de réception. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait le tissu d'une robe, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine à l'idée que ce soit Lynn. Mais la déception le calmait aussitôt.

Il faisait les cent pas depuis le haut des escaliers, là où il disposait d'une vue d'ensemble sur la grande salle. Il voyait Hercule en pleine discussion animée avec quelques uns de ses fans qui lui demandaient encore de raconter son formidable combat contre Cell.

Finalement, il aurait dû accepter que Songoten vienne à cette réception, il aurait été moins seul.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un ange en robe noire.

C'était elle ! Bien qu'elle ne soit pas brune et que ses cheveux n'aient plus la même longueur qu'autrefois, il reconnaissait Lynn.

Il contrôlait avec peine les battements de son cœur et contenait difficilement sa joie de la revoir enfin, toujours aussi belle et si... désirable. C'était le mot. En cet instant, il la désirait.

Il prit soin de descendre sans hâte les escaliers puis s'avança lentement vers le couple entouré par les autres convives.

Son bras sous celui de son père, Lynn monta les quelques marches qui menaient vers l'hôtel.

La carte d'invitation fut donnée et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception.

Les lumières étaient scintillantes. Les gens étaient tous clinquants dans leurs habits de fête et leurs bijoux.

Lynn ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Les présentations se succédaient, les compliments également. Mais la seule personne qu'elle désirait voir et dont elle attendait les compliments ne se montraient pas.

_Où est-il ?_ songea-t-elle nerveuse. _Il est obligé d'être..._

"Bonsoir."

Elle se pétrifia sur place.

Cette voix.

_Il est là,_ se dit-elle.

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle avait les mains moites. La gorge sèche.

Raven, voyons, ne soit pas timide, plaisanta son père.

Nerveuse, elle se tourna vers Trunk.

Il lui souriait. Mais à qui ? A Raven ou au souvenir de Lynn ?

_Je voudrais tellement que tu ne crois pas les mensonges de mon père_, songea-t-elle. _Je voudrais que tu me reconnaisses, moi._

Vous êtes très ravissante, Raven, la complimenta-t-il en souriant.

Merci, répondit-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Vous êtes bien timide. Votre père me l'avait dit.

C'est tout le portrait de sa défunte mère, répliqua son père.

Je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrais plus tard. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez ma cavalière ce soir. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Euh...

Bien sûr qu'elle accepte. Raven, ne sois pas aussi gênée.

C'est normal, dit Trunk en lui saisissant la main puis en y déposant un baiser. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre élément ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis à votre disposition. A plus tard.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

Lynn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas étonné de la revoir sous les traits d'une autre. Il croyait vraiment les mensonges de son père !

Je pense qu'il est tombé dans le piège, dit son père à son oreille. Surtout, reste vigilante.

Entendu.

Un homme vint à leur rencontre.

Ils commencèrent à discuter d'affaires.

Lynn se détacha du bras de son père et partit se réfugier dans un coin. Assise sur un chaise, un verre de champagne dans les mains, elle observait cette cour d'un regard désappointé.

Ils étaient là et personne n'entendait son cri de rage. Personne ne viendrait la délivrer de son calvaire.

_Trunk est comme toute les autres. Il ne prendra jamais le temps de m'écouter. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il aurait senti ma détresse. Il n'aurait pas joué le jeu de mon père. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette apparence si fausse si... sale. J'en ai assez... Je pensais au moins qu'en le revoyant mon état s'améliorerait mais non... Je vais encore plus mal..._

Elle se leva.

Elle marcha au milieu des convives, cherchant un endroit où se réfugier... loin de la lumière qu'elle avait toujours ignorée.

Elle sortit de la salle de réception puis se rendit à la réception où on lui tendit des clés. Elle les saisit sans aucun remerciement puis le regard vide monta à l'étage.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ses pas la menèrent directement vers le balcon. Et son regard se perdit vers l'horizon.

Elle devait se faire une raison. Ils couraient dans deux sens opposés. Jamais ils ne parviendraient à se réunir, puisque même dans une pièce close ils étaient incapables de se retrouver.

_Toi qui n'as su me reconnaître_

Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi mais aucun déclic.

_ignorant__ ma vie, ce monastère, j'ai_

J'ai eu beau hurler, ma peine il ne l'a pas entendue.

_devant__ moi une porte entrouverte_

J'ai perdu mon cœur hier et aujourd'hui ma raison s'effrite.

_sur__ un peut-être_

Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez cru en lui ou est-ce lui qui n'a pas assez cru en moi ?

_même__ s'il me faut tout recommencer_

Je regarde mes mains tellement corrompues. Et je vois...

_Toi qui n'as pas cru ma solitude_

Mon destin... tracé de rouge.

_ignorant__ ses cris, ses angles durs, j'ai_

Mon armure depuis longtemps rongée.

_dans__ le cœur un fil minuscule_

Les doutes n'ont jamais cessé de m'assaillir, mais je les ai toujours étouffés.

_filament__ de lune_

Le fardeau est devenu trop lourd pour la petite fille que je suis au fond de moi.

_qui__ soutient et là, un diamant qui s'use_

Sans toi à mes côtés.

_mais__ qui aime_

Je suis pathétique.

_J'n'ai pas choisi de l'être_

_mais__ c'est là "l'innamoramento"_

Ce chemin m'attire sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

_l'amour__, la mort, peut-être_

_mais__ suspendre le temps pour un mot_

Je désire tant aller vers cet inconnu.

_tout__ se dilate et cède à tout_

_et__ c'est là "l'innamoramento"_

Il m'ouvre ses grands bras en me murmurant qu'il me comprend.

_tout__ son être s'impose à nous_

_trouver__ enfin peut-être un écho_

Derrière moi, rien ne me retient. Devant moi, tout m'appelle.

_Toi qui n'as vu l'autre côté de_

Je n'ai plus qu'un seul souhait en cette nuit froide et obscure.

_ma__ mémoire aux portes condamnées, j'ai_

Changer de décor et quitter cette scène sans intérêt.

_tout__ enfoui les trésors du passé_

Un seul recours.

_les__ années blessées_

Fermer les yeux et sauter.

_comprends-tu__ qu'il me faudra cesser_

S'envoler comme un oiseau et se sentir léger.

_Moi qui n'ai plus regardé le ciel, j'ai_

Et voler plus haut pour tenter de s'approcher toujours plus du soleil.

_devant__ moi cette porte entrouverte, mais_

Faire abstraction de lois de ce monde, et exister éternellement.

_l'inconnu__ a meurtri plus d'un coeur_

Devenir ce flocon de neige et renaître dans chaque élément de la nature.

_et__ son âme soeur_

Pour espérer apaiser mon cœur.

_l'espérant__, on l'attend, on la fuit même_

Apaiser mon âme.

_mais__ on aime..._

Et dormir paisiblement...

Lynn posa les mains sur le balcon puis se pencha pour regarder ce vide immense qui l'appelait.

_Parce que tu n'as pas su me reconnaître..._


	27. Un amour loin de la tourmente

Chapitre 27 : Un amour loin de la tourmente

"Lynn !"

Elle se retourna vivement.

Trunk se tenait sur le pas de la porte et l'observait avec un sourire.

Du dos de la main, elle sécha ses larmes puis esquissa un timide sourire.

Vous vous trompez, dit-elle. Je suis Raven.

C'est vrai. Désolé, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_Ne t'approche pas_, pensa-t-elle. _Ne me regarde pas. Ne me touche pas._

Mais il se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses mains serraient doucement ses bras.

Il se pencha à son oreille.

Peu importe les noms que tu prendras, l'apparence que tu auras... je saurai toujours que c'est toi, Lynn. Même si mes yeux sont trompés, mon cœur, lui, tu ne le tromperas pas.

Je ne sais pas de quoi...

Son baiser la prit au dépourvu.

Elle tenta de s'opposer mais au fur et à mesure que son baiser se faisait plus exigent, elle perdit pied.

_Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est vraiment moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Comment être certaine ?_

Les mains posées à plat sur son torse, elle l'obligea à s'écarter d'elle.

Arrêtez ! Vous me confondez avec ma sœur !

Je ne crois pas.

Si !

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis censée profiter de cette situation pour lui tomber dans les bras et faire ce que mon père m'a ordonné de faire... Mais, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre..._

Laissez-moi. Je désire être seule.

Lynn, je sais que c'est toi... Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ou faire pour que tu arrêtes tout ce cinéma que ton père t'oblige à faire !

Quoi... ? Comment... ?

Je suis au courant de ce qu'il manigance. "Raven" n'est qu'un autre de tes personnages.

Qui te l'as dit ?

Spynner.

Je vois... Alors, sans lui... Si cet idiot ne t'avait rien dit, tu ne m'aurais pas reconnue !

Elle recula de façon à s'éloigner davantage de lui.

Comme lorsqu'on s'est rencontré dans cet hôtel, reprit-elle tristement. Si vraiment tu m'aimais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à ce moment là ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé m'éloigner sans rien dire !

Lynn, dit-il en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Non ! dit-elle en se débattant. Tu n'as jamais deviné ! Tu ne savais pas... !

Lynn... Tu as raison... j'ai été aveugle ce jour-là, mais je te jure que j'ai ressenti ta présence. Seulement... Je te croyais définitivement loin de moi et je ne voulais pas y réfléchir davantage, persuadé de toute façon que j'allais souffrir pour rien.

Arrête de me mentir comme les autres ! Sois franc ! Tu peux me dire que tu étais trop occupé avec l'autre ! Une femme en remplace une autre, je le sais ! Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que ça pour croire que tu m'aimerais malgré la mort... !

Ce n'est pas vrai...

Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi partir... ou c'est toi que je tuerai !

Lynn...

Et arrête de répéter mon nom ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est encore plus difficile... !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Pourquoi tu ne disparais pas ? Pourquoi doit-on se revoir après tout ce temps...?

On peut...

Je ne veux plus t'entendre, dit-elle en collant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sauras jamais rien !

Il saisit ses poignets pour les écarter de son visage. Il aperçut alors la cicatrice.

Il croisa son regard puis il regarda le balcon d'où il l'avait surprise en rentrant dans la chambre. Un voile d'incompréhension glissa sur son visage. Il la dévisagea tristement.

Lynn... Tu... Ne me dis pas que...

Je me suis coupée ! C'était un accident ! Rien qu'un accident qui est oublié...

Un mensonge. Et c'est elle qui l'implorait d'être franc ?

Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux tuer... C'est toi !

Parle, bon sang ! dit-il en la secouant par les épaules.

Je ne voulais pas te revoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'oblige à tuer encore... Je ne voulais plus de cette vie ! Je peux supporter beaucoup mais là... La coupe est pleine... J'en peux plus... J'en ai marre de ce noir et de ce rouge... Je veux des couleurs gaies... Je voulais voir un paradis que je n'aurais jamais...

Recroquevillée sur elle même, elle s'écroula en larme.

Tu as raison de m'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt que c'était toi, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de penser une seconde à quitter ce monde alors que tu savais que j'étais là... Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vécu une seule de tes souffrances, mais je peux te dire que j'ai souffert de ta prétendue mort. Et ça, tu ne pourras jamais m'accuser de mentir ! Je n'ai pas passé une seule seconde sans penser à toi... Je t'aime, Lynn. Et c'est pour ça que je suis prêt à partager tes peines. Mais si tu refuses ma main, mon épaule pour suivre égoïstement la mort... Ce n'est plus moi qui gâcherai notre histoire...

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans poser un seul regard sur Lynn.

Si tu te trouves plus d'attrait à l'autre monde, alors vas-y… Vas-y, saute ! Je ne te retiendrai pas parce que la femme qui a volé mon cœur n'est pas une perdante mais une battante. Au revoir.

Il referma alors la porte derrière lui.

Seule dans cette chambre, Lynn fixa le balcon.

Que faire ? Que penser ?

Une battante… C'est vrai, elle l'avait été et aujourd'hui…

_C'est pour toi que j'ai supporté tout ça. C'est pour toi que j'ai envie de vivre... Et vivre pour te rendre heureuse, Trunk... Je veux bien me battre mais avec toi à mes côtés._

Elle se releva et ouvrit brusquement la porte avec l'espoir de le retrouver dans la salle de réception. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, arborant un visage sévère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Alors ? Le vide ne tente plus ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Pardon, je… Je veux me battre et je... Je t'en supplie ne me laisse plus jamais seule ! dit-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras qui s'ouvraient pour elle.

Trunk leva son menton puis sécha ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

Tu m'as vraiment fait une peur bleue, dit-il. Si tu n'étais pas sortie dans la minute, je crois que je ne serais pas resté dans le couloir à attendre.

Alors tu n'étais pas certain que je te choisisse, toi ?

Mais si ! J'étais sûr que tu passerais cette porte en larme et en m'implorant de t'embrasser. Je suis trop irrésistible pour qu'on me préfère à la Mort ce vieux squelette.

Elle sourit amusée par tant de certitudes.

Tu ne me fileras plus entre les doigts. Je t'en fais le serment.

Ce n'est pas si simple, s'opposa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je sais. Il y a tes blessures, ton passé, ton père... Tu veux que je te prouve que tout est possible pour moi ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Il la souleva dans ses bras et entra dans la chambre pour aller sur le balcon.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

On va s'éloigner de ce lieu, loin de ton père, loin de tes cauchemars... Y'a les couleurs qui nous attendent. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Si mais co...

Elle cria lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils s'élevaient miraculeusement dans les airs. Devant cette peur injustifiée, Trunk éclata de rire. Sa bonne humeur au lieu de rassurer Lynn, la fit craindre le pire.

Elle serra fortement ses bras autour de son cou.

Lynn, si tu m'étrangles, on s'écrasera comme des crêpes.

Mais c'est toi ! C'est quoi ce tour de passe-passe !

Ouvre les yeux et regarde par toi-même.

T'es fou !

A moins que tu veuilles que je te lâche.

D'accord.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Je n'ai jamais vu les étoiles d'aussi près... C'est très beau... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Comment c'est possible de voler ? T'es pas humain ?

On va dire ça comme ça. Où veux-tu aller ?

N'importe où même en enfer, si on repose les pieds sur terre.

Décidément, t'es pas comme les autres. Tu ne peux pas te montrer plus imaginative et romantique en me demandant d'aller... je sais pas, moi... un coucher de soleil, par exemple ! Toi, tu me proposes l'enfer. Joli programme !

Alors, va pour un coucher de soleil.

Trop tard. Maintenant, c'est moi qui dirige.

Ils posèrent les pieds dans une ville parsemée de palmier, de soleil et au bord de la mer.

La main dans celle de Trunk, elle se laissa guider.

Ils entrèrent dans un hôtel.

Et tandis que Trunk s'entretenait à la réception, Lynn regarda l'horizon depuis la fenêtre grandement ouverte du hall.

Le jour déclinait lentement.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve ? _se demanda-t-elle angoissée. _J'espère que non. Mais si c'en est un, je prie pour ne jamais me réveiller._

Une main saisit la sienne.

Elle sursauta de surprise.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Lynn. Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici. Alors décompresse.

Elle lui sourit.

Ils montèrent en silence à l'étage.

Habituée à être suivie ces derniers jours, Lynn ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle et de rester sur ses gardes.

Lorsque Trunk ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle s'y engouffra rapidement et le pria de refermer la porte aussitôt, ce qu'il fit sans commentaires.

Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'elle examina plus attentivement leur chambre.

C'est une suite !

C'est la chambre nuptiale. Elle est géniale, non ? On a la vue sur la mer. Il y a des fleurs un peu partout, et surtout la baignoire est assez grande pour deux.

Tu es romantique pour deux, se moqua-t-elle.

Je sais. Je suis un homme attentionné, tendre, aimant et surtout passionné...

Il avançait lentement vers elle de façon à l'acculer contre le mur.

Tu vois, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, dit-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud frôler sa nuque.

Elle frémit à ce contact.

En effet, dit-elle le cœur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine.

Il l'embrassa.

Il commençait à peine ses caresses que déjà elle sentait un feu la consumer toute entière. Elle desserra sa cravate et s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Mais elle tremblait tant qu'elle ne faisait que s'emmêler les doigts.

Pas très adroite, hein ? dit-il amusé.

C'est pas de ma faute si je suis une débutante dans ce domaine.

Il la souleva légèrement de façon à quelle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Avec moi, tu vas vite apprendre.

Il s'approcha du lit avec Lynn accroché à lui. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

Et dire que tu étais si jolie dans cette robe. Elle ne va pas rester longtemps sur toi.

Tu crois, ça ?

Il s'allongea sur elle.

C'est une certitude, dit-il en disposant sur son cou de légers baisers avant de s'attaquer sérieusement à ses vêtements.

Et comme il le prédisait la robe alla rejoindre la chemise et le pantalon sur le sol.

Il continuait à l'embrasser tout en la caressant avec douceur et en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille.

Tu m'empêches de travailler, dit-il en se redressant légèrement pour contempler le visage empourpré de Lynn, alors qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas rire.

Désolée, patron. Allez-y.

Lynn, tu ne peux pas te montrer plus amoureuse. Tu vas me couper tous mes moyens.

C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui me fais rire.

C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je t'assure que ça va, dit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

La dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander si... tu vois, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, alors je ne sais pas si j'ai été trop...

C'est vrai que la douleur a été insupportable, coupa-t-elle.

Lynn ! dit-il exaspéré.

Arrête de parler pour rien et agis, bon sang !

Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois (tu m'étonnes... ).

Le soleil se coucha entièrement sur deux corps enlacés, étroitement liées.

Les doigts entremêlés.

Le rythme s'accéléra.

Les battements de cœur en parfaite coordination.

La respiration saccadée mais dans un même tempo.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Et enfin, lentement, ils reprirent pieds… apaisés.

Ils demeurèrent dans le silence à se dévisager tout en reprenant leur respiration.

Ils se sourirent.

On dirait bien que t'as profité de mon absence pour jeter mon programme nutritionnel à la poubelle.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce que tu m'écrases ! dit-elle en riant.

T'es une vrais peste ! dit-il en roulant sur le côté avec elle.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui.

Et là, c'est mieux ?

Tu fais un excellent matelas.

Par contre, tu devrais penser à manger un peu plus.

Dit franchement que je suis maigre !

Mais non, t'es parfaite, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Elle se retient de crier. Outragée par cette violence injustifiée, elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et ramena un drap sur sa poitrine.

C'est une honte ! dit-elle.

Trunk, allongée, la dévorait littéralement du regard.

Confuse, elle attrapa les oreillers et le plaqua rageusement sur son visage. Il se débattit mais finalement elle se retrouva emprisonnée dans ses bras.

Que tu es belle en pleine action, déclara-t-il taquin.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi le destin a-t-il voulu que je te rencontre ?

Tu le regrettes ?

Non.

Alors il a bien fait... Il doit aimer les dosages explosifs et dans ce cas, il a réussit brillamment avec nous.

Tu délires complètement. C'est mon départ qui t'a rendu fou ?

Trunk ?

Lynn, commença-t-il en prenant une voix grave, je... J'ai pas l'habitude dire ça et ça me gêne un peu... Comment te dire ? Je ne veux pas d'une autre femme que toi dans ma vie... Je suis prêt à te donner ma richesse, mon nom et ma protection. Je veux partager tous ce que j'ai, tout ce j'aurais, si tu veux bien, avec toi...

Elle devinait la suite de ce discours stupide. De ce fait, elle l'empêcha de poursuivre sa déclaration en l'étouffant sous un baiser. S'il fallait, elle était prête à le garder au lit le temps que son esprit oublie cette idée saugrenue.

_Pas maintenant alors que mon père dirige encore ma vie,_ songea-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas rêver d'un avenir s'il est toujours derrière le moindre de mes pas._

* * *

Allez debout !

Trunk ramena les draps sur sa tête en émettant un grognement. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas dormir en paix ?

Elle monta sur lui et entreprit de le réveiller d'une autre manière. Cette fois-ci plus vigoureusement que la précédente. Elle avait conscience de son attitude puérile mais malgré tout elle sautilla sur le matelas. Le cœur léger, elle laissa éclater sa joie de vivre. Des rires espiègles emplirent la chambre et brisa le calme de cette douce matinée qui pointait à peine.

Elle ne daigna s'arrêter que lorsque Trunk, exaspéré, se calla contre les oreillers et croisa les bras.

_Il est à croquer_, songea-t-elle.

Elle ne croyait toujours pas cette réalité.

Ils avaient passé un week-end fabuleux, loin de la tourmente. Elle n'avait peut-être pas profité du paradis de l'île, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait lui miner le moral. Même si faire tout ce trajet pour ne pas quitter une chambre était un peu idiot, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir regardé le coucher du soleil depuis leur chambre.

_Et puis, au moins, on n'a pas attiré l'attention sur nous. Le personnel de l'hôtel a vraiment dû croire qu'on était des jeunes mariés._

Et ce matin, Trunk pouvait se montrer désagréable, se montrer de mauvaise humeur ou crier contre elle, elle ne perdrait pas le sourire. Ses sentiments pour lui demeureraient les mêmes.

Trunk s'ébouriffa les cheveux, fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

A quoi bon s'énerver contre elle alors que la seule chose qu'il désirait au fond était de l'enlacer de nouveau.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

_On dirait bien qu'il n'a pas changé. Il n'est toujours pas du matin._

Mais, il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse tranquille tant qu'il ne desserrerait pas les dents. Elle voulait juste entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche. Elle en avait besoin pour ne pas croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Il était déjà sous la douche.

Elle s'examina devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

L'image qu'il lui renvoyait était celle d'une femme heureuse. Ce sourire sur ses lèvres était bien plus chaleureux et loin d'être aussi crispé comme hier. Elle se sentait réellement épanouie, sereine aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle revoyait les doigts de Trunk glisser sensuellement sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Les moindres traits de son visage, sa poitrine et ses hanches... tout son corps semblait avoir été lentement façonné par les mains de Trunk.

_Il est mon soleil à moi,_ pensa-t-elle. _Sans lui, je suis morte. Avec lui, je suis vivante._

Lynn ?

Quoi ?

Ne me quitte plus ou c'est moi qui te tuerai.

Et toi, ne me quitte jamais ou c'est moi qui te tuerai.

Une promesse spontanée sans aucun autre but que celui de se déclarer un amour loin d'être violent et destructeur mais tendre et sincère… même s'il était également passionné.

* * *

Bra sortit de la cuisine et prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Elle allait encore passer chez le proviseur et récolter une retenue à cause de cet énième retard.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle vit une silhouette qui se débattait dans un de ses pulls. La tête sortit de l'extrémité.

Bra resta pétrifiée quelques secondes avant de hurler et de courir hors de sa chambre.

A ce cri, ce fut son père qui rappliqua le premier.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se passe qu'il y a un fantôme dans ma chambre !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Bulma. Des fantômes dans cette maison ?

Je vous jure que j'en ai vu un ! Il ressemble à Lynn en moins brune et avec une coupe hyper branchée.

Tu délires.

Je délire ? Et ça c'est quoi ? dit-elle en pointant le doigt en direction de la porte.

Ils se retournèrent et ils sursautèrent en voyant l'image devant eux.

Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant.

Lynn ? fit Bulma, interloquée.

Oui, c'est moi.

C'est vraiment toi ? demanda Bra en s'approchant d'elle.

Désolée de t'avoir emprunté quelques vêtements mais je savais que je trouverais quelque chose de tendance dans ton immense dressing.

C'est toi, Lynn ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. J'arrive pas à le croire ! T'es là... ! Comment c'est possible ? Oh, et puis zut ! On s'en fiche de savoir comment ! Le principal c'est que tu sois là ! Je vais être débarrassée de Paillasson…

Bra, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler April comme ça, coupa Trunk qui venait d'arriver.

Et tu nous as caché ça ? lui reprocha Bulma. Ton silence depuis vendredi soir, c'est dû à ce miracle ?

Explique aux parents s'ils veulent, moi j'ai quelques questions à poser à Lynn. En premier lieu : qui t'a fait cette coupe ? Elle est géniale sur toi ! Je ne pensais pas que le court t'irait aussi bien. C'est sûrement parce que tu as un visage d'ange. Je suis jalouse, là !

Merci, Bra. Mais tu sais...

Faut arrêter la modestie. C'est un truc pour les hypocrites. Il faut pouvoir se vanter de ce qu'on est dans la vie.

N'importe quoi, dit Trunk.

Bra prit Lynn par le bras et la conduit hors du salon.

Bra, n'oublie pas que tu as cours ! s'écria sa mère.

A mon avis, elle ne t'écoutera pas.

Alors Trunk, commença Végéta en s'asseyant, dis-nous comment tu as pu ramener Lynn d'entre les morts.

Il expliqua brièvement sans trop s'attarder sur la vengeance qu'il concoctait et qu'il se devait de mener seul.

Je vois, dit Bulma, tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade de plus de la part du Ruban rouge.

C'est pour ça que vous devez être méfiants et ne pas l'appeler Lynn à tord et à travers. Un faux pas et c'est elle qui en payera les conséquences.

Tu aurais dû dire ça à ta sœur.

Vous le lui direz parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là. Je suis vraiment en retard.

On peut tout de même savoir où tu étais ce week-end ?

A l'autre bout du monde, lança-t-il en sortant du salon.

Il retrouva Lynn dans le vestibule.

T'as réussi à t'échapper des griffes de ma sœur ?

Elle est partie pour ses cours... Je vous ai entendu parler de moi... Tu leur as tout dit ?

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ta sécurité.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise image de moi...

La seule image qu'ils ont de toi, c'est celle d'un ange qui se débat des mains d'un diable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour rien.

Je vais devoir y aller, maintenant.

Déjà ? Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi juste cette matinée ?

Mon père n'a reçu aucune nouvelle de moi ces derniers jours. Il doit hurler de rage de ne pas savoir si j'ai bien mené ma mission.

Je sais comment taire sa colère. Ça te dit de jouer à un petit jeu avec moi ?

Ca dépend de quel jeu... Mais je suis partante quand même.

Bien, dit-il en la laissant passer devant lui. On va donc au bureau.

Mais tes employés...

On n'est pas obligé de leur expliquer. Ton père ne va pas trouver étrange qu'ils t'appellent Lynn. Ce ne sont que des employés.

Et tu crois que ça va plaire à Paillasson ?

Ah, non ! Tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi !

Tu l'apprécies bien, hein ?

Comme tu sembles apprécier Spynner.

Bon, je vois qu'on est à égalité. On oublie le passé, il vaut mieux.

Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Spynner ?

Tu vas être plus qu'en retard, dit-elle en courant vers la voiture.

Ly... Raven !

Elle se retourna et sourit.

Tu as été le premier et tu restes encore le premier.

Végéta et Bulma les regardèrent partir.

Il suffit de peu de chose pour que le printemps revienne.

Où tu vois le printemps ? s'étonna Végéta. Il gèle.

Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Tu crois ?

Oui... En fait, que comptes-tu faire avec ma porte ? Vous ne l'avez toujours pas remise en place.

J'avais prévu de le faire ce dimanche mais ton fils s'est décommandé sans me prévenir. Et tu as bien dit qu'on devait le faire tous les deux. Donc, si t'as des reproches à faire, adresse-les à Trunk. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il est la tête à t'écouter hurler...

Végéta !

A t'écouter le sermonner, ça te va ?

**A suivre…**

**Et applaudissement…**

**Trunk : pourquoi on devrait faire un truc aussi stupide ?**

**Feylie : parce ke - ô miracle ! – j'ai réussi à terminer le chap par une touche hyper positive ! J'ai réfréné mes pulsions sadik et j'ai offert à cet idiot un week-end fabuleux avec sa belle. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à taper ce chapitre parce ke qu'est-ce ke j'avais pas envie de faire plaisir à ce saiyen ki m'énerve. Mais bon, je me suis dit ke j'allais être gentille pour une fois et lui accorder un (long) moment de répit. Mais… ! Et oui, y' a toujours un « mais », je vais me venger de lui sur les prochains chap… Je rigole ! Je pense ke là, il ne reste plus grand-chose avant le Final. Je ne sais pas si je vais boucler en 3, 7 ou 10 chap, mais je sens ke là c'est bon. Faut savoir s'arrêter avant de saôuler les gens. J'aurais bien laissé la fic à ce stade. C'est vrai koi, ils sont de nouveaux ensembles alors plus besoin de savoir la suite, non ? **

**Donc, mes chers lecteurs, la suite de cette fic ne dépend plus ke de vous ! **


	28. Le filet se ressere

**Salut ! **

**Je vous signale dès à présent (vous l'aurez remarqué tout seul, de toute façon ) kil n'y a qu'un seul et unique chapitre. Et oui, comme là c'est la fin, je vous fais un peu languir.**

**Rubrique « Coucou » : **

**- La damnée : Je ne sais pas non plus où je vais chercher tout ça ! L'imagination, c'est terrible ! Pour ses origines, je pense ke Trunk avouera la vérité à Lynn. Bah oui, c'est donnant-donnant. Et puis, je suis là pour qu'il le fasse. Et j'adore les reviews ki ressemblent à des romans ! allez n'hésite pas !**

**- Lou-la-vénusienne : ça pour le regreter, le Ruban rouge va le regretter. **

**- Cornett : J'espère ke tu as passé de bonnes vacances parce ke moi j'en ai pas eu (ma fac est aussi sadik ke moi). Merci pour tes conseils sur ce site ki est prise de tête.**

**- Marilla-chan : J'ai la suite pour toi puisque tu insistes tellement, lol.**

**- Princesse des sayens : une ki est d'accord avec moi. Allez ! plus ke 3 chapitres et c'est fini. Snif... une belle histoire ki se finie...**

**Et coucou à tous les autres !**

**(Petite pub : je viens de publier un one-shot sur Fruits Basket, c'est juste histoire de délirer. Donc, si ça vous intéresse, passez la lire et vous m'en direz des nouvelles )**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 28 : Le filet se resserre

"Dites-lui de m'attendre, je serai là dans cinq minutes."

Il rangea son portable puis se pencha vers son chauffeur.

"Roulez plus vite, Harris !"

"Je le voudrais, monsieur, mais je ne contrôle pas la circulation."

"Ca, je le devine très bien, dit-il en se rasseyant au fond de la banquette avec une mine boudeuse."

"Tu avais un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils le sont tous dès qu'il y a un enjeu financier à la clé."

"Mon Dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu t'es enfin mis à travailler sérieusement comme tout bon patron qui se respecte ? Est-ce que je suis devant le Trunk que j'ai connu ? Celui qui était prêt à lâcher sa compagnie pour se reposer ?"

"C'est bon ! J'ai compris."

Elle rit devant la mine boudeuse qu'il arborait.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en retard... C'est un peu de ma faute, non ?"

"Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute, marmonna-t-il. Tu crois tout de même pas que c'est de la mienne ?"

"Tu as raison, c'est uniquement de ma faute, dit-elle amusée... Je suis une vraie source d'ennuis pour toi", dit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Lynn..."

"T'en fais pas", dit-elle en posant sa tête sur épaule.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard devant les locaux de la compagnie.

Lynn resta immobile à regarder l'immeuble. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Elle avait peu de mauvais souvenirs de son passage en tant que fausse stagiaire. Ils avaient tous été chaleureux envers elle.

"Je sens que j'ai redevenir un patron adulé."

"Pourquoi ? Tes employés t'ont toujours vénéré."

"Pas depuis ton départ. Comme ils en sont restés à notre violente dispute..."

"C'est vrai, ça ! Je m'en souviens ! J'ai dit que je ne remettrais plus les pieds ici tant que je ne recevrai pas tes excuses. Avoue que ce jour là, tu étais en tort."

"Je n'ai jamais tort."

"Trunk !"

"Si tu veux."

"C'est pas que je veux ! C'est la vérité ! Tu n'avais rien à me reprocher ! J'ai fait mon travail avec sérieux. C'est toi qui jouais les méchants bonhommes !"

"D'accord, excuse-moi. Ça te va ?"

"C'est même pas sincère !" dit-elle avant de se diriger à grand pas vers le bâtiment, laissant Trunk abasourdi devant sa voiture.

"Mais j'ai dit que je m'excusais", dit-il penaud.

"A mon avis, monsieur. Vous auriez dû y mettre un peu plus de conviction", dit Harris.

"Oh, ça va ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils sur ma façon de m'excuser."

"J'ose tout de même vous en donner un, monsieur. Mademoiselle Lynn n'est pas une de vos ex petites amies. Ce n'est ni votre argent ni votre nom qui l'intéresse. Ne croyez donc pas pourvoir la séduire et la garder avec quelques mots et des présents. Traitez-là comme votre égal et..."

D'une marche furieuse, Trunk planta son chauffeur sermonneur et se dirigea vers les portes de sa compagnie.

_Franchement, on aura tout vu ! _songea-t-il. _Il manquerait plus que mes autres employés se mettent à me juger et à me donner des conseils sur ma relation avec Lynn. Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à genoux pour de simples excuses ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! _(Et bah, on peut dire que très fort, Trunk ! Je te rends Lynn et toi, tu arrives à t'énerver contre elle pour une question de fierté. Trunk : fierté ? Mais, non ! J'avais... Feylie : tu n'es pas du genre à reconnaître tes torts comme la plupart des hommes. C'est vraiment pitoyable.)

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, il eut la surprise de voir un véritable essaim au milieu de son hall. Il avait l'impression d'assister à la venue d'une star dans ses locaux.

_La seule capable de créer un tel désordre, c'est Lynn. Et moi, je suis encore plus en retard. C'est sûr je vais rater ce contrat. Et pourquoi ? A cause d'elle. Et après elle va me dire que c'était de ma faute. Les femmes, je vous jure ! _(Qui veux être la première à claquer cet impudent ? )

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule puis attrapant la main de Lynn, il la tira derrière lui.

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses salariés, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

"Depuis ce matin tu n'es pas de bonne humeur, remarqua Lynn en rompant le silence installé."

"Si."

"On dirait pas."

"Pourtant chez toi, tu avais l'air bien plus abordable... Je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de ta secrétaire. Tu stresses à l'idée que je la rencontre ?"

"Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'accompagner."

"Je vois..."

"Tu vois quoi ?"

"Rien."

"Ca veut dire quoi "rien" ? "demanda-t-il en fronçant le sourcil.

"Ca veut dire : rien."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors que Trunk tentait de se faire expliquer ce petit "rien".

"Monsieur !"

Trunk se retourna vivement.

"Bonjour April !"

"Désolée d'écourter les salutations mais j'ai votre premier client qui est dans votre bureau. J'ai eu du mal à le retenir mais je vous préviens qu'il n'est pas dans un état... abordable."

"Je m'en doute un peu", dit Trunk en suivant April.

"Vous avez pris une heure de retard et cela se ressent déjà sur votre emploi du temps que j'essais de remanier à la hâte. J'ai pu déplacer quelques rendez-vous et reporter les autres sur la semaine. Mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que vous commencez très mal votre semaine."

Trunk soupira.

Parvenue à la fin de son monologue, April reprit sa respiration. Elle remarqua alors Lynn dont elle avait ausculté la présence. Elle était entourée des employés, ce qui étonna la secrétaire. Ils semblaient la connaître.

"Est-ce votre soeur ou votre cousine ?" demanda-t-elle à Trunk.

"Euh... Comment vous dire ?"

_Ca ne va pas être évident si je dis que c'est Lynn. D'un autre côté, elle va s'étonner si je lui dis que j'ai oublié mon ex en un week-end. Ce n'est pas évident._

"Bonjour, dit Lynn à l'adresse d'April. Je suis Raven mais mes amis m'appellent Lynn."

_Effectivement, si on a l'habitude de jouer des centaines de rôle, c'est plus facile de trouver et de mentir aussi facilement._

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent.

Sentant que la situation ne pouvait que s'échauffer entre les deux femmes, Trunk poussa doucement Lynn en direction de son bureau.

Ils y entrèrent.

"Tu voulais éviter une guerre ouverte ?"

"Tu ne vas pas recommencer."

"Je ne fais que constater."

"Il n'y a..."

Des toussotements les interrompirent.

Ils donnèrent alors plus d'attention à l'homme qui était assis devant le bureau de Trunk.

Le visage sévère qu'il arborait prouvait que cette longue attente avait fini par le rendre réticent à l'égard de Trunk. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se vit reprocher son manque de ponctualité.

Trunk eut beau se confondre en excuses, le client était bel et bien décidé à lui exposer son mécontentement.

_Il mérite vraiment ce qui lui arrive_, pensa Lynn, _mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça._

Alors que les deux hommes ne lui portaient aucune attention, Lynn s'assit brusquement sur la chaise à la droite du client puis le visage entre les deux mains elle fondit soudain en larmes.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent incrédules.

Trunk s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour tenter de savoir ce qui provoquaient cette soudaine tristesse. Il craignait surtout d'en être le responsable après son comportement excessif. Il tenta de lui arracher des explications mais en vain.

"Raven ? dit Trunk. Dis-moi ce qu tu as ?"

Devant son silence qui devenait plus qu'inquiétant, le client prit la relève.

"Qu'avez-vous mademoiselle ? Dites-nous ce qui vous tracasse."

Elle se permit de relever légèrement son visage.

"Je... C'est de ma faute !"

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"C'est moi... C'est moi qui aie... demander à Trunk de m'aider, répondit-elle en hoquetant. Vous comprenez, ce matin en ouvrant ma boîte à bijoux, j'ai remarqué que mes boucles d'oreilles avaient disparu, celle de ma regrettable mère qui les tenait de sa mère. J'ai fouillé toute notre chambre et... rien. Alors, j'ai supplié mon adorable fiancé de me les chercher. Et il a refusé en prétextant qu'il avait des rendez-vous très important qu'il ne pouvait pas reporter mais moi... A mes yeux, rien n'était plus important que ce dernier cadeau, l'héritage de ma pauvre mère... Après l'avoir obligé, Trunk a accepté de chercher avec moi... Voilà pourquoi il est si en retard. Excusez-moi, reprit-elle larmoyante."

Ebahi ? Non. Plutôt déconcerté par tant d'audace et d'imagination. Trunk passa sa paume sur son visage et attendit, impatient, de voir l'impact de son mélodrame sur l'homme.

"Je suis une idiote ! reprit-elle Si seulement, je n'étais pas aussi sentimentale..."

"Je comprends votre détresse, mademoiselle. Les souvenirs et les cadeaux de nos proches sont tellement précieux. Séchez donc vos larmes et dite-moi si vous avez réussi à retrouver votre trésor ?"

"Oh, oui ! s'écria-t-elle plus joyeuse. En fait, je les avais tout simplement égarées dans une des vestes de Trunk. C'était si comique !"

"Voilà, une histoire qui se termine bien. Retrouvez votre beau sourire."

"Vous pardonnez à Trunk ? Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute."

"Il n'a pas à s'excuser. C'est moi qui ai été trop sévère alors que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter ses explications."

"Dans ce cas, dit-elle en se relevant, je vais pouvoir vous laisser et aller dire bonjour aux employés."

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Trunk puis sortit.

_Mon Dieu ! Mais quel cinéma ! Elle pourrait mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds avec sa personnalité hors du commun... moi, le premier._

"Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une telle femme à vos côtés."

"Oh, j'en suis conscient", répliqua Trunk.

* * *

En refermant la porte, Lynn tomba nez à nez sur April.

"Mentir effrontément pour sauver son fiancé d'une impasse. Des fausse larmes et le tour est joué !"

"Vous écoutiez aux portes ?" demanda Lynn.

"Je vous félicite sincèrement. Les hommes se croient toujours supérieurs mais en fait une femme est beaucoup plus rusée. Elle se cache derrière sa prétendue fragilité et sa sensibilité et ne dévoile son vrai visage que lorsque les circonstances le demandent... Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Lynn... Je peux vous appeler ainsi ?"

"Oui. Mais comment avez su que je..."

"Parce que vous n'avez rien d'une fille frivole. Ça se voit. Des boucles d'oreilles... vous n'en avez même pas aux oreilles. E je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous n'êtes pas du genre à perdre du temps dans des futilités."

"Vous avez vu ça dès le premier regard ?"

"Non, en fait c'est parce qu'on n'a pas cessé de me comparer à vous."

Lynn ne comprenait pas.

"Les gens vous adorent ici. Vous leur avez laissé un souvenir impérissable comme on le dit. Et moi qui ai été votre remplaçante à bien des niveaux..."

"Qu'est-ce que voulez dire pas "remplaçante à bien des niveaux" ?"

"Vous ne le devinez pas ?"

"Si et c'est ça le problème."

"Vous me détestez ?"

"Non, je prends le temps de connaître les gens avant de les haïr vraiment."

"Même si je vous dis que j'ai été très intime avec votre fiancé ?"

"Il n'est pas mon fiancé. Et si vraiment il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous... Je commencerai par crever les yeux de Trunk. Quant a vous, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir complètement puisque c'est moi aie déserté. Mais si maintenant, vous cherchez à me le prendre, c'est vos yeux que je crèverai plutôt que les siens."

"Dangereuse la petite."

"Si seulement vous saviez..."

Soudain, elle la prit dans ses bras.

"Vous êtes très intéressante, Lynn. Venez, nous allons discuter un peu de mon patron."

* * *

"Putain, où est cette gamine !"

"Calmez-vous, patron."

"Me calmez ! Comment ! Un week-end sans aucune nouvelle de Raven ! Elle est instable en ce moment. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment."

"Mais, vous devez au moins garder un espoir. Après tout, le patron de la Corps a disparu en même temps que Raven."

"Oui, mais qui peut me garantir qu'elle n'a pas craqué et qu'elle n'est pas allée tout balancer ? Ils se cachent peut-être avant de trouver un moyen d'aller trouver la police... Si elle me fait ce coup là, je la tuerai de mes mains ! Et Spynner, il ne sait rien ?"

"Non."

"En es-tu certain ? Il nous ment peut-être."

"Non, il avait l'air tout aussi étonné de l'absence prolongée de Raven. Que fait-on ?"

"On n'a pas d'autre solution que d'attendre que cette gamine refasse surface. Crois-moi lorsqu'elle le fera, je promets qu'elle ne recommencera plus avant très longtemps."

Son portable sonna.

* * *

Les sacs en plastiques dans ses mains, Lynn entra dans les bureaux alors qu'un homme en costume cravate sortait. Elle lui sourit puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Trunk ne remarqua pas sa présence, bien trop plongé dans ses paperasses. Depuis ce matin, il était indécollable. Le retard pris dans ses rendez-vous n'expliquait pas tout. Elle était certaine qu'il complotait quelque chose et cela avait un rapport avec son père.

Elle posa ses paquets près du canapé puis s'approcha de la table.

"Il est treize heure trente, dit-elle. Je pense que tu peux prendre une pause pour déjeuner, non ?"

"Donne-moi cinq minutes, je termine ça."

Elle posa violemment ses mains sur la table. Etonné, Trunk leva les yeux vers Lynn.

"Dans trente minutes, je m'en vais d'ici ! Alors si tu veux profiter de ma présence, c'est maintenant ou jamais."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'occupais de tout avec ton père."

"Et comment ?"

"Je vais t'acheter."

"M'acheter ? Tu rigoles ?"

En voyant l'expression de son visage, Trunk voulut démentir ce qu'il avait dit mais c'était la pure vérité : il comptait bien l'acheter.

"Je ne plaisante pas", répliqua-t-il en s'écartant prudemment de la jeune fille dont il ressentait la colère flamber à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Elle réussit tout de même à saisir sa cravate et tira dessus.

"Je peux savoir à combien, monsieur, m'estime ?"

"Si je réponds, c'est ma vie que je risque, hein ?"

"Comment t'as deviné ?" rétorqua-t-elle tout sourire.

Il sortit son portable et le tendit à Lynn.

"Appelle ton père."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle prudente.

"Vas-y, fais-moi confiance."

Elle s'exécuta avec tout de même une impression désagréable au ventre.

"Bonjour, père."

"Raven ! Où étais-tu espèce de petite idiote !"

"Je suis désolée de ne pas..."

"Désolée ! J'espère pour toi que tu as bien manoeuvré avec ton PDG car j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide, en ce moment !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Certains de mes actionnaires viennent de se faire racheter leurs parts dans mes entreprises. Je ne suis plus l'actionnaire majoritaire. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu me lâcher aussi vite et aussi facilement."

Trunk tendit une feuille à Lynn.

"Père, j'ai quelque chose pour vous."

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Un accord."

Trunk prit derechef son portable entre les mains de Lynn.

" Comme vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à tergiverser, Flid, laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez."

"Quoi ? Mais..."

"J'ai sous les yeux les rapports de votre commissaire aux comptes. J'ai pu constater nombres d'irrégularités..."

"Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer dans mes affaires, ces rapports ne concernent que..."

"En qualité de futur actionnaire et administrateur de vos entreprises..."

"Quoi ! Vous plaisantez !"

"Absolument pas. Il faudra encore quelques jours pour que les paperasses soient toutes en règles, mais je peux déjà vous garantir que vous n'êtes plus rien dans le monde des affaires. Et je vais pouvoir soumettre les rapports à la justice pour irrégularités, malversassions et abus de pouvoir."

"Espèce de... !"

"Soyez poli, coupa Trunk. Je vous propose un accord. Vous pourriez au moins m'en être reconnaissant."

"Je vous tuerai avant que..."

"Un conseil, ne me menacez pas. Vous ne savez vraiment pas de quoi je suis capable. Donc, comme je disais, j'ai un accord à vous soumettre. Il concerne Lynn."

"Elle... C'est elle qui a vendu la mèche..."

"Non, j'ai compris seul toutes vos manigances. Et croyez moi vous méritez la prison à vie pour ce que vous avez fait !"

"C'est elle que je tuerai. Un simple appel à l'un de mes hommes et elle ira droit en enfer !"

"Je vous déconseille vivement de faire ça."

"Si je tombe, elle tombera aussi. Après tout, c'est une meurtrière. Si vous croyiez que je vais vous laisser gagner aussi facilement."

"Oubliez que vous avez une fille et je vous garantie que vous aurez une petite fortune à votre sortie de prison."

"Je vois, dit-il moqueur. Vous voulez me l'acheter. Je ne crois pas que cela lui plaira. Je connais ma fille et..."

"Vous ne savez rien d'elle alors arrêtez un peu votre discours et dites-moi si vous acceptez ou pas !"

"Ma fortune, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour la refaire !"

"Vous refusez donc ?"

"Bien sûr ! Lynn me suivra derrière les barreaux et votre argent ne pourra rien y faire ! Je gagne toujours. Et ce n'est pas un gamin qui va changer cela !"

"Très bien. Vous refusez ma main, mon argent... Je ne vois donc qu'un seul moyen de vous faire accepter ce que je vous demande."

"Des menaces ?"

Vous verrez bien."

La conversation entre les deux hommes s'arrêta là.

Trunk resta un moment pensif avant d'accorder un regard à Lynn. Elle paraissait inquiète, prête à défaillir d'un instant à un autre.

"Il n'y a pas de solution, dit-elle. Il ne me laissera jamais faire ma vie loin de lui."

"Mais si."

"Arrête d'être aussi optimiste ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Il est capable de lâcher tous ses hommes pour se sortir du pétrin ! C'est un lâche et... En ce moment même, il doit être en train d'ordonner qu'on t'assassine avec moi. Il faut que je parte lui expliquer."

"Lui expliquer quoi ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'écoutera après ce que je lui ai dit ! Ne va pas risquer ta vie pour rien !"

"Je préfère risquer la mienne plutôt que d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience !"

"Personne ne mourra. Je t'ai déjà dit que rien n'était impossible pour moi. Ton père va oublier ton existence, je te l'assure."

"Comment ?"

"Tu verras. Je te jure que si je suis aussi confiant c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Bon, et si on mangeait ? J'ai une faim de loup, moi !"

Il s'assit sur le canapé et commença à déballer les sacs qui contenaient les victuailles.

"Je peux comme même m'insurger sur le fait que tu ais tenté de m'acheter comme une... vulgaire marchandise, pour rester poli ?"

"Vu sous cet angle... C'est vrai que ça avait l'air d'une transaction. Bon, excuse-moi."

"Tu vois ! Les excuses, ce n'est pas si difficile à dire !"

"Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?"

"Non... Fais attention Trunk. Mon père est vraiment dangereux et je ne veux pas que ta famille soit aussi impliquée dans cette histoire."

Il caressa sa joue.

"Ca ira, je te l'assure."

Ses mains passèrent sous son pull et caressèrent sa taille. Il remonta vers son dos.

"Ne me dit surtout pas que tu m'as fait venir ici juste pour m'avoir sous la main."

"Bah, si ! Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, non ?"

"Finalement, c'est moi qui vais t'offrir à mon père."

Il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le canapé.

"On est dans un bureau pas dans une chambre, Trunk."

"Et alors ?"

"J'ai pas envie de voir ta secrétaire et tous tes salariés rappliquer parce qu'ils auront entendu des bruits suspects."

"Et bien ne crie pas."

"Trunk !" dit-t-elle offusquée.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai." (Et c'est lui qui traitait Goten de pervers. C'est pas sérieux tout ça )

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

**A suivre...**

**Et oui, là je fatigue un peu. Ca se voit, non ? La fin est plus que proche. Et en plus, j'ai d'autres projets de fics donc celle-là va bien devoir tirer sa révérence.**

**Je pense que la semaine prochaine, ce sera vraiment THE end. Alors, si vous avez des suggestions pour m'aider à terminer cette fic en beauté, je vous écoute... Envoyez vos kom !**


	29. Redevenir forte

**Salut !**

**Retard… J'ai eu du retard et oui ! Incroyable, non ? Ca étonne de ma part. Mais bon, je n'avais pas trop d'idée et j'ai eu du mal à trouver comment j'allais terminer la fic. Mais si je suis revenue c'est que j'ai enfin trouvé ! C'était pas difficile avec les propositions de Cornett, La damnée et de Lou la vénusienne… Merci les filles !**

**Mais je ne sais pas si ma vision de la fin va plaire à tout le monde. On verra bien dans les reviews que je recevrais…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 29 : Redevenir plus forte

« - Qui t'as demandé de prendre cette cuisse de poulet ? s'énerva Végéta en pointant sa fourchette devant les yeux de Songoten. Ote tes sales pattes de ma nourriture ! »

« - Je suis ton invité ! répliqua-t-en reculant loin de l'arme que brandissait Végéta. Ca se fait pas de se montrer aussi pingre devant ses invités ! »

« - Mon invité ! Si ma fille n'avait pas posé, pour mon plus grand malheur, les yeux sur toi, tu ne serais pas là à squatter ma table ! »

« - Et on peut savoir pourquoi y'a que cette cuisse qui t'intéresse alors qu'il y a un autre poulet entier devant toi ! »

« - Parce que c'est celui-là qui m'intéresse et pas l'autre ! »

« - Dis plutôt que tu fais ça pour m'emmerder, espèce de... »

« - Surveille ton langage, gamin ! »

« - Papa, je t'en prie ! intervient Bra. Tu ne peux pas te montrer plus gentil avec Songoten. »

« - Ouais, c'est... »

« - Et toi, tu devrais te montrer plus gentil avec mon vieux papa. »

« - Vieux ! »

« - Allons, mon papounet. Tu sais bien que tu n'es plus tout jeune. Il faut parfois voir la réalité en face. »

Songoten, qui gloussait dans sa barbe, reçut un regard courroucé de la part de Végéta qui serrait des dents et des poings.

« - Vous êtes tous pathétiques », remarqua Trunk qui prit la cuisse de poulet coupable de cette guerre et l'engloutit.

Deux regards assassins l'incendièrent et au moment où le dernier morceau disparaissait dans sa bouche, leurs mains se crispèrent autour de la table.

« - Quoi ? J'ai évité une guerre alors remerciez-moi. »

« - Fils ingrat ! Tu laisserais ton père crever de faim ! »

« - T'es pas un pote ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est le partage ! »

« - Je suis un fils aimant et un pote génial. J'essais tout simplement d'éviter que mon père et mon meilleur ami n'en viennent aux mains pour une banale et stupide histoire de cuisse de poulet. Il reste de la nourriture, là. »

Les yeux de trois hommes se posèrent sur le rôti en question. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes puis sautèrent sur la table.

« - Maman ! » hurla Bra en voyant le spectacle pathétique de son père, de son frère et de son petit ami en train de se battre pour un poulet rôti.

Depuis la cuisine, Bulma riait avec Lynn de ces trois hommes qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers, pour de la nourriture, comme s'ils n'avaient rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis des mois, voire des années.

« - Ils sont intenables, dit Bulma. Voilà pourquoi j'hésite toujours avant d'aller au restaurant. »

« - Je n'en reviens pas. Ils ont un tel appétit ! Ce qu'ils viennent d'engloutir à eux trois, c'est ce que je dois manger en année. Ce n'est pas normal ça... C'est pas normal de savoir voler...Ils ne sont pas normaux. »

Bulma qui sortait une tarte du four, s'immobilisa et observa Lynn qui se tenait assise sur une chaise.

« - Tu es donc au courant... »

« - Au courant de quoi ? Je sais simplement que Trunk sait voler et que ce n'est pas vraiment une aptitude humaine. »

« - Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Il ne t'a rien expliqué ? »

« - Non, moi je lui ai raconté mon passé. Lui, il garde encore certaines choses secrètes. Il ne semble pas avoir peur du danger que représente mon père. Il est trop sûr de lui. Je pensais que c'était sa trop grande assurance mais en fait... Il ne serait pas aussi optimiste s'il n'était pas certain de ses capacités. »

« - Et bien, je devrais sans doute te révéler ce que cache vraiment notre famille mais je vais laisser cette charge à Trunk. Si tu dois entrer dans notre famille, cette vérité sera un test. S'il est capable de te l'avouer et si tu es capable de l'accepter alors nous t'ouvrirons nos bras pour t'accueillir parmi nous, Lynn. »

« - Et si je ne l'accepte pas ? Vous me rejetterez ? »

« - Non. Ce n'est pas notre genre. Je te l'assure. »

« - Maman ! » larmoya Bra en entrant dans la cuisine.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? »

« - Papa est dans le jardin avec Songoten et Trunk, ils veulent se battre pour le gigot ! La honte ! Maman fait quelque chose ! »

« - Ils vont encore ameuter tout le voisinage avec leur bêtise ! s'énerva Bulma en jetant ses gants et en sortant de la cuisine suivie de Bra qui hoquetait. Lynn, tu devrais nous suivre si tu veux voir un petit aperçu de ce secret dont je te parlais il y a une minute. »

Bra plaça son bras sous celui de Lynn, et elles suivirent Bulma.

Dans le jardin, les trois hommes se fixaient du regard.

« - Le dernier à rester debout prend le gigot et tout le reste », proposa Songoten.

« - T'es pas chez toi pour décider d'un truc pareil ! » répliqua Trunk.

« - Pour une fois, le crève-la-dalle a raison, approuva Végéta. Le dernier qui reste debout prend tout. »

« - Tu dis ça comme si t'étais déjà sûr de gagner », dit Trunk.

« - Bien sûr, puisque vous êtes des pitres tous les deux. »

« - Peut-être mais on a pas encore atteint l'âge des fossiles », plaisanta Songoten.

« - Viens là, petit prétentieux, je vais te montrer la véritable force du prince des saiyens. »

Sur ces mots, Végéta passa directement au stade de super guerrier.

« - Vous faites moins les malins », railla-t-il.

« - Ca, dit Trunk, on sait le faire depuis un bail ! »

« - Ouais, ajouta Songoten. Même que nous, on pas attendu la trentaine pour le faire ! On est pro depuis tout petit. »

Après ces phrases railleuses, Trunk et Songoten imitèrent Végéta.

Lynn demeura bouche bée devant le spectacle. Leur physionomie avait changé du tout au tout. Blond et des yeux dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu émeraude et le turquoise.

« - C'est quoi ? Un tour de magie ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule à Bulma.

« - Non, c'est notre secret de famille, répondit-elle. Pour les détails tu demanderas à Trunk. »

Ils allaient commencer à se ruer les uns sur les autres lorsque la voix de Bulma retentit.

« - Je vous préviens, messieurs, le premier qui osera utiliser ses poings dans mon jardin et dans ma maison, devra attendre une bonne année avant que je ne lui permette de remettre les pieds ici ! Plus de confort, plus de bons petits plats, plus rien ! Et toi, Songoten, je peux t'assurer que ta mère ne sera pas plus indulgente ! Alors, un conseil, partagez ce gigot et laissez nos oreilles se reposer en paix ! »

La menace calma derechef les trois hommes.

Sur ce, Bulma rentra. Bra courut vers Songoten puis le tirant par la manche de son sweat le fit entrer dans la maison. Végéta, vaincu par les menaces de sa femme, se dirigea vers l'entrer en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Trunk soupira puis s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la présence de Lynn sur le pas de la porte. Elle le dévisageait étrangement. Il se demandait pour quelles raisons, lorsqu'il comprit que sa transformation avait sans doute dû l'ébranler.

Il reprit son apparence normale et s'approcha d'elle.

« - Tu es pleins de mystère », dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« - Sur ce terrain, là, je crois qu'on se vaut, non ? Rentrons au chaud, dit-il en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Je vais te dire ce que je suis. »

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de... »

« - Tu t'es bien confiée à moi. Je dois le faire à mon tour. »

Ils ne rejoignirent pas les autres dans la salle à manger où la conversation, une fois de plus, s'envenimait entre Végéta et Songoten. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas se supporter.

Trunk dirigea Lynn vers le salon puis la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« - D'abord, commença-t-il en faisant les cents pas à travers la pièce, tu me promets de ne pas m'interrompre durant mon récit, et de ne pas t'enfuir avant que je n'ai terminé. »

« - Promis. »

« - Bah, voilà... »

Et durant une bonne heure, il relata son histoire, celle de son père et de son Songoku. Il lui avoua, sans détours, ses origines et porta à sa connaissance les batailles qu'ils avaient eu à engager pour préserver la Terre.

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, il se tourna vers Lynn pour observer sa réaction.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Son regard fixait le pied de la table basse comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable oeuvre d'art qu'elle se devait de contempler.

« - Lynn ? » dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas.

A cet instant, Songoten entra dans le salon poussé par Bra.

« - Ton père m'en veut ! » cria-t-il excédé.

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, objecta Bra. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« - Et bien, je plains vos autres invités ! Se montrer aussi pingre pour une part de tar... ! »

Bra avait posé une main sur la bouche de son petit ami en remarquant le couple assis sur le canapé. En voyant la mine inquiète de son frère et le regard vide de Lynn, elle avait aussitôt compris qu'il y avait un malaise entre les deux.

« - Je vais prendre une douche », déclara subitement Lynn en se levant d'un bond.

Et sans plus attendre, elle quitta la pièce en coup de vent.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Bra.

« - Je lui ai dit pour nos origines. »

« - Je vois... »

« - Elle va s'en remettre, dit Songoten. C'est pas si traumatisant que ça. Regardez-moi ! J'ai bien pris la chose. J'ai pas viré en psychopathe. »

« - Si tu veux, Trunk, j'irais la voir », dit Bra en ignorant les paroles de Songoten.

« - Pour une fois, je veux bien de ton aide. »

« - Les enfants ! cria Bulma depuis la salle à manger. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est moi qui vais débarrasser et nettoyer tout votre bordel ! »

« - Avant de s'occuper de Lynn, va falloir s'occuper de la vaisselle de maman... à moins que vous ne vouliez tous dormir dehors cette nuit », rajouta Bra amusée.

* * *

« - Lynn ! » s'écria Bra. 

« - Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? » demanda Trunk qui passait dans le couloir.

« - Parce que ça fait un bail que ta copine est dans la salle de bain et qu'elle ne répond pas. »

Trunk s'alarma.

_Elle n'a tout de même pas..._

« - Lynn ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il frappa la porte de son épaule. Elle ne résista et se brisa.

Lynn était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire à regarder ses mains.

« - Bra, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls ? »

« - Je veux... »

« - Non ! Pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis. »

« - Bien. »

De mauvaise grâce, Bra tourna les talons.

Trunk s'approcha de Lynn puis s'agenouilla. Il prit ses mais entre les siennes.

Elle posa les yeux sur la porte puis sur lui.

« - Ta mère ne va pas apprécier que tu ais casser une autre de ses portes. »

« - Ca en fera deux à lui racheter. C'est pas grave. T'as l'air bien soucieuse. C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« - Je réfléchissais à beaucoup de choses... Et dire que j'ai voulu venger ma mère ? J'aurais fait quoi contre des personnes comme vous ? Je suis rien... j'aurais été pitoyable. »

« - Une vengeance contre nous ? »

« - Ma mère me disait toujours que si elle avait perdu sa famille, c'était de la faute de la fille du docteur Grief. Qu'elle et ses amis avaient provoqué la fin de toute une organisation. Je voyais ma mère toujours malheureuse et j'ai vraiment fini par haïr ceux qu'elle haïssait, c'est à dire, ta famille. Dans ma tête d'enfant, je pensais que vous aviez le sang des miens sur vos mains...J'ai souhaité assurer le repos de ma mère en vous tuant... Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu... je ne voulais pas te causer du tort. C'est durant ces derniers mois que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de la folie de ma mère... Je n'étais qu'un instrument entre ses mains tout comme je le suis entre les mains de mon père. »

Il voulut l'enlacer mais elle l'écarta de lui.

Il la regarda stupéfaite.

« - Lynn ? »

« - Ce n'est pas que je tienne à rester avec mon père mais... J'ai toujours la sensation d'être une poupée entre les mains de ceux que je croyais aimer. Je ne veux pas dire que tu joues avec moi ou que tu tentes de me diriger. »

« - Ca n'a donc rien à voir avec mes origines ? »

« - Pas vraiment. Mais ce que j'ai compris, c'est que vous avez combattu pour défendre des innocents et que ma famille et moi... Nous avons passé nos vies à les tuer. Tu es quelqu'un d'intègre, de fort et de sincère. Je dois me montrer les mêmes qualités pour être digne de toi. Je ne veux pas rester une meurtrière à tes yeux ni une fille éplorée et suicidaire. Comment reprendre ma vie en main ? C'est ce que je me demande. Spynner, toi... Vous ne pourrez pas m'aider... Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. Tu voulais un avenir avec moi. Je pourrai l'envisager mais... Avant ça, il faut que je redevienne une vraie battante pour toi. »

« - Tu l'es déjà à mes yeux. »

« - Mais pas aux miens. »

_Si c'est toi qui viens m'aider, _songea-t-elle, _je ne pourrai jamais te payer ma dette. Je dois agir seule._

« - J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« - Si tu y tiens, on a qu'à aller faire un tour... »

« - J'y vais seule. »

« - Comment ça "seule" ? »

« - Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je vais réfléchir dehors. »

« - Sur quoi ? »

« - Sur moi ! Même si j'en ai l'air, je n'ai pas remonté la pente. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre en étant un fardeau pour toi. »

« - Tu ne l'as jamais été ! »

« - Si ! ... Si à chaque fois, je dois compter sur toi et craindre que tu me laisses... Je dois redevenir forte et ça, je suis la seule à pouvoir trouver comment. »

« - Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis ? »

Elle sourit.

« - Je reviens vite. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes ou d'heures. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'étreignit fortement.

Bulma passa devant la salle de bain. La colère s'empara d'elle en voyant sa chère porte défoncées mais quand elle aperçut le couple enlacé, elle sourit puis s'éloigna avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ne m'attend pas pour t'endormir. »

Il soupira.

« - Qui va me border ? »

« - Je ferai vite et tu me retrouveras dans tes bras au petit matin. Et puis, c'est pour me retrouver aussi déterminée qu'au début de notre rencontre, ça vaut le coup, non ? »

« - Bah, en fait... Si c'est pour retrouver la Général Lynn, je ne sais pas si mon estomac va aimer ça. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« - Maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu manges autant, je ne serai pas aussi dur avec toi. »

Elle se leva puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître en serviette dans le couloir.

_Où vas-tu ?_ pensa-t-il tristement. _Mais de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu t'en empêcher. Que tu sois ce chaton ou ce corbeau noir, tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être indépendant. Tu as perdu tes derniers repères et tu tentes d'en forger de nouveaux, et ça, par tes propres moyens. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que je suis là désormais...

* * *

_

Ses pas la menèrent vers son ancien appartement. Son nid douillet qu'elle avait aménagé loin de son père, pour pouvoir se reposer après ses missions.

_C'est un endroit bien à moi dont j'ai besoin pour me reconstruire,_ songea-t-elle en regardant l'immeuble. _Un endroit que je pourrai partager avec Trunk... Mais avant, il faut vraiment que j'affronte mes démons, sans quoi je les craindrai toujours._

Déterminée, Lynn héla un taxi et s'y engouffra.

Son coeur frappait furieusement contre sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de "chez elle".

La confrontation avec son père... Elle l'appréhendait. Il était si imprévisible et devait sûrement être fou de rage après les menaces de Trunk. Mais elle était bien décidée à voir son père se plier en quatre devant elle.


	30. Travail d'équipe

Chapitre 30 : Travail d'équipe

Le réveil sonna six heures.

La main de Trunk tâtonna en direction de sa table de chevet pour éteindre l'objet sonore. Lorsque enfin, il cessa de sonner. Il laissa son bras se balancer dans le vide. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un oreiller. Il referma les yeux puis les rouvrit brusquement.

Il s'assit et observa la place vacante à ses côtés.

Lynn ne s'était pas allongée près de lui. De cela, il en était certain.

Il se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers le salon puis vers la cuisine. Mais ne vit nulle part la trace de la jeune fille. Il repassa par les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Mais sans succès non plus.

« - Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » demanda Végéta.

« - Tu n'aurais pas aperçu Lynn ce matin ? »

« - Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son départ hier soir. Pourquoi ? »

« - Je crois qu'elle n'est pas rentrée, et ça me tracasse. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la laisser sortir seule alors que son père représente toujours un danger. »

« - Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais tu t'inquiètes trop. »

« - Je ne pense pas. Elle a tout de même passé la nuit dehors ! Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit chez une amie puisqu'elle n'en a pas ! »

« - Et l'autre ? »

« - L'autre ? »

« - Bah, oui, celui qui s'est fait soigner par ta mère. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? »

« - Spynner ! »

« - Oui, c'est ça. Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas avec lui... en tout bien tout honneur, ajouta-t-il en voyant la jalousie de Trunk enflammer ses prunelles. »

« - Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle irait faire avec lui ! »

« - Attendons un peu avant de nous inquiéter, d'accord ? »

Lorsque l'horloge sonna huit heures, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Lynn.

Mais vingt minutes plus tard ce fut le portable de Trunk qui résonna.

« - Lynn ! »

« - Désolé, ce n'est que son père. On dirait que vous avez perdu notre bien à tous les deux. Heureusement que j'ai pu mettre la main dessus avant qu'un accident fâcheux ne lui arrive. »

Trunk dut faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid pour ne pas briser l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Vous êtes un homme mort », dit-il entre ses dents.

« - Pour le moment, je suis plutôt celui qui peut se permettre d'insulter et de menacer, alors brider un peu vos ardeurs, mon garçon. »

« - Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! Dites-moi ce que vous voulez ! »

« - Même pas le temps de saluer son futur beau-père. Vous faites un mauvais gendre, Trunk. »

« - Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! »

« - C'est la maladie de ce siècle. Toujours cette pression causée par la perte du temps qu'on ne rattrape pas. Vous voyez, c'est un peu ce qui se passe avec ma fille. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de la connaître et de l'aimer comme l'aurait dû faire un véritable père. J'aurais pu me montrer aimant envers elle mais je n'ai jamais eu la fibre paternelle... Quoiqu'il en soit, il est dommage qu'on ne se soit pas compris, Lynn et moi. »

« - Je ne vais pas vous prendre en pitié, alors dites ce que vous avez vraiment à me dire et qu'on en finisse ! »

« - Je veux que vous me revendiez toutes vos actions que vos avez indûment acheté à mes anciens partenaires. Ensuite, je veux posséder, disons… 30 de vos actions Corps. Ce n'est pas énorme, vous en conviendrez ? »

« - Attendez que je mette la main sur vous et vous le regretterez ! »

« - Un conseil, ne tentez pas de venir chercher ma fille. J'ai fait en sorte de l'éloigner de la ville et de ce pays. Je sors toujours gagnant de mes batailles… Vous allez vite vous en apercevoir. Je vous contacterai dans la journée. »

Il raccrocha.

Furieux, Trunk jeta son portable contre le mur devant les yeux étonnés de sa famille.

« - Il va falloir en racheter encore un autre », soupira Bra pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Trunk quitta la pièce en lançant un : « je reviens dans cinq minutes».

* * *

Lynn se réveilla, la rage au coeur et l'esprit embué. Un mal de crâne l'empêchait de crier toute la rage accumulée depuis des heures. 

La porte s'ouvrit sur une ancienne connaissance.

« - Comme on se retrouve ! »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« - Il me semble que tu apprécies décidément les caves grouillant de rats. Tu ne pouvais pas rester bien sagement chez ton milliardaire, il a fallu que tu joues les têtes brûlées comme à ton habitude. »

A l'évocation, de ces petits rongeurs se faufilant dans les recoins de cette pièce étroite et sombre, leurs murmures lui revinrent aux oreilles. Lynn tira une grimace de dégoût.

« - T'es vraiment pas possible comme fille ! »

« - C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... »

« - Je disais ça comme ça », dit-il amusé.

Il lui sourit.

Elle lui sauta au cou.

« - T'es vraiment con, Spynner. »

« - Et toi, t'es dingue, Lynnie. Bon sang de bon soir ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu te ramènes ! Tu savais bien comment ça allait se passer, non ? »

Elle s'assit sur le matelas de misère et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en faisant mine de bouder.

« - Et alors ? »

« - Et alors ! J'ai pas mis ma jalousie de côté pour que tu reviennes entre les mains de ton père ! T'étais pas bien chez le PDG ? »

« - Il a un nom. »

« - Je sais mais j'ai pas envie de le dire. Je t'ai quasiment poussée dans ses bras, je vais pas non plus faire copain-copain avec lui. »

« - C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu le revoir. Merci Spynner. »

« - Trouve-moi une place chez ton mec et on sera quitte. »

« - Encore faut-il que je sorte d'ici », soupira-t-elle.

« - Mais pourquoi t'es venue voir ton salaud de père ! »

« - Parce que je voulais l'affronter. »

« - Et tu croyais sérieusement gagner contre lui ? Ton séjour chez les bourges t'a enlevé tout sens des réalités. Tu pensais qu'il arriverait quoi ? Que tu sonnerais à sa porte et que vous auriez une conversation normale de père-fille ? T'es tombée sur la tête ! »

« - Je savais très bien que ça se passerait comme ça alors pas la peine d'en rajouter ! »

« - Je te comprends de moins en moins. »

« - Trunk tient mon père. Il a réussi là où les autres ont échoué. »

« - Alors, c'est vrai ? Le patron est dans une mauvaise passe. Chapeau le PDG ! »

« - Arrête un peu d'écouter aux portes ! Je peux te garantir que ça ne plait pas aux deux gorilles. Je le sais parce que j'en ai fait les frais y' a pas longtemps. »

« - Ca explique pas ton retour qui va certainement pas plaire à ton chéri. »

« - J'en avais assez de me reposer sur lui. J'ai pas l'habitude de confier ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - C'est ce qui se passe dans un couple. Vous êtes deux et chacun doit pouvoir se reposer sur l'autre. »

« - Tu sais ça, toi ? » demanda-t-elle ironique.

« - Très drôle. »

« - J'ai appris quelque chose sur lui et sa famille... Ce sont des gens honnêtes qui ont risqué leur vie pour nous. Et moi… je n'ai pas vraiment ma place parmi eux... J'ai du sang sur les mains, j'ai passé ma vie à voler les autres et en plus je voulais tuer sa famille... Non vraiment ça ne colle pas. »

« - On t'a jamais dit qu'un ange et un démon, c'était très tendance comme couple ? »

« - Si... Je vais essayer de me racheter une conduite et retrouver ma combativité ! »

« - Et comment ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur. Je te signale que t'es emprisonnée. »

« - A ce propos, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Mon père a accepté que tu viennes me rendre visite ? »

« - Il ne risque pas grand-chose. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'enfuir. »

« - C'est simple ! Tu me donnes les clés et le tour est joué. »

« - Désolé de casser tes plans, Lynnie, mais on est au QG. »

« - QUOI ! dit-elle en se relevant. C'est pas vrai ! »

« - Si. »

« - Et merde ! J'y avais pas pensé ! »

Elle marcha de long en large, furieuse contre elle-même.

« - Je vois que tu n'imaginais pas que ton père agirait aussi... vite. C'était quoi ton plan du départ ? »

« - Bah en fait, j'en avais pas vraiment. Je savais bien que je ne passerais pas les portes de sa maison sans recevoir un bon coup sur la tête. C'était bête mais je voulais juste montrer à mon père que je ne le craignais plus et qu'il n'aurait plus d'influence sur moi. Je comptais bien m'enfuir après, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais si on est à la base... »

« - A moins que tes talents ne soient vraiment exceptionnels, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais quitter cette île pleines de gros bras armés. »

Lynn ne l'écoutait pas, se parlant à elle-même à voix basse.

« - ... Il craignait que Trunk ne fasse appel à la police après ma disparition. Ils auront beau fouiller la maison, les flics ne me retrouveront pas puisque je suis sur une île. Bien joué "papa" », railla-t-elle.

«- … Lynn ! »

« - Oui ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« - M'enfuir, tiens ! »

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir.

D'un seul coup d'oeil, ils se comprirent.

Spynner leva la main et frappa Lynn au visage.

Elle chancela.

« - J'espère pour toi que le patron te fera payer ta trahison ! T'es qu'une pute, Lynn ! Moi qui croyais que tu serais pas comme les autres ! Mais il a fallu qu'un mec friqué se ramène et te fasse les yeux doux pour que tu te jettes dans son lit ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Spynner levait le bras pour frapper Lynn à nouveau lorsque une main retient son poignet.

Il tourna la tête.

« - C'est bon, laisse-là, ordonna Teddy. T'auras tout le temps de te venger sur elle. Pour le moment, le patron veut la voir. »

« - Bien », répondit Spynner.

Il dévisagea une dernière fois Lynn qui le regardait avec une colère feinte, puis il sortit.

Il avait le coeur serré. Frapper Lynn... Cela le dégoûtait.

_Même si c'était pour ton bien, _songea Spynner en s'éloignant, _j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop pour cette gifle et les mots que j'ai prononcé. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de femmes plus dignes que toi._

Il s'immobilisa puis réfléchit alors que Teddy et Lynn s'éloignait à l'opposer.

_Je suis lâche de lui tourner le dos. Elle s'est toujours montrée courageuse et aujourd'hui encore, elle le prouve, même si c'est son impulsivité qui la conduite ici. Je dois lui prouver que je vaux ce qu'elle est._

Il fit volte-face.

« - Hé, Ted ! » appela-t-il en marchant vers le couple.

« -Quoi Spynner ? »

Teddy eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'un coup l'atteignit à la nuque.

Il s'effondra.

* * *

« - Maintenant, vous savez tout », termina Trunk. 

Son assemblée composée de sa famille, de celle de Songoku et de Songohan, garda encore le silence durant quelques minutes.

Il s'était enfin décidé à raconter à sa grande famille, toute l'histoire de Lynn, aussi bien ses meurtres que ce qu'elle avait subi, et la vendetta qu'il avait entreprise à l'égard du père de Lynn. Il avait sans mal pu réunir le "club" grâce à un seul mot : bataille. Ils avaient rappliqué en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir pris votre temps, ce matin, et surtout je suis désolé de vous avoir caché TOUT ce qui concernait Lynn... Mais je voulais vraiment agir seul parce que je pensais que cette histoire ne concernait que moi. »

« - C'est vrai, elle concerne votre couple, dit Bulma, mais Lynn est devenue un membre de notre équipe. »

« - Elle fait désormais parti de la famille, renchérit Chichi. Et si elle a des ennuis, nous devons lui venir en aide. »

« - Et on peut savoir ce qui t'a décidé à nous dire tout ? demanda Songoten. Parce que tu sais... Tu aurais pu aller, toi-même, casser la gueule à cet escroc. Parce que maintenant, on est tous de la partie et il restera sans doute plus rien de ce con quand j'aurais mis la main sur lui. »

« - Désolé, Songoten mais je me réserve cet enfoiré, objecta Trunk. Si je me suis décidé à vous en parler c'est parce que je sais désormais qu'entre Lynn et moi, c'est sérieux. Et je veux lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne sera plus jamais seule puisque nous serons là. »

« - La principale raison de cet aveu ? » demanda Végéta.

« - Je ne sais pas où se trouve la base du Ruban rouge, avoua Trunk. Je suis allé voir leur résidence et leurs bureaux, mais rien. Ils se sont bel et bien volatilisés durant la nuit. Plus de trace ! Et comme maman et Songoku sont les seuls à avoir trouvé par le passé cette organisation, je me demandais s'ils n'auraient pas une petite idée sur la question. Parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre que ce salaud me rappelle pour m'exposer son chantage. Je vais le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« - Leur QG se trouve logiquement dans un coins reculé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets... »

« - Songoten ! Si c'est pour nous sortir des choses évidentes, ferme-là ! »

« - Toi, t'es d'une humeur massacrante, rétorqua-t-il. T'es frustré d'avoir passé la nuit loin de Lynn ? ajouta-t-il moqueur. »

« - Dès que cette histoire sera réglée, je me chargerai de toi. »

« - Des menaces, toujours des menaces. Je suis le plus fort, avoue-le. »

« - Je te bats à chaque fois ! »

« - C'est même pas... »

« - Du calme les garçons, les interrompit Chichi. Gardez donc votre énergie pour ces méchants voyous. Regardez-moi, je me prépare... »

« - Tu ne viens pas, maman ! » s'opposa fermement Songoten.

« - Mais si ! Mes casseroles sont prêtes à servir ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

« - Tu vas provoquer une catastrophe ! »

« - Songoten a raison, maman, reprit Songohan. Ca peut être dangereux. »

« - Mais non, dit Bulma. On peut très bien vous aider sans rien risquer. Après tout, ce ne sont pas des Cell, des Bou ou des cyborgs mais juste des humains comme nous. »

« - Ils ont des flingues », rétorqua Songoten.

« - Moi, je trouve que ce serait assez drôle, ajouta Songoku. Pour une fois, elles agiraient et on regarderait. »

« - Je n'aime pas jouer les spectateurs, répliqua Végéta. Et puis pas question qu'on s'encombre de femmes ! »

« - Tu as dit quelques chose, Végéta ? » demanda Bulma avec un air sévère.

« - Euh... non... »

« - Alors, on vient ! »

« - Ce sera l'occasion de remettre mon costume comme autrefois, dit Videl. N'est-ce pas mon chéri, dit-elle à l'attention de son mari. »

« - Ca va pas la tête ! cria Trunk. On ne va pas à une fête déguisée ou à une surprise partie ! On va sauver ma fiancée ! Je vous préviens, si vous risquez sa vie, je vous jure que je ne vous adresserai plus la parole à tous ! »

« - Ton fils est un rabat-joie », dit Chichi à Bulma.

« - Je sais. Dès qu'il s'agit de Lynn, il devient vraiment trop sérieux. »

Trunk s'avachit sur son siège et soupira.

_J'aurais pas dû leur dire pour Lynn_, pensa-t-il. _Ils vont me la tuer avec leurs bêtises._

En voyant la mine si défaite de son fils, Bulma compatit.

« - Très bien, mon chéri, dit-elle. Nous allons sagement rester à la maison. »

« - Bulma ! s'opposa Chichi. On pouvait enfin s'amuser. »

« - Et bien ce sera pour une prochaine fois. En attendant, nous préparerons un bon festin. Et pour se faire pardonner, ces machos auront une dette envers nous. »

« - Je crains le pire », dit Songoku.

« - Moi aussi », acquiesça Songohan.

« - A tous les coups, on devra les conduire dans un de leur salon... AH NON ! cria Végéta en quittant le mur où il était adossé. Pas question ! Elles viennent avec nous ! »

« - Végéta ? Pourquoi reviens-tu sur ta décision ? » demanda Bulma amusée.

« - Je sais ce que tu projettes de faire ! Tu crois que j'te connais pas ! Ca fait deux mois que t'arrêtes pas de me bassiner avec ton salon sur le mariage. Pas question que tu me traînes là-bas ! Y'aura que des bonnes femmes, des robes et des fleurs ! Mon dieu, je préfère encore que vous veniez avec nous, quitte à vous laisser devant les portes à ramasser les restes ! »

« - Je suis jamais allé dans un tel salon, dit Songoten, mais si Végéta réagit comme ça... c'est que... »

« - C'est super ! ajouta Bra. Un vrai paradis pour toute femme désireuse de se marier. »

« - Ne regarde pas le crève-la-dalle de cette manière, s'énerva Végéta. Pas question que tu l'épouses ! »

« - Je disais pas ça pour moi mais pour Lynn », répliqua Bra boudeuse.

« - Elle va épouser qui ? » demanda Songoku.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Trunk qui rougit aussitôt.

« - On a une affaire plus urgente à régler, non ! Là on s'attarde pour rien. Maman, est-ce qu tu as une idée sur l'endroit où on devrait aller ? »

« - Survolez toutes les îles vers le sud. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas dû changer depuis la dernière fois. »

« - Bon et bien allons-y ! »

Trunk se leva suivit de Songoten, Végéta, Songohan, de Songoku, puis de Bra.

« - Où tu vas ? » demanda Végéta en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Avec vous, tiens ! »

« - Dans tes rêves ! » cria Trunk.

« - Papa... s'il te plait... Dis oui ! »

« - NON ! Ca te va comme réponse ? »

« - T'es méchant ! T'es un méchant et pas gentil papa ! »

« - Je m'en fous ! Tu viens pas, un point c'est tout !

Les cinq hommes sortirent de la maison avec Bra sur leurs talons.

« - Si je viens pas, je te jure que je profite de ton absence pour me laisser séduire par les méchants voyous de... »

Végéta saisit le poignet de Bra.

« - Tu viens avec nous. »

« - Mais papa ! Tu vois pas qu'elle joue avec toi ! »

« - Toi, tu te la fermes et on y va ! »

Et ce fut sur cette injonction qu'ils s'envolèrent.

* * *

Spynner s'agenouilla et prit l'arme près du corps de Teddy puis le fouilla. Il découvrit une autre dissimulée sous son pantalon au niveau des mollets. Il la tendit à Lynn. 

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? bredouilla-t-elle. T'es fou ! Mon père va vouloir ta peau ! »

« - Je pouvais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ce salaud allait encore t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. Cette fois-ci, il va plonger pour de bon ! »

« - Une question : tu sais comment on va s'y prendre pour quitter la base ? Parce que c'est pas évident comme tu le disais tout à l'heure. »

« - T'as oublié qu'on peut utiliser le moyens du bords. »

« - Avec toute la cavalerie à nos trousses ? Non, il va falloir attraper le sale rat. »

« - Qui ? »

« - Mon père. Il va être notre clé pour sortir vivant de cette prison. Et pendant qu'on y est, trouvons des documents qui pourraient lui garantir la prison à vie. »

« - Ma Lynnie est revenue ! »

Elle plaça son arme, derrière son dos, sous la ceinture de son jean.

« - Le premier obstacle... »

« - Sid, termina Spynner. Toujours fourré avec son patron. »

« - Tu penses qu'il y a combien d'hommes vers l'aile est ? »

« - D'habitude, il y en a pas mal. »

« - Il faudrait les ramener ici. »

Ils regardèrent le corps inerte de Teddy.

« - Si on joue bien, c'est possible. »

« - Vas-y, dit Lynn. Donne l'alerte. »

* * *

« - Patron, il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème », dit Sid en éteignant son portable. 

« - Lequel ? »

« - C'est Spynner. Il dit que des hommes ont pénétré la base et qu'ils auraient tué Teddy. »

« - Quoi ! Et la gamine ! »

« - Elle est avec lui. »

« - Comment se fait-il que la sécurité n'ait rien remarqué ? Donne l'ordre à tous nos hommes de... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« - Patron ! »

« - Quoi encore ! »

« - Nos satellites ont repéré des intrus qui survolaient la base. »

« - Ils sont hors ou dans la base ? C'est quoi ce bric-à-brac ? demanda Sid. »

« - Envoyez un de nos hélicoptère et qu'il les abatte en plein vol ! »

« - Patron… C'est que... Ils ne semblent pas... comment dire... Il semblerait qu'ils volent. »

« - Comment ça "ils volent" ? Sois plus précis ! »

« - Ben, patron... Ils ne sont pas en hélicoptère… Mais ils volent comme des oiseaux. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Je veux voir des hommes les abattre dès qu'ils auront posé les pieds sur la plage ! Sid, appelle Spynner et dis-lui de se ramener au plus vite avec ma fille ! Et je veux qu'on prépare un hélico ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

* * *

« - L'accueil laisse à désirer, dit Bra en regardant l'hélicoptère partir en fumée et couler dans l'océan. Mais heureusement, rajouta-t-elle, leur comité nous a facilité la tâche. Voler autant près du soleil, c'est très mauvais pour la peau. J'aurais pas pu continuer plus longtemps les recherches.» 

Ils soupirèrent.

Ils quittèrent l'épave des yeux pour observer la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux.

« - Avant d'aller plus loin, commença Trunk en jouant les lieutenants, je veux que tout soit bien clair. »

« - Comme quoi ? demanda Songoten qu s'impatientait. Tu vois pas qu'ils nous attendent ! »

« - Pas de "kaméhaméha" à tord et à travers ! D'un, parce que ce sont des humains. Et de deux, parce que Lynn se trouve entre les murs de la base et on ignore où exactement. Donc, je veux de la tempérance. »

« - On est pas tes salariés, coupa Bra. Tu le sais ça ? Tes ordres, tu peux… »

« - Songoten, tu fais équipe avec ta chère et emmerdante copine qui est hélas aussi ma sœur. »

« - Je vais dire à maman ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« - Songoku ira avec Songohan. Et moi, je reste à mon père. »

« - Je peux y aller tout seul », objecta Végéta.

« - Non, je te connais. J'ai pas envie que Lynn crame dans cette putain de base parce que tu te seras énervé ! Bon, tout le monde a compris ? On utilise que nos poings comme n'importe quel humain, et pas comme vous le faites avec la machine d'Hercule à chaque Tournoi. C'est entré dans vos têtes ? »

« - Oui », maugréèrent-ils.

« - Bien. »

* * *

L'arme pointée vers la tempe de Lynn, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur patron. Sur le chemin, ils ne cessèrent d'appréhender chaque homme qu'ils croisaient. Mais ils furent surpris de voir que ces derniers couraient tous à l'autre bout de la base, ne leur donnant aucune attention comme s'il y avait un danger plus grand. 

« - C'est étrange. On passe complètement inaperçu. C'est pas normal » remarqua Lynn.

Spynner baissa son arme.

« - A mon avis, il y a un véritable problème et c'est pas celui du cadavre de Teddy qui peut agiter autant d'hommes. Car le patron aurait agit plus discrètement s'ils voulaient mettre la mains sur les fantômes qu'on a inventé. »

« - De toute façon, ce mouvement de panique joue pour nous. Dépêchons-nous de trouver le patron », dit-elle.

* * *

« - Et voilà ! » déclara-t-elle gaiement en tapotant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre comme si elle venait de terminer une tâche importante. 

« - Et voilà quoi ? »

« - Je me suis débarrassée d'un sale voyou », dit-elle ravie en regardant l'homme évanouie à ses pieds.

« - Tu parles ! Tu l'as appâté et j'ai frappé », rétorqua Songoten.

« - Et alors ? J'aurais très bien pu le faire moi-même, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de me casser un ongle. Je suis passée hier chez la manucure et je n'ai pas... »

« - Bra ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu tenais tant à venir ? »

« - Pour rassurer Lynn. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une présence féminine à ses côtés lorsque vous la sauverez. Heureusement que je suis là pour penser au plus important. »

« - Bon on y va ! » dit-il.

Bra regarda les escaliers obscur qui menait vers les caves Il n'y avait rien de sécurisant.

_Ma pauvre Lynn,_ songea-t-elle. _Et dire que tu es peut-être là dedans_.

Des gouttelettes d'eau s'écoulaient lentement à travers le plafond humide tandis que le vent hurlait dans les galeries. Elle détestait ce genre d'endroit où l'on risquait à tout instant de tomber nez à nez sur une chose indéfinissable. Une chose qui l'engloutirait dans ses entrailles. Elle s'imagina perdue au fin fond des boyaux d'une créature visqueuse... Elle frissonna de dégoût à cette pensée. Elle était bien trop belle et trop jeune pour finir dans l'estomac d'un monstre !

« - Dépêche-toi, Bra ! » cria Songoten depuis le bas des escaliers.

« - Je suis claustrophobe ! »

« - Depuis quand ? » railla-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter la chercher de force, lorsqu'un corps se cogna contre le sien.

« - Bra ! »

« - J'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans la journée. Si je n'y vais pas, je sais que demain Cheryl aura une nouvelle coiffure. C'est pas à elle de lancer la mode, mais à moi ! Ce mois-ci, j'ai pensé au court grâce à Lynn... »

Songoten soupira et laissa sa copine s'éloigner dans la galerie faiblement éclairée. Et comme à son habitude, elle continuait à papoter toujours autant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille !_ songea-t-il en s'asseyant aux bas des marches. _Je vais la laisser faire. Je suis certain qu'elle va faire fuir tous les hommes présents dans cette base avec sa manie de parler pour ne rien dire. _

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits qui résonnaient dans la galerie.

« - Bra ! » cria-t-il en se levant.

« - Oui, mon chéri ? »

Elle arriva en courant près de lui puis remonta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers.

« - Pourquoi tu cours ? »

« Attrapez-les ! »

Il tourna la tête vers la galerie et aperçut une troupe d'hommes qui brandissaient leurs armes. Ils avaient l'air pressé d'en découdre avec eux.

Songoten remonta les marches avant que les premières balles ne l'atteignent.

« - On peut savoir pourquoi on s'enfuit alors qu'il suffirait de leur casser la gueule à coup de points ? » demanda-t-il à Bra qui continuait sa course.

« - Moi si je cours c'est pour chercher Lynn. Et toi ? »

Il stoppa sa course avec l'impression d'être un parfait idiot.

« - Là, tu exagères ! »

« - J'ai rien fait ! se défendit-elle en faisant du sur place. Je te laisse faire le petit boulot et moi je vais chercher Lynn ailleurs. A tout à l'heure mon chéri ! »

Elle lança un baiser du bout des doigts puis reprit sa course.

_Elle me fait vraiment tourner en bourrique_, pensa-t-il en se retournant.

Une vingtaine d'homme se tenait devant lui avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_Au boulot mon vieux._

* * *

Ils couraient devant les balles qui giclaient dans tous les sens. 

Impossible de se retrouver entre les murs de ce QG qui semblaient être un vrai dédale de couloirs et de portes.

« - J'en ai vraiment marre ! » s'énerva Végéta en stoppant subitement sa course.

Il tendit alors sa main vers le mur et envoya une vague d'énergie qui le démolit.

Les hommes, qui les poursuivaient, fixèrent avec stupeur le trou béant, observèrent Végéta et son air furieux, puis promptement s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

« - Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça ! »

« - Mais papa ! cria Trunk. J'ai bien dit de ne rien détruire ! Imagine que Lynn se soit trouvée derrière ce mur ! Elle serait morte à l'heure qui l'est ! »

« - J'ai pas l'habitude de m'enfuir devant mes adversaires ! On a l'air de quoi à courir comme des fillettes ! Et pourquoi tu laisses Songoku faire ce qu'il veut ? »

« - Parce qu'il sait se contrôler. Toi tu vas nous en tuer un. »

« - Mais bien sûr ! Je sais aussi me contrôler, je te signale ! Y'a pas que Songoku qui peut le faire ! »

« - Très bien, souffla Trunk. Je te donne carte blanche mais si tu mets cette base en miette avant que Lynn n'ait été retrouvée, je te... »

« - On dirait ta mère, se moqua Végéta. Continue comme ça et tu vas finir par lui ressembler totalement. »

« - Tu veux que je dise à maman que tu te moques d'elle derrière son dos ? »

« - Fils ingrat ! » déclara Végéta avant de s'aventurer dans le trou qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Trunk entendit son père ronchonner encore quelques mots avant d'entendre une autre explosion et donc un autre mur voler en éclat.

« - Mais ils veulent me tuer Lynn ou quoi ! »

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme en sortit précipitamment. 

Spynner et Lynn s'interrogèrent du regard avant d'entrer.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce bureau aux murs ternes et qui, comme toutes les autres pièces de cette base, ne possédait pas de fenêtre. La seule particularité résidait en la présence des copies de tableaux que son père affectionnait tant et qui atténuaient l'austérité des lieux.

Flid coupa le fil de sa conversation pour observer le couple. Sid, qui était assis sur le seul canapé de la pièce, se releva.

« - Le retour de l'enfant prodige », railla-t-il.

« - Allons-y ! ordonna Flid.

« - Où ça ? » demanda Spynner.

« - Loin d'ici, répondit-il en s'approchant du couple. J'espère que tu es fière de toi, ajouta-t-il en saisissant le menton de Lynn entre ses doigts. Je crois que ton copain a réussi à te retrouver. Mais je le laisserai pas réduire à néant le travail de plusieurs années ! »

Savoir que Trunk était sans doute celui qui provoquait un tel désordre au sein de la base, la fit sourire. Si seulement, son père savait que rien ne servirait de fuir désormais. Qu'ils s'enfuient en bateau ou en hélicoptère, Trunk les rattraperait.

« - Je vous promets de venir vous rendre visite lorsque vous serez derrière les barreaux ... »

Elle s'interrompit sous le coup de la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Elle soutient le regard de son père. Il pensait qu'elle se tairait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il la croyait encore fragile et prête à lui obéir. Elle s'amusait déjà à l'idée de le voir déchanter.

« - ... Pour voir quelle loque vous serez devenu, termina-t-elle en souriant narquoisement. Vous êtes fini, père. »

« - Tu crois que parce qu'il est là, il réussira à venir à temps pour te sauver ? Ne rêve pas. Nous serons déjà loin. »

« - Vous croyiez ? rétorqua-t-elle en dirigeant ses mains vers l'arrière de son pantalon. »

« - Ferme-là ou... »

Une arme se pointa sous son nez.

En voyant que Lynn menaçait son patron, Sid sortit également son arme et la tendit vers Lynn.

« - T'as plus aucune chance alors lâche ça, gamine ! » ordonna Sid.

Flid éclata de rire.

« - Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? » dit-il sûr de lui.

« - Quelqu'un va devoir lâcher son jouet, dit Lynn, mais c'est certainement pas moi. »

A ses mots, Spynner sortit son arme et la dirigea vers Sid.

La tension était palpable.

Un étrange triangle s'était formé. Spynner tenait en respect Sid qui lui menaçait Lynn. Et cette dernière gardait son père en joue.

« - Si tu veux pas devenir orphelin Sid, lâche ça ou ton patron va passer l'arme à gauche ! »

« - Parce que tu crois vraiment que ma fille va oser me tuer ? demanda Flid. Elle m'aime trop, n'est-ce pas, mon chou ? »

« - Vous croyiez, père ? Pour moi, vous êtes déjà mort. »

« - Tu oserais commettre un parricide ? »

« - Je ne suis pas à un péché près. »

« - On va se calmer ! »

« - Désarme-toi d'abord, Sid, répliqua Lynn, et on pourra parler tranquillement comme des gens normaux.

« - Entendu », acquiesça Sid en se penchant pour poser son arme à terre.

Mais au lieu de se relever complètement, il se jeta sur Spynner qui surpris ne put répliquer.

Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le sol. A cheval sur Spynner, Sid lui porta plusieurs coups avant que Lynn ne se décide à réagir.

« - Reste tranquille Sid ou j'abats ton patron ! » cria Lynn.

Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien contre une arme, Sid se releva. Spynner en fit de même et bien que la douleur se faisait bien ressentir, il était décidé à redonner les coups qu'il avait reçus.

Il détendit sa jambe et atteignit Sid à l'estomac. Ce dernier chancela en arrière tombant sur le canapé. Spynner passa à l'offensive et cogna à son tour. Chacun fournissait un gros effort pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

A un contre un, c'est moins facile de me mettre KO, hein ? railla Spynner tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Du sang coulait du nez de Sid et les ecchymoses ne se comptaient plus sur les visages des deux hommes.

Ils entendirent alors une exclamation.

Spynner porta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Lynn mais il dut reporter son attention sur Sid. In extremis Spynner esquiva le poing de Sid. Il répliqua et atteignit Sid qui s'écroula à terre, évanouie.

Un coup de feu retentit soudain.

Spynner grimaça de douleur en ressentant la douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de sa cuisse droite.

Il se retourna.

Près du bureau, son cher patron tenait Lynn en joue avec une arme tandis que l'autre était dirigée vers Spynner.

« - Il faut toujours penser à fouiller son ennemi et le désarmer complètement. Ensuite, ne jamais relâcher son attention. Je t'ai déjà appris ça, non ? Tu te ramollie vraiment, Lynn... Reste là où tu es, Spynner ! Ne joue pas les héros pour rien. »

« - Laissez Lynn ! Nous sommes deux à pointer une arme sur vous. Vous croyiez vous en sortir vivant ? »

« - Non, mais est-ce que Lynn s'en sortira vivante ? Tirez mais je serai plus rapide. Deux corps s'écrouleront et Lynn en fera partie. C'est ce que tu souhaites, Spynner ? Voir celle que tu as tant protégée, mourir aussi stupidement alors qu'il suffirait que tu me laisses partir ? »

Spynner semblait hésiter.

Quand tout à coup une explosion fissura le mur et le fit voler en éclat. Mais la surprise fit réagir Flid qui tira sur les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Bravo ! s'écria Trunk. 

« - Quoi encore ! s'énerva Végéta. Ma méthode est bien plus pratique que celle qui consiste à ouvrir toutes les portes, une à une ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! »

Trunk ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il attendit que le brouillard de poussière se dissipe pour passer par le trou béant.

La scène qu'il découvrit n'atténua pas sa colère déjà grande.

Spynner se tenait le bras où l'on devinait la sang rougir le tissu de sa chemise. Flid gardait, quant à lui, sa main gauche baignée de sang dans l'autre.

Trunk tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit Lynn qui pointait son arme vers son père. Il distingua une légère entaille sur le haut de son épaule gauche.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Trunk fondit sur Flid. Il le prit au col, le souleva puis l'éjecta. Flid retomba de toute sa masse sur son bureau, le brisant sous son poids.

« - C'est pas toi qui a dit "tempérance" il n'y a pas une heure ? fit remarquer Végéta. Si c'est ça ta tempérance, et bien je retourne voir les autres et je rajoute ce qui a manqué à leur correction. »

Trunk obligea l'homme à se relever puis le plaqua violement contre le mur.

« - Vous allez voir si je suis du genre à plaisanter avec les salauds de votre espèce ! »

Il lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« - Arrête Trunk, tu va finir par le tuer. »

« - C'est ce qu'il mérite ! Je vais lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait à Lynn ! »

Il leva la main pour la frapper de nouveau mais elle fut saisie au vol.

« - Ne fais pas ça. »

La voix de son père n'était pas sévère ni implorante mais pleine de retenue.

« - Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Je te l'assure. Et puis, si tu le tues je pense qu'il y a une certaine personne qui t'en voudra toute sa vie. »

Lynn s'était rapprochée de Spynner qui gardait tant bien que mal l'équilibre.

« - Très bien, dit Trunk en soupirant. Mais... »

Il porta un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'ex-patron du Ruban rouge qui, sous l'effet de la douleur, s'évanouit.

« - ... J'aime pas le travail bâclé. Là au moins, il est bien sonné. »

« - Et dire que je voulais terminer, dit Songoten en arrivant avec Bra et des autres. De nos jours, les escrocs sont de vraies petites natures. »

« - Et si on rentrait maintenant ? Je vous préviens que j'ai l'esthéticienne à voir ! »

« - Je croyais que c'était avec ta coiffeuse que tu avais rendez-vous ? » s'étonna Songoten.

« - Oui, mais en voyant dans quel état est Lynn... Il lui faut à tout prix une nouvelle manucure et un bon massage ! »

« - Et moi, j'ai vraiment faim, dit Songoku. J'espère que le repas sera prêt quand on rentrera. »

Songohan porta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre.

« - Ca m'étonnerait. »

« - Zut, alors ! »

Ils sortirent.

« - Sérieux, Bra ! Tu devrais arrêter avec toutes ces futilités. »

« - Tu veux peut-être que je devienne un thon ? C'est ça ? »

« - C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« - Et bien soit content d'avoir une miss univers auprès de toi ! dit-elle en sortant avec Songoten sur ses pas. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. »

« - Je prends ces deux là, dit Végéta en tenant Field et Sid par leur col, avant de sortir à son tour. »

« - Et ben... C'était quoi ça ? » s'étonna Spynner.

« - Mes amis, répondit Lynn, et ma nouvelle famille », rajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard de Trunk.

Ce dernier saisit Spynner par le bras et l'aida à marcher.

« - J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais... Merci pour tout. »

« - C'est pas pour vous que j'ai fait ça. »

« - Je m'en doute. Sans Lynn vous m'auriez laissé agonir ici. »

« - Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

« - Je m'en doutais. Vous me considérez comme un rival sérieux; y'a de quoi parce que... ! »

Sans prévenir Trunk le lâcha. Surpris, Spynner perdit l'équilibre.

« - Hé ! Vous êtes pas bien ! Je suis blessé ! »

« - J'aide pas mes rivaux. »

« - Trunk », supplia Lynn.

« - Dis-lui de se taire et je lui viens en aide. »

« - Spynner... »

« - D'accord, je me tais ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

A contre cœur, Trunk l'aida à se relever.

« - Je dois être la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. J'ai deux soupirants qui font tout ce que je veux. Et si je vous demande de mourir pour moi ? »

« - Rêve pas ! » dirent-ils en s'éloignant.

« - Et ben dis donc ! C'est ça qu'on appelle des mecs ! »

Un éclat de rire les secoua et remplit la base, mais il fut bientôt couvert par un bruit sourd.

« - C'est quoi ce raffut ? »

« - Sûrement mon père qui se défoule sur la base. Dépêchons de sortir avant qu'il nous enterre ici. »

« - Il le ferait ? » s'étonna Spynner.

« - Vous ne connaissez pas mon père, répliqua-t-il. Vu qu'il n'a pas eu grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, il va détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur cette île. Et lorsqu'on rentrera, je le vois bien embarquer Songoku dans la salle d'entraînement pour un long match. »

« - Il aime se battre, on dirait. »

« - Si seulement tu savais de quoi ils sont réellement capables », dit Lynn en prenant la main libre de Trunk.

Ils se sourirent puis sortirent de la base.

Les rayons du soleil les éblouirent, aussitôt.

A ce moment, Lynn eut la sensation agréable de sortir enfin des ténèbres après une vie en enfer.

Ils rejoignirent les autres sur la plage. L'ambiance était toujours aussi animée.

Songoten tentait d'expliquer à Bra que la vie ne se résumait pas à la mode, tandis que Végéta se disputait avec Songoku parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à tomber d'accord sur le nombre exact d'hommes qu'ils avaient chacun mis à terre. Et Songohan gardait un oeil sur Flid et Sid qui dormait toujours.

A bout de nerfs, Végéta saisit les deux hommes et s'envola, suivit de Songoten puis de Bra, et enfin de Songohan. Songoku s'approcha de Trunk et saisit Spynner puis s'envola à son tour alors que ce dernier tournait enfin de l'oeil sous ce dernier exploit surhumain.

Lynn contempla la mer durant un moment en humant l'air marin.

_J'ai enfin retrouvé mon identité. _

_Je me suis épanouie. _

_Je suis vivante !_

Sa course poursuite avec la dame au capuchon noir se terminerait - un jour ou l'autre - par sa mort. Mais, elle ne comptait pas quitter ce monde sans avoir accompli son destin... celui qu'elle écrirait aux côtés de Trunk.

Elle avait tout appris... elle apprendrait encore tant qu'elle vivrait.

« - Qu'importe les souffrances et les peines si la joie et le bonheur sont également de la partie, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Je suis vivante ! cria-t-elle heureuse. »

« - Ca on l'avait compris », répliqua-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle lui sourit tout en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Un dernier baiser scella leur promesse silencieuse avant qu'ils ne s'envolent vers le ciel.

"- Trunk ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose."

"- Et quoi ?"

"- Tous les documents sont partis en fumée", dit-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut. Et puis, après les coups qu'il vient de recevoir, ça m'étonnerait que ton père tente encore de rejouer aux petits malins avec nous."

"- Si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance."

"- Enfin !"

"- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on le dit."


	31. épilogue

**Ce chapitre est un peu un épilogue sans en être un puisque en fait c'est juste un chapitre spécial pour savoir si le souhait de Bulma d'être enceinte s'est réalisé (hein, Lied ). Alors, c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez lire ou pas. Elle n'ajoute rien d'important à l'histoire (je sais pas, c'est vous ki jugerez). **

**Lisez ou pas, mais ne venez pas me crier ensuite ke vous aimez pas, hein ? J'aurai prévenu !**

Chapitre 31 : Une histoire de test... de grossesse (Epilogue)

« - Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire ? » demanda Végéta affolé.

« - C'est un test de grossesse qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain », répondit Pan sûre d'elle.

« - C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Songoten.

« - Si. Et je peux vous affirmer que l'un de vous sera bientôt papa. »

Les trois hommes faillirent en tomber à la renverse sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

« - Ca ne peut pas être Lynn, dit Trunk. Je vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire ce test ici, vu qu'elle revient aujourd'hui de son séminaire.»

« - On peut donc l'écarter, dit Pan. Il reste tante Bulma et... »

Son regard, celui de Trunk et de Végéta se posèrent sur Songoten. Il recula prudemment mais Végéta bondit sur lui et le prit au col.

« - Comment t'as pu osé poser tes salles pattes sur ma fille ! »

« - Doucement Végéta. Tu veux quand même pas blesser tonton ?»

« - Plus que ça ! Si ma fille est enceinte à cause de ce pervers, je jure que l'enfant naîtra sans père ! »

« - Et si c'était maman », intervient Trunk, en espérant calmer la colère de son père.

« - C'est une possibilité, avoua Végéta. Mais si c'est pas le cas... »

Il porta un regard incendié sur Songoten.

« - Si, c'est Bra qui attend un bébé, reprit Trunk, on sera deux à tuer le père. »

« - Mais Trunk ! cria Songoten. Je suis ton meilleur ami ! »

« - Et alors ? Ça ne te donne pas le droit de mettre ma soeur de seize ans enceinte ! »

« - Elle peut pas être enceinte puisqu'on s'est toujours pro... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me la ferme. »

« - Oui ! » crièrent le père et le fils de vive voix.

« - Génial, je ne serai plus la petite dernière de la bande ! » s'enthousiasma Pan en sautillant dans le salon.

« - Où sont ta mère et ta soeur ? »

« - Elle sont parties vers dix heures. Elles avaient rendez-vous je ne sais où... Et si c'était pour ça ! »

« - Oui, mais ta mère ne m'a rien dit. Elle me dit toujours tout. C'était forcément dans l'urgence... Ce qui veut vraiment dire que... »

« - Laisse-moi être le premier à le frapper, papa. »

« - Ne le tue pas. Je tiens à finir ce qu'il restera de cette carcasse », dit-il en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

« - Ola, vous deux ! Puisque je vous dis que ça ne peut pas être... »

« - Et en plus tu oses nier ta responsabilité ! », s'écria Trunk furieux.

« - Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le verdict, dit Pan en s'asseyant sur le canapé. On le saura dans quelques heures, non ? Et là, on verra qui frappera tonton le premier. »

« - C'est pas la peine de t'y mettre aussi Pan ! »

« - Grand-mère ne va pas apprécier, reprit l'adolescente. Déjà qu'elle n'approuvait pas ton comportement avec les filles... Là, avec la fille de sa meilleure amie. T'es cuit tonton. A ta place, je prendrais un vaisseau et je m'enfuirai loin, très loin de la galaxie. »

« - Même s'il demandait asile en enfer, on le retrouverait, répliqua Végéta. En attendant, on va s'assurer que tu ne bougeras pas de cette pièce avant qu'elles ne reviennent. »

Ils ficelèrent fermement Songoten sur une chaise.

« - Et ton boulot ? » demanda pan.

« - On verra lorsque j'aurais su de quoi il en retourne de ce test de grossesse. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est ma vie qui va être bouleversée. »

« - Vous êtes pas drôle ! se plaignit Songoten. Je vous jure que... »

« - Pan, bâillonne-le ! »

« - Bien, Trunk ! »

« - Toi, t'es plus ma nièce ! »

« - Je m'en fous puisque tu seras bientôt mort », se moqua Pan.

Elle le bâillonna sans autre forme de procès.

« - Et si c'était maman ? »

« - Et bien son voeu sera exaucé, répondit Végéta, elle qui voulait un nouvel enfant. »

« - Ca ne te réjouie pas. »

« - Si, mais avec Bra et toi, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs alors un troisième petit saiyen... Mais ne va surtout pas dire ça à ta mère ! Je ne tiens pas à la contrarier pour rien surtout si elle est bien enceinte. »

« - Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle vous deux, pouffa Trunk. L'un de vous deux va passer les prochains mois à endurer l'humeur changeante d'une femme enceinte. Je suis impatient de voir vos têtes dans cette épreuve. »

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Tu t'en tires bien cette fois. »

« - Comme d'habitude ! Je sais prendre mes précautions, moi », dit-il en regardant ironiquement Songoten qui tentait de parler à travers le chiffon fourré dans sa bouche.

Les heures passèrent lentement pour les trois hommes et l'adolescente qui avait refusé d'aller en cours malgré les conseils avisés de Trunk et de Végéta qui imaginait déjà la tête de Videl lorsqu'elle apprendrait que sa fille avait séché les cours du matin à cause d'eux. Ils allaient en baver.

« - T'as pas l'impression que les femmes de notre entourages sont toutes dangereuses, impulsives et bornées ? »

« - A qui le dis-tu ! Entre ta mère, ta soeur, Lynn, Videl, Chichi, C18, Marron et Pan, on est pas sortit de l'auberge ! »

« - Mais elles sont adorables, dit pensivement Trunk. Sans elles à nos côtés, on n'en serait pas là. Elles sont toujours là pour nous soutenir, nous empêcher de faire des catastrophes... Quand je voyais tous ces couples autour de moi... j'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de trouver celle qui partagerait ma vie. Je pensais que je ne méritais pas de la trouver. Et puis Lynn est arrivée et... J'ai su que c'était elle. Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je sais que c'est elle la perle rare que le Destin m'a envoyée. »

« - Elle ne veut toujours pas... »

« - Elle refuse d'en entendre parler. Dès qu'on aborde le sujet, elle se braque ou détourne la conversation sur un autre sujet. Elle a peur de se lier à moi ou peut-être que c'est l'idée de former une famille qui lui fait peur alors qu'elle ne rêve que de ça. »

« - Elle a certainement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à la tendresse d'une vraie famille, face à cette union qui va la rendre dépendante d'une autre personne qu'elle tient à protéger. »

« - Lynn te ressemble, papa, pas caractériellement mais ce que vous avez vécu... »

« - Nous avons tué et ce sont les sentiments de quelques personnes qui nous ont sauvés... mais contrairement à moi, Lynn n'a jamais été un monstre. Elle y a été obligée. Elle est digne d'être ton épouse. Elle serait digne d'être reine si tu avais été roi. »

« - Si seulement, elle s'en rendait compte. »

« - Laisse-lui un peu de temps et tu verras. »

* * *

Il était treize heures passées et pas de Bulma ni de Bra à l'horizon.

Et logiquement, la faim vint tirailler les estomacs gargantuesques de ces saiyens. Mais parce que personne n'était assez compétent pour passer derrière les fourneaux, ils furent obligés de commander des pizzas.

« - Vraiment Pan, tu devrais apprendre à cuisiner ! A quoi tu sers si tu n'es pas capable de faire la cuisine ! » lui reprocha Trunk.

« - Je te préviens qu'à mon âge, maman ne savait pas cuisiner ! Et puis t'a qu'à passer derrière les fourneaux ! Je suis pas ta bonne, moi ! En plus, tu connais pas l'égalité homme-femme ? »

« - C'est bon, on va pas écouter tes discours d'ado militante ! »

La sonnerie retentit.

« - Les pizzas sont là ! » cria Pan en sautant de la table sur laquelle elle s'était installée pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Elle fut plus que ravie de voir Bulma et Bra, les bras chargés de paquets, signe qu'elles avaient également fait les vitrines.

« - Alors qui est enceinte ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Elles entrèrent avec un clin d'oeil adressé à l'adolescente.

Dans le salon, elles trouvèrent végéta et Trunk qui avaient bondi de leur chaise en entendant les mots de Pan.

Bra aperçut alors Songoten ficelés sur la chaise. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui ôter ses liens.

« - Mais qui as osé te faire ça, mon chéri ? Non, ne dis rien, je devine qui, dit-elle en se tournant vers son père et son frère. On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ! »

« - On est au courant pour le test de grossesse grâce à Pan » répondit Végéta.

« - Pan ! »

« - Oh, la bourde, lâcha L'adolescente. J'ai parlé trop vite. Vous me connaissez. »

« - C'est surtout ton nez qui est allé se fourrer là où il n'aurait pas dû, dit Bra en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça à mon copain. »

« - Ils croient que c'est toi qui est enceinte », répondit Songoten.

« - Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« - T'es mineure ! » cria Végéta.

« - T'es pas assez responsable pour t'occuper d'un gosse ! » rajouta Trunk.

« - T'es ma fille ! »

« - T'es ma soeur ! »

« - Et en plus, on ne veut pas de lui comme père de ton enfant. », dirent-ils en pointant Songoten du doigt.

Bulma, qui s'était assise et qui regardait sa petite famille se disputer, éclata de rire.

Stupéfiés, ils la regardèrent.

« - Quoi ? »demanda-t-elle.

« - Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux. Quel père et frère possessifs vous faites ! »

« - Ta fille est enceinte à seize ans d'un... »

« - Un moins que rien », proposa Trunk.

« - C'est ça, approuva Végéta, et tu oses rire de la situation. Quelle mère indigne es-tu ? »

« - Je ne suis pas une mère indigne. Et si je ris c'est parce que votre comportement est excessif et inapproprié. »

« - Comment ça ? » s'enquirent-ils en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Bra n'est pas enceinte. »

« - Ouf », firent-ils.

« - Vous voyiez, je vous l'avez dit ! » déclara Songoten.

« - Tais-toi ! » crièrent-ils.

« - Je veux des excuses pour m'avoir ficelé comme un jambon pendant des heures ! »

« - Tu peux rêver crève-la-dalle ! »

« - C'est ta punition pour avoir touché ma soeur ! »

« - Alors si c'est pas Bra, intervient Pan, c'est toi tante Bulma qui attend un bébé ? »

Silence.

« - Maman ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'avais suffisamment à faire avec une soeur aussi narcissique que Bra. »

« - Toi, la ferme, le frangin qui est même pas capable de voir que sa fiancée se sentait mal, ces derniers jours ! »

« - Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« - Ce test de grossesse n'appartenait ni à Bra, commença Bulma, ni à moi mais à Lynn. »

S'il avait eu un orage ce jour-là, le tonnerre aurait grondé sur leur tête.

Trunk se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant la nouvelle qu'il n'attendait pas.

« - Qui as dit, je cite : "Je sais prendre mes précautions, moi" ? Ce ne serait pas toi, Trunk ? » se moqua Songoten.

« - J'arrive pas à y croire », dit Trunk dans le vide.

« - Bah, tu sais un bébé ça ne vient pas grâce à la magie. »

« - Elle est revenue de son voyage ? » demanda Végéta en voyant que Trunk ne réagissait toujours pas.

« - Oui, elle voulait nous faire une surprise. Vous dormiez tous quand elle est arrivée ce matin. Comme elle semblait préoccupée, j'ai préféré qu'on discute tranquillement avant de vous réveiller et c'est là qu'elle m'a avoué son souci. J'avais un test dans ma trousse et je lui ai passé. Et après avoir eu confirmation de son état, je lui ai proposé d'aller voir mon gynéco pour obtenir un rendez-vous le matin. Puis, elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire et elle est repartie. Elle était vraiment déboussolée ces dernières semaines en comprenant qu'elle était en retard dans son cycle. »

« - Et en ce moment, elle est où ? » demanda Trunk après s'être remis de sa surprise.

« - Elle refuse de sortir de la voiture. Elle dit que tu vas être furieux à cette annonce. »

« - Comment elle peut croire ça ? »

« - Parce qu'elle sait que tu t'emportes pour un rien, imbécile ! » dit Songoten.

« - C'est... C'est trop génial ! Je la tiens cette fois ! » dit-il en sortant du salon.

« - Il tient qui ? »

« - Je suppose qu'il a trouvé un moyen de faire accepter l'idée d'une famille à Lynn. »

« - Oh, je vais devenir grand-mère ! »

« - Je vais devenir tata ! s'écria Bra. J'espère que ce sera une fille. C'est plus facile d'habiller une petite fille. Avec dur rose, des rubans... »

« - Tu oublies un peu que c'est pas ton gosse, lui fit remarquer Songoten. Laisse les parents décider de sa garde robe. »

« - Non, Trunk n'est pas doué pour ça. Et Lynn est encore trop maladroite en matière de mode, même si elle s'améliore de jour en jour. Il faudrait aussi lui trouver un nom à ce bébé. »

« - Bra ! » s'écria Bulma.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ce n'est pas ton enfant ! »

« - Et si j'en faisais un ? »

Végéta lui empoigna le bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ! »

« - Je vais t'enfermer dans une chambre le temps que tes envies de materner disparaissent. »

« - Mais papa ! Je vais rater les soldes ! Il faut absolument qu'on en profite avec Lynn pour trouver un trousseau pour le bébé ! »

« - Elle peut s'en occuper toute seule et puis y' a ta mère qui peut l'aider. »

« - J'ai cours ! »

« - T'es pas à une absence près. »

« - Papa ! »

Ils sortirent sous les rires de Songoten, Bulma et Pan.

* * *

Trunk fit en sorte de ne pas se ruer sur la portière et de ne pas la briser sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne devait surtout pas donner l'occasion à Lynn de craindre sa réaction.

Il s'approcha de la voiture de sa mère. Mais il ne trouva personne à l'intérieur. Perplexe, il porta un rapide coup d'oeil aux environs.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

C'est alors que ses pas le menèrent derrière la maison comme s'il se doutait que Lynn s'y trouverait. Et en effet, il la découvrit dans le jardin. Elle était confortablement installée contre un arbre en bourgeon.

Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence près de lui.

« - Ta mère te l'a dit ? »

« - Dire quoi ? Que vous avez faire du shopping ? »

« - Trunk ! »

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

« - Tu le sais ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

« - Si on ne peut plus plaisanter... »

« - Plaisanter ! dit-elle en se relevant brusquement. Tu crois que j'ai envie de plaisanter sur CA ! Le problème avec toi, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse, c'est que tout ce qui est sérieux tu le prends à la légère. C'est comme ta compagnie au début ! Ou comme le jeu que tu as joué avec mon père ! Je voudrais que tu prennes mon état sérieusement ! Je suis enceinte et... ! »

Il étouffa sa phrase sous un baiser.

« - Et c'est génial », termina-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« - Tu... »

« - Non, je ne suis pas fâché. »

« - Mais... »

« - Oui, je n'y attendais pas. »

« - Et... »

« - Non, ça ne me fait rien à part que je suis heureux. Tu vois, je te comprends suffisamment pour deviner ce que tu vas dire à l'avance. Je suis trop fort comme mec ! »

Elle lui assena un coup dans le ventre.

« - Dégonfle le ballon qui te sert de tête. »

« - J'ai jamais eu la grosse tête, par contre toi... Tu vas bientôt gonfler. »

« - Toi qui me trouvais trop maigre, ça va t'arranger. »

« - J'ai jamais dit ça, dit-il en entourant ses bras autour d'elle. Tu aurais dû m'en parler depuis le début. Je ne suis pas un salaud au point de t'en vouloir pour une chose qu'on a fait à deux. »

« - C'est parce que je n'étais pas certaine de le garder. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que je me remets à peine d'une période difficile, mon père n'est plus une menace mais j'attends son procès pour m'assurer qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau sur moi, et surtout parce qu'au fond... je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable d'élever un enfant. »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu seras parfaite. »

« - Et comment ? T'as vu les parents que j'ai eus ? Ma mère ne m'a pas donnée l'image d'une bonne mère. Et mon père… ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Je ne sais pas comment on doit s'y prendre avec un enfant. Et si je lui faisais du mal inconsciemment ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer ? Et si... »

« - On arrête les doutes ! Bien sûr que tu vas l'aimer, bien sûr que tu sauras t'en occuper et ça mieux que ta mère. Tu verras bien. Et puis ma mère sera là pour nous épauler. Elle ne laissera pas son premier petit fils ou petite fille sans amour. »

« - Trunk... »

« - Oui. »

« - Je crois qu'on a conçu le bébé la nuit où on est s'est retrouvé. »

« - Ce fameux week-end passé au lit… Au moins, on ne se sera pas épuisé pour rien. »

« - Tu... ! »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule puis, à grande enjambée, pris le chemin de la maison.

« - Soit elle est trop timide pour parler de ces choses là, soit elle n'apprécie vraiment pas mon humour. Mais j'ai toute la vie devant moi pour lui apprendre à les apprécier. »

* * *

Ca n'a pas été facile tous les jours, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer Lynn.

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à remercier le Destin ? Non ! Après s'être montré aussi vicieux avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le remercierai. Il m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues et j'ai failli devenir fou avec toutes ces histoires...

Mais franchement, vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? Et bien, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir manqué le rendez-vous avec ce Destin si sadique (il parle de moi, vous croyez ? ).

C'est vrai ça ! Maintenant, j'ai toute la vie devant moi pour profiter de ma famille !

**THE END**

**Finish au bout de 31 chapitres ! Je ne pensais pas, au début, que ce fic en aurait autant. Mais je suis assez contente de moi puisque j'ai pu la terminer.**

**Alors dites-moi, quel est votre avis général sur cette fic ? Est-elle réussie ou pas ? Je vous laisse juger.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me lire. Merci !**

**Une grosse dédicaces à ceux qui m'ont laissé des kom tout au long de l'écriture de la fic : **

_Sur Fanfic-fr : _

**- Merci à Lied : tes kom délirants vont me manquer !**

**- Bulma44 : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de passer d'un site à un autre pour lire la suite, et pour avoir répondu à mon questionnaire !**

**- ThomasAndersonas Neo : Tu m'a prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas ke les filles ki me suivaient ! **

**-Thoru : Tu as été la première à me laisser un kom sur cette fic. Merci, ma p'tite Thoru (Setsuna ou Mulder ? ) !**

**- Bisou à Saki : t'es décidée à lâcher Ban-chan et Gin-chan ou pas !**

_Sur : _

**- Princesse des sayens : On va inverser les rôles maintenant. C'est moi qui vais lire ta fic et laisser des reviews (je vais avoir du temps maintenant). Attends-moi au tournant, lol.**

**- Lou la vénusienne : On se reverra peut-être sur une autre fic dbz. Propose le couple et je relèverai le défi !**

**- Laloune : Et c'est ki, ki doit terminer toutes ces fics commencées ? lol. Je veux lire. A plus, miss !**

**- La damnée : Merci pour tes reviews, et j'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçu.**

**- Cornett : merci aussi pour tes propositions et tes reviews !**

**Merci aussi à La copine a merry , Marilla-chan, Lieutenantlemir, Masenko**

**ET POUR FINIR, mes proches : **

**Un immense Bisou à ma Mando ki m'a boostée lors de nos soirées Mdr. T'es une amie super ! Je suis trop contente de te compter parmi mes connaissances !**

**Et puis, je lance une épaisse fumée à Eifer, ma fumeuse préférée ! **

**Mando et Eifer : Espérons que la collaboration entre l'écrivain cynique, le poète exubérant et le sage à double personnalité fera exploser l'audimat, lol.**

**Des tonnes de bises à Busta, Boss et Satan (ke tu portes bien ton surnom ma grande) ! Je vous adore !**

**Et si j'ai oublié kelk'un (ce ki m'étonnerait) et bien je lui adresse un big Merci !**

**C'est bon, là, je crois que j'ai assez joué la star qui reçoit un Oscar, lol.**

**Mais tous ces remerciements sont quand mêmes sincères car cette fic est la première ke j'ai osé publier. Et...**

**Trunk : et ben, vous allez pas me croire mais Sadik Feylie est émue... Ca fout la trouille. **

**Feylie : Je vais revenir sur d'autres fics ! Vous croyez être débarrassés de moi ? Ne rêvez pas ! Alors ce sera soit sur CCS, Fruit Basket, GTO ou encore Shaman King (et oui, j'ai pleins d'idées !) mais je reviendrais soyez en certain !**

**See you **


End file.
